Wrong Memory 1: Key Memories (Complete)
by APhantasm
Summary: What if when Dawn was created she received the wrong memories. What if she received the memories of someone from our world. Someone who had knowledge of the TV show. Could she change how everything went? Could she give Buffy a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1: Real Me Pt 1

**Summary: **What if when Dawn was created she received the wrong memories. What if she received the memories of someone from our world. Someone who had knowledge of the TV show. Could she change how everything went? Could she give Buffy a happily ever after?

**Pairings: **This will be updated when Pairings are finalized. I have an idea who I want to pair both Buffy and Dawn with. But I need to see if I can make them work before I announce them.

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer (and it's assorted Characters, Locations, etc.) are owned by Joss Whedon. The Character of Tom is based upon myself and is the only thing in this story that I own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks goes out to my Beta, DuffJessica

* * *

**Chapter 1: Real Me Pt 1**

Beams of sunlight shining on Tom's face, forced him awake. '_Ah what a beautiful morning_' he thought, as he looked out the window. Pushing himself up onto the headboard of the bed, he stretched out his arms wide and gave out a haphazard yawn. It sounded strangely high-pitched to him for some reason, but he didn't give it much thought.

After a few minutes of lying awake in bed, Tom found the motivation deep within to finally get up, and so he did. Pushing the covers off and swiveling his feet and legs around to the side of the bed, he lunged forward from his crouched position and made contact with the floor.

Instantly, something felt off to Tom. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it at first, but there was something definitely going on. Was he sick? His body certainly felt strange, but his eyes were too tired to be able to take a look for himself. After several minutes of pure confusion, Tom mustered the ability to walk and made his way out of the bedroom down a familiar but yet unfamiliar hall to the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch and clearing the water from his eyes, he glanced up into the mirror in front of him. Then, he saw it.

Standing in front of him was a fourteen year old girl. She had long, flowing brown hair; soft, hairless skin; and a perky, prominent chest. She stared motionless in front of him, seemingly without concern for his presence. And he let out a high pitched scream and the girl in the mirror screamed as well.

Tom continued staring at this girl until finally something clicked in his brain. This is a mirror, he realized. That's when it dawned on him to look down.

Doing so, his feelings turned to horror. He saw his strange body shape ... his diminished stature ... and finally his boobs.

'_No wait it can't be!_' Tom screamed in his head.

Tom leaned in closer towards the mirror, and the girl did the same. He stuck his tongue out, and so did she. Then finally, he slapped himself across his face, hard, and once again the girl copied his exact movements. Leaving a big red hand mark across her face, '_No, no, I must still be dreaming_' he thought to himself, and hoped at the same time.

He felt his new hair. It was luscious and seemingly never-ending. Following his locks downward, he felt his tight waist and his broad hips. He then reached his legs, which were completely devoid of hair. Finally, he looked back into the mirror with the realization that he was looking upon himself.

He then remembered the boobs as he looked down at the shirt. Did he really want to see what might be under there? He pulled at the neck of the shirt and looked down underneath the fabric and stared at a pair of breasts that were hanging from his chest just as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Minutes later, after he had fainted from the sudden shock of learning he was now a girl, Tom slowly began to wake up. He looked into the mirror and took a long hard look at the reflection. She looked familiar to him. Then his eyes went wide as he finally recognized the reflection. '_I'm Michelle Trachtenberg_,' he thought. '_Somehow I've switched bodies with Michelle Trachtenberg!_'

Tom looked down at his shirt again and shook his head. How could this sort of thing even remotely happen? He looked at the mirror again and moved his hand in front of his face and watched her move hers as well. 'This is just weird,' he thought. He slowly wandered out of the bathroom and looked around.

Now that the fog had lifted he instantly recognized the hallway and where he had seen it before. He had been watching his copy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DVD the other night and the hall he stood in was an exact replica of the one from the show. He returned to the room he had woken in and looked around.

On the nightstand next to the bed he noticed a framed photo. He bent down and picked it up as he stared at it. He recognized the faces that looked back at him; Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michelle Trachtenberg and Kristine Sutherland or as they were known on the TV show; Buffy, Dawn and Joyce. He looked around the room and it looked like the room Dawn had used for her bedroom.

And then a thought occurs to him, if he was actually now Dawn, he would be between fourteen and sixteen years old. '_Oh my, God', _he thought. '_Not only am I a girl, I'm a girl that is going through puberty._'

That meant that he was going to have to deal with things that a girl would. And the thought terrified him. He started pacing the room trying to think of what to do. He couldn't stay in the room all the time till whatever happened was reversed. But he also couldn't even pretend to be Dawn. He didn't know enough about her life to even be passably accurate at it. He knew only two of Dawn's friends, Lisa and Janice. It was possible that they were the only friends Dawn had, but there was no way to be sure.

Tom didn't know anything about Dawn's school hardly at all. Most of her school life had not even been seen on the show. This was just a lot to take in for someone who just a day before had been a thirty-four year old man. Suddenly there was a knock on Dawn's bedroom door.

"Dawn, are you dressed?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. "Mom wants me to take you shopping for school. You need to be ready to leave when Giles gets here or I'm leaving without you."

Tom tried to grasp with the fact that the voice, that he was sure was Sarah Michelle Gellar's or rather Buffy's, had called him Dawn. He looked at the picture on the nightstand again and for the second time that morning his eyes rolled backward into his head as he fainted.

Minutes passed and Tom slowly regained consciousness, as he opened his eyes he looked up into two faces that were hovering above his. "Dawn, are you alright?" asked Joyce Summers as she looked at Tom. He was sure he could hear concern in her voice.

"I … I'm not sure," said Tom. He noted how his voice sounded to his ears. He was definitely a soprano now, or was that alto? He wasn't sure.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" asked Buffy.

"No," said Tom as he looked up at Buffy and Joyce as he slowly began to sit up. "I'm okay."

Buffy and Joyce gave Tom a once over to see if that were indeed true. "Okay," they said together as Tom stood up.

"I probably should get dressed. Don't want Buffy to be late now do we?" asked Tom as both Joyce and Buffy shook their heads and left the room.

There was a small problem however, what was he going to wear? And how was he going to put on a bra?

Tom gulped, _'this is gonna be one heck of a challenge_,' he thought to himself. He looked through the drawers of the dresser but only saw girly clothes: skirts, tights, leggings, and of course bras and panties. He decide on a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

The hardest part was getting the bra on. He had find a white one that hooks in the front, which made it easier to put on me. Still it took him a minute or two to get the cups adjusted comfortably.

Once fully dressed he headed downstairs. He found Buffy in the kitchen alone eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mom has already gone into work," Buffy said as she looked at Tom.

Tom moved to the counter and thought about making himself a bowl of cereal as he grabbed the box.

"We're out of milk," Buffy told him.

"We're out of milk?" asked Tom, confused. Why was that so familiar? Then it dawned on him, that in the episode 'Real Me' they were making breakfast and Dawn had gotten the last of the milk, leaving Buffy with a bowl of cereal and no milk.

Tom wondered how he was going to broach the subject with Buffy about his not being Dawn in her body. He knew Buffy had taken it bad when the monk told her that she had not been real. He so did not want a repeat of that. But he wasn't sure how to do it without just blurting it out and dealing with the aftermath.

Tom sighed and shook his head as he pushed back the box of cereal and turned toward Buffy. It would have been better to not blurt it out but what else was he going to do. He would need her help. Hmm maybe if he told her something that Dawn wouldn't know.

"The spring after you moved to Sunnydale. You died …" started Tom.

"What is this about?" asked Buffy. She looked at Tom. "You know I died, remember you followed me and the Anointed One into the Master's cave. You pulled me out of the water and Xander revived me."

"I know, Buffy. What I shouldn't know is this. After you came back from the summer with your dad you had to go rescue Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Ms. Calendar you ground the Master's bones to dust with a sledgehammer," said Tom as he watched Buffy's face.

"Who told you?" asked Buffy with confusion. Could it have been Cordelia? She doubted Xander, Willow or Giles would have told Dawn.

"No one," said Dawn. "Buffy this will be hard to believe. That's why I started with something Dawn shouldn't know. My name is Thomas Andrews. I was born in 1972 in Missouri. And I'm from another dimension. A dimension where your world is one of fiction in mine."

Buffy looked at Dawn unsure what to say. She just stared at him wondering what was going on here, unable to put her thoughts to words. Finally she said. "How … how do you know that?"

"Because in my world your life since you moved to Sunnydale is one of fiction. " Tom said as he searched his brain trying to find another example. "When you ran away to L.A. after sending Angel to hell. What Dawn wouldn't know is that you ran into Lily, whom you knew as Chanterelle from the vampire cult. She got kidnapped by this demon and taken to a hell dimension. You rescued her and she now goes by Anne after you got her a job at the diner you had been working at the whole summer."

Buffy looked at Dawn as she took a step back from her. There was no way Dawn could have known that either. _It's not possible is it?_ Buffy thought. _How could Dawn have some guy inside her head?_

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Tom asked.

Buffy shot both hands out and grabbed Tom—hard—pinning his arms to his sides. Tom struggled as Buffy got in his face. "Who are you?"

"I told you," said Tom. "I'm trapped in Dawn's body. Please you have to believe me. We need to find out how to fix this."

"Where is my sister?" asked Buffy as she slammed Tom back against the wall.

"Let me go, Buffy!" said Tom. "I don't know where your Dawn is."

'_Wait a minute what am I doing?' _Buffy thought. '_This could be simply a case of Dawn trying to get my attention. She could have read my diary. But why do that? Why go to such elaborate ends for a practical joke? I guess I could take her to Giles and get his opinion on the matter. If he thinks she's doing this just to get attention then I'll talk to mom and see about getting her an appointment with a shrink.'_

"Okay," said Buffy as she looked at the clock. Giles would be there in five minutes.

There was a knock on the front door as Buffy and Tom walked into the foyer. Tom stayed back as Buffy opened the door and let Giles into the house. "Buffy," said Giles.

"We have to talk," said Buffy as she motioned Giles into the living room.

"About?" asked Giles as he looked at his Slayer, confusion etched on his face.

"Dawn," said Buffy as she looked toward Tom. "Or should I say Tom?"

"What?" Giles asked.

Tom sighed. "My name is Thomas Andrews and I am trapped inside Dawn's body."

Giles looked at Buffy questioningly.

"I … I don't know, Giles. She fainted this morning. And then after getting dressed she told me the same thing. Even backed it up examples of things she would not know," Buffy explained.

"I am from another reality where your lives are one of fiction. In my reality I have seen all seven seasons of the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Dawn said as she tried to explain yet again.

"Short of her reading my diary, Giles. Or you, Willow and Xander telling her the stuff with the Master. There is no way she could know," said Buffy as she briefly looked over at Tom who was sitting across from them. "There is stuff I haven't told anyone that she knew. Remember when you, Cordelia, Willow and Ms. Calendar were captured to resurrect the Master." Giles nodded. "I never said anything to Mom or Dawn about that even when they found out I was the Slayer. But Dawn knows now, and it's like how. The only explanation is that she is telling the truth or one of you told or she read my diary."

"I didn't read your diary," said Tom.

Giles sighed. "And I am fairly certain I didn't tell her of that particular instance. And unless I am mistaken neither would Willow or Xander." He looked at Dawn giving her a once over. "So the question is how did this happen if it is not …"

"What if I can prove it to you?" asked Tom. "What if I know what is going to happen today?"

Giles and Buffy looked at each other still quite skeptical that this wasn't a ploy to get attention. "Okay," Giles said. "Tell us what happens today."

"Giles, you will be taking us to the Magic Box…" said Tom as he looked at Buffy and Giles.

"We know that," said Buffy, irritably.

"What you don't know is this. The owner is dead. Killed by vampires. The vampires are minions of Harmony," said Tom as he continued.

"Harmony?" Giles asked trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Harmony Kendall," said Tom as he smiled at Giles. "She went to school with Buffy, Willow and Xander. She was a Cordette. She was turned at Buffy's Graduation. She now has minions."

At this Buffy began laughing, hysterically. "Harmony has minions?"

Tom laughed with Buffy. What her Swiss cheese brain told her was that Harmony was not a leader, she was a follower. And having minions did not work out for her very well. "Yeah," she said. "Harmony has minions. They killed the owner. Stole one of the books on your list and a unicorn statue."

"Harmony has minions," Buffy said trying to bring herself back under control.

Giles nodded as he thought about it. If Dawn was telling the truth then this would change everything. Yet it could be a plea for attention from Buffy. He knew that Buffy had been kind of been absent from Dawn's life because she was the Slayer. There was only one way to find out though. Go to the magic shop as planned and see if the owner was dead. If he was then Dawn was telling truth. If he was alive then he would sit the sisters down and talk to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Real Me Pt 2

**Chapter 2: Real Me Pt 2**

Giles was driving a brand new red sports coupe as he talked to Buffy who was looking at her book list. They were trying to distract themselves from the possibility that Dawn was either seeking attention or telling the truth. Both possibilities were freaking the both of them out. On the one hand if Dawn was seeking attention they knew that it meant Buffy would need to pay more attention to her. But if Dawn had told them the truth that he was Thomas Andrews in Dawn's body then that would mean that she might know what was happening.

"Lotta books on this shopping list you gave me. Any of them come on tape? You know, read by George Clooney or somebody cute like that?" said Buffy.

Giles sighed. "We're entering a whole new realm here, Buffy. One for which even I, myself, am not entirely prepared. Are you ready for this commitment?"

"I was kidding. This Betty's ready. Color me committed," said Buffy.

Giles reached down and shifted the automatic transmission into neutral. "Blast!"

"Put it in _neutral_ again, huh," said Buffy.

Giles sighed as he glanced at Buffy. "Not accustomed to automatic transmissions. I loathe this… Just sitting here, not contributing. No. No, this just isn't working out."

"Giles, are you breaking up with your car?" Buffy asked.

"Well, the damn thing did seduce me. All red and sporty." Giles said.

"Little two-door tramp." Buffy and Tom said together and then they laughed.

Buffy looked over the back seat at Tom and sighed. She so hoped that her sister was simply seeking attention.

Giles sighed wearily. "I don't know … I've been so at loose ends. Searching for something to make me feel …"

"Shallow?" asked Buffy.

Giles glared for a fleeting second at Buffy. "Perhaps, as I am going to act as your watcher again, a modicum of respect might be appropriate …"

"Do I hafta?" asked Buffy.

Giles sighed. "I'm actually serious, Buffy. There's going to be far less time for the sort of flighty, frivolous—"

Tom suddenly pointed out the window as he saw Willow and Tara exiting a coffee shop. "Hey, there's Willow and Tara!" she said, excitedly.

Giles smiled. "Oo, they haven't seen my new car." He honked the car as he pulled it over at the curb next to Willow and Tara.

"Wow. Sharp wheels, Giles." Willow said as she looked over the car.

"The rest of the car's nice, too." Tara agreed as Buffy and Tom got out.

"Thank you. Handles like a dream." Giles smiled as Tom rolled his eyes.

"Where you two headed?" Buffy asked.

"Magic shop. Had some charms on back order." Willow said as Tom walked over to her.

"Willow, hi!" Tom said.

Willow turned and hugged Tom. "Hey, Miss Dawnie. How's my favorite chess partner? Still leading with your knight?"

"I think so." Tom said. Truth be told he didn't remember. He didn't remember if there had ever been a chess game between Willow and her on the TV show. Though he doubted there had been.

"Hey, Dawn." Tara said as Dawn stepped in line beside her.

Tom looked at Tara as he tried to remember something, something important. Something with Tara but he couldn't remember exactly what.

"Giles and I figured out a schedule around school. A block of time every day to just focus on my new Slayer training." Buffy said as she and Willow led the small group toward the magic shop.

Willow gasped in surprise as she looked toward her best friend. "That's a work ethic! Buffy, you're developing a work ethic!"

"Do they make an ointment for that?" Buffy asked as Tom rolled his eyes.

"People gotta respect a solid work ethic." Willow said. "Look at you. Motivated Buffy, eager to soak up learning … You and I are going to have so much fun this semester."

"Yeah …" Buffy said as she remembered she would have to drop a class, "… that reminds me. With the whole training schedule, I kinda had to drop a class…" Buffy said.

"That's understandable." Willow nodded. "Your slayer studies are way more important."

"So I won't be taking Drama with you." Buffy said as Willow looked at her obviously, stung.

"What?!" Willow said. "You have to. You promised!"

Buffy sighed. "I know, Will, but Giles was saying—"

"The hell with Giles!" interrupted Willow.

"I can hear you, Willow." Giles said with a tone of irritation.

"Drama's just Tuesday and Thursday afternoons," said Willow as she ignored the man. "You can blow off training Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, can't you?"

"What happened to 'people gotta respect a work ethic?'" Buffy questioned her friend about the whole reversal.

"Other people," said Willow as they walked up to the door. "Not me. There's a whole best friend loophole."

"Shop's kinda dark. Maybe it's closed." Tara said as she peered into the front window of the store.

Giles looked to Tom for a moment as he opened the door and they entered. Buffy looked at Tom also then at the interior of the shop. They could see that it had been ransacked. Books, spell ingredients and knickknacks had been pulled from the shelves. A glass case had also been smashed. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Giles asked as they moved into the shop.

"Mr. Bogarty!" Tara said as Giles and Buffy looked at her, quizzically. "The owner. I'm in here a lot."

"Maybe this happened really late …" Willow said as she wandered near the counter.

"Willow." Tom said as he looked at the body on the floor near Willow's feet. "Be careful you're about to trip over Mr. Bogarty."

Willow stopped and looked down at Mr. Bogarty. "Thanks, Dawnie."

"If you look at his neck, wrists and arms you will find he has been bitten by multiple vampires." Tom said.

Buffy moved over to examine the body and she could see Tom was right. "Judging by the bite fest I'd say Dawn is right there was more than one vampire."

Buffy sighed as she looked over at her sister. Well it looked like Dawn was right that she was indeed a guy trapped in her sister's body. She wondered what had happened to her sister's soul now that Tom inhabited the body.

"How did you know that?" Willow asked noting that Tom was still over by the door and too far away to see the puncture marks.

"Uh…" Buffy started unsure how to explain Tom.

"I've been having visions." Tom said, sensing Buffy's hesitation in coming up with an explanation. "I had one just as we walked in. Several vampires killed him."

"What else did you see?" Buffy asked playing along with Tom's fictitious vision.

"I see a book, missing. And a unicorn statue." Tom said.

Buffy looked to Willow who nodded and moved around the counter. Tom walked up to Buffy and whispered in her ear. "If I were outside right now. A crazy person would come up to me and mutter some crazy stuff."

Buffy nodded and moved toward the window and looked out through the blinds as a man passed by. Her Slayer hearing picked up on his mutterings, something about him being a cat. She turned back to look at Tom and sighed. Everything he had said so far had come true. While this was her little sister, at the same time this was a person who knew, maybe not everything, but quite a bit about her life. A life that she had yet to live.

"I've cross-checked the inventory and Dawn's right some books were definitely taken. Including one called 'A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of Vampire Slayers,'" said Willow as she looked over the records.

Giles took the binder from Willow and perused its pages. "Whoever's leading this pack of vampires appears to be interested in learning more about you. Perhaps searching for weaknesses or—" he said as he noticed the sales figures. "Good lord …"

"What? What is it?!" Buffy asked.

"I had no idea the profit margin for a shop like this could be so high," Giles said as Buffy and Willow shared a look. "I mean, look at this … Low overhead, Out-of-State orders, International … No wonder there's never any trouble attracting new owners. This place is a virtual—"

"Deathtrap?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked up at Buffy. "Hmm?" he said taking a moment to process what she had just said. "Well, yes. Yes, there is that. Still, the location, in terms of pedestrian traffic …"

"So what's the next step?" Willow asked.

"Buffy I think you should begin an immediate search for their lair." Giles suggested.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "I'll get Dawn and Riley to join me."

"Buffy?" Willow said, shocked that Buffy would even think of taking Dawn along. "Your taking Dawn?"

Buffy looked to Tom and sighed. She didn't like it but so far Tom had been right on everything. "Her visions could be useful even if I'm hesitant to include her."

"Your mom is going to freak though." Willow said.

"Impressive square footage …" Giles said as he scrutinized the broken glass case. "And I'll bet the death rate keeps the rent down–oh. Something's been taken from this case." He pointed to a vacant pedestal. "See here?"

"What did they take?" Buffy asked.

"Perhaps an item of great value. Or power. Possibly even—" Giles said.

"A unicorn." Willow said as she looked at the books again. "A ten-inch ceramic unicorn, imported from Thailand." She then looked at Tom. "Just like you said, Dawnie."

"Is that valuable?" Buffy asked as she looked at her sister who shrugged.

"List price: $12.95" Willow said after looking up the price.

"Which begs the question: what sort of unholy creature fancies cheap tasteless statuary?" Giles asked.

"Harmony." Dawn reminded Buffy and Giles who nodded.

"Harmony?" Willow asked.

"Harmony Kendell. She was in your graduating class, Willow. She was turned the day the Mayor ascended." Dawn said. "It's her minions that did this."

Buffy broke out into laughter. She still couldn't get over the fact that Harmony had minions.

Giles looked at Tom and then at Buffy. "Buffy a word," he said as Buffy moved over to him and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I understand the tactical benefits of exploiting what Dawn knows, especially since she has proven so far that everything she has said has come true. But unlike yourself and Riley she has no training."

"I know." Buffy whispered. "While I hate doing it because she is my little sister. She like you said could be useful."

That evening Joyce was getting ready to leave for the Gurion showing at the gallery while Buffy tried to persuade her to allow her to take Dawn on patrol.

"So not only didn't you take your sister shopping for school supplies, you brought her to a murder scene." Joyce said as she walked over to her jewelry box on her dresser.

"I didn't bring her to it. It just sorta came upon us …" Buffy lied. Of course it hadn't come upon them. But she didn't know to broach the subject that Dawn used to be someone named Tom.

"I asked one favor of you, Buffy," said Joyce as she put on her earrings. "To keep an eye on your sister. And now you want to put her in more danger."

"Mom I can help Buffy." Tom said as he decided to give Joyce the fictitious vision story that he had told Willow and Tara earlier. "I'm having visions that could help Buffy. I could see something that could keep her alive. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Visions?" Joyce asked.

Tom smiled at Joyce and nodded. "I'm seeing things from the future and even some things from the past. I can help her. Plus she's going to train me to defend myself. Please mom all I am doing is helping Buffy to live a long life to a ripe old age."

"I thought you didn't see that far ahead." Buffy asked, confused. She distinctly remembered Tom saying he only knew about what was in the TV show. And even then the memories were fleeting. So how could Tom be sure she would live to old age?

"I don't." Tom said as she looked at Buffy. "But it doesn't mean you won't live that long either with my help." Joyce sighed and looked between her daughters. She didn't like the situation one bit. "I'm sure, that you're not sure if you believe I am having visions, mom. There is one way for you to know for sure. Go see a doctor."

"What, why?" Buffy and Joyce asked.

"Mom you have a tumor." Tom said as he looked at Joyce, compassionately. "I have seen it. In a couple weeks or so you will start seeing the symptoms from it. Then you will have surgery and sometime after you get to come home you will die from an aneurysm. Please go see the doctor now before it gets even worse. Do it in L.A. though."

Joyce looked between Dawn and Buffy.

"Please, mom." Buffy said. "Just do as she asks."

Joyce sighed and nodded. "I'll call and make an appointment. Why L.A. though?"

"Just a safety precaution. I'd rather," said Tom, "be safe than sorry. I don't know for sure if the aneurysm was a result of something the doctor here did or just a coincidence."

"Okay," said Joyce as she looked at her daughter. "I'll find a doctor in L.A. tomorrow and make the appointment. Is there anything else you want to tell me Dawn like maybe if I am going to get remarried?"

"I'm sorry." Tom said. "Right now unless things change all I see is your death. It's all I _know_."

Buffy sighed and nodded at the way Tom had said _know_. "Mom you've got to be at the pre-showing Reception in half an hour, right?" She thought for everyone's sake it might be good to get off the topic of the tumor for now.

"You will make sure Dawn is safe, Buffy?" asked Joyce, concerned for her youngest daughter's safety.

"Yes, Mom." Buffy said as they watch Joyce leave the room. She then looked at her younger sister. "Why didn't you tell me, Tom?"

"You … you believe me?" asked Tom shocked.

"Kind of hard not to," said Buffy. "When everything so far you have said has come true. Which brings me back to why didn't you tell me about mom?"

Tom sighed, he had intended to tell Buffy before they said anything to Joyce. But events changed that. "I was going to. Before we said anything to her. But things changed. Everything from the moment I woke this morning has changed. Originally I was not going with you. I think the only time I actually ever patrolled with you was when you finally decided to start training me and that is two years from now. You were going to get Xander to come over and watch me. Which I am now thankful you didn't. Anya would have come with him. And Anya was always the most annoying character on the show."

Buffy nodded. "She can be annoying. I will grant you that."

"I wonder what Willow and Tara are talking about." Dawn said.

"Why?" Buffy asked, concerned for Willow.

"I think there was this whole conversation about me being not included in everything and my feeling left out and everything. Then they started talking about Tara being not included and feeling left out." Tom said.


	3. Chapter 3: Real Me Pt 3

**Chapter 3: Real Me Pt 3**

Riley, Buffy and Tom walked through Restfield Cemetery. "So where is Harmony?" Buffy asked as she looked at Tom.

"I don't know." Dawn said. "But I think I know someone who does."

"Who?" Riley asked.

"The one you would call Hostile 17." Dawn said.

Riley looked at Buffy. "Did you…"

"No." Tom said. "She didn't. It's why I'm with you guys tonight when I never was allowed before. I'm having visions. I can see things. I know you were with Initiative till the deal with Adam. I also know how you two met. Buffy knocked a book on top of your head."

Riley laughed a little at the image. "Yeah. But I didn't notice your sister right off. I noticed Willow first."

"Yeah." Tom said. "I know. When you did notice Buffy you asked Willow for advice. She said Buffy likes cheese."

Buffy laughed. "Oh god. That's why you told me you liked cheese. Because Willow said I did?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. So Hostile 17 knows where this Harmony is?"

"Yep." Tom said. "Spike knows."

"Then we'll go to his crypt." Buffy said as they changed directions. "You know I still can't give over the fact that Harmony has minions."

Not far away Harmony was trudging through the cemetery with her minions. "What a total disaster! My first plan. I so wanted it to go well, and all because she wasn't home."

Back across the cemetery Buffy, Tom and Riley are standing outside Spike's crypt.

"Buffy you have to go in alone. Pretend Harmony has taken me. Toss him around a little bit, he should tell you where Harmony's lair is." Tom said.

Buffy looked to Riley who nodded, indicating he would watch Tom. She then turned and stormed inside the crypt.

"Well, well … speaking of dishes. To what do I owe this unpleasant—" Spike said as Buffy punched him in the nose and then grabbed him by his lapels. "Oww! Bloody hell!"

"I don't have time to banter with you, Spike. Where's Harmony's lair?" Buffy said, with venom in her voice.

"Haven't seen her in months. How should I—?" Spike started as Buffy punched him again in the nose. "Owww!"

"Where is she?" Buffy asked. Hitting Spike would have been fun if not for the fact she had to deal with Harmony.

"At least lay off the nose," Spike said as Buffy pulled back her fist. As she got ready to hit him in the nose again. "Okay, okay … Used to have a cave in the north woods. About forty meters past the overpass construction site." Buffy let go of him and he relaxed. Then she popped him one in the nose again. "Owww! I'm telling you the truth!"

Buffy turned and headed for the door. "I know." She rushed out, leaving Spike, glaring after her, nursing his sore nose. She stopped next to Riley who was just standing up. "What happened?"

"Vampires five of them." Riley said. "Came out of nowhere. Two of them took Dawn while two of them made sure I wouldn't follow."

"Are you okay to make it back to your house?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"Dawn." Riley started, he wasn't about to let Buffy go up against five vampires alone.

"I'll get her." Buffy said. "Don't worry."

In Harmony's cave, Harmony was talking to Tom who was chained to the wall. "They don't respect me. They pretend they do, but deep down they think I'm nothing. I mean, I'm the one who put this group together. Me! But they treat me like I don't even matter. You have any idea what that feels like?"

"A little." Tom said. He remembered how his own mother used to treat him. Sometimes he had thought that she didn't respect him.

"They have no idea how much pressure I'm under. I have to make all the hard decisions. And it's hard!" Harmony continued as Mort and the other minions came in. "Excuse me. I didn't hear anybody knock."

"We've been talking it over, and we decided we don't like this plan." Mort said as Brad cleared his throat.

Peached nodded. "Except for Brad. He abstained."

"Oh, really. You have a plan you like better?" Harmony asked, angrily.

"We're going to feed on the girl. And kill you. Maybe not in that order." Mort said.

Harmony tried to maintain a commanding presence, but was failing miserably and the minions knew it. "I don't think I like your attitude, Mort. Kill him for me." None of the other vamps made a move to do as she asked. "All right. You're all on my list." She watched as they advanced on her as she backed away from them. "This isn't fair. Okay, so things haven't been perfect. I just need a little more time to grow into my leadership role."

"Time's up." Mort said as he grabbed Harmony by the throat as the other vamps moved in on Dawn.

"My sister is so gonna kill you if you touch me." Tom said, trying to put up a brave front. In reality he was scared, he hoped Buffy would find him and soon.

Cyrus smiled as he took his finger and poked Tom on the shoulder. He and the other vamps laughed at his little joke and kept laughing right up to the moment when a stake suddenly protruded from Cyrus' chest. He had enough time to look at it before he dusted.

The other vamps spun around to see Buffy, standing at the entrance. "Can't say she didn't warn him."

Tom smiled as Brad and Peaches grabbed a mace and a battle axe. Just as Mort released Harmony, who gave him a look. "And you didn't like the plan." Harmony said.

Buffy whipped out another stake and looked like she was about to say something to Dawn, but then she changed her mind and smiled instead at her baby sister.

"So, Slayer … At last we meet." Harmony said as she stepped forward.

"We've met, Harmony, you half-wit." Buffy and Dawn said as the sisters laughed..

Harmony looked between Buffy and Dawn and shook her head. "I'm the half-wit? Uh, excuse me, but you're the one who's fallen into my…"

Peaches swung the axe at Buffy, who ducked beneath it and staked him hard as he exploded into dust. Buffy caught the axe in mid-air and swung it around and decapitated Brad. His head and body never hit the floor as they, too, disintegrate.

"…uh, trap." Harmony finished, shocked at the turn of events.

"Harmony, when you tried being head cheerleader, you were bad. When you tried to chair the Homecoming committee, you were really bad. But when you try to be bad… You suck." Buffy said as she took a step toward Harmony.

"Buffy, behind you." Tom said as he spotted Mort behind Buffy.

Buffy swung her arm backward without looking and staked Mort in the chest as he exploded into dust.

Harmony looked at Buffy and noticed she was now alone. She turned and ran out of the cave.

Buffy moved to Tom and took the axe lifting it into the air as she swung it down on the chains as sparks fly. "How are you doing Tom?" she asked.

Tom looked into Buffy's eyes and saw the concern and smiled at her. "I'm fine. I just hope I never have any more Tuesdays."

"Tuesdays?" Buffy asked as she hit the chain again, finally freeing Tom.

"It was a running gag on the show. Every time Dawn got kidnapped it was supposed to be on a Tuesday." Tom said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy. "I was so scared."

"So was I," said Buffy, "Tom."

Later Buffy and Tom walked in the back door of their house just as Joyce entered the kitchen from the dining room. They watched as Joyce dropped her keys on the counter and took off her coat. "Sorry it ran so late. Everything go okay?" Joyce said.

"Yeah. Got the vamps." Buffy said as Tom smiled. "Dawn was a big help with her visions. Was able to get a drop on some of them before they knew I was there."

Tom knew it was a slight lie but at least what he had remembered helped Buffy in the end.

"That's good." Joyce said. She then looked at Tom. "Now I think you need to be in bed."

Tom turned and kissed both Buffy and Joyce before he headed upstairs.

"So how was the exhibit?" Buffy asked.

Tom let out a sigh as she looked around Dawn's bedroom and nodded. _Home_, he thought. _This is home now._

"That's right, kid."

Tom turned to face Whistler. "You look familiar … but."

"You can't remember," said Whistler. "I'm Whistler."

"The balance demon," said Tom as the memory surfaced.

"That's right," said Whistler as he looked Tom over. "The Powers wanted me to pass on some information. You may not remember everything of that little TV show in your reality. But you know enough to throw a wrench into the works. Here is the thing. The Powers don't want you messing with a few key events. Namely Buffy's dying and Willow going dark. They will try and stop you if you do try and change things. That said you can still try and change those things if you want. But be prepared for events to spiral away from what you remember of the show."

"Well thanks for the warning," said Tom. "But you know I will try and save them. And I am sure the Powers do as well otherwise they wouldn't have you warn me."

"They are aware," said Whistler with a nod. He smiled as he looked at Tom. "Now you really should start thinking of yourself as Dawn. You're never going home, I'm sorry. But you are Dawn now."

Tom … '_No,_' he corrected himself. '_I'm Dawn now. And I should start thinking of myself as Dawn._' … Dawn heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Whistler disappeared. She opened the door and saw that it was Buffy. She grabbed and pulled her older sister into the room.

"There are some things we should talk about," Dawn whispered. She didn't want Joyce to overhear.

"Like what?" asked Buffy.

"The first is that there is something inside me. Before your battle with Dracula I didn't exist. I was created by some monks to hide this mystical Key that would open the doorway between dimensions," said Dawn. "Your memories of me before then are fake. I was given to you to protect."

Buffy sat on Dawn's bed as she tried to wrap her mind around this new bit of information. On top of Tom being in her sister's body she now found out that Dawn had not been real before a week ago.

"My memories," said Buffy.

"They built them," said Dawn with a sigh. "And they won't unbuild them. They wanted a connection between us. A connection that would ensure you would protect me."

"I didn't ask for this. I don't even know what ... what are you?" asked Buffy.

"Human," said Dawn as she took a hold of Buffy's hand and brought it to her chest. "Human."

Buffy could feel Dawn's heart beating in her chest.

"I wasn't supposed to know anything about being the Key. I was supposed to be helpless and defenseless. An innocent. There is one other thing …" Dawn continued. "… I'm not sure what she is or even who she is. My Swiss cheesed brain is hiding bits from me. But I do remember that whoever she is, she is looking for the Key."

Buffy looked into Dawn's eyes as she reached out and ran her hand through Dawn's hair. Then she smiled as realization came to her mind. It didn't matter where Dawn had come from. Or that she had been at one time someone named Tom. This was her sister and she loved her.

Dawn smiled as she looked at Buffy and nodded. She could see it in her older sister's eyes that Buffy still cared for her. "There is something else. I got a visit from Whistler just now. He told me I'm Dawn forever. That this is now my home."

Buffy sighed and looked at Dawn and said, "We'll still look okay."

"Okay," Dawn said. "But while I am here I am going to try and make your life better than what my Swiss cheesed brain remembers of the show."

The next morning at the Magic Box Dawn sat in the corner, writing in her journal while Buffy and Giles looked around at the empty storefront. She watched as her sister walked in back with Giles and smiled.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's weird you know. Day before yesterday I was Thomas Andrews. Recent graduate from college and trying to find a good paying job. Now I am Dawn Summers, little sister of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy has promised to train me so events like last night won't happen anymore. Something she didn't do in the show till season seven. She has been helping me with other things as well such as how to act like a girl, instead of a boy. Which is a new experience to say the least._

_Luckily school hasn't started so I don't have to worry about memorizing teacher's names yet. Thankfully I remember from the show who two of my friends, I just hope that is all of them. _

_I still hold out hope that one day I might be able to go back to Tom's reality if only to say goodbye. For I am happy helping Buffy to change her destiny. I'm Dawn Marie Summers now, and I will be happy making a life for myself here._

_Dawn_

* * *

**Author's Note: **It is my intention to take this on through Chosen so don't worry. Right now I am waiting on my Beta to get me back chapter four. So there might be a delay of a few days before its posted.

On a side note. DuffJessica was inspired by this story to do one of her own called Displaced Memories in which Michelle Trachtenberg finds herself in Dawn's body. I suggest you read it, it is quite good.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow

**Chapter 4: Shadow**

The next day Buffy and Dawn stood outside an Exam Room in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Both of them looked like they were trying to marshal some courage before they entered Joyce's hospital room so that they could find out the results of Joyce's tests. Buffy looked to Dawn and sighed. She hoped this was one thing her sister was wrong about.

Inside Joyce sat on a gurney wearing a patient robe. In front of her on a lighted panel were the ghostly images of the inside of her head. Dr. Cameron, glanced over at her as he pointed out a dark smudge on the film. It looked like someone had accidentally brushed a finger against the plate while developing the pictures. It was much worse than that.

Buffy walked into the room, her arm was around Dawn as she held her sister. "Um, hi..." she said as Dr. Cameron turned to look at the her and Dawn. "Okay if we...?"

"Of course, come in," said Joyce as Buffy and Dawn moved beside their mother.

Dr. Cameron looked at Joyce in sympathy. "I'll give you three a few minutes alone, while I go check the status of the OR," he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mom?" Dawn asked. Hoping that doctor had been talking about someone else and not Joyce. While Dawn called Joyce, mom. She was still coming to love both her new mother and new sister. She knew that she would not love them overnight.

"It looks like proof that your visions are true. They found a shadow." Joyce said.

Buffy put a hand on her mother's arm, comfortingly. "Everything is going to be okay. They'll do what they need to and then you will be all better. We're going to make sure Dawnie's vision doesn't come true. Right, Dawn?"

"Right, Buffy." Dawn said as she and Buffy grabbed Joyce and held her tightly. "You will be fine, mom. I promise."

They stayed with Joyce till Dr. Cameron came back and took her into the operating room. Buffy and Dawn walked down the hall into the waiting room, holding each other. Hoping beyond hope that just by Joyce coming to L.A. and finding out about the tumor in advance that Joyce's fate could be changed.

Riley who had found out from Spike, of all people, that Joyce was in the hospital here in L.A. Had driven down to comfort the Summers' sisters. He sat down next to Buffy who leaned into him as he put her arm around her.

As time went by Dawn laid her head in Buffy's lap as her big sister brushed her hair absently. Time passed with no word till suddenly Dr. Cameron came through the door at the far side of the room. Buffy nudged Dawn who looked up and spotted the doctor. The sisters stood and made their way over to him.

Riley got up to follow them but Buffy gestured for him to wait as she and her sister wanted to talk to the doctor alone.

"Everything went fine. They're moving her to recovery now." Dr. Cameron said when they walked up to him.

"Do you have the results yet?" Buffy asked, even though she was sure what it was. Thanks to the memories Dawn had. She just wanted to hear it from the doctor, as if his saying it would make it more real to her.

"Why don't we sit down over—" Dr. Isaacs said.

"Thank you but no. We've both been sitting for a couple hours. I'm not trying to be rude but we just don't want to sit down at the moment." Dawn said. They had been sitting long enough and to tell the truth she didn't want to sit anymore. The suspense was practically killing her. "We've been doing nothing but sitting down for hours. Just tell us..."

Dr. Cameron nodded. "Your mother has... The term is "low-grade glioma." It's a brain tumor. The clinical name's Oligo...dendro... glioma. It's in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mother's case, the tumor seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn't spread there from another part of the body... which, in a way, is good news..."

Buffy and Dawn moved to sit down. Despite Dawn's memories of the television show she and Buffy were both clearly rattled, nearly lost in shock.

"I know this is very difficult. And, unfortunately, because of the nature of your mother's illness, things could progress very quickly." Dr. Cameron said as he sat down opposite them.

"Things? What things?" Buffy asked as she tried to process the fact that Dawn had been right. Even now with the doctor's confirmation she wasn't sure she wanted that confirmation.

"Symptoms. There is a fair variety that might present. Loss of vision or appetite, lack of muscle control, mood swings, and personality changes—" Dr. Cameron said.

"But what can we do?" Buffy asked.

Dr. Cameron shook his head. "Not much until we determine if the tumor's operable. Which we're working on."

"Well, I ... is there something we should be doing? Can we... help?" Buffy said as she motioned to herself and Dawn.

"Well, there's some literature you might want to look at. If we aren't able to go in surgically, there are a number of new treatments which are very promising. Your mother's prognosis is a lot better today than it would have been only a year ago. Even if the tumor's not operable, she has a real chance." Dr. Cameron said.

"What's 'a real chance?'" Buffy asked.

Dr. Cameron hesitated for a moment before answering Buffy's question. "Nearly one in three patients with this condition does just fine."

"You aren't mentioning complications." Dawn said as she looked at her sister.

Buffy understood why Dawn was asking. According to the memories it had been how Joyce died. An aneurysm sometime after their mother had gone home.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Isaacs asked, confused by the statement.

"Complications from the surgery. There is a possibility of there being complications, right?" Dawn said.

"Yes there is a chance there could be complications. But it's small. As I just said nearly one in three patients with this condition does just fine." Dr. Cameron said. "Now. Let me ask - does your mother's insurance company require copies of MRI and pathology reports?"

"I'm not ... sure ..." Buffy said, obviously thrown by the question.

"We'll check." Dawn said.

"Just let me know as soon as possible. And I could use some information regarding your mom's lifestyle and home environment. For instance, does she use a cell phone?" Dr. Cameron said.

Buffy's growing more and more overwhelmed as she began to founder.

Dawn smiled at her sister as she tried to help out. "She uses Bluetooth." Dawn said remembering she had seen Joyce with a wireless ear bud when she left the house the night before for the Gurion showing at the gallery.

"Bluetooth?" Dr. Cameron said, unfamiliar with the term.

Dawn blanched as she suddenly remembered the term Bluetooth would not become common place for a few more years. "One of those wireless ear buds that connects you to the cell phone wirelessly."

"Ah." Dr. Cameron said. "Okay... Is your house near any power lines? Chemical plants? Waste disposal facilities?"

"I think the power lines are across the street, "Dawn said. "And I don't think there are any Chemical plants or Waste disposal facilities nearby."

Dr. Cameron nodded as they heard him paged over the intercom.

Later Buffy stood by Joyce's bed. Dawn was out in the corridor trying to pull herself together. The day had been a long one and a tiring one for Dawn.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Buffy.

"No - it's fine. I think I should talk to Dawn alone," Joyce said.

Buffy sighed. Joyce had asked her about why Dawn glowed green and where Dawn's visions had come from. Buffy had told her it would be better if she heard it from Dawn herself. "Okay."

"Do I have bed hair? I don't look like scary mom - do I?" Joyce asked.

Buffy smoothed her mother's hair a bit. "You look beautiful."

"Okay..." Joyce said. "Let's do this. But stay close."

Buffy nodded. "Will do." She went to the door and opened it to find Dawn standing there. She quickly gave her little sister a hug and then let her into the room as she stepped outside closing the door slightly behind her.

Dawn walked over to Joyce and reached up, hugging her. Joyce then patted the bed beside her as Dawn sat down. "There is something we should talk about," Joyce said. "About your so called visions and the fact you appear slightly green to me now."

Dawn's eyes went wide. She knew what it meant for people to see her glowing green. She knew it meant they could see the Key. "What about the visions?" she asked.

"They're not visions are they." Joyce said. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew that. Or how she saw the green glow around Dawn. But it was there and somehow it was giving her this knowledge that should not have been there.

Dawn shook her head. "Memories. This will be hard for you to take in, mom. Do you remember when Buffy fought Dracula?" she said as Joyce nodded. "That was the first day of my life. I was created to hide this mystically glowing Key thing. In essence you're my grandmother instead of my mother as I was created from Buffy. Her blood, her DNA. You like everyone else were implanted with the memories you now have of me. That's why you think I'm your daughter. The monks spell had an unsuspected side-effect. When it created me it brought forth someone from an alternate reality and gave me his memories in the process killing him. In his reality all of us are characters on a television show, with Buffy being the lead character. It's from the episodes of that television show that I know what is happening. It's how I knew about your tumor and the fact that a couple months from now you died. Because that's what happened in the television show."

"Oh." Joyce said. "So your…"

"I'm your daughter. Your memories tell you that, right?" Dawn said as Joyce nodded. "I will always love you. You are my mother regardless if I was created from Buffy. Regardless if I have memories of someone else's life. I have come to love you."

"Ok." Joyce said and she smiled and hugged Dawn. "Thank you for looking out for me, Dawn. Trying to use those memories to make everything better for us."

"You're welcome, mom." Dawn said as she smiled. She remembered Tom's mother while he had loved her and she him. It had not been the most loving kind of love. She could tell that she had the kind of love with Joyce that Tom had only dreamed about.

"Maybe we should let Buffy come back in." Joyce said. "What do you think?"

"Buffy!" Dawn called out.

Two days later Buffy and Dawn stood next to Giles in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center holding hands as they watched Joyce being wheeled away toward the OR. Joyce smiled at her daughters as they returned her brave smile.

Hours passed and Dawn sat next to Buffy, her head on her sister's shoulder as she watched the clock nervously. She looked up as she heard footsteps approach and saw that it was only Giles.

"Just me. Sorry," Giles said. "Can I get either of you anything?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. Thanks though."

"Dawn?" he asked as he looked at Dawn.

"I'm fine. Thanks," said Dawn. To tell the truth she was just too nervous to eat or drink anything.

Giles sighed as he looked at the sisters. He turned and sat in the chair next to Buffy.

"I can't stand this, what's taking so long?" asked Buffy.

"It doesn't mean anything," said Giles, trying to reassure her.

"You think?" asked Buffy.

"I'd worry more if your mother was out of surgery quickly," said Giles. "It might mean there wasn't much they could do."

Buffy looked at Dawn and then nodded.

Just then Dawn spied Doctor Cameron coming down the hall. She nudged Buffy who followed her gaze as the sisters jumped to their feet. Giles a bit more slowly stood also and moved beside them.

"Okay. Your mom's in recovery—" Dr. Cameron said.

"What happened?" interrupted Buffy. "Is she alright?"

"Well, it was possible to visualize the tumor completely—which means I was able to get all of it. So baring complications in recovery, I think your mother's going to be fine," said Doctor Cameron as he smiled at the sisters.

Dawn looked at the doctor for a moment as she tried to process what he had said. Just to make sure she heard right she asked, "Are you kidding?"

Doctor Cameron smiled. "I never kid about my amazing surgical skills. Of course, we're still going to have to watch your mother's condition and have her back in for follow-up testing, but overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success."

Relief and joy washed over Buffy and Dawn as Giles pulled both the girls into a comforting embrace. The sisters remained there for a moment before Buffy broke away from them and turned back toward the doctor. "Oh My God, Doctor - thank you. Thank you so much."

Doctor Cameron smiled. "Believe me, it's my—" Before he could finish Buffy grabbed him into a big bear hug. In her joy, she forgot her strength. "Oh, hey ... Uh, owww. Owwww!"

Buffy realized what she was doing and let him go, contrite. "Sorry, sorry - but thank you, thanks. I mean it—"

"Really, my pleasure. Your mom's going to be in recovery for a while—I know you all are from Sunnydale. So you can't obviously go home. Might I suggest you should all go see the sights, get some rest, relax," Dr. Cameron said.

Later that day after going out for lunch with Giles. Buffy and Dawn returned to the hospital to visit with Joyce. They brought with them a set of wigs for their mother to try on. Mostly as a jest.

They sat on Joyce's bed next to Joyce who was adjusting one of the wigs while she looked in a mirror that Dawn was holding for her.

"You don't think it's too obvious?" asked Joyce. "I think I look like I have a cat on my head."

"But a very well groomed cat," said Dawn.

"Well that's a comfort," said Joyce as she looked at her youngest daughter.

Buffy smiled. "I think it's fun. We can get you a whole bunch of different wigs. You can be like - Action Mom, Sixties Mom, French Maid Mom ... Maybe get a big green Grinchy-looking one for Christmas ..."

Joyce shook her head. "I must be getting better. You two are making fun of me again."

"Well, yeah," said Dawn. "We have a lot of lost time to make up." She looked at Joyce and let out a sigh. She hoped that everything was going to be alright. Only the days and weeks ahead would prove if they had changed Joyce's fate.

"I think you two have more important things to make up. I know you've been missing a lot of school, Buffy," said Joyce.

"I'm fine. Willow's been bringing me my work. I may have to take a few incompletes, but I'll get through the semester," said Buffy.

Dawn nodded. "And my teachers are understanding. They have it so I can take makeup tests and missed quizzes. And Janice and Lisa have been been copying their notes for my missed classes."

"Well, Buffy, what about slaying? And girls what about your friends? Buffy, I want you to get back to your life."

"I will, get back to Slaying, I promise," said Buffy.

"And our friends know how much you mean to us," added Dawn.

"And I will get back to my _life_ when your home," said Buffy.

Dawn smiled as she teasingly said. "But right now Buffy and I are more into being here—and styling your beautiful new plastic dream hair."

"Fair enough. But you two don't have to keep me company all night," said Joyce.

Buffy smiled. "Well we're not going to be leaving tonight, except to stay with Angel for the night. We sent Giles back to Sunnydale."

Joyce nodded. "Still you two can go have some fun. Go to a movie or something."

"We're having fun," said Dawn as she smiled at her mother. She thought back on the time since she had woken up as Tom. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. Sure she missed the people Tom considered friends and even his family. But this right here was her family and she wanted to spend as much time with them as she could.


	5. Chapter 5: Replacement

**Chapter 5: Replacement**

Dawn sat next to Willow as they paged through some of the shop's collection of books, while Buffy, Riley, and Xander watched as Giles demonstrated how he fought off a demon. Dawn looked up briefly as Giles swung a sculpture wildly. "Like this… and this!"

"That's thing's pretty heavy," said Riley.

Willow nodded. "It's Oofdar, Goddess of Childbirth. Got some nice heft to her."

"How badly did you hurt him?" Buffy asked Giles.

Giles sighed as he set down the sculpture. "Well, hurt … maybe not hurt …"

"I'm sure he was startled," offered Dawn.

Giles nodded. "Yes, yes, I imagine it gave him rather a turn."

"He ran away, right?" asked Buffy.

Giles sighed. "Sort of, more … turned and swept out majestically, I suppose. Said I didn't concern him."

"So a mythic triumph over a completely indifferent foe?" asked Buffy.

"Well, I'm not dead or unconscious, so I say bravo for me," said Giles.

Willow handed Giles one of the books. "Good demons in this one. See if your guy's in there."

"So you bought the magic shop and you were attacked before it even opened," said Xander as Giles started looking through the book Willow had handed him. "Who's up for a swingin' chorus of the _We Told You So_ symphony?"

Riley picked up and took a few practice swings with the sculpture. "Owning this place does seem kind of dangerous."

Giles looked up from his book and at Riley. "Toth."

"What?" asked Riley.

Dawn looked up from the book she had been going through and looked at Giles. Something about that word rang a bell in her Swiss cheesed brain. If she could just remember what.

"He called you a toth. It's a British expression. It means, like, a moron," said Buffy.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at her sister. Sometimes Buffy could be so dense. She was still trying to remember where she heard the word but she was sure it was not a British expression.

"No. Toth is the name of the demon," said Giles as he consulted the book. "Ancient demon … very strong … last survivor of the Tothic Clan. It also says that for a demon he's unusually sophisticated."

"Sophisticated? I talk men's fashion with him while I cut his head off?" asked Buffy.

Dawn got up and moved to Giles and looked at the book, more precisely at the picture of the demon.

"Are you?" Giles said as he watched Dawn.

"Not so much. As you know something's come in crystal clear. Others are fuzzy, disjointed. Buffy knows what I mean," said Dawn.

"Like with my Slayer dreams?" suggested Buffy.

"Exactly. In this I got a flash but its not telling me anything," Dawn said as she looked at the group. She, Buffy and Giles still had not told the group about Tom's memories. So they continued to give them the story about her fictitious visions.

Giles nodded as he looked back at the book. "Anyways they're referring to the fact that he does not fight barehanded. He uses tools, devices. He's also supposed to be very focused. An since he mentioned _The Slayer _I think we know what the focus is—"

"He mentioned Buffy?" Riley said, grim. "Where do we find him and how hard can I kill him?"

"There's no mention of the types of places he might frequent. But I have an idea. He had a specific … olfactory presence," said Giles.

"So it's off to the old factory. I hate that place," said Xander as everyone looked at him. "I'm joking. I know what it means. He smelled."

Willow nodded. "Some demon rituals involving anointing with oils. Was it kind of sandalwoody?"

Giles shook his head. "Hmm. Not even remotely. But it was very … distinctive."

Dawn began to smile as a memory surfaced. "The dump, he's in the city dump."

"That's the flash?" asked Buffy.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah," she said.

That night Dawn, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Riley and Xander walked gingerly through the city dump carrying crossbows and axes.

"The city dump, where smells go to relax and be themselves," said Buffy.

"People say they're recycling," said Riley. "They're not recycling."

"I found a spell so you can't smell anything," said Willow. "But it does it by taking your nose off. So, no."

The group rounded a corner, startling Spike, who was rummaging through some discarded items.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" asked Riley.

Spike smiled. "Oh, there's a nice lady vampire who's set up a charming tea room just 'round the next pile of crap—what do you think I'm doing? I'm scavenging, ain't I?" He indicated a small pile of salvaged items with an attractive old oil lamp that he held in his hand.

"Very pretty," said Willow.

"Spike, we're looking for a demon. Very tall, robe, skin kinda hanging off, deep voice …" said Buffy.

"What, you mean a great tall robe-y thing like that one?" asked Spike as they turned around and found Toth looming over thing from a nearby hill of garbage.

"Die well, Slayer," Toth said as he rushed forward as Giles and Riley circle around behind him, axes ready as Toth raises the rod.

"Hey, big guy! Kick 'er ass!" Spike said.

Buffy noticed the rod that was in Toth's hand as she picked up a length of pipe.

Dawn noted that Toth was aiming the Rod at Buffy. "Watch out!"

A blast of sparks erupted from the rod and a pile of garbage next to Buffy exploded.

"Take cover!" Riley yelled as he grabbed Willow and Dawn's arms, pulling them away from the action.

Toth fired the weapon again and this time hits Spike's new lamp shattering it.

"Oh, very nice. I was on your side!" said Spike.

Toth finally had Buffy in his sights as Dawn broke away from Riley and ran right at Buffy knocking her sister aside just as a blast of magical force erupted from the rod hitting her instead. She was sent flying to the ground in the shadows.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled as everyone raced over to her sister.

"Dawn, you okay?" asked Riley.

Dawn struggled to her feet as Buffy looked around for Toth, but he was gone. "Uh who are you?" Dawn looked at Buffy, whom she didn't recognize. Then something occurred to her. Who was she? "Or more to the point who am I?"

The group looked at each other and then at Dawn. "I'm your sister," said Buffy. "You're Dawn." She looked to Giles. "I think we should take her to the hospital."

"Quite right," said Giles as they led Dawn off.

They didn't notice lying behind them in the garbage half-buried was another Dawn, still lying unconscious where she had fallen.

The next morning Dawn slowly woke as she yawned and sniffed. "Buffy! What is that smell?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Uh-oh." She slowly stood, rumpled and stained, and picked her way across the dump. "Why would Buffy leave me out here? That just doesn't make sense."

At the Summers house Buffy and Riley were in her bedroom as Buffy hung up the phone. "The doctor says that I can bring her home. He can't explain why she suddenly has amnesia. It's not like I can exactly tell him she was hit with this mystical rod thingy."

"Did he say how she is holding up?" asked Riley.

"He didn't. But to lose her memories, all that tells her who she is. I can't even begin to know how to help her. He did say that her memories might return and they might not," said Buffy. "I don't even know how to broach this to mom."

"She's still in L.A.?" asked Riley.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, she's staying with Angel so that she can be close to the doctor. She's going to be coming home in a few days once she has a referral for her chemo. But she has so much on her mind right now, that I ..." She looked down at her weapons bag as she changed the topic. "Right now this guy wants to fight with weapons, I've got it covered from A to Z. From ax to … ze other ax." She smiled at Riley. "He is going to be in a world of hurt, for hurting my sister."

Later Dawn had walked up to the front door of the Summers home as she searched her pockets for her keys, but came up empty. She rapped on the door and waited. But no one came to open it. She looked through the living room window and then the dining room window and noted the house was dark. "Where is Buffy? Is she out looking for me?"

Dawn turned and walked down the street. She walked up to the front door of Giles' apartment fifteen minutes later as she heard voices coming from inside. Dawn knocked and listened as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She watched the door open to reveal Giles as she smiled. "Giles, thank god. Is Buffy here?"

Giles looked at Dawn and frowned. He looked behind him and that was when Dawn saw her. '_No it can't be_.' she thought as she looked at her doppelganger.

Giles led Dawn into the apartment as he held a crossbow on her. "What's going on?" asked Dawn. "Who's this?"

The _Other Dawn_ looked up at Dawn and then over at Buffy. "What?"

Buffy looked between Dawn and the _Other Dawn_ and frowned. "Okay we have a problem. One of them stole my sister's face."

"Buffy," Dawn said. "I can prove to you who I am by just saying one word. Tom…"

"Tom?" asked Riley. "Who's Tom."

Dawn sighed. "I am or, I was. The day Harmony's minions killed Mr. Bogarty is the first day I woke up with the wrong set of memories. I'm not having visions, in reality I have memories of a television show in Tom's reality called Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Willow and Xander looked at each other shocked at what their hearing. "Buffy, Giles you both know that to be true. My doppelganger, unless it somehow copied my memories wouldn't know that."

Giles moved the crossbow and pointed it at _Other Dawn_.

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Dawn's right. We'll tell you everything later, guys."

"I'm remembering something," said Dawn. "The rod. Giles in one of your books I think is the answer."

Giles handed Buffy his crossbow and moved to the bookshelf, pulling out a book and started flipping through it.

The _Other Dawn _looked at the crossbow and then at Buffy. "You said I was your sister. Did you lie to me?"

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked before Buffy could respond to the _Other Dawn's_ question.

"Amnesia," said Willow. "She doesn't remember anything, not even her name."

Giles looked up from his book. "Oh dear lord."

"What?" Buffy asked as she glanced at Giles.

"Neither Dawn is a demon," Giles said.

"Um ... is one of them a robot?" asked Willow.

"What?" Giles said, startled by Willow's question. "No. The rod device, it's called a Ferula-gemina. It splits one person into half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies. As near as I can tell Toth was attempting to split the Slayer into two different entities."

"Two Buffys?" said Xander.

Giles nodded. "Yes, one of them with all the qualities inherent in Buffy Summers. The other with everything that belongs to the Slayer alone: the strength and speed, the heritage. When it hit Dawn, it separated her into her strongest qualities and her... weakest."

"That's why one has amnesia and the other has her memories?" asked Willow.

"Exactly," said Giles. "For Dawn her weakest and strongest attributes are those memories. Take them away and she's vulnerable."

"But which one is the real one?" asked Riley.

"They're both real. They're both Dawn. Neither of them is evil. Other than one of them is an amnesiac and the other isn't, there's nothing in either of them that our Dawn didn't already possess," Giles said as Buffy lowered the crossbow.

"I still don't get the original plan. Why do it? The Slayer half would be like Slayer-concentrate. Pretty unkillable," said Riley.

Giles nodded. "But the two halves can't exist without the other. Kill the weaker Buffy half and the Slayer half dies."

"So, same thing for the Dawns, right? Both of them would need to stay alive or they would both die," said Buffy. "Okay I need to find Toth and kill him. Giles, Willow, Xander research how to put my sisters back together."

"I actually need to go to the apartment and sign the lease," said Xander as he looked at Dawn. "I got a promotion and can afford to move out of my parent's house."

"Congrats," Dawn said as she hugged Xander. "I'll help Willow and Giles. Go find Toth and kill it, Buffy."

Riley and Buffy looked at each other and then left to find Toth. Xander was not far behind them as he headed for his new apartment.

Dawn sat down next to _Other Dawn_ and smiled. "Sorry that you don't remember anything."

_Other Dawn_ smiled back at her twin. "It's okay. So you really are me?"

"Looks like," said Dawn. "Weird isn't it."

"Yeah," _Other Dawn _said. "If they can put us back together though. It will be nice to remember everything again. It's no fun having amnesia. Not knowing who you are, who your sister is, who your parents are."

"I know the feeling," sighed Dawn.

Later at the Magic Box both Dawns, Xander, Anya and Willow are watching Giles draw a pentagram on the floor with chalk just as Buffy and Riley entered through the front door, having just returned from killing Toth.

"So it's dead?" asked Dawn.

"Killed it," said Buffy. "For laying a hand on my sister." She smiled at both Dawns. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said _Other Dawn_. "You didn't have anything to do with what happened."

"I know," said Buffy. "But it was because of me that you got hit. If I hadn't been the Slayer. You would not be a target."

"If you weren't the Slayer, I wouldn't be here," said Dawn as Willow, Xander, Anya and Riley looked at Dawn quizzically. "I told you guys earlier that Buffy, Giles and I would explain. Once me and my other half are back together we will tell you guys everything."

Giles finished the pentagram and stood up. "Now, we need to arrange the candles."

"Check, candles," Willow said as she, Buffy, Anya, Riley and Xander each took a candle. They light them and place them on a point of the pentagram. "Ok we're ready."

"So what do we have to do?" asked _Other Dawn._

"Actually, it's not that hard. See, your natural state is to be together. Toth's spell is doing all the work of keeping you apart. I just have to break it. You two stand here. Side by side. Don't want you to end up with two fronts, do we?" Willow said as the Dawns stood where she positioned them.

"You sure you know how to do this?" asked Xander as the Dawns closed their eyes.

Willow nodded. "Here we go. Brace yourselves. _Let the spell be ended._

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around to find there was now only one of her. She smiled. "Thanks, Will."

"You're welcome, Dawnie," Willow said as she hugged the youngest Summers.

"So what's this about Tom?" asked Xander.

Dawn looked to Buffy who nodded. "Do you all remember the day Buffy dusted Dracula?" Xander, Tara, Willow and Anya nodded. "That is the first day of my life, literally. Before then I didn't exist. You see I was once upon a time a mystical glowing ball of green energy known only as the Key."

Buffy nodded. "Dawn's telling you the truth."

"But the monks made a mistake in their casting. Several days after I was created. I woke up as someone else. His name was Thomas Andrews, I have his memories and none of my own. In the reality he comes from were all characters on a television show. I know what's going on because he watched the show."

"You're not our Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"I'm not the same Dawn you remember from before a month ago. But I am Dawn. This is me for the rest of my life. I was told by Whistler that I would never return to my reality." Dawn said. "As far as I'm concerned I am Dawn now, not Tom. Tom died I guess you could say the moment the monks cast their spell. Giles has been looking for a way to send me back and what he found…"

"What I found." Giles said. "Even if we could send _Tom_ back. Is that he and Dawn are one person now. We can't separate them. If we send _Tom_ home, we send Dawn with him. The best solution was not even try. In his world he is likely already considered dead or missing. In our world Dawn is here, now. If we sent Dawn back to Tom's reality we would wind up being the ones grieving and Tom's family would have a new daughter instead of a son."

"I agreed with Giles." Dawn said. "To stop looking into sending me home. I've since come to terms that I am here to stay. Besides I have come to love each and every one of you. And one thing that I have always held true is that family means everything to me. You all are my family now, and I wouldn't want to leave any of you."

Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya looked at each. What they had been told was massive. Then they looked at the fourteen year old girl standing in front of them and knew it didn't matter where she came from or who she had been before. She was Dawn and that meant for them she was family also just as Buffy and Joyce were.

Willow and Xander got up and moved over to the sisters and hugged Dawn who smiled. Then she watched as Tara and Anya more slowly moved over to her and hugged her as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of my Beta's (Slayersworld) thought someone might review saying hey this is supposed to be before Shadow. That is true in canon it is before Shadow. But you have to remember in this story that Dawn has already changed things by telling Joyce about the tumor well in advance of when Joyce learned of it in canon.


	6. Chapter 6: No Place Like Home

**Chapter 6: No Place Like Home**

Outside a factory Buffy stands squared off against a big hairy biker vamp wearing a leather jacket, chains and boots. Dawn stood five feet away watching.

"I've always wanted to kill the Slayer." The biker vamp said.

Buffy smiled. "And I've always wanted piano lessons and a sister who doesn't have _visions_. So really, who's surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?" A biker-vampire lunged at Buffy and she neatly sidestepped him. When he turned to face her, she greeted him with three rapid-fire punches to the face. "But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what." The vampire tried to punch her but she blocked and grabbed him as she held him there. "You go find yourself a good anger management class..." She whipped out a stake from behind her back. "And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart." She staked him and he exploded into dust as Buffy slipped the stake back under her jacket as she walked toward Dawn. "Think that sets the world speed record for closure."

"You can quip with the best of them." Dawn said as she smiled at her sister. Then she noticed the nightwatchman walking toward them from behind Buffy. "Behind you, nightwatchman." Buffy turned around as Dawn noticed the Dagon's sphere that had magically appeared at her feet and bent down to pick it up.

"Hey!" The nightwatchman said as he shined his light on Buffy and Dawn. "If you're looking for one of those rave parties, you're late. Chased a bunch of kids outta here last night."

"Oh. Yeah, darn, and our fellow ravers will be so disappointed. Our turn to bring bundt cake." Buffy said motioning between herself and Dawn.

"If it was my call, I'd let you do what you want. Not like anybody's using the place. But, they don't pay us enough to argue with the boss, so..." The nightwatchman gestures 'out' with the flashlight.

"We're already gone." Dawn said as she and Buffy walked away.

When they were around the corner from the factory Buffy looked to the sphere in Dawn's hands. "What is that?"

"I think it's called the Dagon's sphere." Dawn said. "I think its supposed to repel that woman that's after me. Other than that I don't remember. You know it's kind of like waking up from a dream and you remember the dream but not what it was about. I think it's crucial but I don't remember how. "

"So it's been three weeks. How is everything?" Buffy said, a topic she continued to ask every so often.

"All things considered pretty good." Dawn said. "I got my period yesterday. Not much fun that."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes it sucks being a girl." Buffy said. "Just wait till your breasts get bigger."

"Oh, joy," said Dawn.

Buffy smiled and ruffled Dawn's hair. In the weeks since Dawn first woke up as Tom. She had come to accept the changes in Dawn that were a result of the memories.

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy as they walked.

The next morning Buffy readied a breakfast tray for Joyce, who had come home from L.A. the day before. She selected one flower from a bunch and placed it in a thin vase. She turned to get a cup as

Dawn walked in, yawning and scratching as she checked out the tray. "It's nice she's home."

"Yeah it is," said Buffy.

Dawn looked at the vase and the flower, something was nagging her at the back of her mind. She wasn't sure exactly. She was tempted to add another but the nagging feeling stopped her. " "I'm not going to touch these. Would you add a couple more to the vase." she said.

"What the flowers?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "I have this nagging feeling when I look at them like something is going to happen if I touch them. Yet I want to add at least one more to the vase."

"Okay." Buffy said as she turned to the vase and put another flower in the vase.

Joyce entered the kitchen just at that moment, still in her bathrobe, looking a bit rumpled. "Morning, guys. Ooh, check out the 'pamper Mom' platter. You two do all this?"

"Buffy did it all." Dawn said. "I just sat here and watched."

"Neither one of you are pregnant, failing, or under indictment? Just checking." Joyce said as Buffy and Dawn shook their heads.

"We just wanted to welcome you home." Buffy said.

Dawn looked at her mother and then at the tray at the flower and finally the memory unlocked. She remembered that she had knocked over the vase when she had tried to stuff another flower in. She looked back at her mother and smiled as she remembered a little bit of the conversation and she laughed.

"What?" Buffy and Joyce asked.

"Just remembered. This discussion was supposed to go differently, because mom you hadn't yet had your surgery and we didn't know what was wrong." Dawn said. "Mom you wound up saying something about worrying about us because Buffy was the Slayer and I was your little pum'kin belly."

Joyce laughed. "I had forgotten that I used to call you that."

"You ever have names for me?" Buffy asked.

"No, I think you were always just... Buffy." Joyce said lovingly.

"I got a name for you," Dawn said. "How about … best sister in the entire world."

Buffy smiled as she hugged Dawn. "I like it."

"Wait - what are you two hanging around here for? Didn't you tell me yesterday that this was Mr. Giles' big day?" Joyce said.

Buffy nodded. "Bigger than big. It's his 'Grand Opening' day."

"So, go! Bring me back a, I don't know, flying broomstick or something." Joyce said.

"Those don't work." Dawn said.

"Whatever. Book club tonight?" Joyce asked as Dawn looked at her quizzically. "Oh I forgot, sorry sweetie. We used to do a book club." She looked at Buffy. "We're reading a heartbreaking work of staggering genius."

"I'm in. What's it called?" Buffy said.

"'A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius.'" Joyce said.

Buffy smiled at her mother. "I'm still in. Come on Dawn. We'll be back later. Take it easy. Feet up, plenty of Oprah," she said.

The bell above the door of the Magic Box rang as Buffy and Dawn entered. Buffy and Dawn stopped and took a look around, impressed. Then they looked at Giles, who was proudly dressed in a purple pointy wizard's hat and cloak, adorned with little yellow stars and crescents.

Dawn stifled a giggle as Giles quietly removed the hat and cloak and set them aside behind the counter.

"I have a very good feeling about this place," he said. "Magic's a small niche market, but think about it Sunnydale, monsters, supply, demand, be lines around the block in no time."

"Oh yeah. Money, hand over fist," Buffy said.

"How is your mom?" Giles asked.

"She's doing good. It's nice to have her home though," said Dawn. She thought about Joyce and smiled. She knew it was still possible that Joyce could die from an aneurysm. But she held out hope that since she had Joyce go to L.A. for the surgery that her fate had been changed.

Just then the bell above the door rang again as Riley and Willow entered the shop. "Giles! Where's your hat and cloak?" Willow asked.

Riley smiled. "The hype was out of control."

"Buffy, since everyone, except Xander, is here you should show them the sphere." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Right, Dawn." She reached into her knapsack and produced the Dagon's Sphere and put it on the counter. "Dawn and I found this on patrol last night. Dawn said it was a Dagon's Sphere. She said she remembered it being supposedly able to repel the woman that is coming for her. She still doesn't remember who this woman is."

"It definitely appears to be paranormal in origin." Giles said as he picked up the Dagon's sphere.

"How can you tell?" Willow asked.

"Well, it's so shiny for one thing," said Giles. "For the other if Dawn remembers it doing what she said it does that means it has to be."

"May be more where that came from. I say we go back out again tonight." Riley said.

Dawn looked at Buffy and then Riley. She had an intense feeling of disliking Riley. She wracked her brain for a moment trying to dislodge the memory associated with that dislike. She sighed as she remembered that Riley had left Buffy just before Joyce's death on the show. "You can't patrol. Buffy said."

Buffy looked at Dawn as if to say what are you doing. "No I didn't."

"Yeah, remember? It'd be easier if you didn't have to look out for anybody...?" Dawn said.

"Is that why I let you tag along?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy a word." Dawn said as she led Buffy into the Training room.

"What is going on Dawn? Since, waking up as Tom, you have never acted like a brat before." Buffy said.

"You have to remember while a lot of things are still missing. I do remember things from time to time about your life that you haven't lived yet. Riley left you before mom died." Dawn said. "I …"

"Dawn," Buffy interrupted, "while I like that you're looking out for me. And the memories that you do recall have so far been helpful. This is not one of the times I want your help. I love, Riley. If he leaves me at some future date he leaves me. But let me find that out on my own. Supernatural threats yeah reveal all you want. My personal life, please let it remain personal."

"Okay." Dawn said. "Sorry. I just worry about you okay. And with what I know you will be devastated when he leaves. I thought I would just try and save you some of the heartache."

"It's okay." Buffy smiled.

Buffy and Dawn returned home to find Joyce lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey girls," Joyce said as she smiled. "Buffy could I get you to do me a favor. The doctor gave me a prescription, could I get you to fill it for me?"

"Sure, mom," said Buffy.

Dawn looked at her mother for a long moment something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something about the prescription. It was just on the tip of her awareness. Something she knew was important. "I'll come with you, Buffy. There is something …"

"Memories?" asked Buffy as she looked toward her sister who nodded. "Alright."

An hour later Buffy and Dawn walked out of the hospital pharmacy as a team of interns wheeled a patient down the corridor. Suddenly the patient convulsed violently. "I don't belong here! I have important instructions! Fascists!" he said.

Dawn looked toward the patient and her eyes went wide. "It's the nightwatchman from last night."

Buffy looked at the patient and sure enough it was the nightwatchman from the night before.

"Okay, now you're hurting the nice intern who's here to help you." One of the interns said as he tried to hold down the patient. "Could we get a doctor here? We need nine ccs of phenobarbital in this guy now." Buffy calmly and efficiently strode to the intern's side, and with one Slayer-strength hand, held the patient down. "Or not. Let's strap him." He looked to the nightwatchman. "For your own good, promise." He looked to Buffy. "Not to be rampantly sexist in the workplace but, you've got some serious muscles for a girl."

"My sister works out." Dawn said. "We've saw this guy last night. What's wrong with him?"

"He's crazy," said the intern.

"He wasn't then." Dawn said looking at Buffy. Then she smiled as the memory that had been at the edge of her consciousness worked itself free from her Swiss cheesed brain.

"If you say so..." the intern said. "Let's get him in exam one. Now would be nice." He and the other interns wheel the nightwatchman away.

Buffy then turned to Dawn and looked her sister in the eyes. "What? I saw the look in your eye. You remembered something."

Dawn nodded. "Her name's Glory or Glorificus. She's a Hell God."

Buffy's jaw dropped. She had never faced an actual god before. "Do you know…?"

"No," said Dawn. "I don't remember how you defeat her. It's still locked away in my Swiss cheesed brain. But I have this feeling that it is going to be bad though."


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

Even though two weeks had passed since Joyce's surgery. Buffy had decided to move out of her dorm so she could spend more time at home. Besides it was better for her to be in the same house since she had taken to training Dawn in self-defense tactics.

Buffy walked into the hall carrying a box as she is followed by Xander and Riley who are moving a bookcase.

"Okay, just - ow! Thumb! Necessary opposable thumb!" Xander said as his hand got caught between the bookcase and the door for a second.

"Sorry. Crybaby," Riley said as Buffy sat down her box and turned toward them.

"Just leave it by the wall there for now."

Riley nodded. "Got it."

Buffy headed back into her dorm as she passed Dawn who was carrying a box of her own. She smiled at her sister and gave Dawn a quick hug around the box. She let her sister go as Dawn walked out the door. She stood there thinking how much Dawn had grown up in the last two weeks since waking up as Tom. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Dawn coming back in for another load.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dawn whispered.

"Just thinking about you," Buffy said.

Dawn nodded as she moved past Buffy toward the bed. She stood there and looked around the room and smiled as she watched for a moment as Giles vaguely put things in a box, as Tara and Willow boxed clothes, and Anya carrying a lamp was heading for the door.

"But we just helped her move this stuff in a few days ago!" Anya said before she noticed Buffy. "And it was fun!"

"People help each other out, Anya," Giles said. "It's one of our strange customs."

Buffy moved over to the bed as she helps Dawn fold the bedspread and sheets. She glances at Giles for a second. "I notice you're doing the smallest amount of helping that can actually be called helping."

"Well, I see myself in a patriarchal sort of role. You know, a lot of pointing and scowling," Giles said as he looked over at Riley and Xander who are wrestling. He quite genuinely pointed and scowled at them. "Stop that, you two."

"He started it ..." Riley said.

"He called me a bad name! I think it was bad; it might have been latin," Xander said.

"Stop. You're going to break something," Dawn said.

"Or I'M gonna break something," Buffy said.

"And I'll probably get blamed for it," Dawn said as she winked at Buffy who stifled a laugh.

"Still can't believe you're giving up this cherry corner suite," Xander said as he and Riley stopped wrestling.

"Just a few days after we moved you in," Anya said.

Buffy nodded. "I know guys. But with Mom just getting home from the hospital a couple days ago. And now that I'm training, Dawn. I'm hardly ever here. So I might as well save some money, for the semester, at least."

Willow nodded. "I think that's smart."

Xander nodded. "Still, hard to give up. Got the two entrances, lotta opportunities for bawdy french farce—and everybody loves bawdy ."

"I think it's nice Buffy's moving back home. Can do some real sisterly bonding you know. Not that stuff that I don't remember," Dawn said.

This time Buffy did laugh and ruffled Dawn's hair. She then leaned down to get a blanket from the floor and winced.

"Starting to feel that fight?" Riley asked.

"Nothing like getting your ass kicked to ... make your ass hurt," Buffy said as she threw the blanket out to Dawn who caught it as they proceeded to fold it.

"You'll totally take her next time," Dawn said. She had remembered that Glory had been holding one of the monks that had created her. And Buffy had gone off to rescue him and had finally met Glory. "I just wish I could remember how you kill her."

"Don't worry, Dawnster," Xander said. "You'll remember. Then we'll make you all safe and you won't have to worry about her ever again."

Tara walked toward the door carrying a full box of clothes.

"You wanna start taking stuff down to the car?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded. "Okay." She walked out the door.

It was silent for a moment as Willow peered out the door. Then she turned back to everyone. "Okay, guys, now remember, you gotta be at the Bronze by eight."

"Bronze," Buffy said, not getting what Willow was talking about.

"Tomorrow night," Dawn said. "Tara's birthday!"

"Oh, right. Right," Buffy said as everyone else suddenly seemed to remember also. Suddenly Dawn gasped out as a memory surfaced. "What?"

"Nothing important. Just a memory surfacing. Reminding me what I'm getting Tara for her birthday," Dawn said as she looked at the door. She remembered that Tara had almost been taken away by her family. She planned to talk to Tara and try and fix it.

"We have to bring presents, right?" Anya asked. "Birth is a present thing."

Xander nodded. "I got something ... picked out, yeah ..."

"You all can still come, right?" Willow asked. "I mean, I know this Glory chick is after Dawn …"

Buffy shook her head. "No, no, we can make it."

That afternoon Dawn sat with Buffy and Xander going over books trying to find something on Glory. She listened to her sister and Xander trying to come up with gifts for Tara's birthday. She looked up as Giles walked over.

"Come up with anything?" Giles asked.

"Well candles, maybe, or bath oils of some kind," Xander said.

Buffy smiled. "I saw a really nice sweater at Macy's, but I really want Dawn to have it."

"And you are talking about what on earth?" Giles asked.

"Tara's birthday," Dawn said. "Xander and Buffy are at a loss what to get her. I already got mine picked out."

Giles shook his head as he looked at Buffy and Xander. "You're in a magic shop and you two can't think of anything Tara might like. I believe you're both profoundly stupid."

"Well, we don't know what kind of things witches really like. What, are we gonna get her some cheesy crystal ball?" Xander asked.

"Bloody well better not. I've already got mine wrapped," Giles said.

Just then a young man approached the table coming up behind Dawn. "Are all these magic books?" he asked.

"Private collection," Giles said he motioned toward a wall full of books. "The books for sale are along the wall there." He then walked over toward the counter.

The young man leaned over Dawn to take a closer look at the books. "So all these books got spells in 'em? Turn people into frogs?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Can you please step back. Your invading my personal space."

"So, are you all witches? Hey, don't do a spell on me ..." the young man said as he finally stepped back from Dawn.

Dawn out of the corner of her eye noticed that Anya and Giles were looking at the young man.

"Was there something in particular you were looking for?" Giles asked as Tara and Willow walked through the front door, laughing.

"'Her insect reflection'... that's so good..." Willow said.

Tara smiled. "I just thought that'd be funny, you know, if her power was centered in—"

"Well what do you know," the young man interrupted as Willow and Tara stopped. And the laughter drained from Tara's face. "What's the matter? Don't got a hug for you big brother?"

"Brother?" Willow asked.

The young man smiled. "Tara didn't say she had a brother? I'm a dirty little secret."

"Willow, this is D-Donny," Tara said.

Willow nodded. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you," Donny said.

"And these are m-my friends," Tara said as she indicated, Xander, Giles, Buffy, Dawn and Anya.

"What, alla you hang out?" Donny asked. "That's more people than you MET in high school." He looked around the room. "Tara wasn't too social back when. I don't think she spoke till she was eight—"

"How did you find—I mean, how come you came?" Tara asked.

"Well, duh, birthday girl. We came down in the camper, been all over the campus—" Donny said.

Dawn watched the exchange between Tara and Donny. She debated telling Tara now, but she decided it would be better doing it in private. Such as later when Tara came back to do her spell.

"We?" Tara asked.

Donny nodded. "Dad, you know, and cousin Beth. We went all over campus looking. They oughta circle back here in a bit."

"No, we should find them. We could go–" Tara said as she looked at Willow. "—I should go meet them."

"Yeah, sure—" Willow said as the doorbell tinkles behind her as a man and a young woman walked in.

Buffy noticed Dawn frown when she saw the man and leaned in to whisper to her sister. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look who I found ..." Donny said as Tara walked up to the man.

Dawn looked at Buffy and shook her head as she whispered back. "Something I have to talk to Tara about in private."

"Dad! Hi," Tara said.

"What?" Buffy whispered.

"Well. There's my girl," Mr. Maclay said as he hugged Tara.

"It's private, Buffy," Dawn whispered. "Something that Tara doesn't want revealed. Something to do with her family. She's ashamed to admit it to us."

"It's such a s-surprise," Tara said.

"Okay," Buffy whispered.

Mr. Maclay nodded. "Yes."

Tara smiled. "Hey, Beth."

Beth returned Tara's smile. "Hey."

"One of your dorm-mates said you might be here," Mr. Maclay said.

"Oh," Tara said. "Oh, these are friends ... this is Mister Giles, he runs the shop."

Dawn noticed that Willow had a surprised look on her face and sighed. _Poor Willow, _she thought.

"How do you do," Giles said.

"Pleasure," Mr. Maclay said. "Well, I don't mean to interrupt your plans, I know we've come on you kind of suddenly. But I thought we'd have dinner."

Tara nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't I pick you up at six?" Mr. Maclay asked. "And we'll ... do some catching up."

"Yes sir," Tara said.

"Forgive me for running out—we're double parked," Mr. Maclay said.

"Didn't Uncle Jeff have a scar like this?" Donny asked holding a skull. "He could have been dug up ..."

"Donald," Mr. Maclay said as he looked at Tara. "I'll see you tonight."

Donny nodded. "Nice to meet you all." He then turned and left with Mr. Maclay and Beth.

"That's so weird. Your whole family," Willow said.

Tara nodded. "Yeah."

"They seem nice," Willow said.

"They're okay. You know. Families are always ..." Tara said as she rolled her eyes.

Willow nodded. "They make you crazy."

"Usually," Tara said. "You wanna get into research mode?"

"Sure," Willow said.

Later that evening Buffy is standing at the front door with Riley, kissing. Dawn walked into the foyer from the dining room. "See you later! Heading over to Melinda's for dinner."

Buffy nodded. "Okay," she said. "I know she's just across the street. But be careful."

"I will," Dawn said.

"Have fun," Buffy said as Dawn walked out the door.

Dawn made her way across the street. When she was sure Buffy wasn't watching she turned and headed for the Magic Box. She hoped she got inside before Tara leaves. As she walked she rehearsed what she was going to say to Tara. When she finally spotted the Magic Box she turned and went around the back and entered through the training room door where she spotted Tara finishing a spell.

"—your curse upon them, my obeisance to you."

"Tara." Dawn said.

Tara startled by Dawn's voice turned to look at her. "Dawn, you didn't."

"Reverse the spell. Then we need to talk." Dawn said.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Reverse the spell." Dawn said.

Tara sighed and turned back towards the door. "Blind Cadria, lift your veil, give evil form and break my spell." She then turned back to Dawn. "Okay it's reversed."

"Tara." Dawn said as she moved over to the couch against the wall and patted it. "Come sit down." Tara sighed as she moved over to Dawn and sat down beside her. "You remember I have Tom's memories of everything that is going on right?"

Tara nodded. "But you don't remember everything. You said you didn't remember everything."

"Yes." Dawn said. "That is true. But today when we were helping Buffy pack I had a memory surface. It was about you."

"Me?" Tara asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, you. You are not a demon. Your father has lied to you your entire life. He lied to your mother also. You are a good witch."

"Y-you're s-sure?" Tara stuttered.

"Positive." Dawn said. "If you want I could get Spike to punch you in the nose to prove it. There is no demon in you. Don't let your family take you away from us, your friends, especially from Willow. Okay?"

Tara nodded. "I promise, Dawnie. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dawn said as she hugged Tara. "Before you go I want to ask you something. Could you teach me magic?"

"Dawn I'm …" Tara said.

Dawn sighed and nodded. "I intend to ask mom and Buffy. I was thinking though if I can learn to do magic, become a witch. I might be able to learn to control the Key."

Tara looked at Dawn as she thought about it. If Dawn could learn to control the Key there would be no danger from beings like Glory trying to use her to open the portal. "If your mom and Buffy consent. And Willow is okay with it as well, since I would need her help to teach you. Then yes I'll teach you. But we have to make sure all three of them are onboard first. Okay?"

"Okay." Dawn said. "By the way, happy birthday."

Tara smiled. "Thanks. Can you do me a favor, Dawn?"

"You want me to tell the others?" Dawn asked.

"Please," Tara said. "I—I don't …"

"Don't worry," Dawn said. "I'll tell them."

Tara smiled as she hugged Dawn and then headed out the back door of the training room.

Dawn sighed and walked into the main room of the store. She's glad there are no customers. Buffy is the first to notice her and frowns.

"I know," Dawn said as she noticed her sister's look. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Buffy. I had to talk to Tara. And it needed to be done in private."

Buffy sighed and nodded in understanding. She knew if Dawn had said she was coming here to talk to Tara she would have come with her.

"Tara," Willow said. "She's here?"

"She left," Dawn said. "She had to talk to her dad and her family. We'll see her later. But she wanted me to tell you all why she never mentioned them before. You see her father, her brother, her cousin all believe that the magic comes from a demon. That Tara, and her mother before her, we're half demon. And that was where the magic came from. She was ashamed to admit it to us that she might be half demon, and she feared what we would do as a result if we found out. She was ashamed that if we knew the kind of people her family are that we might not like her anymore. I talked to her. Told her that she is not a half-demon. That she is a good witch. I know this because I had a memory surface this morning when we were helping to move Buffy out of her dorm room. I believe if things had gone the way the memory said it would have been worse than it was with my intervention."

The next might at Tara's birthday party Dawn mingled with Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara's college friends. She smiled as she watched Tara in the middle of it all having a good time. Tara unwrapped a crystal ball and thanked Giles who she can tell is extremely pleased with himself.

Once all the gifts were opened Tara looked at Dawn and then at the gifts. There hadn't been one from Dawn. She walked over to Dawn and smiled. "I saw," Tara started Dawn smiled as she handed her a jewelry box. She opened it to find an Ankh.

"I know," Dawn said. "It's not a traditional Wiccan symbol or anything. I picked it out based on Tom's memories. He liked the ankh."

"It's beautiful, Dawn," Tara said as she hugged Dawn. "Thank you. And thank you for what you did yesterday. I didn't actually expect you to get me a gift. My gift is standing here right in front of me. In the form of a person I am happy to call a friend."

Dawn blushed as she returned the hug. "Thanks, Tara. That's means a lot." She smiled as she watched Willow approach. "I think someone else might like to spend some time with you." She turned Tara to face Willow.

Willow took Tara by the hand, "You don't mind do you, Dawn?"

"Only if you let me have a dance with her later," Dawn said as she winked at Tara.

Willow looked at Tara and smiled. "Sure," she said as she led Tara toward the dance floor. She and Tara begin slow dancing, holding each other close. "Good birthday?"

Tara looked over at Dawn and smiled. "Best birthday."

"Dawn told us about your family. I understand why you didn't. But you had nothing to be ashamed of," Willow said.

Tara nodded. "I know that now."

"And you want to know something," Willow said. "It makes me love you even more."

Tara takes that in, overwhelmed. "Every time I ... even at my worst, you always make me feel special. How do you do that?"

Willow smiled. "Magic."

Dawn let out a sigh as she watched Willow and Tara from across the room as Buffy came up beside her. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just watching our friends," Dawn said as Willow and Tara began floating just above the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Found a new story with a similar plot twist to this one that you all might like. It's called **Memories of Another Life **and it's by Mia Vaan


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Woods

**Chapter 8: Into the Woods**

Buffy and Riley were spending the night at Riley's so they could be alone as a couple and Dawn to give her mother some much needed quiet was staying at Xander's that night. Xander had gotten some Chinese takeout on his way home and they were just finishing it off.

"I remember an episode of the television show where I was staying over so Buffy and Riley could have sex. They were doing it home instead of Riley's apartment since mom was still in the hospital. And the three of us were all eating Chinese takeout like we are now. And I was playing with my chopsticks like I am now and saying. 'When I was younger, I used to put my chopsticks in my mouth like this ...'" She put the chopsticks in her mouth so that they look like vampire fangs. "'... and Buffy would chase me around the house yelling 'I'm the Slayer! I'm gonna get you!'"

"That's disturbing. You're emotionally scarred and will turn out badly." Anya said.

Dawn smiled. "Two things Anya. Number one it wasn't real. Remember I was created from Buffy about a month ago. Two well according to the episode I thought it was great."

Xander smiled and nodded. "Buffy's pretty cool about that. It's nice you two have such a good relationship, you know."

"I know." Dawn said. "In fact it's better now than it was in the television show. I was mostly a whiny brat through much of season five. And then I was shoplifting in season six. I didn't start to come into my own for another year and half. But now, Buffy already treats me like I'm an adult instead of a kid. I think she sees me now as another member of the Scooby gang."

"So what do you want to do now, Dawnster?" Xander said changing the topic. "Keeping in mind that I'm not going to chase you, because I am old and stuffed full of mu-gu-gai-starch."

"Anything but the Game of Life." Dawn said. "Anya always wins."

"Really?" Xander asked as Dawn nodded. He got up and grabbed a newspaper. "How about a movie? They're showing 'em in theaters now. I hear it's like watching a video with a bunch of strangers and a sticky floor." He lays the movie section out on the table so they can all look at it.

"That one looks sad." Dawn said. "And to tell the truth I've seen them."

"You've seen them?" Xander asked.

Dawn tapped her forehead. "You have to remember, Xander. Tom's memories are actually from a few years in the future. If he didn't see them in the theater he saw them on TV."

"We have to see the chimp playing hockey! That's hilarious! Ice is so slippery! And monkeys are all irrational ... we have to see this!" Anya said as Xander and Dawn stared at her.

Dawn sighed. "Anya if you and Xander want to go see it. You are more than welcome."

The next night Dawn sat on her bed lightly dozing, when she heard footsteps come up the stairs. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door opening it to find Spike turning to head toward Buffy's door. Spike stopped to look at her.

"I know Riley is in that drug den and you came to show Buffy." Dawn said.

"You did hunh, nibblet? So why didn't you try and show her. You're the one that is supposed to have all the visions." Spike said as Dawn looked at him, wondering how he knew that her memories were being passed off as visions to people who didn't know about the memories. "I heard around. It's how you knew about your mom."

Dawn nodded. "Your right. And the reason I didn't tell Buffy is because she didn't want me to. I've tried before and she asked me to stay out of her personal life. That's what I am doing. You go show her. Tell her when she sees Riley for herself that I am here waiting to talk if she wants to."

"Okay." Spike said as Dawn closed her bedroom door and he proceeded down the hall to her sister's room. She waited and listened as he and Buffy left moments later.

Dawn let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Really I am. If you had let me I would have warned you before this all happened."

Later Dawn is still up when Buffy finally returned home. She opened her door as she watched her sister lean against her own bedroom door. She moved quietly down the hall so as not to wake Joyce and pulled Buffy into an embrace.

"You knew." Buffy said. "And you tried to warn me."

"Yes." Dawn said. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"I know, Dawnie." Buffy said. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

The next morning Buffy followed by Dawn entered the drug den where Spike had taken Buffy the night before. The dingy room looked like it had been recently abandoned as personal belongings were scattered around, and a Coleman camping stove still burned on the floor. They look through the house despite Dawn's assurances that there was no one there.

"I don't know what happened. This place was doing serious business last night..." Buffy said.

"They got spooked." Dawn said.

"You think they'll set up show up here again?" Buffy asked looking towards her sister.

"No." Dawn said. "They'll come after you tonight. And you'll take them out."

"Good." Buffy said. "We'd better get going." She quickly picked up the Coleman lamp and threw it at the curtains breaking it and causing the curtains to catch on fire. Then she and Dawn left.

Later Dawn and Buffy are in the training room of the Magic Box. Buffy is working on the punching bag hard.

Dawn is the first to notice that Riley stood in the doorway. "I'm not leaving so don't ask." she said. "Right now I don't give a shit about you or what you want. Since you hurt my sister."

Riley sighed as Buffy faltered for a moment and then she continued punching the bag. "We need to talk."

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet." Buffy said.

Riley caught the punching bag, stopping it. "Too bad."

Buffy just looked at him and then moved away from him as she gathered her stuff. "I'm serious. Unless you want a fight-"

"So let's fight. We need to have this out, Buffy. Right now." Riley said.

Buffy turned on Riley, her voice filled with pain as she spoke, "And say what, Riley? What were you thinking? How long have you been lying to me? Dawn even tried to warn me. She knew, Tom's memories told her, but I wouldn't listen. I wish had now. Nothing you can say right now is going to make it better." She turned to face Dawn. "Dawn we're going."

Dawn nodded as she stood up.

Riley grabbed Buffy as she and Dawn tried to move past him. "I realize that. I don't expect ... I just need you to hear me out."

"Fine. But get your hands off me." Buffy said with such pain and force that Riley unhands her.

"Go on." Dawn said, venom laced in her voice. "Give her your lame sob story."

"I think—I ... when this thing started, it was just some stupid, immature game. I wanted to even the score after you let Dracula bite you—" Riley said.

"I did not let him—" Buffy said.

"And he knows," Dawn said.

Riley sighed. "Dawn's right I knew. On some level I knew that. But I was still spun, and, I don't know ... I wanted to know what you felt, I wanted to know why Angel and Dracula had so much power over you-"

"You so don't get it." Buffy said as she shook her head.

"Exactly," Riley said, wanting to understand. "Which is why I let the first one bite me... I wanted to get it, Buffy. I wanted to get you—"

Dawn shook her head. "So your trying to say it's my sister's fault. Gee, Buffy's so mysterious—I think I'll go and almost die. I think I'll let some other woman ..."

"This isn't Buffy's fault. It's mine." Riley said. "And I feel like hell for what I've put you through, Buffy. But it's just - these girls—"

"Vampires." Dawn said.

"Killers." Buffy added.

"They made me feel something. Something I didn't even know I was missing until-" Riley said as he ignores them.

Buffy started past him again as Dawn glared at Riley as she moved to follow her sister. "I can't. I can't hear this—"

Riley grabbed Buffy by the arm again. "You need to hear this—"

"Fine. Tell my sister about your whores." Dawn spat. "Tell her what on earth they've been giving you that she can't."

Riley glared at Dawn before looking back at Buffy. "They needed me, Buffy—"

"They needed your money!" Buffy said, remembering what Dawn had told her about them that morning when they returned to the drug den. "It wasn't about you."

"No—on some basic level it was about me. My blood. My body. When they bit me, it was beyond passion ... They wanted to devour me, all of me—"

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked, clearly in pain.

"It wasn't real. I know. It was just physical. But the fact that I craved it, that I kept going back... Even if it was fleeting - they made me feel like they had such hunger for me..."

"And—I don't? Make you feel that way?" Buffy said as she looked towards Dawn. Now she understood why her sister hated Riley so much. And now she hated him also. "How can you compare me to, to that? How can you say you understand what those vampires were feeling? You're not a passion to them, you're a snack! An idiotic, willing snack!"

"I know exactly what they feel when they bite me—because I feel it every time we're together. It's like the whole world falls away—and all there is you." Riley said.

"And you don't think I care that way about you? How dare you tell me-" Buffy said.

"You keep me at a distance Buffy. You didn't even call me when your mom went into the hospital. I had to learn it from Spike of all people," Riley said.

Dawn got up in Riley's face and he took a step back upon seeing the fire in the younger Summers' eyes. "We thought our mother was dying, Riley. Family comes first. You are not family and will never be. Come on Buffy. Let's go home."

Buffy moved past Riley and followed Dawn toward the door.

"They want me back, Buffy. The military. It's deep undercover. No contact with civilians." Riley said. "The transport's leaving tonight."

Buffy stopped and looked back at Riley, stunned. "Tonight? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I'm telling you now." Riley said as Dawn stopped and let out a sigh.

"Are you going?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. If we can't work this out..." Riley said.

"Then what? That's it—goodbye?" Buffy bit out. "You are unbelievable! You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"I'm not. I—" Riley said.

"You are! You expect me to get over it now or you're gone!" Buffy said.

Riley shook his head. "I don't. Buffy—" But Buffy's had it, she and Dawn start again for the door as Riley moved to block them. "That's not what I meant—"

"No. I've heard enough. I'm not taking the blame for all of this-" Buffy said.

"I'm not asking you to—" Riley said.

"Let us go, or I'll—" Buffy started but she stops herself before she finishes the sentence.

"What? Hit me? Go ahead." Riley said as Buffy just stared at him. "Come on, do it."

"Get out of mine and my sister's way." Dawn said as her hands clench into fists.

Riley stood his ground. "I'm serious, Buffy. Hit me. Hit me."

Finally Buffy just moved around him and grabbed her things as Dawn does just what he asked. She doesn't have the strength to do any real damage but it takes him by surprise as it does Buffy as well.

"I'm leaving, Buffy. Unless you give me a reason to stay, I'm leaving tonight." Riley said.

Buffy followed by Dawn walk out the back door of the training room and down the alley in silence for a while before Dawn finally spoke up. "I'm going to hang back. The vampires from the drug den should be just up ahead."

"Okay." Buffy said only half listening to her little sister as she moved up further along the alley.

Dawn watched as the vampires surrounded Buffy. Then she noticed summon standing beside her watching also. She knew it was Xander long before he spoke.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Xander said.

"Yes, I did." Dawn said. "Buffy told me to stay out of her personal life. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. Do you think she would have listened to you if I had told you?"

"I don't know," Xander said. "Probably not."

They watched as Buffy defeated each of the vampires and then Xander stepped toward her. "So how'd that work out for you? Make you feel better?" he asked.

Buffy turned watch Xander step out of the shadows from where she knew Dawn to be. "What are you doing here, Xander?"

"I thought you might need to talk." Xander said.

"Go home, Xander." Buffy said as she started to walk away. "Come on, Dawn."

Dawn moved past Xander to join her sister.

"Buffy—" Xander as he headed after the sisters.

"I'm serious." Buffy said.

"So am I. Something's up. You're acting like a crazy person." Xander said.

Buffy ignored him as she took off and turns a corner, trying to get away from him. She knew that if she lost him that Xander would feel obligated to take Dawn home. And that would allow her time to collect herself before she headed home.

Xander and Dawn ran around the corner and saw Buffy disappearing into a warehouse.

"Take this, for instance. You don't want to deal, so you hide? Not very slayer-like." Xander said as he and Dawn followed Buffy inside.

"Just leave me alone, Xander. You have no idea what's going on." Buffy said.

"No? Good. So you and Riley aren't imploding?" Xander said.

Buffy turned toward him, surprised and then looked at Dawn. "I told him nothing," Dawn said. "He figured it out all on his own. You told me to stay out of your personal life. I did."

"Doesn't take a genius," Xander said. "It's been right in front of my Xander face. The guy would do anything for you—"

"The guy got himself bit by a vampire!" Buffy said cutting Xander off. "He lied to me. He ran around behind my back and almost got himself killed. And now he has the nerve to tell me that he's leaving with some covert military operation at midnight, unless I convince him not to. Now tell me you _understand_—because I sure as hell don't."

"Are you going to let him go?" Xander asked.

"It's not my decision if he wants to take off—" Buffy said as she watched her sister. She knew Dawn hated Riley. But yet she could see the compassion on Dawn's face. Knew that Dawn was feeling sorry for her in that instance.

"Of course it is." Xander said.

"Well, that's not fair!" Buffy said.

"Who cares if it's fair? In about twenty minutes Riley's gonna disappear—maybe forever—unless you do something to stop him." Xander said.

"What am I supposed to do? Beg him to stay?" Buffy asked.

"Why wouldn't you? To keep Riley here, you wouldn't—" Xander said.

"I don't even know who he is! I mean he's ... I thought Riley was dependable—" Buffy said.

"Dependable? What is he, State Farm?" Xander asked.

"You know what she means." Dawn said.

Xander looked to the youngest Summers and nodded. "Yeah, I think she means convenient." He looked back at Buffy. "I think you took it for granted that he was gonna show up when you wanted him to and take off when you didn't."

"Look who's talking! You've got Anya following you around like a love sick puppy—" Buffy said.

"Oh boy is this not about me –" Xander said.

"Is she more than a convenience? 'Cause that'd be kind of a surprise." Buffy said.

Xander stared at Buffy a moment. "If you don't want to hear what I have to say, I'll shut up right now."

"Good. 'Cause—" Buffy said.

Xander sighed. "I lied. See, what I think? You got burned with Angel. Then Riley shows up—"

"She knows the story, Xander." Dawn said.

Xander nodded. "But she's missed the point. As have you, Dawn." He looked at Buffy square in the eyes. "You shut down, Buffy. And you've been treating Riley like the rebound guy, when he's the one who comes along once in a lifetime. He's never held back with you—he's risked it all—and you're about to let him fly because you don't like ultimatums? If what he needs from you just isn't there - for God's sake, let him go. But if it is? If you can go deeper ... Let him get to know that raw, unguarded heart you tried to put away ... Maybe you'd better risk something too." Buffy's anger, like Dawn's, gives way as realization crosses their faces. "Okay. So he's drawn the line. Good. Cause either this is the end—or maybe it's the beginning. It's up to you."

Buffy looked at Xander with stunned tears in her eyes. "Xander—"

"Run." Dawn said as her sister looked at her and saw what she needed. Buffy turned and took off. "Xander would you drive me home. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Hopefully you changed it. And I am sorry I didn't tell you. You might have been able to prevent it where I couldn't."

"I know you are." Xander said as he led Dawn to his car. "I could see it when I was talking to Buffy. You let your memories of the television show cloud your judgment. Our Riley while maybe doing the same stupid stuff is not that Riley. He shouldn't be judged by stuff he hadn't done yet. You really should have tried to tell your sister the truth and let her make her own calls long before now."

Several hours later Buffy entered the front door of her home to find Dawn waiting for her, sitting on the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said as Buffy sat down next to her. "I should have told you a long time ago even when you told me to stay out of your personal life. Maybe back then you would have been able to change it. Maybe he would have stayed. Maybe he would have proved to be a different person than the one I hated."

Buffy didn't say anything in response to her sister's apology. She just lay her head down in Dawn's lap as she cried. Dawn sighed as she gently ran her hand through her sister's hair whispering comforting words to her. Wishing now that she could go back and make it all right.


	9. Chapter 9: Triangle

**Chapter 9: Triangle**

Giles held up sparring pads that Dawn was practicing her punches and kicks on while Buffy watched from the side. "Now switch. Right lead." he said as Dawn positioned herself.

"You really think they might be able to help us?" Buffy asked as she glanced at her sister wishing that Dawn had remembered more about Glory.

"You mean will they help us find out something about Glory? Yes, I think so." Giles said as Dawn hit him with a right. "Saw that coming, Dawn. You dropped your shoulder."

Dawn sighed. "I wish I could remember how you all killed Glory. So you wouldn't have to go to England, Giles. I remember the episode from Buffy's Cruciamentum. I understand why she hates the Watcher's Council. And that alone makes me wish they would just stay away." She hit Giles with another right.

"You're still dropping your shoulder, I know you're going to go with your right. You're doing it again." Giles said as Dawn hits him hard with a left.

"Little move I came up with. Nice, huh?" Dawn said.

"Yes ... terrific." Giles said.

"Glory's all you're going to talk to them about, isn't it?" Buffy said.

"Let's take a break." Giles said as he rubbed his arms.

"Answer me." Buffy said.

"He's not going to mention my name." Dawn said.

"But he is going to tell them about the Key." Buffy said. "That's Glory's looking for you."

"While we know Glory's goal you have to remember," Giles said, "that we don't know how to kill her. Unless Dawn remembers and soon. We're going to need their help in trying to find a way of doing that."

"I know, it's just that I trust those Watchers about as far as…" Buffy said as she noted Giles rubbing his arm. "…you could throw them."

"Thank you very much." Giles said.

"And I gotta say, I'm a little freaked out at the idea of them knowing anything that could point them to Dawn." Buffy said.

"I kind of am also." Dawn said. "Even though I know they will never have a clue."

"If I saw an alternative ... If the Initiative were still around I'd say we consider using them. But they're gone. Riley was our last link to the government—" Giles said. "Sorry. Didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. You can say his name." Buffy said as her sister pulled her into an embrace. Suddenly and inexplicably Dawn gasped as an image flooded her mind. "Dawnie?"

Dawn looked at Buffy as a smile played on her lips. "You will have a happily ever after."

"Hunh?" Buffy asked, confused at Dawn's response.

"I think with some of the things that have changed that the Powers are giving me visions now." Dawn said. "I just had one when I touched you. And it was good, Buffy. You will fall in love again. I didn't see exactly with who. But I could tell you were definitely in love."

Buffy began to smile and hugged Dawn.

"So your actually having real visions now?" Giles asked.

"Apparently so," Dawn said. "I'll tell the others later, when I've figured out how to broach the subject with them. I don't want them freaking out that I'm getting visions when I touch people."

"Okay." Buffy said.

A little bit later in the storefront of the Magic Box Giles stood in front of Buffy, Anya, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Tara at the table.

"You're going away for a week? That's great!" Anya said.

"Yes, yes. Everyone seems quite delighted about it." Giles said.

Anya smiled. "Well, I get to run the store, right?"

"You ... There's quite a lot for one person to do ..." Giles said as he consulted a list. "The trashmen, for example. They've been making such a mess in the alley that the recycling people can't get in there to collect. Someone has to talk to them. Also, there's some health inspector who has decided that potions are technically "food," and that we need a full inspection."

"I can take care of that." Anya said.

"Food? Who's sitting around saying, hey, I could go for some tasty potion." Xander said.

"I'm envious, Giles. A trip to England sounds so exciting and exotic." Tara said before she realized … "Unless you're English."

"Don't worry about the shop. We can all help. Open up the shop and close it, deal with everyone..." Buffy said

"Buffy, Tara and I can come by between classes." Willow said. "Usually I use that time to copy over my class notes with a system of different colored pens, but it's been pointed out to me that that's, you know, insane."

"I said _quirky_." Tara said.

"And I can come by after school." Dawn said.

"Hello? I work here. I'll take care of everything." Anya said.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Anya can do it."

Anya smiled at Xander. "Thank you, Sweetie. Well said."

"Anya, I trust you completely with the inventory and the money. But dealing with people, a certain finesse may be required..." Giles said.

"I have finesse! I have finesse coming out of my bottom! I can completely lie to a health inspector. I can also distract him with coy smiles and bribe him with money and objects!" Anya said.

Xander smiled. "There, see? She'll be great."

"Giles, don't worry. I'll help her take care of everything. It'll be ship-shape. Better. It'll be shop-shape!" Willow said as Dawn looked at her, one of Tom's memories surfacing at that moment.

"Hey! Xander, she's talking to Giles like I'm not here! Make her stop!" Anya said.

"Perhaps I should call the airline…" Giles said.

"I'm just trying to help out! Xander, tell her!" Willow said.

"...schedule an earlier flight back. Excuse me." Giles said as he moved over to the phone.

"Well tell her I don't need her help!" Anya said as she and Willow looked at Xander. He looks very uncomfortable.

"Hey, how goes the slaying, Buffy?" Xander asked. "Dawn anything coming up on the horizon soon?"

Dawn shrugged. "Not sure offhand."

"I killed something in a convent last night." Buffy said.

"In any other room, a frightening declaration. Here, a welcome distraction. Tell us all about the killing, Buff." Xander said as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Pretty standard. Vampire staking. But I met a nun and she let me try on her wimple." Buffy said.

"Okay, now we're back to frightening." Xander said.

"And I have to agree." Dawn said.

Later back at home Buffy is walking past Joyce's room as she noticed the door is open. She glanced in saw Joyce's bathrobe lying on the bed. She turned and entered the room just as Joyce entered from the bathroom, wearing street clothes.

"You, with the actual clothing. Who are you?" Buffy said. "Dawn! Come look at this!"

"Hard to recognize me, huh?" Joyce sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"No more bathrobe." Buffy said as Dawn came through the door from her adjoining room.

"Whoa." Dawn said.

"I looked at it today and there it was, all fuzzy and, and, blue, and … I couldn't stand it anymore." Joyce said.

"Well the rest of us aren't gonna miss it much either." Dawn said. "It was getting a little ripe, Mom."

"Maybe we should burn it." Buffy said.

Dawn laughed. "It would keep the bugs away."

"It doesn't smell—Fine, fine, make the funny jokes at the expense of the woman with the hole in her skull." Joyce leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Come on, she's tired out." Buffy said as she and Dawn exit into the hallway closing the door behind them.

Buffy headed into her bedroom and sat on the bed, picking up a magazine as Dawn followed her.

"Playing soccer?" Dawn asked as Buffy looked up at her as if to ask, what. "Originally I would have asked what you were doing. And you would have said playing soccer." Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Then I would have asked can I hang out in here. And you would have said don't touch anything."

Buffy let out a sigh as she put the magazine aside and patted the bed as Dawn sat down beside her. "Dawn is mom going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Dawn said as she placed her head in Buffy's lap. "I could try I guess getting a vision with my new power. But I'm afraid to, afraid that I will see that all of my meddling was for naught. I don't think I want to know beforehand if she still dies."

"I feel for you." Buffy said as she ran her hand through her sister's hair. "I always hated my crappy Slayer dreams."

"I know." Dawn said. "Rather cryptic they are. At least my visions appear so far to be straight forward. Still it was bad knowing how the next year and a half turned out. Now to add in the ability to see stuff that was not included in the show."

"Like my happily ever after as you put it?" Buffy asked.

"Like that." Dawn said.

"Do you know who it is, so I don't chase him away?" Buffy said.

Dawn nodded. "I didn't see the face. But I got this feeling it is someone you met in the last couple of years. "

"Okay." Buffy said. "And thank you for at least trying to give me some semblance that my destiny is how I chose it to be. Even if according to your memories and these new visions it's already pre-destined."

"Nothing is pre-destined," Dawn said. "Well something's might be. Like the things my Swiss cheesed brain won't let me remember. But for the most part most of our lives are not pre-destined and choices we make can change things."

"But something's can't be changed." Buffy said. "Like mom's tumor. Other than all that happening earlier than what you remember it still happened like you remembered it."

"That's true." Dawn said. "Buffy."

"Yeah." Buffy said.

"I … I think I'm gay." Dawn said.

Buffy looked down at her sister. "Why do you think that?"

"I never look at boys, like I know I should be. I'm always checking out girls instead." Dawn said. "Wondering what their breasts look like. Making love to them. I don't know it could be just Tom's memories I guess influencing me."

"It's okay if your gay, Dawn." Buffy said. "One thing Willow has taught me is that people that are gay are just like everyone else."

"I'm glad, you think that way Buffy." Dawn said. "I was afraid you might hate me if you found out."

"I'm not going to hate you, Dawnie. You are my best friend as well as my sister. I couldn't hate you." Buffy said.

Dawn sat up and looked at Buffy. "I'm your best friend?"

"You along with Willow and Xander. But yes you are, Dawn." Buffy said as she looked at her younger sister. "My memories tell me that you were the bratty sister that I always … I won't say hate as that is too strong a word. But I didn't like how you tried to steal mom's attention. But I see you now, Dawn. The intelligent young woman you have become. And I have to say I am happy to consider you my best friend. It maybe because of Tom's memories. Or it could just be because you have matured so much in the last few months. Who knows, but you are now and forever more my best friend. The way sisters should be."

"Buffy," Dawn said, "I'm sorry about Riley."

"I know." Buffy said. "I wish I had listened to you. Maybe I could have fixed it. I saw when Xander was talking to me just before Riley's helicopter left. That you felt sorry for me."

"Yes, I did. I let Tom's hatred for Riley cloud my judgment. He was a really good person. And would have been a good person for you."

"Is he?" Buffy asked wondering if he was the one in Dawn's vision.

"No," Dawn said. "He will come back. But when he does he will already be married to someone he met in the jungle."

"While I will miss him." Buffy said. "It's nice to know he will find someone who makes him happy, even if it's not me."

The next day at the Magic Box Anya, Willow and Tara are alone in the shop. Anya is busy at the counter. While Tara is pulling vials of powder off shelves over her head, at Willow's direction as she consults a list.

"Good. And... and the hellebore. It's up and to the right." Willow said.

"Hellebore. One of my favorites." Tara said as she pulled a jar of hellebore off the shelf and added it to a collection of vials piled on the table.

"Powerful stuff. I tried to use it to de-rat Amy and it didn't work but I think it might've made her really smart because she's giving me these looks like she's planning something. Rubbing her little paws together—" Willow said.

"Hey!" Anya said as she hurried over to them. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, we're going to try out a few spells." Willow said as Dawn walked in through the front door.

"There's this thing you can do, where you create light, and we were thinking, what if you could make, like, simulated sunlight ..." Tara said. "Hey Dawnie. You're here early."

"I'm here to stop you." Dawn said.

"Stop us, why?" Willow asked.

Dawn moved over to a counter and picked up an amulet. "Anya's former boyfriend, Olaf is trapped in here. If you had proceeded you would have released him."

"Olaf?" Anya asked. "Is in that amulet?"

"Yeah." Dawn said. "He gets released by accident. Destroys the Magic Box. Makes his way to the Bronze, destroys half of it. Then eventually makes his way back here and destroys more of the Magic Box before Buffy comes and manages to kick his ass."

"Oh." Willow said. "Thanks for the warning."

"That said. You need to release him in a controlled environment. I'm not sure why but, Buffy will need his hammer." Dawn said. "Get him out and promise to send him to the land of the Trolls in exchange for his hammer."

"You sure that's a good idea, Dawnie?" Tara asked.

"Maybe not. But it's the better solution to what would have happened. If I had let this series of events go on as they did in the episode. Such as Xander winding up with his arm in a sling because Olaf broke several of his bones." Dawn said as Anya grimaced.

Willow and Tara looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay, Dawnie," they said.

They moved into the training room and moved everything aside. Then Willow and Tara set the amulet in the middle of the room and placed a magical barrier around it so that Olaf couldn't escape. Then they cast the spell that freed him.

"Arrrr!" Olaf roared as he looked around him. He tried to get beyond the magical barrier but found that he was trapped.

"Olaf!" Dawn said as she moved towards the barrier despite Willow, Tara and Anya's attempts to stop her. "We have a deal for you."

"A deal?" Olaf roared. "What kind of deal?"

"You give us your Hammer and we will send you to the land of the Trolls." Dawn said. "Or we can put you back in the amulet for another thousand years. Those are your only two options."

Olaf looked down at his feet where the amulet remained. The thought of being put back into it for another thousand years was not to his liking. He let the hammer fall to the floor. "Deal."

Dawn looked at Tara and Willow who nodded as they began to cast the spell.

"...and let the transposition be complete." Willow and Tara chanted finally finished as there's a magical poof, and Olaf is gone.

"I'll send Buffy by to move the hammer later." Dawn said.


	10. Chapter 10: Checkpoint

**Chapter 10: Checkpoint**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Dawn are just gathering in living room of the Summers house. Dawn and Buffy seem unprepared for the meeting to start as they gather up empty soda cans, a discarded jacket, and a stack of magazines that Dawn had been going through for a school project.

"Sorry." Dawn said as she picked up the magazines. "With mom…"

"It's all right, Dawn, Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice." Giles said.

"Mom's still not a hundred percent, and I guess Dawn and I haven't really been taking up the slack..." Buffy said.

"The place looks fine, Buffy." Willow said. "Dawnie."

Xander reached down and pulled a sweater from under the sofa handing it to Dawn.

Dawn looked at the sweater and knew it was Riley's. "Thanks Xander." She quickly rushed out of the room and up the stairs so Buffy didn't have to look at it.

"That must've belonged to ..." Xander said as realization came to his face. "Um ... aren't we s'posed to have a meeting?"

"Yes, we are here for a reason..." Giles said as Dawn returned. "I've had some rather ... I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has found some information that may help us out."

"Unless they have more than what they depicted in the show. They have squat." Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"The only thing mentioned about Glory in the show was that she was a god." Dawn said.

"Presumably they would have more than that. We'll find out when they arrive. It could be quite important." Giles said. "Hopefully what they have will tell us how to kill Glory."

"Arrive? They're coming here? Now? Why do they have to come here?" Buffy said.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, don't they have phones? Hello, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip."

"Yes. Phones! I'd like them to phone!" Buffy said.

"What's so bad about them coming here? Aren't they good guys? I mean, Watchers, that's just like whole other Gileses, right?" Tara asked.

"No." Dawn said. "When Buffy turned eighteen they put her through this test that nearly killed her, me and mom."

"Do you now have the memories the monks were supposed to have given you?" Giles asked.

"Unfortunately no." Dawn said. "One or two of the Buffy comics talked about the fake memories. That one of the fake memories had me being kidnapped alongside mom during Buffy's Cruciamentum. They even have me in the Master's cave having followed Buffy and Colin … The Anointed One … down into the Master's cave. I was the one who pulled her out of the water."

"Those two events did happen the way Dawn described them." Buffy said. "At least that's what my memories tell me anyways."

"Anyways." Dawn said. "Most of the Watcher's Council is not like Giles. He's actually one of the few good ones in their ranks."

"I thank you for your praise, Dawn. They do come across a little, well, a little hard-nosed, but they do share our agenda. They want to save the world, kill the demons..."

"Kill the current demons, right? Current demons." Anya said.

"Giles, I don't want them here. I don't trust them." Buffy said.

"I don't trust them either." Dawn said. "And I'm pretty sure it's the memories of the show that is clouding my judgment here. Anyways Buffy it's too late. Their already on their way here."

Giles nodded. "Dawn is right. Our old friend Quentin Travers is heading up a delegation."

"They put me through that thing, that test that Dawn just mentioned, and almost killed me, mom and Dawn and then, when I was Faith, they almost killed me again. Honestly, I cannot handle more almost being killed right now!" Buffy said.

"I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound ex-demon compatible." Anya said.

"Are you sure they're English?" Tara asked. "I thought English people were gentler than normal people."

"Maybe they won't be so bad this time. I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Faith last time. Now that they know you're just you ... maybe they won't care enough to kill you." Willow said.

"It's not just that. They're going to screw things up. Everything's kinda delicate right now." Buffy said.

"Buffy has to take care of me and mom." Dawn said. "Plus it's a dangerous time. Glory is out there somewhere."

"And I don't want the council distracting me ..." Buffy said "... or getting in the way. Giles, I don't need them looking over my shoulder when we're not even sure what we're dealing with..."

"But that's precisely why we need to talk to them ..." Giles said. "If the Council knows how to kill Glory … Right now, I think we're a little lost. Especially when our only other source of information is Dawn and she doesn't remember."

Buffy sighed. "I know."

Later that night Dawn sat with Buffy after everyone had left. "Buffy." Dawn said. "We need to do something about the council, okay."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. "Are you afraid that they will find out about you?"

"No." Dawn said. "They didn't in the show. But it's not going to be a pleasant experience either. They're going to come and they're going to put you through a demonstration of your fighting style. They are going to talk to Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. They will make you doubt yourself. I say we go in together and tell them how this is going to go down. And if they don't like it they can leave."

The next evening At the Magic Box Giles is leading Travers and the rest of the Council members out from the training room. "...we've been developing a sort of hybrid fighting style. I can outline her progress for you and I think you'll see that your review isn't strictly needed..."

Buffy entered followed by Dawn, she gave her little sister a look as if to say do I have to. Dawn smiled and nodded motioning for Buffy to go on.

"Miss Summers!" Travers said. "Good to see you again."

"Mr. Travers." Buffy said.

"Giles was just telling us about your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here." Travers said.

"You mean, like, right now? 'Cause, already had my recommended daily dose of fights tonight." Buffy said as she hesitated. She and Dawn had rehearsed exactly how everything was to go. But suddenly she had cold feet.

"Did you then? Very good! Very good. Tell us about it." Giles said.

"A Vampire. Dawn dusted him, her first." Buffy said as Giles looked at Dawn with pride.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about doing anything for us tonight. No need to rush you." Travers said.

Dawn sighed and walked past Buffy and toward Travers and held out her hand. "Hello. Dawn Summers. Sister to the Slayer. And I'm a Seer. I know why you're here. So let's just cut to the chase shall we." Travers frowned as he looked at Dawn's hand but didn't take it as she let it drop by her side. "Good call on your part not shaking my hand. Now here is how this going down. Buffy will be doing no review. No questions she can't answer. No tests she can't pass."

Travers began to object but was cut off as Dawn continued. "You will reinstate Giles at full salary to be paid retroactive from the time he was fired. You will give us whatever information you have and then leave and will only call us when you have learned something new or when we have use of your services. Buffy will continue to patrol with the aid of our friends and myself. And there is not a damn thing you can do to stop that. Am I making myself clear."

Travers looked at the young woman who had taken control of the meeting. There was something about her that commanded his authority in a way no one else had ever done. "Your terms are acceptable."

Dawn smiled as she looked at Buffy and Giles who were both smiling also. "I will be in the back getting in a little training. Work on that right hook you keep saying I drop, Giles."

"Okay, Dawn." Giles said as Dawn walked into the training room.

"I must say Miss Summers. With someone like her in your group. It's no wonder you have such an accomplished success rate." Travers said.

"Oh." Dawn said poking her head out of the back room. "If you ever so much as think about deporting Giles. You will answer to me."

Travers chuckled as Dawn turned and headed back into the training room.

The next day Buffy and Dawn entered the house having just returned from seeing a movie.

"Mom?" Buffy called out as she and Dawn turned into living room. They stop suddenly stop having spotted Glory standing there.

"Long day, Sweetie?" Glory asked. "So this is where the Slayer eats and sleeps and combs her hair. So cute. I can't even stand it." She breezed past Buffy and Dawn, taking in the living room. Buffy looked at Dawn as if to say go. "Personally, I need more space, but this is good for you. It's so quaint and ..."

"What do you want?" Buffy asked as Dawn inched her way towards the front door.

"The Key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you know where the Key is." Glory said. "Kid stop."

"Leave her out of this." Buffy said. "She knows nothing."

"Not asking twice ..." Glory said.

"This is between you and me." Buffy said.

"No ... this is between me and my Key. You just happen to be the thing in the way." Glory snapped her fingers sharply. Dawn, arms folded, stepped forward. "And you - are just the darlingest think I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?"

"Dawn." Dawn said.

"Dawn. Did you know your sister took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back. Bet you know where she put it, don't you?" Glory said.

"No, sorry." Dawn said. "You're more than welcome to look. There are a lot of keys lying around. Some to old cars mom sold. I think there might even be a set someplace to the house we lived in, in L.A."

"I like her, she's sassy." Glory said. "And I'll kill her. Kill your Mom. Kill your friends. Make you watch when I do. Just give me the Key. Either you have it, or you know where to find it. Obviously, this is a one-time only deal. Next time we meet, someone you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me." She headed for the door. "Oh. And the next time you have guests? Little plate of sugar cookies. I'm just saying." She left, shutting the door behind her.

"Buffy, who was that?" Joyce asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"She never comes back to the house as far as I know. Mom should be safe here." Dawn said. "We should go tell Giles that Glory was here though."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah your probably right. We'll be back in a little bit, mom."

Moments later Buffy and Dawn walk down the street heading for the Magic Box. They round a corner on their way when—WHOMP!-Buffy is tackled by someone wearing chainmail and a leathery helmet.

Whoever it is punched Buffy as she hit the ground. Buffy rolled and came up in her fight-stance. She concentrated on the guy in front of her.

Two more appear behind Buffy and Dawn, carrying quarter-staffs, all three inch forward, surrounding the sisters, ready to attack...

Buffy looked around her and then at Dawn. The lead guy is holding a sword and swung it over Buffy and Dawn's heads as they duck just in time to avoid getting decapitated.

"Knights of Byzantium." Dawn whispered. "They're after you because you protect me. They don't work for Glory but they care only for one thing my destruction, or I should say the Key's destruction."

"Great." Buffy whispered.

The other two come in from the sides, each swirling deadly quarter-staffs. Buffy turned to face one as Dawn turned to face the other. The one facing Buffy batted at her face while the one facing Dawn went for her knees.

Buffy landed hard on her back while Dawn jumped over the staff. Buffy looked up just in time to see the Lead Guy bringing his sword down upon her as she rolled out of the way, the sword just missing her.

Dawn caught a staff in mid-blow as one of the quarter-staff guys brought his staff whipping around. Grasping the end of the stick, she shoved it forward and knocked her attacker in the face with it. Once, twice, three times in rapid succession. He's out.

Buffy squared off with the other two as Dawn moved into place to help her. Sword guy circled around them one way, staff-guy circling around the other way.

They both strike at once. Buffy grabbed sword-guy's arm at the wrist just as he came thrusting at her. Using his own sword, she cuts staff-guy's staff in half as Dawn round-house kicked staff-guy in the head, knocking him out cold.

Buffy grabbed a fallen quarter staff and attacks the swordsman. He staggered back as she kicked the sword from his hand. It clatters to the tarmac as Dawn bent down to pick it up.

Buffy tackled him hard onto the ground, jammed the staff up against his windpipe, crushing the breath out of him. "All right, let's see ..." She reached down, still crushing the guy's throat, and grabbed the mask from the bottom, just below the jaw. "... if my little sister is right."

Buffy ripped the mask off revealing the man's face.

"Go on, Slayer - kill me. But know that my death…" The Lead Guy said.

"…will only buy you more time." Dawn finished for the guy. "We know you are the Knights of Byzantium and looking for the Key. Don't worry it is safely protected and will not fall into the hands of Glory or as you call her The Beast."

"You are a Seer?" The Lead Guy asked Dawn.

"You could say that." Dawn said. "And I know how the final battle with Glory ends. Take my advice and go back to your General and tell him if he pursues the Key and my sister any further that I have foreseen your entire order's demise at the hands of Glory."

"He will not believe you." The Lead Guy said. "So long as you protect the Key, our brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it. And you."

"You'd send more?" Buffy asked looking at Dawn who nodded.

"Eventually they will send their entire army to destroy the Key." Dawn said.

"You are the Slayer." The Lead Guy said looking at Buffy. "We know what we must do. Now be done with it. Kill us, and let Legions follow."

"Go." Buffy said letting the Lead Guy up.

"What I said about Glory killing his people. Was true." Dawn said. "If they continue to come after me, it will be genocide. Glory kills them to get to me."

Later they enter the Magic Box to find Giles is still there. "Is something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Multiple things." Buffy said. "First off Glory came to our house today—"

"Buffy, Dawn, are you both all—" Giles said.

"—Just to talk. Tell me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second... She came because she knows I have Dawn even if she doesn't know Dawn is the Key." Buffy said.

"On our way to report that information to you." Dawn said. "We were attacked by the Knights of Byzantium."

"I have heard rumors of their order. But nothing substantial." Giles said.

"They attacked us because they want to destroy the Key. That's their sole goal. As long as I am alive they will keep coming." Dawn said. "Bad news is. They will all be dead before the final battle with Glory. She kills them to get to me." She looked to Buffy. "Buffy I want to ask you a question. One that might help. I don't know."

"Okay." Buffy said.

"I want Willow and Tara to teach me magic. I feel if I have a chance to learn magic I might be able to learn to control the Key. If I can control it…"

"… then Glory can't get her portal." Buffy finished for her sister. "And you might be safe. I'll talk to mom. She'll wig out a little bit. But I think you learning to control it might be a good idea. Have you talked to Willow and Tara to see if they would be willing to teach you?"

"I asked Tara." Dawn said. "She's okay with it. I haven't asked Willow yet. I guess that's my next stop."


	11. Chapter 11: The Body

**Chapter 11: The Body**

Dawn could tell her sister had been happy. That she had found someone she liked. An intern, named Ben at the local hospital. Buffy had told her that she and Ben had made plans to go out and have coffee. Then the robot, April—built by Warren—came looking for Warren. And then Buffy had gotten cold feet and backed out at the last minute.

Two days later Dawn stood in front of an easel in her art class getting ready to sketch a plaster of paris statue as the teacher wandered about. She wondered if Buffy cancelling her date was because she found she wasn't attracted to Ben or because she truly had gotten cold feet. She guessed she would never know.

"Okay," the teacher said, "remember, we're not drawing the object, we're drawing the negative space around the object. We just draw the edges of the figure, and then give me a sense of the spaces around, the space in between."

Dawn glanced at Kevin Berman for a second. Since she had told Buffy she thought she was gay she had looked at more boys and found there was no attraction to any of them. Her friend Lisa on the other hand she found rather hot, she had come to the conclusion that she was definitely gay and liked only girls. She started sketching the outline of the statue.

"Hey," Kevin said.

Dawn barely looked up. "Oh. Hey Kevin."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Negative space."

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Kevin asked as he looked over at Dawn's sketch. "That's pretty good."

"Thanks." Dawn said. "Though my real passion lies in photography."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah." She happened to glance over at Lisa who held up a drawing pad on which Dawn could read: 'HE WANTS YOU'. She rolled her eyes, if Lisa only knew.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Buffy pass by in the hall. Her jaw dropped with realization. "No," she said as she moved to meet Buffy at the door. "Mom?"

Buffy looked at Dawn and then nodded. "Yeah."

Dawn followed Buffy out of the classroom as tears began to fall from her face. She had not changed her mother's fate after all only altered it. Buffy put an arm around her and held her as the sisters walked down the hall and out of the school.

"She didn't suffer, did she?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I hope not." Buffy said. "I know this is probably harder on you than it is on me because you knew this could be coming."

"Yeah," Dawn said as they walked towards Giles' waiting car and got in.

"I am sorry, Dawn." Giles said.

A couple hours later at the hospital Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Buffy, Giles abd Dawn are hugging each other and saying kind words to one another.

"Anything we can do ..." Xander said as he hugged Buffy.

Dawn put her arms around Tara and hugged her. "I'm glad you guys came ..."

Willow moved to hug Buffy as soon as Xander stepped away. "I love you so much ..."

"I know ..." Buffy said as she and Willow pull apart.

"And ..." Willow said wanting to say something about Joyce.

"I know." Buffy said.

"They're not telling us anything." Dawn said to Tara and Xander.

Giles is a bit surprised as Anya hugged him, tightly. He hugged her back as he noticed a doctor waiting. "Doctor ..."

Dawn looked up sharply, she's not sure she wants to hear what he has to say. But she moved with Buffy and Giles as the other others looked at each other, deciding to hang back.

"Okay, I've examined your mother's body. The on-site report seems to be more or less accurate. Your mother did have what looked like an aneurism, a sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the, where the tumor was removed." Buffy looked at Dawn remembering that her sister had asked about that kind of complication. She knew why now. "She didn't even get on the phone so clearly this was very sudden. She may have felt a little nausea and probably passed out as it happened. I doubt there was much pain, and even if someone had been by her side it's doubtful this could have been dealt with in time."

"Well, thank you, Doctor..." Giles said.

"You're sure there wasn't a lot of pain?" Dawn asked.

"Absolutely. I think we can be almost positive about that."

"What, ah, what needs to happen now?" Giles asked.

"Well, there will be some forms, and some decisions you'll need to make..."

"Buffy, why don't you let me handle those as much as I can." Giles said.

Buffy nodded. "Please."

"We will need you to sign a couple of release forms –"

"Yes, thank you, Doctor –" Giles said. "I'll figure out which ones you need to see."

"We'll be here." Dawn said as she put her arm around her sister.

Giles and the doctor move off as Buffy and Dawn rejoin the others.

"What'd the doctor say?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. I mean, it was what they thought. From the... tumor... What Dawn said was the cause." Buffy said.

"Oh man." Xander said looking at Dawn. It hitting home that she knew this was coming. "I'm sorry, Dawn. To know this is possibly going to happen. To live with that knowledge."

"Thank you, Xander." Dawn said.

"Why don't we sit down." Willow said as she put her hand to Buffy's arm and led the sisters to a seat as she and Tara sat on either side of them.

"Giles is gonna go over the paperwork." Buffy said.

"Man, if there's one day they should not give you homework..." Xander said.

"I don't think we'll have to stay here very long." Buffy said.

Dawn looked towards the bathroom and the door leading to the morgue. She isn't going to go down that hall. She doesn't need to see her mother dead, like she did in the episode. That _Dawn_ couldn't believe her mother was dead till she saw it herself. She on the other hand knew it without having to see it. Besides she knew there was a vamp down there about to rise.

Dawn leaned into Buffy and whispered. "I know it's not the time for this, Buffy. As we're both grieving for mom. But there is a vamp about to rise in the morgue."

Buffy looked to Dawn and nodded.

"I wish that Joyce didn't die." Anya blurted out making everyone momentarily uncomfortable. "Because she was nice and now we all hurt."

"Anya, ever the wordsmith ..." Xander said.

"Thank you." Buffy and Dawn said, clearly unoffended.

"Do you two want anything? Something to eat, or a soda?" Willow asked.

"Maybe ... I honestly can't tell." Buffy said.

"About the same as Buffy." Dawn said.

"I think you both should try to eat something..." Willow said.

Buffy looked to Dawn. "Well, maybe you could use a snack..."

Dawn nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see if there's something. Xander, do you have any money?" Willow said.

Xander nodded. "We'll come with."

"We'll be real quick." Willow said as she got up and headed off with Xander and Anya.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Buffy said to Tara.

"You don't have to worry about me." Tara said.

"Everyone wants to help... and I don't know if I'm really here... I'm not even sure of what's going on." Buffy said. "I've never done this. Well that's just an amazingly dumb thing to say, obviously. 'I've never done this before.'"

"I have." Tara and Dawn said.

Buffy looked at Tara and then her sister, a little thrown.

"Tom's memories." Dawn said. "His grandmother on his father's side. He was very close to her. It hit him hard when she died."

"My mother died when I was seventeen." Tara said.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry –" Buffy said to Tara.

"No, no, I didn't mean to—I'm only telling you because, it's not m-my place, but ... there's things, thoughts and reactions that I had, that I couldn't ... understand, or even try to explain to anyone else. Thoughts that made me feel like I was losing it, or like I was just a h—horrible person. I know it's different for you two, because it's always different, but ... if either of ever need..."

Buffy and Dawn nodded, gratefully.

"Was it sudden?" Buffy asked, suddenly.

"Your mother." Dawn said knowing what Buffy was asking.

"No." Tara said. "And yes. It's always sudden."

"It was the same for Tom." Dawn said. "He got a call early one morning from his grandmother's neighbor. It was late that afternoon when she passed. He had seen her a week before, and she appeared in good health at that time. So it was a shock to him. They asked him as he was next of kin to sign the papers. He was so grief stricken he wasn't thinking straight and started signing his name to all the forms till they told him they needed her name signed to some of them."

Buffy looked to her sister and pulled Dawn's head to her shoulder. Sometimes she forgot how much Tom's memories made her sister seem older than she actually was.

Willow, Xander and Anya come back loaded with sodas, vending machine sandwiches, Twinkies and candy bars ... Xander had two cups of vending machine coffee.

Dawn and Buffy both look at the cornucopia, nonplussed.

"We panicked." Willow said.

"Uh-huh." Dawn and Buffy said.

"Take anything you want..." Willow said.

"The sandwiches are meat." Anya said.

Buffy sighed. "I'm just not hungry."

"What about you Dawnie?" Willow asked.

Dawn sighed. "I'm not either."

Buffy looked to Dawn for a moment remembering what Dawn had said. "Dawn do you …"

"Can we?" Dawn asked knowing.

"Would you guys wait here?" Buffy asked. "We're gonna …"

"Sure." Xander said as Buffy and Dawn stood and walked through the door towards the morgue And down the hall beyond, slowly. Through a swinging door. Down further. Buffy looked in the morgue window and saw the vampire just now getting off the bed.

The vampire grabbed Buffy by the throat as she and Dawn entered the room, she grabbed his hands but she's just not at full strength.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted as she made her way to the table of instruments and grabbed the bone saw off it. "Buffy! Catch!" She threw the bone saw toward Buffy who caught it without looking. She brought it up to his neck, and with a little effort shoved it in once and then a second time decapitating him as he turned to dust.

"Thanks, Dawn." Buffy said dropping the bone saw and turning toward her sister. The two Summers girls held each other as they looked toward the table that held Joyce's body and wept for their loss.


	12. Chapter 12: Forever

**Chapter 12: Forever**

Dawn moved through the darkened room full of coffins. As she stopped in front of one the lights came on. She started as if spooked for a second before she saw Buffy and Giles followed by the funeral director.

"Dawn. There you are …" Buffy said.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. I … That one, Buffy." Dawn said as she pointed towards a coffin.

"You're sure?" Buffy asked as Dawn nodded. "That one."

"That model is beautiful. In fact, all of the caskets in this room are top of the line. However, given your budget, it might not be the—" The funeral director said. Giles raised a hand and stopped him, silently indicating that he would take care of it. "It's a fine choice. It speaks to your deep feeling for the deceased."

Giles laid a reassuring hand on Dawn's back as they followed after Buffy and the funeral director. He looked at the youngest Summers and sighed. For her he felt the deepest of sympathies. He knew her memories were both a blessing and a curse. He wished in this instance that there was something that he could do to ease Dawn's pain.

Later back at the house Buffy, Dawn and Giles sat at one end of the table going over paperwork and reviewing Joyce's funeral arrangements. Buffy and Dawn are both looking stressed and exhausted - but they are glad for the work at hand. Xander and Willow, who sit at the other end of the table, are eating a casserole.

"I checked prices with a few different florists. The funeral home is competitive." Giles said.

"Let's just go with them, then. It's simpler." Buffy said.

"Let's go with white flowers." Dawn said. "They're nice."

"Okay." Buffy said. "What about an announcement? People are going to be expecting a wake after the burial if we don't say something."

"We could put a line in the program. Expressing your mother's preference not to have one." Giles said.

"There's no wake?" Willow asked.

"Mom didn't like them." Dawn smiled a little as she said that. "She said pot lucks are depressing enough as it is."

It is just then that the phone rang. Neither sister moved to answer it as they looked at Giles.

"Can you? I mean, unless it's Dad." Buffy said as Dawn nodded.

Giles nodded. "Of course." He picked up the cordless as he answered it. "Hello? Yes … They did. Thank you … The service is tomorrow at three. Do you know the Brown Brothers Mortuary …?" He trailed off as he moved into the living room.

"I can't believe he hasn't called yet." Buffy said.

"Your Dad's still AWOL, huh?" Xander asked.

Dawn nodded. "The number he left for us in Spain is no good. And Buffy and I've left messages all over the place. We even wanted to try his girlfriend's place, but we don't have that number."

Buffy sighed. "What do you think? Just a line that says _following the burial, there will be no wake—or gathering?_ Or, maybe _there will be no gathering at the request of Joyce?_ That's lame."

Willow started to clear the dishes as she came and went from the kitchen.

"How about … _At the request of the family, there will be no wake following the burial?_" Dawn suggested.

"Good. It's got flow," Xander said as he moved next to Buffy and Dawn.

"Where do we put it? On top, here? Or on the bottom?" Buffy asked as Dawn shrugged.

Dawn stood up and followed Willow into the kitchen. "Willow."

"Dawn?" Willow asked. "You hungry?"

Dawn shook her head. "No thanks. I should probably ask before I just announce I'm coming. You don't mind my staying with you and Tara after the funeral. Memory tells me that Buffy will wind up staying at the cemetery all night with Angel."

"Okay." Willow said. "You can come. But you should ask Buffy if it's alright. Just because you remember her being with Angel doesn't mean it will happen this time. Maybe she has something planned for the two of you."

"She doesn't," Dawn said. "But I'll ask." She turned and walked back into the dining room and sat back down next to Buffy. "Buffy."

"Hmm?" Buffy said.

"Can I go to Willow's tomorrow after the service?" Dawn asked. "My memory says you will be with Angel after the funeral. I just thought you might like to be alone with him."

"You sure, Dawn? I mean you can come and hang out with Angel too if he does show up." Buffy said as she looked up at her younger sister.

"That's nice of you to offer, but…" Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Okay."

Dawn looked to Willow. "I'll get my sleeping bag out of the attic." She walked into the foyer and noticed the mail on the floor next to the mail slot. She picked it up and walked back into the dining room as Giles returned. "Buffy." Buffy looked up at her as she handed her sister the mail. "It's all for mom."

Buffy looked down at the mail in her hands and then up at Dawn. "Thank you." She looked to Giles. "Do we call the post office about this? Maybe we need to fill out a form or something."

"I'll call tomorrow. First thing." Giles said.

Buffy sighed. "I haven't even started to think about the bills and everything …"

Dawn turned and headed up the stairs.

The next morning Dawn sat next to Buffy on her sister's bed as they held each other and stared off into the distance.

Hours later Buffy and Dawn, both looking small and vulnerable, stood next to Joyce's grave with the Scoobies and a fair sized group of people that Buffy and Dawn were sure were their mother's friends, some are even Gallery patrons who have come to pay their respects. Buffy has her arm around Dawn, offering what comfort she can.

"… we commend to almighty God our sister Joyce Summers …"

Buffy held her tears trying to be strong for Dawn. She felt her sister quietly sobbing as they stared at Joyce's coffin as it began its descent into the ground.

"… and we commit her body to the ground …"

A man dug into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then cast it onto the casket.

"… earth to earth …"

Dawn started as the dirt hit the top of the coffin. She turned away into Buffy's side, unable to handle the situation.

"… ashes to ashes …"

Dawn looked up at Buffy and saw her sister staring ahead. She could tell Buffy was putting on a brave face for her.

"…Dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen."

"Amen."

Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara made their way to Buffy and Dawn as they hug the sisters and speak soothing words to them. They are followed by many other people. But the girls don't really hear much. They're lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces and hands.

Dawn nodded absently to a man who talked to her while she watched as a workman continue to fill Joyce's grave. Next to her a woman is talking to Buffy, who gives Buffy her rosary. As the man walks of a woman with a young toddler, who clings to her hip, comes up to Dawn and says kind words to her. Dawn, expressionless, put her hand out to the baby, who wrapped her tiny fingers around Dawn's.

Moments pass and finally Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander and Anya are the only ones left besides the sisters.

Giles, Xander and Anya begin to make their way toward their parked cars.

Dawn leaned into Buffy and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Angel I said hello."

Buffy looked to Dawn and then smiled sadly. "I will."

Dawn moved towards Tara and Willow who were waiting for her and they too turn to leave.

Later in Willow and Tara's dorm room, Willow and Tara are just finishing making a bed on the floor for Dawn, who sat nearby, quiet and red-eyed from crying.

"There you go." Willow said as she patted the floor. "Best mattress in the house. Good for the back."

Dawn nodded absently.

"How about something for your tummy, Dawn? Aren't you hungry at all?" Tara asked.

"No. Thanks." Dawn crawled on to the makeshift bed and lay down, pulling a pillow close to her, hugging it.

Willow moved to Dawn and rubbed Dawn's back. "Oh … Dawn. This just sucks, doesn't it? I wish I could help more. The only thing is, it'll get better. I promise. It'll take time—but it won't hurt so much after a while."

"I know." Dawn said as he looked at Willow. She tapped her head. "Tom's memories tell me that. I will always miss her but over time it will get better and her absence won't hurt as much. Just so you know I'm not going to do what I did in the episode."

"What did you do, Dawn?" Willow asked.

"Tried to resurrect, mom." Dawn said.

"Oh my." Tara said. "Please tell me you didn't succeed."

"Nearly did." Dawn said. "Found reference to a spell in your history of witchcraft book. Using that I found the spell and through the help of a demon found how to do it. I cast it. You all called Buffy the moment you found out what I was doing. She caught me just as I finished the spell. You had told her the dangers of resurrection spells. Told her mom could come back wrong. In the end I reversed the spell when I saw the effect it had on Buffy. I just needed her you know, but when I saw what it was doing to Buffy I just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't hurt Buffy like that."

"That's good." Willow said.

"It's one of the reasons I want you guys to teach me magic. Beyond just controlling the Key, and helping Buffy. It will help to know what I can and can't do." Dawn said.

"Did you ask Buffy and your mom?" Tara asked. "Like I told you too."

"I asked Buffy. She, like I did, knew mom would wig out and she said she would ask mom for me. She never said whether or not she got around to it before …" Dawn said.

"Of course," Tara said. "It's kind of a moot point now anyways. So Willow it's up to you. I had said it had to be alright with her mom, Buffy and you before we would start teaching her. It sounds Buffy is okay with her learning magic, especially if it means controlling the Key."

Willow nodded. "Of course we will. It's what Dawn wants. Besides I can see the benefits if she learned to be able to control the Key. No one would ever make you do anything you don't want too, Dawn, if you can control the Key."

"Thank you." Dawn said. "I think I want to get some sleep now. Tomorrow I will stick around for breakfast. And then head to the Magic Box for a bit before heading home. I have to be home for Buffy. She needs to grieve."

"She is grieving, Dawn." Willow said.

"No she isn't. Not yet." Dawn said. "She didn't start till I did that resurrection spell. She fell apart when she thought mom was at the door. Then when I reversed the spell she finally started crying. She's trying to be brave for me. Because she has to take care of me now. But I have to take care of her too. Mom wanted me to take care of her. Use my knowledge to give Buffy her happily ever after. And that's what I'm going to do, starting with making sure she grieves."

The next morning. Willow and Tara quietly got ready for school. Dawn lay there not really wanting to get up. But also not wanting to stay there either.

"Hey. We're heading down for breakfast …" Willow said.

"Okay." Dawn said. "I'm not really hungry. Give me a second to get dressed and I'll come down with you. It's okay if I leave my sleeping bag here and have you guys take it home later?"

"Sure, Dawn. We'll take it home for ya," Willow said as Dawn got dressed and followed Willow and Tara out of their dorm room and down to the cafeteria.

Dawn picked up only a handful of items. She wasn't hungry but she knew she had to eat something or her body would start complaining.

"We have class here in a few minutes. I assume you're leaving for the Magic Box soon?" Willow said as her hand brushed Dawn's comfortingly.

Suddenly Dawn gasped as images flooded her mind all of Willow and herself. Of her and Willow together as a couple. She looked to Tara wondering how that was possible. She wish her Swiss cheesed brain would let her remember what happens to Tara. She still got that nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen and that it was somehow tied to Willow's use of dark magick.

"Dawn?" Willow said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Vision." Dawn said. "About you."

"Vision?" Willow asked.

"A couple weeks ago I became a Seer." Dawn said. "I get visions now, most of the time it's when people touch me. I saw a glimpse of your future Willow."

"Is it something I should worry about?" Willow asked.

"No." Dawn said. "I just saw your happily ever after, Willow."

"You saw?" Tara asked as she smiled.

Dawn looked at Tara and then nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Willow said. "I think for now I don't to know."

"I understand." Dawn said. "It's the same way with Buffy when I tried to tell her about Riley. Major events like Mom I can try and fix. Minor ones like your personal lives should be left alone unless otherwise unavoidable."

After breakfast Willow and Tara headed towards class as Dawn went to the Magic Box.

Later Giles was behind the counter, going over some ledgers while Dawn gave things a good once over with a feather duster.

"You don't have to do that, Dawn. You're more than welcome to relax …" Giles said.

Anya trailed after Dawn. "Yes, sit down. We have some very amusing chicken feet you can play with."

"It's a nice distraction while I wait for Buffy to get home." Dawn said.

Giles nodded in understanding. "Then useful you shall be. I can always use a hand—"

"But you have a hand. A paid hand. A hand that isn't the hand of illegal child labor-" Anya said.

"Anya—" Giles glanced at Dawn, telling Anya to let her be.

"—but of course it's wonderful that you find doing my job distracting. I am unthreatened." Anya said. "Proceed."

"Yes. Carry on, Dawn." Giles said.

"Giles can I talk to you privately in the training room?" Dawn asked setting down the feather duster.

"Of course." Giles said as he led Dawn into the training room.

"I wanted to tell you this. I already told Willow and Tara. And you may end up severely unhappy with what I could have done." Dawn said. "The episode my memory is attached to for these series of events, surrounding the funeral, is titled _Forever_. There are multiple reasons for that, or at least I think so. The first reason is the funeral the second reason is what I do during that episode. I cast a resurrection spell…"

Giles took of his glasses and began to polish them. "Did you succeed?"

"Pretty much." Dawn said. "Tara called Buffy to tell her what I was doing. She found me as I finished the spell. Mom, or I believe it was mom anyways. In the episode I didn't actually see her just a silhouette. There was a knock on the door and Buffy broke down. It was the first time she actually cried in that episode. I reversed the spell when I saw the effect it was having on Buffy."

"Good." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "I take it this is one of the reasons you want Willow and Tara to teach you magic. Not just to control the Key like you suggested to Buffy."

"Yeah." Dawn said. "I can perform magic, otherwise the spell wouldn't have worked. And I need to know what I should and should not be able to do or even allowed to do. Besides just controlling the Key I could also help Buffy more than I do now."

Giles nodded. "It is very admirable that you want to learn the correct way of doing things and that you want to use that ability to help Buffy."

Later that evening Dawn sits on the stairs looking at the front door as Buffy enters. "We need to talk."

"Dawn …" Buffy said.

"No." Dawn said. "We need to talk. Look at me." Buffy doesn't look up at her. "Look at me. I know you care, Buffy. You have been putting on a brave face for me to provide some stability in my life now that mom is gone. I know you have to do this. You have to be able to take care of me, because it's just the two of us now. I know this. But you haven't even cried, Buffy and you need to."

"I didn't want you to see me … I mean … Oh, God … What are we going to do, Dawnie? I'm so scared—" Buffy said as she finally started to cry.

"I know." Dawn said as she got off the stairs and walked over to her sister and hugged her. "I know. "

"Dawn—" Buffy said as Dawn held her tightly.

"It's okay …" Dawn said as Buffy's cries intensified. And although she meant to comfort Buffy, her tears come as well.


	13. Chapter 13: Intervention

**Chapter 13: Intervention**

Buffy, Giles and Dawn stand in the kitchen washing dishes.

"You don't have to help, Giles. You cooked." Buffy said.

"Nonsense. I quite like to cook, and helping out with the dishes makes me feel useful." Giles said.

"Wanna clean out the garage with us Saturday? You could feel indispensable." Dawn said.

"How … tempting." Giles said.

"Hey, Dawn? If there are any dishes in your room, let's have 'em before they get furry and we have to name them." Buffy said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hey, I was like, five then." Buffy and Giles looked at her. "Episode memory. I still have none of what the monks should have given me. I'm tempted to have Willow or Tara cast a spell and give me Buffy's memories so I actually know what the heck I'm talking about."

"Those kinds of spells are dangerous, Dawn." Giles said.

"I know." Dawn said. "Willow and Tara already mentioned that when I asked them yesterday. I could get lost in Buffy's mind or she in my mind during the spell. But it is still tempting. It feels like I'm an amnesiac that just woke up who can't remember any of her life beforehand and hoping the memories will come back. I would just like to remember even if I know the memories are fake." She turned and headed for the stairs stopping on the other side of the dining room door out of sight of her sister and Giles.

"How is she doing?" Giles asked as Buffy looked at him. "And you?"

"We're both okay. Some minutes are harder than others." Buffy said.

"I'm so sorry. I can only say, it will get better." Giles said.

"Dawn keeps saying it does that little by little with time we'll both be." Buffy said. "But we're holding up. Starting to get into a routine…" She handed Giles the last plate.

"Good. Routine can be very helpful … In fact, maybe You, Dawn and I should consider returning to our training schedule." Giles said as he put away the plate.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about maybe taking a break or something." Buffy said. "But Dawn if she wants, can continue." She headed toward the living room through the sitting room as Giles followed.

Dawn moved from the kitchen door through the dining room to stand at the living room door in the foyer.

"You were doing so well." Giles said.

"And you were great, helping me and everything …" Buffy said. "But I've been feeling kind of uneasy about stuff."

"Like what?" Giles asked.

"Training, slaying … All of it. I mean, I can beat up demons until the cows come home, and then I can beat up the cows, but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me." Buffy sat on the sofa as Giles sat next to her.

"But you've mastered so much. Your strength and resilience are –" Giles said.

"Yeah, strength and resilience, those are like words for hardness. I'm starting to feel like, like being the Slayer is sort of turning me to stone." Buffy said.

Giles sighed. "Turning you to stone? Buffy…?"

Buffy stood as she started pacing. "I'm just … look, think about it. I was never really there for Riley, not like I was for Angel. Dawn is the only one I've been half way nice to. And before this year that's not even true. It's not till she got Tom's memories that things started to change between us."

"Look, at a time like this you're bound to feel emotionally numb–" Giles said.

"Before that. Riley left because I was shut down. He's gone and Mom's gone and I really loved her, but I don't know if I … if I let her know …" Buffy said as Dawn walked into the living and hugged her.

"She knew. Always," Dawn said. "Just as I know. I'm going to tell you something you may someday repeat back to me. I'm not sure but the words do seem familiar. Anyways, I love you. I will always love you."

Buffy looked at her sister and smiled sadly, "Thank you Dawnie." She looked back at Giles. "To slay, to kill, you have to be kind of hard inside. Maybe being the perfect Slayer means being too hard to love at all. I already feel like I can hardly say the words."

"Buffy—" Dawn said.

"I love you, Dawn. Love, love, love Dawn. Yuck. It feels strange." Buffy said.

"I shouldn't wonder." Giles said. "How serious are you about this?"

"Ten. Serious to the amount of ten." Buffy said.

"She should take the quest." Dawn said as Giles nodded.

"Quest?" Buffy asked.

"In the Watcher's Diaries, there is a quest."

"Like find a grail or something?" Buffy asked.

"Not a grail. Maybe some answers. It would take a day, perhaps two. As your Watcher, I'd be part of it. There's an incantation." Giles said.

"I can't leave Dawn here. Not with Glory looking for her." Buffy said.

"I'll go with you." Dawn said.

"Dawn?" Giles said. "This is something…"

"Buffy is supposed to do alone. Too bad." Dawn said. "I'm going. I would like to see Buffy's spirit guide myself to tell the truth."

Giles sighed. "Okay."

"I'm going to leave a note for the gang." Dawn said. "Fill them in on what they need to do." Giles and Buffy look at her. "Like Olaf's hammer I can't remember how or even why it's needed. But Spike has built himself a sexbot that looks exactly like you, Buffy."

Buffy's face was one of disgust at the mention that Spike had built a sexbot that looked like her. Then she came up with how she would need it. "If we can get it from Spike, Will can reprogram it."

Giles nodded as realized where Buffy was going. "It could be used as a distraction. Quite right we should get the thing from him."

Hours later Giles pulls his car to a stop alongside the desert road. He, Dawn and Buffy get out of the car as he goes around and opens the trunk.

"What's in the trunk?" Buffy asked.

"Supplies." Giles said.

"I was wondering about that. Food and water, maybe a compass?" Buffy said.

Giles pulled out of the trunk holding a thick book, a gourd and a bundle of twigs. "How about a book, a gourd and a bundle of twigs."

"Don't think Dawn or I'll be that hungry." Buffy said as they walked away from the car and into the desert.

"They're for me. You see, the location of the sacred spot is a guarded secret. I can't take you there myself. I have to perform a ritual that will turn over my guardianship of you, of both of you, temporarily, to a Guide…" Giles said.

"A Guide, but no water or food. So it leads us to the sacred place and then a week later it leads you to our bleached bones?" Buffy said.

"Buffy, really. It takes more than a week to bleach bones." Dawn said.

Giles stopped walking and started arranging the twigs on the ground to form a circle. He stepped into the circle.

"So, how does it start?" Buffy asked.

"I … jump out of the circle, jump back in, and, and, shake my gourd." Giles said, embarrassed.

"Hey, I think I know this ritual. The ancient shamans were next called upon to do the Hokey-Pokey and to turn themselves around-" Buffy said as Dawn laughed.

"Go. Quest." Giles jumped out of the circle and then jumped back in and shook the gourd.

"And that's what it's all about," Buffy said, trying to look serious. Just then a clap of thunder startled her. "Questing. Come on, Dawn." She and Dawn walked off into the shimmering heat of the desert.

Hours, or maybe it was just minutes, later Buffy and Dawn saw something out of the corner of their eyes and they turned to look, but saw nothing. When they looked ahead again there was a mountain lion standing a few feet in front of them.

"Well. Hello kitty." Dawn said as Buffy looked at her. "I see it too."

The mountain lion walked slowly as Dawn and Buffy followed the cat. Sometime later it stoped as Buffy and Dawn looks around.

"I know this place …" Buffy said.

"The desert from your dream after the defeat of Adam." Dawn said as Buffy nodded. "Nothing to do now but wait."

Hours pass as Buffy and Dawn hug themselves for warmth. They jolt themselves awake each time they feel themselves falling asleep.

Later Dawn woke to find herself lying beside a large blazing fire; Buffy is no where's in sight. She sat up and looked out, beyond the fire into the dark cold empty desert. "Buffy?"

"She's in her own vision quest, Dawn."

Dawn spun to find Whistler next to the fire. "Whistler, what's going on? How come I'm not…"

"Because while you may not remember it yet, you already know what she sees and the Powers wanted to pass on some information. First off their sorry about Joyce." Whistler said.

Dawn sighed and nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

"Your visions." Whistler said. "Are to help Buffy. As time goes along things will change from the way your memory tells you. Like the vision of you and Willow together. After Willow's use of the dark magicks. You will be a far better fit for Willow than anyone that Willow would have been originally destined for. Plus as you learn magic you can be her equal in a way no one else can. And Willow will need an equal, especially after using the dark magicks. Now, there is one thing you must know. You are taking Amanda's place."

"Amanda … Amanda," Dawn said trying to remember where she had heard that name before. Then it dawned on her. "The girl from the episode 'Potential' when I thought I was…"

"Yes." Whistler said. "She is no longer a potential, because you are now. The Powers knew with the memories you have you would rather fight alongside Buffy during the battle with the First Evil and so are giving you a way to do that. You need not worry about the Watcher's Council finding out you are a potential, you have been shielded from them just as Buffy was."

"Okay." Dawn said.

"Now I am to part on to you a gift. A gift you should have had in the beginning and knowledge that comes with that gift. As you might have suspected you were never Tom. The memories you have of his life have been to help you, help Buffy. Tom still lives in his reality. You have been and always will be, Dawn. And that is where the gift comes in. The Powers have given you your memories from before you woke up thinking you were Tom." Whistler said.

"Thank you." Dawn said. "I guess thank you for all of it."

"You're welcome, Dawn." Whistler said as he and the fire disappeared.

Dawn looked around and spotted Buffy a couple feet from her. "Buffy?"

"Death is…" Buffy said as she looked towards Dawn.

"Your gift." Dawn said as the memory surfaced showing her what Buffy had seen. "The memory just surfaced."

"But you didn't see it now." Buffy said.

"No." Dawn said. "I had my own. I know how my destiny now turns out. And there is something you're not going to like about it."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a potential." Dawn said.

"A potential?" Buffy asked.

"A potential Slayer. I have the potential to be the next called should something happen to Faith." Dawn said.

"Oh Dawn. I never wanted that for you." Buffy said.

"It's okay, Buffy." Dawn said. "Besides I got a gift to go along with my destiny."

"A gift?" Buffy asked.

"The memories I should have had before I woke up as Tom. The Powers gave them to me. I now remember all the fake memories I should have had to begin with." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled. "That's a nice gift. Let's go home."

Later that morning feeling weary and tired Buffy walk in the front door of their house to find Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya waiting for them.

"Well?" Xander asked.

"Death is my gift. Pffah!" Buffy said.

"What does that mean?" Willow asked looking at Dawn.

"I'm not sure." Dawn said. "I don't remember."

"So what about you Dawn?" Tara asked.

"I didn't get to see Buffy's vision quest even though I wanted to. I got one of my own. I know how my destiny lies now. I've told Giles and Buffy because I will need their help to get ready. But, and I mean no offense here, I would like to wait till tell you all later. Right now I just want to sleep." Dawn said.

Xander, Tara, Anya and Willow all nodded deciding for now it might be better to let the sisters sleep.

"Did you guys get the bot?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah we got it. Though Spike hated to give it up. But that thing was sick. If you guys hadn't thought it could be used later I would have had it melted for scrap metal." Xander said.

"Okay." Buffy said as she and Dawn headed for the stairs and their bedrooms. "Good night. Or rather good morning you guys."


	14. Chapter 14: Tough Love

**Chapter 14: Tough Love**

Buffy, followed by Dawn, entered one of Buffy's college classrooms just as the class let out. The sisters made their way to the front of the room where Professor Lillian was trying to yank a jammed slide cartridge out of a slide projector.

"Um, Professor Lillian?" Buffy said.

Professor Lillian looked up briefly, then back to the projector. "Sitting in the back today, Buffy?"

"No. I'm sorry I missed the lecture." Buffy said. "Was it good? I mean, I'm sure it was ..." Embarrassed, she turned her attention to the slide projector. "Want me to try?"

"Thanks. The cartridge is struck." Professor Lillian said.

"I actually just came by to tell you that I have to drop this class. All my classes. I'm not finishing the semester." Buffy said as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I wish ... but I can't be in school now. I've got to take care of my sister." She motioned behind her towards Dawn, who was out of school that day due to parent/teacher conferences.

"I thought you might ... I was sorry to hear of your loss." Professor Lillian said.

Buffy nodded as she stopped messing with the projector. "Um, so I have these forms from the Registrar's office that I need you to sign..." She handed him the forms from her shoulder bag.

"Seems like they're trying to make it harder to get out of college than to get in." Professor Lillian said as he signed the forms and handed them back to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she looked at him.

"Is there something else?" Professor Lillian asked.

"Oh no. Yes. Actually, yeah. I wanted to tell you how much I loved this class. It's like, in the middle of all this, I'm paranoid that you'll think I don't like poetry." Buffy said as she tried to wrest free the slide cartridge. "I mean, I know I wasn't the best student. But I learned a lot. And I really like poetry." She finally managed to get the cartridge free as it came flying out of the projector, landing on the floor.

"She does." Dawn said. "She has even got me into reading poetry and even writing some for my English classes.

Professor Lillian smiled at the sisters, touched by what they have said. "We'll let the AV guys handle that. I'm glad you like poetry, Buffy. And that you have been a good influence on your sister with it as well."

"You know, I wish I had time for it. But I don't, I just don't right now." Buffy said.

Professor Lillian nodded as he looked at the sisters. "Maybe short poems?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, like those Japanese ones, you know, that sound like a sneeze?"

"Haiku." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Right, maybe those. And hopefully I'll be back next semester."

"I hope so," Professor Lillian said.

Later Dawn and Buffy are back at home sitting opposite each other at the dining room table. Dawn is doing her homework as Buffy is folding laundry. Just then a memory surfaced as Dawn sighed causing Buffy to look at her.

"Memory," Dawn said. "Just one of those routine ones. Nothing to do with Glory. I just remember that I was acting out. You were called into the Principal's office and you were told if I didn't shape up that they would take me away from you."

"You have to remember, Dawn," Buffy said. "You are not that person anymore. Even though we now know you were never Tom, we still know his memories have influenced you to make you the young woman you are today. A young woman I am still happy to call my best friend as well as my sister."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, Buffy that means a lot."

Just at that moment they heard the phone ring as Buffy moved to answer it. "Hello? Giles. What?"

"Tara." Dawn said as another memory surfaced. "No it can't be. Glory shouldn't know the Key is in human form. I changed that. He couldn't have told her."

"Hold on, Giles." Buffy moved the phone away from her ear. "Dawn?"

"According to Tom's memories. Glory found awhile back from someone that the Key was in human form. Glory had her minions watch us to find out which one of us it was. She thought the Key was bound to Tara. When she found out it wasn't she brain sucked Tara." Dawn said.

Buffy frowned as she moved the phone back to her ear. "Giles. Go to Tara's dorm room and check to see if Tara is there. I will try and find Willow." She hung up the phone. "Dawn?"

"Tara's at the fair on the university campus." Dawn said. "Willow doesn't make it in time and Tara gets brain sucked."

"Come on." Buffy said as she and Dawn left the house.

At the fair, Willow ran through the crowd of students as fast as she possibly could. Her eyes wild, looking for Tara when she spotted Buffy and Dawn running up to her. "Tara?"

"She's here, Willow," Dawn said. "Originally Glory knew the Key was in human form and thought it was Tara. This time I assume she is just out to piss Buffy off, make Buffy give her the Key."

"We're not going to let that happen." Buffy said. "We're going to save Tara and we're going to keep you safe. Come on." She, Willow and Dawn took off through the crowd. They saw Tara sitting next to Glory, about ten yards away.

"TARA!" Willow said as they ran towards Tara, pushing people out of their way.

"Buffy! Go!" Dawn said as she took Willow's hand in hers. Buffy took off running at full Slayer speed.

"By force of heart, and mindful power, by waning time and waxing hour ..." Willow and Dawn begin to chant just as Glory's fingertips pushed a few centimeters into Tara's head. "I echo Diana when I decree..."

Glory's hands plunge deep into Tara's head as Glory writhed in ecstasy.

"No...NOO!" Willow said.

"That she I love must now be ..." Dawn and Willow chanted. "… free."

"TARA! NOOOOO!" Willow screamed.

Buffy lunged toward Glory as a Chinese dragon came between them. When it passed, Glory was gone.

Willow let go of Dawn's hand and ran to Tara, who still sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Will." Buffy said as Dawn ran up next to her. "I tried to get to her."

"It's okay, Buffy." Willow said. She looked briefly at Dawn as if to say thank you for helping her with the spell. "Tara! Are you okay?"

"It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me. Dirty, dirty, bad. Bad!" Tara said.

Willow clutched Tara to her as she begins to cry. "Tara, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tara looked pleadingly at Willow. "It's under my skin. Dirt, dirt, dirt..."

Willow rocked Tara, rubbing her back like she was soothing a baby.

Later in a hospital room Tara sat on an examination table, looking scared and pitiful. Willow sat on the doctor's stool, holding Tara's hand.

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Anya stood near Willow and Tara as they listened to Doctor McCarthy.

"Can't she go home now?" Willow asked.

Doctor McCarthy shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Hospital policy dictates we keep her for the night."

"Does she have to? I can take care of her at home." Willow said.

"It's poisoned. Why don't I tell you that? It's got to be checked though." Tara said.

"Is she your sister?" Doctor McCarthy asked.

"She's ours." Dawn spoke up suddenly motioning towards herself and Buffy.

"It has to be verified of course. Anyone could tell you that. Of course. Of course." Tara said.

Doctor McCarthy looked to the sisters, not sure if he believed Dawn or not. "Well, you can get her released first thing in the morning. But she's got to spend one night in the psych ward, just for observation. We'll keep an eye on her, do a couple basic tests and then you take her home. Does that sound fair?" Willow nodded blankly. "Well, you hold tight then, and I'll send a nurse by in a few minutes to pick up Tara." He leaves.

Willow stayed near Tara, kissing her head, having a few private moments.

"Words cannot express how much I hate this place." Xander said as Giles nodded. "And yet the same words I say when I hit my thumb with a hammer keep coming to mind."

"It's dreadful." Dawn said.

"It's like Communism." Anya said as Buffy moved over next to Willow.

"Will. I'm so sorry." Buffy said as she held Willow tightly.

Tara looked at Buffy and smiled a strange smile. "They kill mice."

"Tara." Buffy tried to hug Tara, who remained stiff. "Dawn and I can stay as long as you need us, Will."

Willow nodded to show her gratitude. "I'm so scared."

Dawn moved over to Willow and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Will. I wish I had remembered this sooner so we could have made sure that Tara was safe."

Willow looked up at Dawn and smiled sadly. "It's alright, Dawnie."

"Pretty." Tara said as she looked at Dawn. "Pretty green swirly shimmer."

Everyone, except Dawn, looked at Tara as if to say what?

Dawn sighed. "She sees the Key in its natural state." She looked at Tara. "Yes Tara, pretty."

A short time later Tara was pushed out of the room in a wheelchair by a nurse. She strained to look back at Willow. "Don't ... please don't with that treachery. I told the cats. And now I beg my mother, sitting all alone."

"'Bye Tara. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Willow said before she tried to follow Tara out the door.

Xander caught Willow in his arms, holding her. "Will, no. It's just for one night."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it's a whole night and I don't think I can sleep without her."

"You can sleep with me." Anya said. "You know, that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head."

"Will, you just have to rest. Right now there's nothing you can do." Buffy said.

Willow looked at Buffy, a determined expression on her face. "Yes, there is."

Buffy looked at her as she understood. "No. No way ..."

Willow swiftly exited into the hallway as Buffy followed.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Willow is going to do something amazingly stupid." Dawn said. "Buffy is trying to talk her out of it. But it won't work." Buffy walked back in the room a couple minutes later. "Buffy go."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You know what," Dawn said.

"She would never," Buffy said. "It's suicide."

"She does," Dawn said. "Go or she'll die."

"We don't know where Glory's held up at though." Buffy said.

"Likely Willow will cast a locator or a tracking spell to find her. I don't know a locator spell but I can cast a tracking spell that will lead you to Willow. Get me to the Magic Box. I know the ingredients I need to cast one."

"You're sure?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. "The tracking spell was one of the first spells Willow and Tara taught me. It was kind of for my peace of mind so I would know where you always were."

Short time later Dawn sat in the middle of a circle at the Magic Box with her eyes closed. "Aradia, Goddess of the lost. The path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades. I beseech thee ... bring the light!" A green floating light appeared before Dawn as she opened her eyes. "Take Buffy to Willow." The light darted toward Buffy and then toward the door as Buffy turned and followed it.

The next day in Tara's dorm room suitcases and boxes filled with Tara's belongings lay on the floor, some closed, some still awaiting more stuff.

Tara sat crossed-legged on the bed wearing flannel pajamas and a blank expression. Willow, Buffy, and Dawn sat on the edges of the bed, around her. Willow looked exhausted as Buffy opened a bag of sandwiches.

"Chicken salad?" Buffy asked.

"Right here." Willow said.

"Eggplant, that's me. And, what is this, peanut butter and... ew, salami, Dawn?" Buffy said.

"The Dawn of Tom's memories always liked to make weird concoctions." Dawn said as she took the sandwich. "Thought I would try one of them out."

Willow held up her chicken sandwich. "What's Tara got?"

"I got her tuna. Does she like ... Tara, do you like tuna?" Dawn said.

"Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Willow?" Tara said.

"We'll just start a little slow today, okay? Buffy, can I have that?" Willow indicated some applesauce. Buffy handed it to her. "Okay, Darling ..." She opened the jar and filled a spoon. Then gently, tenderly, she fed Tara. "There we go. Yeah, that's my girl. It's okay. I'm right here."

Tara smiled as Willow filled another spoonful.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked as Willow handed her the applesauce and the spoon.

"What are you gonna need?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know ... They gave me a lot of stuff to keep her calm. They said I might need to restrain her at night, but... Sometimes she's fine, she looks at me and she's fine." Willow said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have ..." Buffy said for the umpteenth time, apologizing for the fact she couldn't reach Tara in time.

"It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of her. Even if she never... She's my girl." Willow said as Dawn looked at her as a memory surfaced. The first that actually dealt with the battle with Glory. "What?"

"You find a way to fix her, Will," Dawn said. "During the final battle with Glory."

Willow smiled. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"I thought." Buffy said.

"A memory surfaced. It doesn't show me how you kill Glory but it did show me that Willow is able to maybe weaken her when she fixes Tara," Dawn said.

Willow returned her attention to Tara and whispered. "You're my always." She kissed Tara's forehead and suddenly the entire wall was ripped out. Blinking into the light, they see their worst nightmare…

"I told you this wasn't over." Glory said.

"No! The place is cracking, cracking. No, no, no ..." Tara said.

"Tara, it's okay. It's okay," Dawn said, not realizing till it was too late what she had inadvertently done.

Tara looked at Dawn and once again was fixated on her. "Look at that ... the light, it's so pure ..." She pointed to Dawn. "Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful." She started to cry at the beauty of Dawn, the Key.

Glory's eyes light on Dawn as Buffy looked at her.

Buffy knew it's too late, that … _GLORY KNOWS._


	15. Chapter 15: Spiral

**Author's Note: **I haven't heard from my Beta in a week, she had been working a lot of hours and hadn't had time (at that time) to get to this chapter. So I decided to go ahead and up it without her edit with the intention of once she gets back with the revision of updating this chapter then.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Spiral**

Buffy exploded into action as she grabbed Dawn and flung herself through Tara's dorm room door, back first. They spilled out into the hallway and Buffy scrambled to her feet, yanking Dawn up. "Run!" She took off with Dawn down the hall and out into the commons.

Buffy jostled students out of the way as she made for the double doors on the other side and outside running full tilt, half dragging Dawn.

"Buffy, pick me up." Dawn said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Carry me. My legs are giving out. I'm not a Slayer yet. I can't keep up." Dawn said as Buffy scooped her up in her arms and continued, leaping over a bench.

Buffy dashed for a tree-lined park on the other side of the street. And then suddenly Glory was in front of them, blocking Buffy's path. Buffy froze as Glory pinned her with an icy stare. "I really hate it when people touch my things," she said as Buffy put Dawn down, never taking her eyes off Glory as she advanced. "Last words, Slay-runt?"

"Just one." Buffy said. "Truck."

A truck horn suddenly blared as an eighteen wheeler barreled into Glory. The truck tore past, brakes squealing. Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and took off with her through the park on the other side of the street.

Later at Xander's apartment the Scooby Gang has assembled. Buffy stood near the window, her eyes nervously sweeping for any sign of Glory or her Minions. Dawn is relating their escape. "...and then WHOOSH! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us all skanky and blond and thinking she's all that just because some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet - well she does have nice feet - and she's coming right at us but Buffy doesn't even blink. She just stands there all 'bring it on' and then WHAM!' Hellbitch in orbit!"

"Go, Buff!" Xander said.

Giles smiled. "I knew you'd be able best Glory eventually. With all our years of training and –"

"Buffy let a semi hit her." Dawn said. "And then Buffy ran really fast and we got away!"

"I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second," Buffy said.

"How isn't important. All that matters is the two of you are safe." Giles said.

Buffy laughed bitterly as she turned to face the group. "Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we cross paths with Glory. Now that she knows about Dawn ..."

"Floaty green shimmers." Tara said as she stared at Dawn. She then looked at Willow. "Why don't you shimmer?"

Willow looked to the Gang, her face a swirl of fear, pain, and a whole mountain of guilt. "She didn't mean to. You know that, right?"

"We know." Dawn said. "I'm as much to blame as Tara is. Because I drew her attention to me."

"But it's done, and now we have to deal with it." Buffy said.

"Perhaps there's something in the Book of Tarnis, something we've missed that we can use against Glory." Giles said.

"Piano!" Anya said.

Xander nodded. "Right. Piano. Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time. No, wait. That was a rocket launcher. Ahn, what are you talkin'?"

"We should drop a piano on her." Anya said. "It always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment."

"Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing fake tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's keep thinking. We should reassemble at the shop, see what we can –"

"We can't fight her." Buffy said.

"Not yet, but –" Giles said.

"Not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not going to win this with spells or stakes or yanking out uranium power cores. She's a god, and she's coming for us. So let's not be here when she starts knocking." Buffy said.

"Buffy—" Dawn started.

"Dawn," Buffy cut in. "Until all the memories surface, and we know how to kill her. It's best for us to leave town."

"There must be another –" Giles said.

"No! We stay—we die! Show of hands for that option?" Buffy said. "All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anyone we're leaving. We grab whatever supplies we can and that's it—we're gone."

"What about wheels? I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xan-mobile." Xander said.

"Don't worry about that." Dawn said. "Buffy and I will take care of it. And I must warn you that Spike will be coming along."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Physically he is the only other person capable of stopping Glory." Dawn said.

Later Buffy and Dawn quickly help the Gang pile in to a Winnebago. Giles glared at Spike even with Dawn's warning and reasoning, he still wished that they could have left the vampire behind.

Buffy turned and headed into the back bedroom area, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Buckle up, kids! Daddy's puttin' the hammer down." Spike said as he grinded the gears and the RV lurched forward.

Later Giles is at the wheel and the others are spread out in the main compartment. Dawn and Willow are pouring through spells book as Tara sits beside them, humming distractedly.

"Shouldn't somebody be asking if we're there yet? That's what small irritating children do, don't they?" Anya asked.

"That kinda only works if you know where you're going." Dawn said not looking up from her book.

"Oh." Anya said. "Do we know where we're going yet?!"

"Already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel." Spike said. "Hey, gramps! Bloody step on it!"

"Step on what? I've driven tricycles with more power." Giles said as the RV lurched.

Xander put a hand to his stomach, looking a little green. "Anybody else a little queasy?"

"He doesn't travel well. He's like fine shrimp." Anya said.

Spike leaned close to Dawn. "Should've nicked that Porsche I had me eye on. Just enough room for me, you, and big sis."

Dawn looked to Xander. "Wouldn't have happened. Everyone in this RV is going to be needed when the final fight comes. I know that much."

Xander shot Spike a look as he moved to sit in the passenger seat next to Giles. "That guy is bloodsucking the last nerve right out of me."

"Dawn does have a point. In a confrontation, Spike could prove..." Giles said. "... useful."

"I don't know if Dawn … or Buffy … is thinking too clear on that one. Or anything else right now. I've never seen Buffy so … and Dawn …"

"Buffy's had more than her share to deal with of late. As has Dawn. Dawn more so than Buffy, the memories are both a blessing and a curse. Besides this gives us all a chance to catch a breath, to regroup." Giles said.

"Willow you should concentrate on the barrier spells." Dawn said. "Worry about everything else later."

"They only work on a fixed locus." Willow reminded Dawn. "Haven't found anything we can use while we're moving."

Tara peeked around Willow and stared at Dawn, wide-eyed. "It's so pretty. Can I have one?"

Willow looked at Dawn, mortified.

Dawn smiled. "Of course you can Tara. Hey ... Anybody hungry?"

"Ooh! Snacks! The secret to any successful migration!" Anya said as she pulled a frying pan and a tin of Spam from the backpack. "Who's up for some tasty fried meat products!?"

Tara pulled open one of the blinds. The direct sunlight scorched Spike as he danced back, his skin smoldering. "Hey!" Spike said.

"Tara, no!" Willow quickly closed the blind, scolding Tara. "What did I tell you?!" Tara burst into tears, sobbing like a little child. Willow instantly regrets snapping at Tara as she cradles her. "No, shhh... I'm sorry. It's okay. shhh... She didn't mean it. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"We know." Dawn said.

Spike awkwardly tried to console Tara. "Yeah, no biggie. Look, skin's already stopped smoking. You go ahead and play peek-a-boo with Mr. Sunshine all you want. Keep the ride from getting boring."

Tara became even more agitated. "All the light ... gone."

Willow rocked Tara in her arms, trying to calm her. "No, baby. It's still light outside. Shh ..."

"It's Glory." Dawn said. "Each of the people she has brain sucked kind of have this programing that wants them to do something."

"... dark ... all dark ..." Tara said.

"Right now the others are saying the exact same thing." Dawn said before she got up and moved toward the back and entered the bedroom area to find Buffy sitting on the bed in the gloom, totally spent. She closed the sliding door behind her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"You know. Pretty much ... everything." Dawn said.

"Yeah. I'm doing a great job." Buffy said.

"You are." Dawn said.

"I'm the Slayer. The Chosen one, all mythic and defendery. Evil Nasties are supposed to flee from me, not the other way around." Buffy said.

"You're not fleeing. You're ... moving at a brisk pace." Dawn said.

"Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the Big Scaredy Run Away." Buffy said as Dawn sat beside her.

"It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me." Dawn said.

Buffy sagged, on the verge of total collapse. "It just ... keeps coming. Glory. Riley. Tara. Mom–"

"I know." Dawn said. "But there's a bright side."

"There is?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Or have you forgotten the memories are surfacing now. I still don't know how you kill Glory. But I do know that everything will be good and you'll get your happily ever after." Dawn said. "A little over a year from now, you will find her…"

"Her? But I'm not …" Buffy asked. "Wait I thought you hadn't seen who?"

"No you're not gay. You're bisexual." Dawn said. "And I haven't seen her face. But I have seen enough of her to know that it is a her."

Before Buffy could say another word an arrow pierced the back of the RV right next to Buffy's head. She and Dawn shove the rear window blinds aside to see where the arrow came from.

"Look who's back." Dawn said.

"Knights of Byzantium." Buffy said as they see ten knights on horseback thundering after the RV. Several are notching arrows onto their bows. They turned and rushed out into the main compartment.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted.

Giles had already spotted the Knights in the side view mirror. "I see them!"

"See who?" Spike asked as more arrows pierce the RV. "Bloody hell!"

"Arrows! They're throwing arrows!" Xander said.

"Dawn! Stay down!" Buffy said as Dawn hunkered down.

Tara peeked through the blinds and squealed with delight. "Horsies!"

"Tara!" Willow said as she yanked Tara back.

An arrow pierces the driver's side door, narrowly missing Giles. "Weapons?!" he said.

"Hello! You're driving one!" Spike said.

"Don't hurt the horsies!" Willow said.

"We won't." Buffy said as she turned to Giles and whispered. "Aim for the horsies."

Under the table unseen by anyone Dawn mouthed. 'Aim for the horsies.'

Giles yanked the wheel hard to the left and the RV swerved as Knights easily avoid it.

"Did we shake 'em?" Xander asked as he tried not to vomit just as the blade of a broadsword pierced the roof, narrowly missing him.

"Stay low! Watch out for –" Buffy said as the sword comes down right over Buffy.

Spike grabbed the blade, stopping it before it rammed into her. He hung on, grunting in pain as the steel sliced into his hands. "Now might be a good time for something heroic."

Buffy scanned the ceiling and spotted the vent hatch. "Xander! Hatch!"

Xander boosted Buffy up to the hatch as she hoisted herself outside. Spike's hands are drenched in blood from trying to hold the Knight's sword. Dawn quickly got out from under the table and wrapped strips of dish towel around them to stop the bleeding. "Keep the pressure on." Dawn said.

"Always do, sweet bit." Spike said as a chain mail-clad hand slams through the window next to Dawn, latching onto her hair and giving Spike a dose of solar scorch. The Knight's face appears behind Dawn and he snarled as he tightened his grip. Just then Anya clocked him in the face with her frying pan as the Knight falls away.

"Not a piano, but hey." Anya said.

"Thanks," Dawn said. "I probably should have stayed under the table."

Giles breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back to the Gang. "Everyone all right?" He turned back to the road and his eyes went wide as he spotted a Knight galloping straight for them, spear in hand. The Knight hurled the spear and it slammed through the windshield and impaled Giles through his side.

The RV swerved off the road and then flipped onto its side. Moments later the gang is limping away from the crash site, heading for an abandoned gas station down the road. When they reach it Spike kicked the door in as they wander inside.

Buffy and Xander carried Giles in and lay him down on a counter.

"Willow?" Buffy said.

"I'm on it." Willow moved over to Giles, keeping Tara close.

Buffy gave Dawn the quick once over. "You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Buffy." Dawn said. She was about to say something about Spike's hands but Tom's memories told her they were fine.

Buffy moved to the window and looked through the slats, eyes flicking nervously across the barren landscape.

"We have another plan, right? One that doesn't involve pointy arrows and Winnebagos?" Anya said.

Buffy struggled to get her bearings. "We'll—we'll rest here for a minute. Then we have to keep moving."

"Where?" Xander asked.

"I don't know! But we can't stay here. It's too close to the wreck, too easy to –" Buffy said, snapping at Xander.

"Buffy?" Willow said as Buffy moved over beside her and Giles.

"How is he?" Buffy asked. Willow tried to respond, but she can't. "Will?"

"I think I slowed the bleeding, but ..." Willow said.

"Okay. Okay, just ... just let me think–" Buffy said as a flaming arrow smashed through a boarded up window and lodged into the wall. Then more flaming arrows thunk into the walls as everyone dove for cover.

Dawn peeked out the window. "The Knights are back," she said. "And they brought a crusade."

Xander ripped the flaming arrows out of the walls and stomped on them putting them out. Buffy and Spike tip a soda machine to block the front door.

"Willow! Dawn!" Buffy said.

"We're working on it!" Willow said as she and Dawn frantically flipped through the spell book.

The walls tremble as the Knights try to cut through the slats and Tara curled into a ball, wailing in terror.

The office door behind Buffy smashed open and she spun around just as a knight clocked her with his mace causing her to stagger back.

"Buffy!" Dawn said.

Spike smashed the Knight in the face and then screamed in agony as his chip activated. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his head. The Knight raised his mace to smash Spike's head off as Buffy lay into him knocking the knight down. Xander then dragged the Knight through the office door.

General Gregor burst in from the garage. He spotted Dawn next to Willow. "The Key!"

"You won't get the chance," Dawn said not looking up as he raised his broadsword.

Buffy grabbed the fallen Knight's mace and hurled it. The mace hits Gregor's sword hand, forcing him to drop the sword. He whirled around to face Buffy as she punched him in the face and he hit hits the floor at Dawn's feet, out cold.

"Told you." Dawn said.

Chain mail hands burst through windows and smash through rotted wood.

Willow and Dawn crackle with magickal energy. They've found the spell. "Enemies, fly and fall ... circling arms, raise a wall!" they chanted as an energy flash exploded out from them like a shock wave.

Outside the energy wave slams into the Knights, blowing them all back from the gas station.

Inside Willow's nose is bleeding from the spell. "Will." Dawn said as she indicated Willow's nose.

Willow wiped the blood away with the back of her hand, barely noticing. "Back at you," she said as Dawn brought up her hand and wiped away a spot of blood from her own nose. "You'll get used to it."

"How long will it hold?" Buffy asked.

"Half a day, maybe." Dawn said. "Maybe less depending on the clerics outside."

Spike massaged his temple. He stared down at the unconscious Gregor in disgust. "What's the story on these roleplaying rejects?"

"They're after the Key. Buffy they might know how to kill Glory. I don't know," Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Okay let's find out what he knows."

Sometime later Gregor has been tied to one of the pneumatic lifts used to raise cars in the garage. He glared at Buffy, his jaw set.

"You sure Scarface here can habla the English?" Spike asked.

"He understands me. Don't you?" Buffy said.

"You were warned we would return, Slayer." Gregor said. "You and the Seer. Or should I say the Key."

"Took you long enough." Buffy said eyeing his large tattoo. "You supposed to be some kind of chief?"

Gregor locked eyes with Buffy, trying to intimidate. "General."

"In charge of what? Getting captured?" Buffy said as she stared him down.

"You do not frighten me, child." Gregor said as he turned to Dawn, pinning her with a withering stare. "The instrument of chaos will be destroyed –"

"No it will not." Dawn said. "You will fail."

"You have seen it?" Gregor asked.

"Yes. You, your men. All dead at the hands of the one you call the Beast. I warned your guy this could happen." Dawn said. "You should have listened. Now tell them how to kill Glory. It's the one thing I don't know."

Tara shrieked from the Customer Area before Gregor can respond.

"Buffy!" Anya yelled as Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Xander rush into the costumer area.

Tara is pitching a serious fit, screaming and flailing. Willow is trying to get her under control. "Tara ... Tara, please ..." Willow said.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know! She just went nuts!" Anya said. "Oh! I mean, uh –"

"Time! Time! Time!" Tara broke away from Willow and ran for the door. She clawed at it, sinking to her knees, sobbing.

"It's the programing." Dawn said. "All those Glory did this too are now trying to get to the place where the portal will open so they can prepare the site for mine and Glory's arrival.

Willow cradled Tara on the floor. She turned to Buffy, searching desperately for comfort. "We have to do something. She can't stay like this. Buffy?"

"She won't." Dawn said. "Remember what I said. You will find a way to reverse it. And it will give Buffy a tactical advantage over Glory."

"Time ... time ..." Tara cried softly.

Moments later Buffy is gripping Giles' hand like a lifeline, trying not to completely fall apart. Giles is barely conscious. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Giles asked.

"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this –" Buffy said.

"Don't." Giles said. "You did... what was necessary. What I've always admired."

"Running away?" Buffy asked.

"Being able to place your heart above all else." Dawn said as she walked up beside her sister. "The same thing I've always admired about you, Buffy."

Buffy smiled proudly at Dawn.

"I'm so proud of you. How far you've come. You're everything a Watcher - everything I could have hoped for ..." Giles said as he drifted unconscious.

Buffy stood there, desperately clutching his hand. "Willow, Dawn. Open a door."

Outside the chanting Clerics stumble back as a door-sized rift opens in the barrier. Buffy stepped outside as Xander followed. A rift closed behind them as Dawn watched from the door of the building. The Knights raise their weapons, but Dante raised a hand to halt their attack. "Speak." Dante said.

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us –" Buffy said.

"And ten of mine are dead. Honorable men. Shall we balance the scale?" Dante drew his sword.

Buffy gritted her teeth, barely containing her mounting rage. "Will you let someone come and help him or not?"

"Give quarter to an agent of the Beast? What madness would move me to such action?" Dante asked.

"I'm done asking." Buffy took a step toward Dante, ready to bring on the hurt. The Knights behind him tense.

Xander stepped in, trying to defuse the situation. "Whoa, hey, uh ... this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, in war there are rules. Or at least there should be... if you're as _honorable_ as you think you are. Plus we do have your General Forehead Guy."

Dante glared, his face impenetrable.

Later back inside Willow and Dawn are casting an electrical spell at the pay phone. "... discharge and bring life!" they said.

A light flickered to life in the phone booth. Buffy picked up the phone, She heard the dial tone as she nodded. She then dialed.

"Handier than a Swiss knife. You know the door to my crypt's got this nasty squeak. Maybe you two could –" Spike said as someone picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Buffy. I need to ask you a really big favor ..."

A half an hour later the Gang watched tensely as Ben examined Giles, his doctor's bag close at hand. "You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside." Ben said.

"Sorry. I—I didn't know who else to call." Buffy said.

"No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not exactly the way I pictured seeing you again, but –" Ben laughed. "I'll take what I can get."

"Thanks for coming." Buffy said.

Ben smiled. "My pleasure." He finished applying a fresh dressing to the wound. "I think I got him stabilized, but there's a lot of damage. We need to get him out of here."

"The guys with the pointy swords kinda have other ideas." Buffy said.

"Don't they always?" Ben asked, facetiously.

"I know this must seem extra outer limits –" Buffy said.

"This? Nah. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. You know, emergency room, full moon on a Saturday night ..." Ben said.

"If things get too weird, just let me know. I'll understand." Buffy said.

"Don t worry about me. I won't leave till I've worn out my welcome." Ben smiled.

Buffy turned and walked into the garage followed by Dawn.

"We know," Dawn said. "That Glory is a Hell God."

Gregor nodded. "From a dimension of unspeakable torment."

"From a demon dimension and she ruled with two other Hell Gods," Dawn said. "That the other two cast her out because they were afraid of her and her power. What we don't know is what happened after. And how to kill her."

Gregor nodded. "She was cast out, banished to this _lower_ plane of existence, forced to live and ultimately die trapped within the body of a mortal, a newborn male, created as her prison. Her own living Hell."

"Of course," Dawn said as she turned to Buffy. "That's how you kill her. Force her back into the man and kill him. Now if we just knew who he was." She looked at Gregor. "Do you?"

"Unfortunately the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered." Gregor said.

Dawn sighed and looked to Buffy. "Well I guess were closer, but not close enough. We have to find out who he is. Kill the man and the god dies."

Buffy nodded as she put her arm around Dawn and they walk back into the customer area.

Later Dawn stood over Giles, her face etched with concern. He's still unconscious but in obvious discomfort. Giles groaned as Ben took his pulse.

Dawn watched nervously. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn." Ben said avoiding the question.

"Do you think he blames me?" Dawn asked.

Ben watched Xander move into the garage. "No, I don't." He moved to his doctor's bag and prepared a hypo. Suddenly the hypo crashed to the floor as his eyes went wide in terror and he tore into the garage, followed by Dawn. "You have to let me out!"

"Ben –" Dawn said.

"You don't understand! I got to get out! Open a door! NOW!" Ben said as Buffy and Spike rush in from the office.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know! He just freaked out!" Dawn said.

"LET ME OUT!" Ben yelled.

Buffy sighed. "Will, Dawn, open a –"

Ben screamed in agony. "NO!" he said as he morphed into Glory as everyone froze in shock.

Glory took in the scene and grinned with delight. "Well what do you know! Little Ben finally did something right."

"The Beast." Gregor said.

"Hey! It's Gregor!" Glory said. She grabbed an old rusted hubcap off the workbench and flung it. The hubcap is buried halfway into Gregor's chest as he dies. "Now it's not."

BOOM! All hell broke loose as the Gang attacked. Spike goes flying into Xander and Anya.

Willow crackles with magical energy as she geared up a spell. Buffy gets slammed back into her. They both go down, dazed.

Glory latched onto Dawn.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.

Glory slammed through the door and she and Dawn hit the barrier. She sneered in contempt. "Yeah, right." She reared her fist back and bellowed as she slammed it into the barrier creating a jagged hole. It crackled, already beginning to close up as Dawn and Glory dove through it.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. She dove after them, but didn't make it before the hole closed and she crashed into the restored barrier.

Dawn watched as Glory massacred the Knights and then she was pulled behind Glory speeding back towards Sunnydale.


	16. Chapter 16: The Weight of the World

**Chapter 16: The Weight of the World**

Two of Glory's minions hastily packed a trunk in Glory's apartment. One loaded clothes into the trunk as another closed and locked the lid, and together they carry it off.

"Quickly, quickly!" Murk said as he and Gronx watch them go. "Already we are behind schedule. Someone's bound for a beheading; let's make sure it's not me."

"Why do we remain when our moment of triumph lies so close at hand?" Gronx said.

"The Glorious One, having acquired much in this world, does not exactly travel light." Murk said as they look across the room at Glory on a tailor's pedestal, being fitted by two female minions. She is having a ceremonial robe placed upon her, her arms outstretched.

"Hey! Minions. I can hear you. God-like ears - don't miss much, know what I'm saying?" Glory said. "C'mere."

Bowed, Gronx and Murk huddle forward as Glory stepped down and faced them. "'Twas he who blasphemed, your magnificence." Gronx said.

"Spurred on by treacherous urging!" Murk said as he and Gronx turn on one another, grabbing each other.

Glory waved a hand, bored. They stop cold. "Guys - I'm not gonna kill you. Not in the mood. What do you think that's about?"

Gronx and Murk bow reverently. "In mercy does your power lie." Gronx said.

"No, brainless. In torture, death and chaos does my power lie. So tell me. Why am I not popping your head like a zit right now?" Glory said as the Minions stand before her, open-mouthed and stumped. "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"Yes! We shall fetch a ..." Murk said.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Glory paced the floor, seamstress minions following behind. "I'm just a little tight in this skin, is all. I've been waiting an eternity - well, 25 human years - and it all comes down to tonight."

"The portal shall open." Gronx said.

"And the Great Glorificus shall return." Murk said.

"To the Hell I came from. Where I'm gonna rain down more supersized portions of slaughter, mayhem, and bloodshed than you scabs can even dream about." Glory suddenly deflated and plopped into a chair. "So how come I ain't happy?" She held up a hand. "Don't try to answer that. Just do your jobs. Pack up. We're getting the hell out of here."

Gronx and Murk scurry off, taking the seamstress minions with them, out of frame.

Glory just sat there, staring at Dawn. "I got everything I ever wanted. Still - something's off. I dunno. "What do you think?"

But Dawn can't answer, her hands are tied, a rag in her mouth, and her ankles are tied to the chair.

Later Glory pushed Dawn inside a construction site office and shoved her toward a seat, and sat heavily herself. "Unbelievable, how annoying the Groupies can be."

"They merely sense that tonight at last the Dimensional Portal shall open ..." Murk said.

"Ushering in the long and bloody reign of the great ..." Glory said.

"Let the Key pour forth from this mortal form, the Magicks be Undone, and ..." High Priest chanted as he marked Dawn's forehead.

"What's he doing?" Glory asked.

"I must anoint the Key." High Priest said.

"Really don't. Go." Glory said.

"But..." High Priest said.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Glory said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She now remembered pretty much everything up to the portal opening. She remembered when she had yelled that very line at Buffy and her mom.

The Minions ushered the High Priest out. "We'll just, uh ... give you two a little space." Murk said.

Glory grabbed a paper towel and started roughly rubbing the ash off Dawn's forehead. "Tch. You know, you recapture your Godhood and unleash Armageddon? All of a sudden everybody wants to be part of the inner circle. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dawn said. "Be nice to go home but I know you're not going to let me go."

"You know that hunh?" Glory asked. "What did the monks put in that little package beside my Key."

"I'm a Seer. I can see the future and I know things." Dawn said. "Like how this all will end. Sorry but you don't get to go home. Before this is all said and done you will be dead."

"You're nervous." Glory said dismissing the fact that Dawn had just foretold how it was all going to end.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"I know how you feel. It's your last night. As, you know, a human. This body?" Glory picked up Dawn's wrist and shakes her hand around. "It's just a rental, Dawnie. Being human's like a costume for girls like you and me. Being something else - that's what we are."

"Don't." Dawn said.

"What?" Glory asked.

"Don't call me, _Dawnie_. You're not my sister, you're not my friends." Dawn said.

"Wow. You know ... that actually hurt my feelings." Glory said.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Dawn said with a shrug.

"Not the point." Glory said. "I'm just thinking, here I'm trying to make you feel better when: comforting others - not part of my life. And I'm doing it so that I'll stop feeling so, um ... help me out."

"Guilty?" Dawn asked.

"Guilty!" Glory said as she stood, excited. "That's it. But I'm not supposed to feel guilty! I'm not supposed to feel anything! I'm a God. I'm above it, I'm ... You!" She whirled on Dawn. "You did this to me, didn't you? Some kind of spell. You've been hanging with the Wicca, you could have ... but no."

"No." Dawn said. "The walls between you and Ben are breaking down. You're feeling what he's feeling."

Glory glared at Dawn and then crossed to the door and ripped it open, never taking her eyes off Dawn. "Anoint this thing," she said as the High Priest entered. "Now. You know what they're all chanting for out there, _Dawnie_? Blood. Cause we found out, your blood? It's the Key to the Key. All I gotta do is bleed you dry, the Portal opens up, and I go home. So knock yourself out, girlfriend. Make me feel bad as you can, 'cause tomorrow?" The High Priest smeared ash on Dawn's forehead again. "You bleed, little girl."

"And you die." Dawn said.

Later a soda can went flying up against the Construction site interior's wall and exploded, spraying foam.

"I'm hating this, Murk." Glory said as she paced.

"And _this_ would be what exactly, your holiness?" Gronx said.

Glory stopped and held her head in her hands. "Memories. I'm starting to remember the things Ben did. People he spoke with, stuff he wore ..." She shuddered. "Kid." She grabbed Dawn away from the High Priest, who has been softly praying over her. "I came ... He—came to see you. Didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Dawn said. "The spell is breaking down. It's how I remember the fact that you changed. The memory was blocked till just after you took me from Buffy. Your spell was blocking the memory and now that the spell is breaking down. I remember that you are Ben and he is you."

"She's right the cloak between Ben and me is fading." Glory looked at Dawn and smiled. She then shook her head violently. "I can't do this." She grabbed the High Priest. "Get him out of me."

"What?" High Priest asked.

"Ben! The human meatsack who's infecting me. Do your mojo, make a surgical ... Incision or removal or whatever it is you gotta do! Help me! I'm thinking Ben's thoughts and feeling his feelings and – I-I-I-I ..."

Suddenly, Glory morphed into Ben. He looked strangled, ghostlike - more surprised than anyone that he's there, and only long enough to blurt out. "... Can't kill the girl ...!"

And just as suddenly, Ben morphed back into Glory. She grabbed her throat and staggered back into the wall. "Damn it!" She held herself up against the wall. She looked to the High Priest. "Help me."

"This I cannot do. You risk terrible Magicks in opening the Portal. Nothing comes without a price. This is yours." High Priest said.

"Gods don't pay." Glory said as she grabbed Dawn by the throat. "We do this now."

"Glorificus! Wait! Kill the Key now, all will be lost!" Murk said.

"You will be stuck on this mortal plane forever." Gronx said.

Glory let go of Dawn who gasps for air. She backs off, enjoying Dawn's pain. "All right, you're right, it's cool. I'm just a little emotional right now. Which, if you're into irony: funny. Leave. We need a little girl time." The Minions and High Priest hesitate. "G'bye!" They quickly hurry out of the room as she turned to Dawn. "How do they do it?"

"Do what?" Dawn asked.

"People. How do they function? Here. Like this, in the world, with all this bile running through them. Every day, it's ..." Glory said as she ran her hand up and down, _rollercoaster_ style. "Whooo ... you have no control they're not even animals they're just these meatbaggy slaves to hormones and pheromones and their … and their... feelings. Hate 'em. I mean really, is this what the poets go on about? This? Call me crazy. But as hard core drugs go, human emotion's just useless. People are puppets, everyone getting jerked around by what they're feeling – am I wrong? Really, I want to know." Glory waited for an answer. But Dawn holding her throat, doesn't say a thing. "Gonna bleed you either way."

"It depends on the person." Dawn said.

"So, you're saying some people like this?" Glory asked.

"Some." Dawn said.

"Funny, 'cause I look around at this world you're so eager to be a part of, and all I see's six billion lunatics looking for the fastest ride out. Who's not crazy? Look around - everyone's drinkin', smokin', shootin' up, shootin' each other or just plain screwing their brains out because they don't want 'em anymore. I'm crazy? Honey, I am the original one-eyed chicklet in the kingdom of the blind 'cause at least I admit the world makes me nuts. Name one person who can take it here. That's all I'm asking - Name one."

"Buffy." Dawn said.

Moments pass and Glory pounded her fist against the wall. "Ohh, Ben! This is really - not a good time... nNNNOO!" She morphed into Ben.

Ben sat, stunned. "Dawn. Has Glory hurt you?"

"No. Not yet." Dawn said. "You okay?"

"Where is it?" Ben asked.

"The blood I assume?" Dawn asked.

Ben nodded. "All the blood. I can feel it, still warm and wet and ... Glory. Oh, God. She slaughtered hundreds of men. I can feel them breaking. I'm remembering her, aren't I? The things she's done. Things she's going to do."

"I know. I think whatever the magic is that keeps you guys apart, it's starting to break down, Ben," Dawn said.

"How can she do this?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." Dawn said.

"No, I mean, I have a job. I have a life. And Glory? She never once thinks of me in all this." Ben said.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Ben looked at it, frightened as he turned to the door and opened it.

The High Priest enters, looking surprised to be standing before Ben instead of Glory. "You're not ..."

Ben yanked the High Priest inside, and viciously headbutt him, knocking him to the ground. Another blow and the Priest is out cold. Ben looked up to Dawn "I'll take you as far as I can. Ditch you before she comes back."

"It's not going to happen like that." Dawn said as Ben took her by the hand. Moments later they walk fast down Sunnydale Main Street together, followed by some Minions.

"They see us." Dawn said.

"Don't look back. Stay close to me." Ben said.

"Ben." Dawn said. "It's going to be all for naught."

They walk along as casually as they can, then Ben suddenly yanked Dawn into an archway and shoved her up against a wall as the Minions pass by. "Shh. Stay very still."

Ben waited for a moment and then looked out to check that they're gone. He then turned back to Dawn just as he morphed back into Glory who pushed Dawn further back into the alley, out of sight of any passers-by.

"You probably think I won't waste any precious blood of yours 'til tonight. You're right. But I know a thousand ways to hurt you that won't spill a drop." Glory said.

"Hey he grabbed me. You know that, right." Dawn said.

Glory advanced on Dawn, holding Dawn's face in her hands, pushing her up against the wall. "And you know those pesky feelings I've been having? Like guilt, empathy ...? I decided I'm gonna take 'em and mash 'em back down where they belong. Okay? Now let's have big girl-fun, just you and ..."

"Leave her alone." Ben said as Dawn looked up and saw that Glory had morphed back into him.

Dawn watched as Glory and Ben continuously morph into each other as they talk to one another.

"Oh, for ..." Glory said.

"I said leave her alone!" Ben said.

"No. NO! Little late in the game to start growing a backbone, Benjamin. Now be good and stay quiet." Glory struggled with herself. Trying to hold herself back from morphing again. "No - you - don't! Get over yourself, Ben! This is the way things are! I'm strong, you're weak, this is reality. Stop trying to infect me with your ..."

"Do you ever stop talking? I don't know which is worse, waking up in a dress not knowing where I've been, or having to hear all your self-involved ranting." Ben said.

"Animal..." Glory said.

"Wrong, Glory. I'm no animal. This is humanity you're feeling. Welcome to the world." Ben said. "I won't let you hurt her, Glory."

"Shut your hole, you sanctimonious little meatworm. I'm going home no matter what you do." Glory said.

Ben picked up a stray bottle and grabbed Dawn. "You really think I'll just let that happen?"

"Benjamin. What are you doing?" Glory said.

"You need her blood?" Ben smashed the bottle. "When I'm through there won't be enough left to fill a bottle cap. Then you, Hellbitch, have nowhere left to go."

Glory, genuinely frightened, shoved Dawn away from the jagged bottle's edges. She tossed the bottle away, shattering it. "You can't hurt her and you know it, Ben. I know it, because I feel what you're feeling. Scared? Shh, shh, it's okay. You don't want to die. Who would? I don't."

"You can't. You're immortal." Ben said.

"Nobody has to die here, Ben. Just let me bleed the girl and go home. Everything'll work out fine." Glory said.

"Do you really believe, with all I know, that you can trick me?" Ben asked.

"Stop and think, baby. We bleed the kid. Return me to my seat of power. I become a God again." Glory said.

"And I disappear." Ben said.

"Unless somebody up there likes you." Glory said. "Give up the girl, and I could like you a lot."

"I won't make a deal with you, Glory." Ben said.

Glory sighed. "When exactly did you get stupid? I'm offering immortality here!"

"I believe you. That's not the problem. You make me immortal, then what?" Ben grabbed Dawn. "I have to kill her to do it and I won't be able live with that! Not even for a day - forget about eternity."

"Baby, baby, baby Ben ... why do you worry so much? When you're immortal, all this crap you've been carrying around inside - the guilt, the anger, the crazy-making pain ... it all just melts away, like ice cream. Trust me. When all this is over, I can set you up real nice. I'm making it easy. It's you - or the girl." Glory said.

"I can't accept that." Ben said.

"Accept it." Glory smiled. "I'm a God, stupid."

Glory morphed into Ben and he slid down the alley wall, his legs unable to support him, and sat, hanging his head. He walked over to Dawn and tenderly reached a hand out to her. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Dawn said. "I harbor no ill feelings towards you."


	17. Chapter 17: The Gift

**Chapter 17: The Gift**

A handful of minions bow their heads as Ben entered the room, carrying a purple ceremonial gown folded up for Dawn to wear. She sat in the corner as the minions watch over her.

Ben approached Dawn, clearly contrite. "They, uh ... said you have to put this on. For the ceremony."

Dawn sighed and took the dress. "Can you tell the little buggers to turn around. I don't feel like giving them a peep show.

"Sure." Ben said and looked at the minions. "Can we give her a little privacy?"

"But sir."

"She's not going anywhere. But she is a girl and would like to not be ogled like a piece of meat," Ben said. "You can stand between her and the door. Just don't look till she's ready."

The four minions sighed and turned around to look at the door. Dawn looked at Ben. "Can you, change or turn your back or something, Ben?"

Ben sighed and was about to turn around when he morphed into Glory.

"Don't be so hard on the boy. He just wants to live - most guys'd do the same. 'Sides, he's probably the reason your sis and her little cartoon pals are still alive. That little nagging pinch of humanity that makes me go for the hurt instead of the kill. Lowering myself to trade blows with a Slayer when I should have just put my fist through her heart. That's gotta be Ben." Glory said.

"You can't take Buffy." Dawn said.

"Funny thing ... you've been here for a few hours now and I haven't seen big sis galloping in to save you. She probably knows what a terrible mistake that'd be." Glory said.

"Well the thing about that is. She knows to wait. Till closer till the portal is ready. She doesn't want to risk getting beat back and you managing to open the portal. So she'll wait till the right time." Dawn said.

"I still don't see her doing it then. She knows that I bleed you, the portals open, but once you die, they close. The faster you die, the better for your sorry species. I'm bettin' Buffy knows that. And since you're not really her sister—"

"That's where your wrong." Dawn said. "She knows I'm her sister in every way that counts. See that's one thing you don't seem to understand about humans and feelings. I could be someone totally unrelated to Buffy and in the year since I've been around. She still would have come to love me anyways."

"Well if your right if she does ... it might not be to save you." Glory said.

15 minutes later Dawn is folding her clothes very neatly, silently laying them in a neat pile on the chair, putting her shoes under it. A minion comes in and whispered to Glory.

Glory looks over at Dawn, smiles. "Okay, campers! It's almost stab time! You two, get her." The minion who came in and one other both grab Dawn. "We're not doing it here. All this time together, you think I have no sense of style? Portal's up there." She gestured above. "You're going out, but you're going out with a view. Take her. See you in a few."

Dawn is dragged past crazies up the steps. She looked above her as she saw the tower for the first time. Seeing it from the ground Dawn could have sworn that it was taller than it looked on the TV show.

Dawn is dragged up to the top and out on the platform where she is tied into place. She looked down at the prodigious plummet to the ground as the minions finish their work. As they head across the platform and down the tower. The last one said, "She will come to you soon."

Dawn isn't sure how long she waited; a half an hour, an hour before something caught her attention from below. In the darkness she can barely make out what it is. But she is sure Buffy has come. "BUFFY! BUFFY! I'M UP HERE!"

Dawn looked down, around, and then back up and saw him, the demon known only as Doc standing before her on the platform. "I'm not even going to ask you to untie me. I know you won't."

"So it's true. Not only are you the Key but a Seer. So you know what I was possibly going to say?" Doc said.

"More or less," Dawn said. "You say … _Oh, sweet girl, I can do magic!_ … I say… _Please help me ... she's coming_ ..."

"I say, Well she seems to be running late, is the thing. And if her splendidness isn't here to bleed you ... Yes, it's all coming together at last. Hey kid. Wanna see a trick?'" Doc said as he produced a knife as he closed on Dawn somewhat. He then pulled an antique pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it. "What do you know? Just about that time."

"SPIKE!" Dawn said as she saw Spike pull himself onto the platform.

Doc turned to greet him.

"Doesn't a fellow stay dead when you kill 'im?" Spike said.

"Look who's talking." Doc said.

"Come on, Doc. Let's you and me have a go." Spike said.

"I do have a prior appointment..." Doc said as he pointed back at Dawn.

Spike smiled. "This won't take long."

Doc shook his head. "No. I don't imagine it will."

Spike came at Doc who sidestepped with preternatural grace. Suddenly he's behind Spike, driving the knife up into his back to the hilt as Spike screamed. Then the knife clattered to the platform as Spike spun to face Doc again. "You don't come near the girl, Doc."

"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you ... why do you even care?" Doc said.

"I made a promise to a lady." Spike said.

"Oh." Doc opened his mouth, tongue shooting out as Spike dodged it but as it snapped back he swept Spike's legs out from under him. As Spike got back up he found Doc gripping him from behind. "Well I'll send the lady your regrets."

Spike locked eyes with Dawn, panic in his expression.

"Don't blame yourself for any of this," Dawn said. "My memory tells me this is how it was supposed to happen."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, nibblet," Spike said as Doc hurled him off the platform.

Doc picked up the knife and made his way to Dawn as he smiled at her. He sliced into her abdomen. "Shallow cuts, shallow cuts ... let the blood flow free ..."

Buffy climbed up behind Doc and Dawn smiled. "Dawn."

"Buffy ..." Dawn said.

Buffy strode toward Doc. He turned and gracefully hurled the knife at her face as she batted it out of the way.

"Well, this should be interest—" Doc said.

"This is the end of the road for you." Dawn said as Doc looked back at her.

As Buffy reached Doc she batted him aside as easily as she did the knife, never breaking stride on her way to Dawn as he fell to his death. She moved to Dawn and started untying her.

"Buffy, it hurts ..." Dawn said.

"I got you ... You're gonna be okay ..." Buffy said.

"Oh, God, Buffy ..." Dawn said as blood seeped down her leg, pooling on her foot and finally dripping down into the air as the portal formed twenty feet below.

Buffy started dragging Dawn down the platform as her sister resisted. She finally stopped, looking back. "Come on!"

"Buffy." Dawn said. "I have to close it. I think I can close it. Remember I was learning magic, becoming a witch so I could learn to control the Key."

Buffy looked at Dawn and nodded as she watched her sister close her eyes.

Dawn could feel the Key deep down inside her as she concentrated on it. It was difficult she could tell and far from easy. She reached out with her mind trying to do what she had been learning to do. Control of the Key.

"Hurry, Dawn," Buffy said as a tendril of energy lashed out causing the tower to shake.

Dawn didn't open her eyes or even respond to her sisters comment. Her entire focus was on closing the portal. She could feel the energy of the portal as it lashed out at their surroundings trying to bring forth a hell dimension into their own.

Another tendril of energy lashed out at the tower. Buffy realized that Dawn was not going to be able to close the portal either in time or at all. She looked at her sister spinning her to face her bringing her close so she could speak in Dawn's ear. "I love you. I'll always love you." She smiled. "You were right that I would echo those words back to you. You knew this was the work I had to do. Didn't you?"

Dawn opened her eyes and in that moment realized that Buffy was prepared to jump. "No… Buffy I can do it. I can close it."

"Dawn," Buffy said. "We don't have time. Listen to me, listen. I want you to tell Giles I ... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to our friends. You have to take care of them for me. Make sure they all get their happily ever after's. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Buffy looked Dawn in the eye and wiped a tear away from her sister's face as she took a moment to memorize it. She kissed Dawn on the cheek and then turned and ran toward the end of the platform swan diving off the end.

Dawn watched as she cried for the sacrifice her sister was making. Wishing in that instance she had been allowed to change it. Wishing that the memories had surfaced long ago so that they could have killed Glory before the portal had opened. She knew no one should have to go through what Buffy would have to go through when Willow resurrected her. She turned and made her way down the tower as she kept an eye on Buffy.

Suddenly there was an enormous flash of light causing Dawn to shield her eyes and when she looked back both portal and Buffy were gone. She looked down at the ground searching for her sister's body and not finding it. Instead she noticed Giles, Tara, Willow, Xander, Spike and Anya's eyes were cast upward searching. Then their eyes fell on her and they understood what had happened. Buffy had jumped. And then Dawn realized what had happened, the timeline had changed. Her sister was not dead, but trapped on the other side of the portal.

The moment Dawn was on solid ground everyone rushed at her wanting to know what had happened.

"I tried closing the portal. So she wouldn't have to jump. I didn't want to watch Buffy die. I didn't have enough control over the Key yet to do it though. Buffy must have realized this. She spun me around to face her. Told me she loved me. Told me to tell you Giles that she had figured it out and that she was okay. Told me to take care of each of you, make sure you all got your happily ever after's. Then told me I had to be brave, to live, for her. And then she jumped."

Giles was the first to embrace Dawn as tears fell from her face. He tried to comfort the young woman who had come, like her sister, to be like a daughter to him. Then they felt Tara, Xander and Willow's arms around them and finally Anya's as they each mourned for Buffy. If Spike could have joined in on the embrace he would have, but the sun was rising and they stood in the sunlight. So instead he whispered mostly to himself a promise that he would watch out for Dawn.

A few days later Dawn stood in an isolated part of the cemetery. Despite the fact that there was no body Giles, Willow, Tara and Xander had erected a tombstone anyways. Dawn looked at the tombstone and sighed. She had the last two lines changed from what they had wanted. She felt the new lines were just right.

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS

1981-2001

BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND

I LOVE YOU

I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

"I love you, Buffy. And I will find you. I will learn control of the Key and then I will come and find you and bring you home." Dawn said as she turned and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18: Bargaining

**Chapter 18: Bargaining**

Over the course of the summer Dawn had been practicing and learning control over the Key. At the same time Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya had been looking at a ritual that might be able to return Buffy from wherever she had been sent to.

Dawn had managed to learn to teleport via portal from one location in their own dimension to another location in the same dimension. That was easy, or relatively so. The problem Dawn had was getting someplace in one hop. If she tried opening a portal to say Xander's apartment from say school. She might land first at her house, then maybe at the Magic Box before finally landing at Xander's apartment.

Till she figured out how to get the portal hops down to one hop. She didn't want to risk trying to open a portal to Buffy for fear she might open one to a demon dimension that Buffy was not in.

Dawn was shook out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the bathroom door followed by … "Dawnie!" She sighed as she rinsed out her mouth and put away her toothbrush before opening the door to find Willow and Tara standing in the hallway.

"Hey you. Today's the big day, huh?" Willow asked as Dawn nodded.

Today was the day of Parent/Teacher conferences. They were going to have the Buffybot stand in for Buffy.

"Kinda day makes you wanna return clogs, don't ya' think?" Willow asked.

Dawn shook her head, "I didn't take your clogs." She held out her hand. "Give me your hand maybe I can get vision and see where there at."

"Dawn, you shouldn't be using your power for that." Tara said.

"I know." Dawn said. "I doubt I would see it anyways. Go ahead Will. Just this once won't hurt."

Willow looked to Tara who sighed and nodded as she took Dawn's hand.

Dawn gasped as images flooded her mind. But none of them showed the missing clogs. "Urn of Osiris. You're going to try and bring her back soon."

Willow sighed and nodded. They had told Dawn of their plans to try and bring Buffy back with a ritual spell she had found. "Yes."

"I guess we'll see who wins," Dawn said.

"Dawn," Tara said. "Please don't risk opening a portal till you know it will in fact lead you to Buffy."

"I won't," Dawn said. "I promise, Tara."

Moments later downstairs the Buffybot is at the counter, spreading peanut butter and jelly on bread to make sandwiches. Tara stood at the stove making breakfast as Willow moved toward the Buffybot.

"Morning. I was thinking we could go over your programming again ..." Willow said.

"Again? You've done all you can, sweetie. She's either ready to face this thing or she's not—" Tara said. Dawn walked into the kitchen just then and sat down at the counter. Tara smiled at Dawn as she handed her a glass of juice. "Here's your juice, and pancakes are on the way. Funny shapes or rounds?"

"Rounds are fine." Dawn said. "What's up with the mega-witches?"

"Oh, I don't know that you or I are _mega_. Maybe Willow. Though you might be on your way." Tara said.

"No, I mean, whose going to eat all that?" Dawn said motioning to the sandwiches the Buffybot had made.

"Oh! Oops. She wanted to help. I got her started but then I forgot to un-start ..." Tara gently took the peanut butter, jelly and bread from the Buffybot.

There was a quick knock on the door as Xander entered through the backdoor, toolbox in hand. "House o' chicks, relax. I'm a man and I have a tool!" He saw Dawn. "Tools. Lots of plural tools. In my toolbox. Many sandwiches! Excellent. Men like sandwiches."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I maybe fifteen. But I do have memories of someone older, remember? Besides I am gay. So I get the whole sexual references."

"Help yourself. Really." Willow said to Xander as she motioned toward the sandwiches.

"You're gay?" Tara asked. "Since when?"

"I've known since before mom passed away." Dawn said. "I just don't look at boys that way. Now you Tara and you Willow. Mega hot."

Willow and Tara blushed at the compliment.

Xander pouted feeling left out. "What about me?"

"Your handsome, Xander. As always." Dawn said.

"So what brings you so early, your macho-ness?" Willow asked.

"I got that soldering wire you wanted. For Buffybot's tune-up." Xander said.

Tara plopped a plate of pancakes in front of Dawn. "You got funny shapes anyway. Sorry."

Dawn was about to respond as the phone rang.

The Buffybot cheerily jumped up. "I'll get it—" she said.

Willow and Dawn both jump after her. "No!" they said.

"It could be my dad. He said he'd call today." Dawn said. Not long after Buffy had disappeared, Hank had finally gotten the messages about Joyce. Dawn had so far said nothing to him about Buffy, knowing that he would take her away from Willow and Tara before they had a chance to find Buffy and bring her home.

"I'll just say hello. He's my biological ancestor." Buffybot said as she moved for the phone but found Willow had beat her too it.

"Hello? Hey Anya. Really? That's fantastic ..." Willow said as she answered the phone. She turned to Xander. "Anya found the Urn. For tonight."

"She did? Great." Xander said.

"And you're her Sweet Cookie Face." Willow said as she hung up.

"I go by many names ..." Xander said.

"Maybe you should just let the machine—the ... other machine—get the phone from now on, okay?" Willow said to the Buffybot.

"Is my phone manner not correct?" Buffybot asked.

"It's perfect. It's just, we can't take the chance that Mr. Summers might talk to you and know something's wrong." Tara said.

"If he thought my Buffy was gone, he could take me away." Dawn said. "And I want to stay here. With Willow and Tara. Understand?"

"I do. I want you to stay as well. You're my sister." Buffybot gave Dawn a heartfelt hug.

Dawn looked over the Buffybot's shoulder at Willow, Tara and Xander and sighed.

"So excellent," Xander said to the Buffybot. "We're agreed. Sit your roboself down so we can get to work. We need to fix up those fighting skills, pronto."

"Actually, we've got bigger worries than her fighting skills today." Willow said.

Tara nodded. "Way bigger."

"I guess. Depends how highly you prize punning." Xander said.

"I'm serious, Xander. Buffybot is about to face her most dangerous challenge ever." Willow said.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Parent/Teacher day." Dawn said.

Later that morning Buffybot and Dawn are wandering among a bunch of parents, teachers and students who are gathered in an open area of the school.

"Okay. we'll make a quick lap so people can see you're here, then we'll—" Dawn said.

Buffybot stopped at an exhibit, a student-made miniature city. "What is this?"

"This is our city of the future. I made the hover cars. They're orange juice cans, see?" Dawn said.

"They're very nice. But I don't understand ..." Buffybot said.

"We're reading Walden. This is the kids version of a utopian society. You'll notice there are no schools and an extraordinary number of pizza parlors." The teacher at the exhibit said.

Genuinely puzzled, Buffybot examined the city. "I don't know of a breed of humans this small. Who's going to live here?"

Dawn realized this had to be played off as a joke and started laughing. "Oh, God. She's always like this," she said as she pulled the Buffybot away from the table. "Come on, wacky Buffy. See you Mr. Davis!"

Moments later Dawn and Buffybot sat in a classroom along with a number of other students and parents.

"... as you can see, we provide the best in progressive learning. But we can't teach your child unless you do. As parents, you have a responsibility to create the right attitude. To teach them what school can mean-" Ms. Lefcort said as Buffybot shot her hand up. Dawn tried desperately to get her to put it down before Lefcort saw her. "Ms. Summers?"

Buffybot stood up as she declared proudly, "School is where you learn."

"Exactly. Parents let kids focus on school as a social experience, rather than a learning experience. We want you to get your kids as excited about education as they are about lunch hour—" Ms. Lefcort said.

"I helped make lunch today," Buffybot said as Dawn let out a sigh.

"Oh?" Ms. Lefcort asked.

"Before school. Peanut butter and Jelly. I don't eat, but Dawn takes one everyday—" Buffybot said.

"Tell me about it. My kid is brown bagging it, even though I paid for the lunch program."

"It's true. Something has to be done about the quality of the food!"

Buffybot sat down and smiled.

That evening Spike and Dawn are hanging out in the living room of the Summers house while Dawn told him about the Buffybot's performance at school. "... so my homeroom teacher, Ms. Lefcort? Was like, _your sister is an example to us all_. She wanted to make it National Buffy Day."

"Makes sense." Spike said.

"It does?" Dawn asked.

Spike nodded. "Yeah. She responded to Buffybot because a robot is predictable, boring ... A perfect teacher's pet. That's all schools are, you know, factories spewing out mindless little automatons who go on to be very productive and valuable members of society. And you should go. Because Buffy would want you to."

"Check. One mindless automaton coming up." Dawn said, sarcastically.

"So what do you fancy, bit? Game a rummy?" Spike asked.

"Actually, I just remembered. There is a Scooby meeting." Dawn said as she stood up. "You don't have to wait. I'll come back with Willow and Tara."

"Dawn?" Spike said as a green shimmering portal snapped into existence and Dawn stepped through it.

"Damn," Dawn said as she stepped out of the portal at the Magic Box. "I need to really figure out why I can't get it down to where I hit where I am going on the first hop." She opened the portal again and stepped through and into Xander's apartment. "Ah good your still here."

"Dawn?" Tara said. "You're late. How many hops did you do?"

"I actually got it down to two hops. I landed at the Magic Box on the first," Dawn said.

"Getting pretty good at using the Key to portal hop. Too bad you didn't …" Willow said.

"I know." Dawn interrupted.

"So the urn up to spec?" Xander asked as Dawn sat next to Willow and Tara.

"It's the one." Willow said. "Which means it's time."

"It's time? Like, time time? With the … timeliness?" Xander asked.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked.

"It's time." Dawn said. "Mercury's in retrograde The wall's between the dimensions are thinnest at this time."

"And we have—do we have everything?" Tara asked.

"Just about," Willow said.

"But why the sudden rushy-rush? Did the bot blow her cover at school?" Xander asked.

"No, she did great. She impressed all the teachers." Willow said.

"A little too much." Dawn said.

"Tomorrow night. We'll meet here at—" Willow said.

"Whoah! Let's apply the brake and check rear and side mirrors here! This is deep stuff, Willow. We're talking opening portals to other dimensions." Xander said. "You know the kind of thing that almost started an apocalypse before."

Dawn sighed. "Xander," she said. "We have to bring Buffy home. The timeline is already screwed up. Buffy wasn't supposed to go to a hell dimension. She was supposed to go to heaven and get resurrected. But she didn't. She disappeared into the portal that led to any multitude of demon dimensions."

Xander sighed. "I know, Dawn."

"Should we maybe tell Giles? Now that we're really ready? It's not like he's going anywhere—ever ..." Anya said.

"No. No one else can know. Not Giles, not Spike." Willow said. "We don't want them to worry in case we don't succeed."

Xander sighed again. "What time do we meet?"

Moments later at the Summers house a green shimmering portal snapped into existence as Tara, Dawn and Willow stepped out of it.

"Hey you got it down in one." Willow said.

"Coming home is easier than going elsewhere." Dawn said. "Because the location is fixed in my mind."

"Maybe," Tara said having just thought of something. "Do you picture in your mind where you're going? When you open a portal?"

"No, I just open the portal with the destination in mind," Dawn said.

"Why don't you try that," Tara suggested.

Dawn nodded as she closed her eyes and pictured the Magic Box. She then opened the portal and stepped through into the Magic Box with Willow.

"We're you aiming for the Magic Box?" Willow asked.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah I was."

Later that night after Willow and Tara were in bed asleep. Dawn got up and walked out in the hall and down to Buffy's room. She looked in and saw the Buffybot on the bed recharging. "Tomorrow, Buffy. Tomorrow I will bring you home."

Dawn turned and headed back to her room as she thought about what she had to do to find Buffy.

The next morning Xander, Tara and Anya sat at the table in the Magic Box as Dawn and Willow entered.

"Hey. You two are late." Tara said.

"Oh, I had to get that thing." Willow said.

"I just … was busy," Dawn said. She had sat all morning planning on how she was going to find Buffy that night.

"Giles isn't around. You can dump the cryptic." Xander said to Willow.

"The last spell ingredient." Willow said.

"Okay. Right. What is _Vino de Madre_ anyway?" Xander asked.

"Wine of the Mother." Willow said. "Kind of ... black market stuff."

"Black market? You didn't tell me that. You shouldn't have gone with her Dawn. It could have been dangerous." Tara said.

"Sorry. I didn't ..." Willow said. "I was careful."

"I didn't go with her," Dawn said. "I truly was at home."

"It must be something pretty intense. The black market is all baby teeth and spooky fluids." Anya said.

"All I know is—we have to have it to do the spell. Which makes it good stuff in my book." Willow said. "How come you guys are here, anyway? I thought we weren't meeting up until later."

"We weren't, but it felt too weird hanging out on our own." Xander said.

"It's better that we're together." Tara said.

"You got butterflies, Tara?" Willow asked.

"More like bats." Tara said.

"Would you like to look at the money? I find it calms me." Anya offered.

Tara smiled. "That's okay. Thanks."

Willow moved to Tara and put her arm around her. "Tell the bats it's going to be alright. I promise. We couldn't be more prepared."

"I know. I just wish it was time. I can't stand worrying about it anymore." Tara said.

Just then Anya found a note Giles had left behind the counter. "Well, it's your lucky day then. I have something to distract you." She handed the note to Xander, who read it and reacted with surprise.

Just then a memory surfaced and Dawn's eyes went wide. "Oh," she said. "Giles is leaving."

"Dawn's right." Xander said as he read the note. "I've gone. Not one for good-byes, I thought it best to slip out quietly. Love to you all, Giles."

Sometime later in the airport waiting room, Giles waited for his flight.

"You really think we'd let you get away with that?" Willow asked.

Giles looked up to see Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya and Dawn all lined up in front of him. "Well. I was trying to avoid a scene."

Willow held up a hastily written sign with balloons taped to it. It has a big heart on it and it read:

_BON VOYAGE, GILES!_

"Like we'd make a scene," Willow said.

Giles smiled. "Not you. Me."

"We brought you lovely parting gifts. See?" Anya handed him an apple snack pie. "It's American, get it? Apple pie. To remind you of all the good things you won't be eating."

Then Tara handed him a little plastic monster finger puppet. "And a monster. Kind of a Sunnydale souvenir, we thought. Grrrr. Argggh."

Xander was next as he held out his empty hands. "I wanted to buy you a can of Old English 800. 'Cause, you know, of England and you ... And 'cause it sounded funny at the time but the guy living in the box in front of the store wouldn't buy it for us."

"We got your presents at the gas station. We were kind of in a hurry." Dawn said as she gave Giles a card. "And we made this in the car. That's why the letters are all shaky."

Giles read the card and then looked away. "This is ... impossible, really."

"We just wanted you to know we'll be okay. We'll miss you - but we'll be okay." Willow said.

"And I'll take very good care of your money." Anya said.

Giles laughed. "I have no doubt."

Just then a voice came over the airport speakers:

_Attention passengers, flight 3982, leaving for Los Angeles and continuing to London._

_Rows 20-30 are boarding from gate A6._

"That's me." Giles said.

"Now? God, we just made it..." Willow said.

"Just, yes." Giles said as they all stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. "Come on now, if we're going to do this, let's do it properly." He hugged Anya, Xander and Tara in turn as another boarding announcement rang out.

_Attention passengers, final boarding for flight 3982 for Los Angeles and London at gate A6._

_Please come to the gate with your boarding passes ready._

Giles hugged Dawn, "I'm a phone call away, if you need anything. You must promise me."

"I do. I promise." Dawn said,

Finally, Giles turned to Willow as he hugged her. "Willow. I don't know where to start ..."

"Maybe you shouldn't. I'm trying to be stiff-upper-lippy." Willow said, near tears.

"Right. Right ..." Giles looked at them all, just as torn as he feared he would be.

Willow smiled as she bailed Giles out. "You'd better get going. Don't you have a life or something?"

"I suppose that's the question, isn't it?" Giles started hastily stuffing their gifts in his bag. "Just—be careful. Please."

Then Giles headed for the gate - not looking back. The Scoobies watched and wave and when they could no longer see him, their expressions fell. They turned and walked to the window, watching as Giles' plane took off.

"There he goes." Willow said.

"Good thing. My face hurts from faux smiling." Xander said.

"It was right, though, wasn't it? Giving him the no-tears send-off ... We don't want him going off all worried about us." Willow said.

"He'll still be all worried, just eight hours ahead." Anya said.

"What's he going to do over there by himself? He never talks about people in England. What if he's lonely?" Willow asked.

Tara smiled. "He won't be lonely. He lived there before, remember?"

"Don't worry. He'll come back when Buffy's home." Dawn said.

"Can you believe the timing? He's leaving right when we're doing it." Xander said. "Tonight."

"I know. I was hoping we'd figure it out before he left." Willow said.

"Maybe we should have said something to him. What if it works?" Xander asked.

"Like I said he'll come back." Dawn said.

Xander looked at the sky. "It'll be dark soon."

"Now Dawn. Are you sure?" Willow asked.

"I have something else to do tonight. I can't help you." Dawn said.

"You still won't tell us what it is." Willow said.

"No." Dawn said. "You'll find out later. It's a surprise."

"Okay." Willow said.

Later that night Dawn lightly dozed on the couch in the living room of her house, a throw blanket tossed over her. Across from her sat Spike who was watching an old movie. Just then an ominous rumbling started as Spike and Dawn jumped up. Spike moved to the window and saw a number of demons. pass on their motorcycles. One of them tore up a neighbor's yard, shattered a window with a rock and then rode on.

"Demons on motorcycle's?" Dawn asked as she stood up.

"Yeah." Spike said. "Stay away from the window." He headed to the door and locked it.

Dawn is right on his heels. "That means it's close to time for me to do my thing."

"What thing?" Spike asked.

"I can't tell you. All will be revealed in due time." Dawn said as she pictured the tower in her mind and opened a portal. She stepped through it and onto the tower.

As the portal closed behind her. She heard Spike yell. "DAWN!"

Dawn closed her eyes hoping this would work. She picture Buffy clearly in her mind. She pictured the portal that had taken Buffy away from her and deposited her sister in a demon dimension. Her mind reaching out like she had done that night and opened the portal. She then ran and leapt off the tower and fell into it, disappearing in an enormous flash of white.

Dawn exited the portal into what looked like a factory of sorts. She hoped this was not the same dimension that Buffy had went to during her time in L.A. For if it was Buffy was already dead.

She pictured Buffy clearly in her mind and opened a portal and stepped through it. On the other side of the portal were a number of cells. She knew she didn't have long before a demon would happen upon her. So she looked in each cell trying to spot Buffy.

Half way down the row of cells Dawn found her sister. She could tell that Buffy only looked slightly older. Maybe five years. "Buffy?" she whispered.

Buffy didn't move or look up at Dawn.

Dawn sighed and opened a portal into the cell as she stepped through. "Buffy?" she tried again as she knelt down next to her sister.

Finally Buffy looked up at her, her eyes wild and panicked.

"Buffy, it's me, Dawn," Dawn said.

"D—d—dawn?" Buffy spoke softly her voice no more than a whisper.

Dawn nodded. "Come on Buffy, it's time to get you home."

"H—home?" Buffy asked. "I—I am home. T—this is home. I—I am nobody."

"Who are you?" a voice said behind Dawn.

Dawn saw Buffy shrink back against the wall as she turned to face the demon that had spoken. "Dawn Marie Summers; a witch, a seer, a potential Slayer and the Key. You?"

The demon growled and went to strike Dawn as she opened a portal and disappeared through it. The demon spun around to find Dawn behind him seconds before he felt his own sword in his chest as he fell to the ground dead.

Dawn ran back into the cell and knelt beside Buffy again. "You are somebody. You are my sister. You are Buffy Anne Summers. The Slayer."

Buffy looked at Dawn her eyes still shown that wild panicked look.

"I love you," Dawn said.

And for the first time in years clarity came to Buffy. "I will always love you. D-dawnie?"

Dawn smiled. "Yes, Buffy."

Buffy flung herself at Dawn and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Oh D-dawn, I've m-missed you so m-much. H-how d-did you get h-here?" she stuttered.

"I learned to control the Key, Buffy," Dawn said. "I can take us home. Are you ready?"

Buffy nodded as she held onto Dawn. "Y-yes," she said as her voice trembled.

Dawn closed her eyes and pictured their house back in Sunnydale and opened the portal. She then helped Buffy through the portal and home.


	19. Chapter 19: Afterlife

**Chapter 19: Afterlife**

A portal snapped into existence as Buffy and Dawn stepped out of it to find themselves in front of their house. Buffy looked up at it, her expression blank.

"Home! See?" Dawn said looking at Buffy who didn't answer. "You're back home. We're all okay now." She went up to the front door and opened it for Buffy who walked in first. Dawn closed the door behind them and looked at Buffy apprehensively. "Home again, home again ..."

Buffy stepped into the living room. "It's different," she said having finally stopped stuttering.

"A little. Willow and Tara live here now, and we ... we didn't do much..." Dawn said as Buffy looked at a photograph of Joyce on a table. "Mom, remember?" Buffy nodded. "Anyways we moved the chairs ... took out some of the little tables—"

Buffy turned and headed into the dining room as Dawn trailed after her. She saw that one end of the dining room table was set up as a computer work station.

"This is the same. Except the computer stuff, that's Willow's, obviously. We eat at the other end..." Dawn said as she followed Buffy up the stairs.

Sometime later Dawn stood in Buffy's room having gotten her dressed in new clothes. She buttoned up her sister's shirt. As Dawn had helped Buffy to change clothes she had noticed that her sister had been hurt by the demons. She let out a sigh wishing she could have gotten to Buffy sooner.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she looked at Dawn.

"You're welcome Buffy." Dawn said. "I love you. I'll always love you. But you know that right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes. I love you, too."

"Let's finish that little tour, okay." Dawn said as she led Buffy out of Buffy's room and down the hall to Willow and Tara's room. "Mom's room. I know it's really different now."

"Willow and Tara. This is their room." Buffy said.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, well. It seemed like it made sense. No one was using it, and it's the biggest. But, you know if you want it I am sure they will be willing to switch."

Buffy looked at her sister for a moment. "What else is different?"

"Giles. He left. Today. Because you were gone. But we'll call him and he'll come back."

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening below them followed by rushed heavy footfalls.

Buffy was, instantly tense and alert. "What's that?"

"It's okay." Dawn said. "He's not after you."

"Dawn are you here?" came Spike's voice.

"I'm up here," Dawn said.

"Thank god nibblet." Spike said as Dawn headed for the stairs as Buffy followed. "You scared me half to death with your little portal disappearing act. I had no idea where you went."

"I told you I had something to do, Spike." Dawn said. "Look."

Spike saw Buffy coming down the stairs and mistook her for the Buffybot. "Yeah? I've seen the bloody bot before."

"She's not the bot Spike. I think that was supposed to have been destroyed tonight for the last time." Dawn said. "This is where I had to go. I had to get her out."

"You were able to bring her out?" Spike asked as he realized this was the real Buffy.

"Yes." Dawn said as she and Spike led Buffy to the sofa where they sat down.

"How long was I gone?" Buffy asked.

"Hundred forty-seven days yesterday... um, one-forty-eight today," Spike said. "'Cept today doesn't count, does it?" Buffy nodded. "How long was it for you... where you were?"

"Uh …" Buffy said. "I lost track of time. I think it was five years."

Just then Willow and Tara came through the front door and entered the living room. They stopped suddenly when they saw Buffy.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"It's her, Will," Dawn said. "I got her out."

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

Spike slipped out the front door unnoticed by the others.

"What do you remember?" Willow asked. "Are you in pain?"

"What do you know about what happened?" Tara said.

Buffy cringed backwards from the onslaught.

"Hey!" Dawn said as Willow and Tara looked at her. "Back off! Let her breathe!" She got between Willow, Tara and Buffy and stared at Willow and Tara. "You guys need to back down. She's going to be okay."

"How long were you gone? I mean, how long for you?" Willow asked.

"Uh … five years," Buffy said.

"Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry." Tara said.

"Okay," Dawn said. "That's it for tonight. Will why don't you call Giles. Tell him I got her home. I'm going to help Buffy to bed."

Later in Willow and Tara's bedroom, Willow walked in ready for bed as Tara brushed her hair. "Hey." Willow said.

"Did you get through to London?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded. "Yeah. He's going to head back as soon as he can. Probably... I'm not sure, maybe a couple days."

"How'd he take it?" Dawn said from the door to her room. "Though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer."

Willow looked back at Dawn, the third member of their little coven. "Um. I'm not sure. Glad, I think. I'm not sure. He went quiet when I told him that she had thought she had been gone for five years. I think I actually heard him cleaning his glasses."

"Are you worried?" Tara asked as Willow got into bed.

"Worried?" Willow said.

"A little," Dawn said. "She spent five years in a demon dimension. When I helped her change into some fresh clothes earlier she had healing scars on her back. I think she may have been tortured."

"Oh, god," Willow said. "And to have gone through that for five years."

"When I found her she was practically wild, she barely remembered who she was even," Dawn said. "It took some coaxing before she even acknowledged me. And even more coaxing before she finally recognized me. I'm worried what kind of effect all that had on her. We're in uncharted territory here. I could have helped her if she had been in heaven like my memories said she was. But I'm not even sure how to help her now."

The next morning in the backyard of the Summers house. Tara and Xander sat on the only two lawn chairs. Anya tried to balance on the arm of Xander's chair while Willow perched on the edge of a decorative planter. Dawn sat in the grass in front of them.

"It was very bad. Very, very, very, very, very, very bad. Bad." Xander said.

"He's all traumatized." Anya said.

Willow nodded. "Well, whatever it is, it's not a traditional haunting, 'cause it's not limited to one specific place and there's not, you know, a dead person."

"I think it might be thaumogenesis." Dawn said.

"What?" Willow said.

"Thaumogenesis." Dawn said. "I think in my use of magic I somehow created a demon out of nothing. I'm going to have to try and make it corporeal so we can kill it."

"We're killing something?" Buffy said as she walked up to them, holding a mug of coffee.

Dawn sighed and nodded. "I think it's a consequence of my use of the Key to bring you home. I think I accidentally created a demon. I'll cast a spell to make it solid. Then I, Willow or Xander will kill it. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Okay." Buffy said.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Tara said changing the subject.

"It's all right if you're still plagued with nightmarish visions of Hell." Anya said.

Buffy looked to Dawn and then smiled, "I'm fine. I'm really... Wait. Last night. Something happened with the photographs. Of us. They changed."

"How did they change?" Tara asked.

"Us in them." Buffy said. "They appeared … as dead people. We were dead people in them. I thought maybe it was me. That I was going crazy."

"No. You're fine." Dawn said cutting Anya off before she could say anything.

"You are. Buffy, we're so glad that Dawn got you out." Willow said.

"Willow, Xander. Stay with Buffy. It might come after her once it's corporeal," Dawn said. "Anya and Tara let's go to the Magic Box. So I can get the ingredients I need to make it solid."

Later at the Magic Box, Dawn sat on the floor in the darkened room. "Child of words, hear thy maker. Child of words, I entreat. With my power did I make thee, to my voice wilt thou bend. With my power thou took motive, with my motions came to pass. I rescind no past devotions, give thee substance, give thee mass," Dawn chanted. "Child of words, hear thy maker. Child of words, I entreat. With my power did I make thee, to my voice wilt thou bend. With my power thou took motive, with my motions came to pass. I rescind no past devotions, give thee substance, give thee mass. Child of words, hear thy maker. Child of words, I entreat…"

Tara watched stunned as Dawn's eyes suddenly went solid black.

"Solid," Dawn said.

As Dawn had warned the demon she had created had went after Buffy, who had killed it after it had been made solid. That night Dawn had listened to Tara talk quietly to Willow when they had thought she was asleep. Tara had said she was worried about the fact that Dawn's eyes had gone solid black during the spell. Willow had tried to reassure Tara that Dawn was not going evil or anything. That Dawn was not using dark magic and that for Dawn that her eyes going solid black was an indication of the sheer amount of power that the Key gave her.

Dawn wondered, not for the first time, if she was more of a supernatural being instead of just being a witch.

Two days later Dawn emerged from the house, wearing a backpack. She headed toward the sidewalk as Buffy, carrying a brown lunch bag, ran out of the house after her.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.

Dawn turned back and smiled. "You made me lunch?" Buffy nodded as she took the lunch bag. "Thanks."

"You better go. You've been out since I ... got back. Go catch up." Buffy smiled. "You know what they say; those who fail history are doomed to repeat it in summer school."

Dawn smiled back, and then hugged Buffy, grateful for the effort more than the lunch. "I know it will take time. Five years you were … well I understand you won't get over it overnight. But I'll help."

Buffy smiled as she hugged Dawn again, not wanting to let her sister, her reason for living, go. "Thank you, Dawnie."


	20. Chapter 20: Flooded

**Chapter 20: Flooded**

Buffy moved through the basement looking for a leak in the pipes. "So, we meet at last, Mister Drippy," she said as she found the leaking, groaning water pipe dripping water.

Dawn came down the stairs and watched as Buffy tightened the pipe with a few wrench. "Want me to call a plumber?"

"No." Buffy said.

"You know we're going to get one anyways right?" Dawn said. "Because the basement will become flooded."

Buffy stopped and looked at her. "Flooded?"

"Yeah." Dawn said. "Sorry. Sometimes I should keep those pesky memories to myself shouldn't I?"

"Probably." Buffy said. "But in this instance it's probably better you stopped me before I did enough damage to flood the basement. That would have cost a lot."

"I know." Dawn said. "Fixing the pipes and bailing out the basement."

Later in the kitchen Willow and Tara sat at the counter as Buffy and Dawn stood by the sink. "You glad I said to call a plumber?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Buffy said. "Again thank you."

"Dawnie. You're not eating breakfast?" Tara said as Dawn shrugged.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's unbelievably important. Dawn, you should eat breakfast three times a day." Buffy said.

"I'll, grab something before school." Dawn said as the basement door opened and Xander emerged with his friend Tito, the plumber.

"And a big Sunnydale round of applause for Tito the amazing. Plumber extraordinaire." Xander said.

"So how's it looking down there?" Tara asked.

"Basically, your pipes are shot. I mean, the whole system's gonna have to be replaced. You need the full copper re-pipe down there." Tito said.

Willow frowned. "Full copper re-pipe? That sounds potentially pricey."

"It is." Dawn said. "It could have been worse if Buffy had tried to tighten that pipe on top of it. We would have had to pay someone bail out the basement also."

"If you have any questions, our number's on the invoice." Tito said as he handed Buffy the bill and then left.

"Tito cut you a good deal there. Those are his bargain prices. I did a little haggling for you." Xander said.

"Thank you. So? We'll pay him, what's the big deal." Buffy said.

"Did I forget to mention. We're out of money." Dawn said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

Moments later Buffy sat at the coffee table, going through a huge pile of bills. She laughed. "So, okay, you're telling that Dawn is right that we're broke?"

"Not yet, but ..." Willow said.

Tara nodded. "Money's definitely becoming an issue."

"As in, your being almost out of it." Xander said.

Buffy sighed. "But, I haven't spent any money. I was being tortured in a demon dimension."

"I know, this comes as a bit of a shock, but it caught us by surprise, too." Willow said.

Tara nodded. "Your Mom prepared everything really well. She had insurance. Life insurance."

"Which should have left you covered, but—hospital bills." Xander said. "There was just barely enough left to leave Dawn, well at that time anyways, a college fund. That's more or less gone now too."

"They pretty much sucked up all the money." Willow said.

"Which you're still hemorrhaging, by the way." Anya said.

Buffy looked at Anya, confused. "How'd I do that?"

"Not you. The house. See, this house, just sitting here, doing nothing, in itself costs money." Anya said.

"So, what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"Easy. We burn the house to the ground, collect the insurance. Plus, fire? Pretty." Buffy said as Dawn laughed, but she was the only one.

"Come on it's a joke guys." Dawn said when she noticed everyone else was staring at Buffy like she was crazy.

"It's bills. It's money. It's scraps of paper sent by bureaucrats we've never even met, okay? Not the end of the world." Buffy said. "Which is too bad, cause that, I'm really good at." She looked towards Dawn. "I'll take care of this. I promise. I just don't know how yet."

"I know." Dawn said. "I trust you."

"I know how." Anya said as everyone looked at her. "If you want to pay every bill here, every bill that's coming, and have enough left over to start another college fund for Dawn? Start charging."

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"Slaying vampires! You provide a valuable service to the whole community. I say, cash in." Anya said.

"Well, that's an idea ... you would have. Any other suggestions?" Buffy said.

"It's not so crazy." Anya said.

"Yes it is! You can't charge innocent people for saving their lives." Dawn said.

"Spider Man does." Anya said.

Dawn shook her head. "He does not! Xander …"

"Action is his reward." Xander said, reluctantly.

"Why are you never on my side?" Anya got up and left out the front door.

"What are you talking about? Not on your side? Anya! I am your side!" Xander said as he followed her out.

Later after school at the Magic Box Anya and Xander are near counter while Tara and Dawn sat at the table looking through some books.

"This." Dawn said as she held up a book and pointed to a drawing of a demon that Buffy had encountered at the bank. "I'm guessing on how you say it. It's got an apostrophe. I think it's Mmm...Fashnik. Like 'Mmm, cookies.'"

"Or maybe 'MuhFashnik' like 'Muh... Fashnik.'" Xander said.

Buffy and Willow entered from the back room as Dawn showed Buffy the book. "If I'm remembering right this is the guy."

"You do research now?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy." Willow said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It's okay, Willow. There is naturally going to be something's she might not remember. Buffy have you forgotten I have Tom's memories as well being a seer," Dawn said, "a potential and a witch."

"Oh that's right." Buffy said as she suddenly remembered how useful Dawn had been in the past. "You were helping out before while learning witchcraft and how to control the Key."

"That's right." Dawn said.

Buffy looked at the book. "That's the guy."

"Doesn't exactly fit the profile of your typical bank robber." Xander said.

"Maybe they turned down his loan application." Buffy said. "He was strong. No weapons I could see but ..." She looked at the doorway and saw Giles standing there. "... still ... real ... dangerous ..."

Giles went straight to Buffy and hugged her as she returned it. "My God, Buffy. You're alive. You're here. And you're still ... Remarkably strong."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Buffy said as she backed off. Then she hugged him again, just as tight.

"Willow told me, but I didn't really let myself believe ..." Giles said.

"I take some getting used to. I'm still getting used to me." Buffy said.

Giles smiled. "It's ... you're a ..."

"A miracle?" Buffy offered as she looked at Dawn.

Giles nodded. "Yes. But then, I've always thought so."

Moments later Giles, Dawn and Buffy sat in the training room.

"So ..." Giles said as all three of them smile.

"I can start. How was England?" Buffy said. "How was life?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I arrived home. Met with the council." Giles said.

"Tons of fun." Dawn said, sarcastically.

Giles nodded. "Other than that, there wasn't much to report. I keep a flat in Bath. Saw a few old friends and almost made a new one, which I believe is statistically impossible for a man my age."

"And now you're back." Buffy said.

Giles nodded. "Yes."

"Wow. Giles, are you miserable about it, or just really British?" Buffy said.

"I can't lie to you, Buffy. It was difficult leaving Sunnydale." Giles said. "And coming back was ..."

"I'm guessing the word is _inconvenient_," Buffy said.

"You know that doesn't matter." Giles said. "And how are you, Buffy? Really. You look tired."

"Me? Nah. Fine." Buffy said. "I mean, yeah, sleeping's hard. The dreams keep me. Dawn's been helping me with that. Sometimes she even sleeps with me which helps."

"Anything for you Buffy." Dawn said.

Giles gently reached out to put his hands on Buffy's shoulders. "You seem to be doing remarkably well under extreme circumstances. I'm proud of you."

"Well, actually, it wasn't me. Dawn went and pulled me out," Buffy said. "You know she can control the Key, right?"

"Yes. I only meant—" Giles said.

"I know what you meant. Just a little post-torture comedy..." Buffy said. "Better start prepping. The slayage."

"There is always that, isn't there?" Giles asked as Buffy moved to the punching bag.

"Seems that way." Buffy said.

"And Dawn how have you been?" Giles asked.

"Thanks to a suggestion, Tara made I got portaling down to one hop. She said try visualizing where I was going first instead of just simply thinking about where I was going."

"That sounds like good advice." Giles said.

"It's what gave me the confidence that I could bring Buffy home," Dawn said.

"That's good," Giles said. "And your training?"

"Both witchcraft and Slayer training progressing." Dawn said as she led Giles back into the front room. "Of course the slayer side of things … Well without you or Buffy here it was harder because Xander, Tara, Willow and Anya while they know some hand to hand. They aren't accomplished martial artists."

"Giles! God, we are so glad to see you. We missed you. You can't have the store back." Anya said.

Giles smiled. "I know."

"You signed papers." Anya said.

Giles nodded. "I did, and do we have information on this demon I suddenly find so desperately interesting?"

Dawn moved toward the book she had been looking in earlier and handed it to Giles. "That we do."

"This one robs banks." Willow said.

"M'Fashnik. Oh." Giles said.

"You know it?" Tara asked.

"By reputation. It comes from a long line of mercenary demons, known to perform acts of mayhem and slaughter for the highest bidder." Giles said.

"Well it is the American way." Xander said.

Giles nodded. "Mmm. But now the question becomes: what's out there powerful enough to control one of these things?"

Later that evening back at the Summers house, Buffy tried to make up a guest bed for Giles on the living room sofa. "I know, it's so cute you could die. But they're all I got."

"Think nothing of it." Giles said as he took a pillow and pillowcase. "They're whimsical."

"They were mine when I was little. I couldn't find the guest sheets. Mom always did this stuff." Buffy said as she heard Dawn come down the stairs. "Hmm."

"It's a little ..." Giles said. "That's fine! I'll just ..." He started straightening out the sheets on the sofa.

"Pff. I blame the sofa. We need a real pull-out bed. The kind with no payments 'til two-thousand-and-infinity," Buffy said.

"What?" Giles said as Dawn moved over next to him.

"Money is tight." Dawn said. "Mom's life insurance was eaten up by her hospital bills. What was left over was supposed to be for my college education. But we had to use it for food and clothing."

"How bad is it?" Giles asked.

"Bad." Dawn said.

"I'm kinda taking Dawn's word for it. Actually, I'm kinda trying to not think about it." Buffy said.

"A sound policy," Giles said. "At least for tonight."

"Yeah, I'll just put it out of my mind for a while, take a break, get some perspective ... then wake up at four a.m. terrified." Buffy said as she plumped down on the freshly made sofa, grabbing a cushion to hold.

"Buffy, you may be putting too much pressure on yourself," Giles said. "To return from some unknown level of Hell ... it's only natural coming back would be a process."

"That's what I have been telling her," Dawn said.

"In the meantime, I'm scaring people." Buffy said as Dawn sat down next to her and put an arm around her sister.

"That may take some time, too." Giles said.

"Good. I've always hoped to freak out the people who love me. And not just in the short-term, but you know - as a lifestyle." Buffy said.

"If it's any consolation, life can get overwhelming even for people who haven't been ... where you have." Giles said.

Buffy sighed. "I guess, but I don't know, Giles, I mean ... stuff like spoons are still weird to me. Then you add complex financial issues on top of that, and—Buffy go bye-bye." She shook her head.

"Perhaps you should just go night-night instead." Giles said.

Buffy smiled. "Was that meant to be soothing?"

Giles nodded. "And it became a debacle of epic proportions. But—tomorrow, you and I can sit down together and go over everything. Every bill, one by one. We'll work it out together." He said as he sat down next to Buffy on the opposite side of Dawn as he too put an arm around her.

"I'm glad you're back." Buffy said.

"Well. I'm glad you are too." Giles said.

"Come on Buffy. I'll sleep with you tonight." Dawn said as she led her sister up the stairs. "Try and help chase some of those bad money dreams away."

Several hours later Dawn, in pajamas, walked down the stairs.

"Dawn?" Giles said as he rose from the sofa in the living room, where he was sitting up reading. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. You?" Dawn said.

Giles looked at the book, still held in his hand. "Evidently not. Dawn I have to ask. The portal."

Dawn sighed and moved into the living room and sat in a chair opposite him. "As I said Tara had the idea of picturing in my mind where I was going. After a couple successful tests. One to the Magic Box, another to Glory's tower. I figured that the best location to find Buffy would be from the location where she had left from. So I was on the platform and pictured Buffy in mind, recreating everything in my mind. I stayed focused on Buffy as I jumped into the portal. It led me to a demon dimension that looked sort of like the one Buffy went to when she was in L.A. after sending Angel to hell."

Dawn took a breath before she continued on. "I opened another portal while picturing Buffy again. This time it took me to a set of prison cells. I found Buffy half down the corridor. At first she didn't recognize me or even acknowledge me. I portaled into the cell and tried to get her to look at me to acknowledge me. Unbeknownst to me a demon saw me and opened the cell. I portaled behind him grabbing his sword and as he turned around I killed him."

"Then I went back to Buffy and finally got her to acknowledge me. Clarity came when I finally told her that I loved her. And it was in that instant she recognized me as she answered with the following line."

Giles nodded in understanding. He had heard the lines in which Dawn was talking about only a handful of times. "I will always love you? The same lines you had put on the tombstone?"

"Correct," Dawn said. "I then pictured home and opened another portal bringing us back."

"Dawn," Giles said. "While I am proud you have managed to learn control of the Key. What you did was stupid and dangerous. You could have found yourself trapped there with Buffy for the rest of your lives. Buffy would not have…"

"I had to do it, Giles," Dawn interrupted. "First off I wasn't leaving Buffy there. She's my sister. Second off the timeline was majorly skewed. Buffy was supposed to die that night and get resurrected by Willow. If Buffy hadn't come back we might all be dead now. I know I'm sounding selfish here. But I couldn't leave Buffy to that kind of fate nor did I want you or anyone else to die."

Giles sighed. "If you were that intent on doing it. You could have taken someone with you. It was still very dangerous."

"I know," Dawn said. "But there was no one to take. Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya were all performing a ritual that would hopefully bring Buffy back. With us all doing something there was a chance one of us would succeed."

Before Giles could say anything else on the subject, they heard the front door handle turning. Dawn turned in her seat and looked at the door

"Is that locked?" Giles asked.

Dawn nodded. "Should be."

Just then the front door smashed open. She and Giles got up and headed for the foyer where they saw M'Fashnik standing in the doorway. Giles took a step forward as the demon swatted him aside. Giles' head hit the banister of the stairs and he fell to the floor our cold.

M'Fashnik then whirled on Dawn. "You're not the Slayer. But you'll do for a start."

"See if you can catch me." Dawn said as she opened a portal and stepped through into Buffy's room. As the portal closed behind her she rushed to her sister's side and shook Buffy awake. "Your bank robber is downstairs."

Buffy was up with a start as she raced for the door and downstairs. She noticed the front door was off its hinges. "You're paying for that door, buddy!" She threw him into the living room where he landed hard on the coffee table, completely flattening it. "Ooh ... table."

M'Fashnik flipped himself up from the floor, clutching a fragment of the table in his hand. He threw it aside as it knocked over a lamp, which broke. Buffy winced. "You have cost me, Slayer."

"I cost you? That's a designer lamp, ya mook!" Buffy said as M'Fashnik charged at her, roaring ... "Oh, watch the rug, watch the rug ..."

M'Fashnik tackled Buffy throwing her back into the dining room as Dawn came back downstairs. Buffy rolled him over, knocking him into the table leg as a wine decanter fell off the table.

Buffy caught the wine decanter and set it down carefully. She then squared off against the demon. "Dawn, kitchen."

Dawn nodded as she ran down the hall separating the dining room and kitchen from the living room. She raced into the kitchen just as Buffy knocked M'Fashnik into the kitchen.

"The basement," Buffy said as Dawn opened the basement door. She grabbed M'Fashnik as they toppled down the basement stairs. They exchange punches as she pushed him back near where the pipe leak was.

"I have been looking forward to this, Slayer." M'Fashnik said as he looked around for a weapon. He reached up and grabs the newly-repaired pipe.

"No!" Buffy said as water began to spray out of the pipe.

M'Fashnik swung at Buffy with the pipe. In one swift angry move she doubled him over, ripped the pipe from him and began beating him with it.

"Full ... copper ... re-pipe! No ... more ... full ... copper ... re-pipe!" Buffy yelled as she beat M'Fashnik with the pipe. Finally the demon lay motionless on the basement floor.

The next day Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Willow are in the living room. Xander examined the crushed coffee table, trying to see if it was salvagable. Willow and Dawn look at the shattered lamp, trying to put it together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Buffy, sat on a chair with a taped-together back, looking around at the wreckage, dazed and overwhelmed. "This is going to take forever, isn't it?" she said.

"Not forever. Just, a very long time." Anya showed Buffy her notebook where she had been adding up the figures for what it would cost Buffy to fix everything. "Here. A first approximation of your spanking new debt."

"I've trashed this house so many times. How did Mom pay for all this?" Buffy said.

"For starters? She saved money with this crappy-ass coffee table." Xander said.

"There is always that _charging_ option." Anya said.

Dawn shook her head. "She will definitely not be doing that."

Giles walked into the living room, pressing a cloth to his forehead, followed by Tara. "Well, now I know I'm back in America as I've been knocked unconscious."

"Aw. Poor lumpy Giles." Buffy said.

"What do you think that demon wanted, anyway?" Tara asked, looking around. "Aside from costing you a bundle."

"Dunno. And now he's way too dead to answer that question. Wish we knew who hired him." Buffy said. "Dawn?"

"They call themselves the Trio. Warren Mears, Jonathon Levinson and Andrew Wells – Tucker's little brother. They hired him to rob the bank. I seem to remember there being something about the demon wanting to kill you Buffy. I don't remember why or if they put him up to it or anything." Dawn said.

"It's been four hours," Xander said, deciding to give up on the table. "I'm calling it, people. This coffee-table. It's gone. Damn it!"

"Also the lamp's in critical condition." Dawn said.

"The big problem here's that all the pieces are in pieces." Tara said.

Willow nodded. "Let's take these out to the trash and give 'em a decent throwing out."

Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya pick up the pieces of lamp and table and head for the back door. Buffy, Giles and Dawn are left in the living room.

Giles looked at Buffy, who's staring at nothing. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Giles. "Giles. I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Your mother dealt with this sort of thing all the time. She took one crisis at a time, without the aid of superpowers, and got through it all. So can you." Giles said.

"You sure?" Buffy asked.

"I'm positive." Dawn and Giles said together.

Buffy nodded as the phone rang. "Who'd be calling? Everyone I know lives here. Be right back. We'll get into this. I want to kick financial obligation's ass."

"It's Angel." Dawn said after Buffy had walked into the kitchen.

"You're sure?" Giles asked.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "He wants to see her."

"Is he in trouble?" Giles asked as Buffy returned.

"He knows I'm ... He needs to see me. And I have to see him." Buffy said.

"Yes, of course. You'll leave for L.A. tomorrow?" Giles suggested.

"No." Dawn said. "Tonight. Somewhere in between. A place they picked, neutral ground. And before you bring up the bills. That can wait till she gets back. An extra day is not going to make much difference."

Giles sighed and nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of this for me." Buffy said as she stepped next to her sister who closed her eyes and pictured Angel and then opened a portal and they stepped through.

The hours passed and when it was dark, Dawn and Buffy saw Angel approaching.

"Hello, Dawn," Angel said.

"Hey," Dawn said. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"That's alright, you don't have to," Angel said. "Hello, Buffy. When Willow called and said you were back. I could hardly believe it."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah. At least I wasn't gone as long as you were."

Angel nodded. "Five years, from what Willow said, is still a long time. If you need someone to talk to who's been through what you have. You can always come to me."

"I know," Buffy said. "Thank you. But right now I'm just trying to put my life back together. Trying to put it all behind me."

"I understand," Angel said.


	21. Chapter 21: Life Serial

**Chapter 21: Life Serial**

A portal snaps open in the foyer of the Summers house as Buffy and Dawn step out of it.

"Hello!" Buffy called out.

"Buffy?" Willow said. "Dawn?"

"Yep it's us. Dawn and I picked up dinner. Deep fried chicken parts," Buffy said as they walked into the dining room carrying a bucket of chicken. "Hope everyone's hungr—"

There in the dining room sat Willow, Giles and Tara having just finished dinner.

"You ate," Buffy said, disappointed as Willow cleared the dishes from the table.

"No!" Giles said as he looked around. "Um, well ... Yes, obviously."

"We didn't know when you two would be coming back," Tara said.

"That's okay. More for us," Dawn said as she and Buffy sat down.

"Well, I don't know about everybody else, but I'd love some chicken," Tara suggested looking at the others.

"Yes. As would I," Giles agreed.

"I'll take a breast," Willow said. "So...?"

"What, so?" Buffy asked.

Dawn looked at Buffy and sighed.

"So, how was it? Seeing Angel? Him seeing you. Was it weird?" Willow said.

Buffy looked at Dawn and sighed. "Intense."

Dawn nodded. "More or less they kind of talked about you know being in hell."

"Oh," Willow said.

"Buffy, Dawn, there was some discussion during your absence about ... Well, about what you two are going to do now. Your plans," Giles said.

"Whatever Buffy decides," Dawn said. "I assume you mean in regards to the financial situation."

"Oh, yeah. Thought a lot about that. And I'm pretty sure I figured out what it is I should be doing," Buffy said.

"Good. That's good," Willow said, pleased.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Got it all wired. I'll hold off paying the plumber right away, use the money to pay the utility bills, that way I can wait to re-shingle the roof until—"

"I mean ... With your life," Giles said.

Buffy sighed and looked at Dawn for help.

"It could be too soon," Dawn said. "Buffy and I talked as we knew with the money situation Buffy would eventually have to get a job. And then next year when I turn sixteen I will get one part-time after school to help out also. But right now neither of us really knows what to do. In the short term it's like maybe go back to school in the spring. Buffy told me it was past the cut-off date for registration."

"Well, even if it's too late for late enrollment, and too early for early, you could still come to classes with Tara and me," Willow offered.

Tara nodded in agreement, "Right. You can audit for the rest of the semester, until registration."

"Audit," Buffy said as she looked at Dawn who nodded. "Okay. That seems like a ... pretty good plan. I guess. I mean, sure. I could do that. Right?"

"Right," Dawn said.

The next day Buffy and Dawn, who's out of school for teacher conferences, follow Willow into the sociology classroom and sat down.

"I mean, I thought it might be weird being back. And, it is, a little but it's a good kind of weird," Buffy said.

"Oh, there's the teacher. Mike," Willow said as she pointed at the professor. "You'll like Mike."

"You call your teacher _Mike_?" Dawn asked. "Wow."

Mike wrote on the blackboard. "Social Construction of Reality," he said as he turned toward the class. "Who can tell me what that is?"

Several hands shot up, including Willow's.

"Rachel?" Mike said.

"A concept involving a couple of opposing theories. One stressing the externality and independence of social reality from individuals," Rachel said, quickly and confidently.

Mike nodded. "And the flip side?"

Hands shot up again.

Dawn leaned in and whispered to Buffy. "Don't feel too bad I'm not following it either."

"Steve?" Mike said.

Buffy smiled appreciatively at Dawn, knowing it wasn't true. She remembered that Dawn had said that Tom had graduated college.

"That each individual participates fully in the construction of his or her own life," Steve said.

"Good. Who can expand on that?" Mike said as several hands raise up again. "Chuck."

"Well, those on the latter side of the theoretical divide stress that social reality is actively constructed and restructured by individual actors," Chuck said.

Buffy leaned in to Willow and whispered. "Will, I'm not following this too well."

Willow nodded. "The trick is to just get into the rhythm, go with the flow," she said as her hand went up.

"Flow-going might be easier if your classmates weren't all big brains," Buffy said.

Willow glanced at Buffy. "Buffy, that's ridiculous. They're no smarter than you or me."

"Willow?" Mike called out.

"Because social phenomena don't have unproblematic objective existences, they have to be interpreted and given meanings by those who encounter them," Willow said.

"Nicely put. So, Ruby, does that mean there are countless realities?" Mike said.

Willow pleased with herself turned back to Buffy and Dawn who just looked at her. "What?" Buffy shook her head and started doodling in her notebook. "Good idea, take some notes."

"_Objective_ measurement is actually a social construction on the subjective meanings ascribed by those doing the measuring..." Mike said. "All knowledge of the world is a human construction rather than a mirror of some independent reality ..."

An hour later Buffy, Dawn and Willow walk out of the classroom as Buffy looked a little shell shocked.

"You're not dumb. Just ... rusty," Willow said.

"Even Dawn ended up being able to answer some of those questions," Buffy said.

Dawn sighed. "Tom took sociology in college. I just pulled on some of his memories to answer the questions."

"Mike was rather impressed, Dawn," Willow said.

Buffy sighed. "Maybe I should ease back in with some nice, breezy, non-taxing classes," she said. "Like _Introduction to Pies_. Or _Advanced Walking_."

They walked up to Tara who was waiting for them. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

"They both did fine. Sociology not a big fave of Buffy's. Dawn on the other hand wowed, Mike," Willow said.

"It was nothing really," Dawn said. "Tom took sociology in college. I just used his memories to answer the questions."

"So Buffy didn't like Mike?" Tara asked.

Buffy sighed. "Look, it's okay. Just have to do a little more re-acclimating than I thought. You know, get back up to speed so I can catch up to speed."

Suddenly both Buffy and Dawn are bumped hard by a guy passing them knocking Buffy's books from her arms.

Dawn bent down to help Buffy pick up her books.

"Hey!" Willow yelled after the guy. "Could at least say sorry, rude-o."

"Everybody's in a hurry," Tara said as Willow headed towards her next class.

Dawn, Buffy and Tara walked toward a bench, whereTara paused to fish through her bag. "My art appreciation class doesn't start for another twenty minutes, so we've got some time to kill. Here," Tara said as she produced an art textbook and handed it to Buffy. "You'll enjoy it. It's very mellow." Buffy and Dawn looked at the book. "You just look at pretty pictures and say "Ooh, what pretty—"

Suddenly there is a strange high pitched buzzing drone.

Buffy and Dawn notice that Tara is now sitting and on a wholly different topic. "—didn't think she liked my cooking, until I figured out that look was her "yummy" face. Y'know how her nose—"

"What was that?" Buffy asked as she looked at Dawn.

Dawn shrugged as she looked around. Something was oddly familiar about all of this.

"What was ... what?" Tara asked.

"That noise. And what was that about cooking? Whose _yummy face_?" Buffy asked.

"Willow. Wow ... You two really got engrossed in that Renaissance book," Tara said.

Dawn frowned as she tried to remember why this whole situation seemed so familiar. "We must've spaced out."

Buffy moved to a nearby water fountain and bent to drink.

"I do that sometimes," Tara said. "Once, Willow and I were watching SpongeBob Square—"

Suddenly the high pitched drone returns as Dawn's eyes go wide. "Buffy."

Buffy looked up as the drone disappeared.

"—Buffy! Dawn!" Tara called out from down the corridor. "Are you two coming? We're gonna be late for class."

"What the f –" Buffy said as she and Dawn took off after Tara. They round the corner to find Tara entering a classroom as the door closed behind her.

"Tara!" Buffy said as she went to the door to open it just as the drone reappeared.

When it vanished the door opened and students spilt out into the hail, nearly colliding with Buffy and Dawn.

Tara emerged from the classroom and saw them. "Buffy, Dawn. Where've you two been? You both missed art class –"

Dawn looked around the drone with the increased speed of everyone around them meant something she knew. But what she couldn't remember. "Come on memory tell me what's going on."

"Missed—?" Buffy said. "Tara, something freaky's going on. It's like both Dawn and I are losing–"

She looked up at the clock which read: 11:51. As the drone sounded again the minute hand suddenly zipped around to 12:12.

"Dawn?" Buffy said.

Dawn looked around and nodded. "I've been noticing it too. Time seems to be flying by literally. This all seems vaguely familiar. I'm sure there was something on the TV show but I can't remember what. The memory is not shaking loose."

"Come on we need to find Tara," Buffy said as they ran outside, scanning the area. She caught sight of Tara in the distance. "Tara! Wait! Come..."

Buffy and Dawn stop, noticing that students around them are moving at ever increasing speed as the drone returned. They get suddenly caught in a whirlwind of blurs rushing past them as Buffy is slammed hard.

Dawn grabbed Buffy and closed her eyes and opened a portal. Normally she wouldn't do this in full view of others. But if they didn't get out of there they would have gotten trampled. She pulled Buffy through the portal and under the table. "You okay?" Buffy nodded as Dawn spotted something on Buffy's sweater. "What's that?"

Dawn pulled a tiny gray square from Buffy's sweater.

"You got one, too," Buffy said as she pulled one from Dawn's shirt.

The devices in their hands suddenly went pffft! As the drone stopped and everything returned to normal.

"This all seems so familiar," Dawn said.

The next day Dawn returned to school while Buffy went to work at Xander's construction site. As Dawn found out later Buffy was attacked by three mysterious demons who vanished leaving no trace behind. On top of that Xander's co-workers had said that they saw no demons and that Buffy had just cracked and went insane.

The next day was Saturday and Buffy and Dawn were at the Magic Box. Buffy was going to try her hand at working in the Magic Box while Dawn tried to remember what was going on. After two days the memory still eluded her.

"This is gonna be great," Buffy said as she and Anya walk about the storefront. "Because I've always been interested in—interested in retail."

Buffy and Anya approached the table as Giles is piling books on it. Buffy sat down while Anya headed to the counter. "Is this all for research?" Buffy asked. "Or some kind of stress test for the table?"

"Till Dawn's memory brings out what's happening. I just want to be thorough," Giles said. "The time-anomaly and the demon attack could be unrelated events, but if they're not, you're in some danger."

"So, situation normal, then," Buffy said, dryly.

Dawn sighed. "I'm hoping my memory will unlock soon."

Just then Anya returned from the counter with a thick binder. "Let's review. You record returns here. And these are the forms for special orders, they're shipped wherever the customer wants. And these are the hold slips."

Giles nodded. "Fill out two hold slips for each item."

"And make sure you pull the item off the shelf. I can illustrate with an amusing story about a crystal ..." Anya said.

Several minutes later Buffy stands near the window, looking bored. She looked at her watch.

Just then the bell on the door jingled as a woman entered.

"Buffy, a little advice," Giles said as he walked up to her. "While I ran the store I found it helpful to imagine I was back in the library." He removed his glasses and started polishing them. "If you concentrate on service, not making a sale, then you're more likely to have a satisfied customer."

Buffy nodded. "I guess I'll find my own style."

"Yes, yes. Quite right," Giles said, distractedly as Anya approached.

"That woman. Go sell her something," Anya said.

Dawn looked up from the book she was reading. She was sure now this was all from an episode as she recognized both a male customer and the woman who walked in.

"Miss? Which candle creates a more, you know, romantic atmosphere?"

"Mmm. Lemon Seduction. Nice," Buffy said as she smelled first one candle and then the other. "Eerrhm." She looked at the label of the second. "Essence of Slug." She put down the brown candle and handed him the yellow one. "Here ya go."

The male customer took the lemon candle and headded toward the cash register as Buffy went over to the woman. "Can I help you?" Buffy asked.

The woman nodded. "I need something for a prosperity spell. I heard you had it—A Mummy Hand."

"Oh, I saw one downstairs, but it was kinda hairy. Probably a Daddy Hand," Buffy joked. "I'll get it."

Dawn stood and followed Buffy. "What did she want?"

"A Mummy Hand," Buffy said.

Dawn stopped as the memory finally unlocked. "Go tell her it's out of stock. It's defective or something."

"What? Why?" Buffy asked.

"Jonathon has cast a spell to create a time loop," Dawn said. "It revolves around satisfying her. The only way to satisfy her is too tell her it's out of stock or its defective and that you'll special order it for her."

Buffy looked at Dawn and then nodded and turned back and walked to the woman. "I'm sorry. My boss just said it's defective."

"Defective?" the woman asked. "Are you sure? There must be something you can do. I simply can't go without it."

"We can special order one. We can deliver it anywhere you want!" Buffy said.

"Really?" the woman asked, pleased.

Buffy smiled as she led the woman to the counter. Dawn leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Remember to fill all the forms out and to charge for shipping. Or Anya will yell at ya."

Buffy nodded and several minutes later Buffy handed the woman the form. "Thanks for shopping at the Magic Box!"

The door jingled as the woman left as Anya and Giles approached.

"Congratulations! Your first sale," Giles said.

"Here's the thing," Dawn said. "Jonathon cast a spell to create a time loop. The memory finally unlocked when Buffy told me what the woman wanted. A mummy hand. Yesterday with the demons was Andrew. And the day before that was Warren with the accelerated time."

"And their beginning to be a pain in my rear," Buffy said. "First that bank robbing demon and now this. If they weren't human I would do something about them."

"That reminds me," Dawn said as she walked over to a skull and picked it up, pulling a small camera out of its eye. "Hey Warren, Jonathon, Andrew. Just so you know I'm a Seer. I may not know what's going on all the time. But I usually figure it out really quick. Or I see it in a vision. Just like I saw your little camera here. Give up the deal on becoming supervillains. Not happening." She dropped the camera on the floor and stomped on it, breaking it to pieces.

That night Giles and Dawn sat on Buffy's bed as Buffy walked in. "You okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she sat down next to them. "I'm really screwing up."

"You were being sequentially tested by three people. I don't see how that's screwing up," Giles said.

Buffy sighed as she looked at Dawn. "No, it completely is. Because I let them set the rules. And even worse, I let all you guys do the same thing! Do this thing, be this way, blah blah."

"Well, that is an extremely awkward transition to me giving you advice," Giles said. "But I will. Go easy on yourself, won't you? You don't need to figure it out all at once, a job and all. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"He's right, Buffy," Dawn agreed.

Buffy sighed. "Dawn, the nice people at the phone company seem to think it's not hard enough."

Giles smiled. "Well, I may be able to do something about that. I, this, this is for you," he said as he handed Buffy a check.

"A check—Giles, I can't take this. It's too much," Buffy said as she looked at the check.

"Shall he tear it up then?" Dawn asked as Giles acted like he was going to tear it up.

"I was just being polite, Dawnie. We're taking the money. This is great. More than great. Like, I don't really know how to say this ... I guess, it's a little like having Mom back."

Giles looked at Dawn and saw her frown. "This is a scenario in which I am your mother?"

Buffy laughed. "Wanna be my shiftless absentee father?"

"Is there some sort of rakish uncle in this mapping?" Giles asked.

Buffy sighed. "I'm just saying ... Giles, thank you. So much. Just to let you know. This ... it really makes me feel … safe. Knowing you're always gonna be there."

Giles looked at Buffy and nodded as he left the room.

"I'll be right back," Dawn said as she followed Giles downstairs. "Giles."

Giles sighed and turned to face Dawn. "You and I know that is going to turn out bad. Her relying on me. I think I should return home."

Dawn sighed. "I understand. But you know Buffy won't. While I understand why you have to do it. I also look at Buffy and what's she's been through. Five years in a demon dimension. Five years of torture. She may never be alright. She may never be like she was."

"I know," Giles said. "But the only way for her to move forward is to rely on herself."


	22. Chapter 22: Smashed and Wrecked

**Chapter 22: Smashed and Wrecked**

Over the course of the next two weeks Buffy had slowly gotten better. Dawn knew she was not back to her old self yet but their little counseling sessions were helping. The week following Warren, Jonathon and Andrew's tests saw Dawn helping her friend Janice out of a sticky situation with a vampire who wanted to turn Janice into a vampire, with the help of both Buffy and Giles, she managed to save Janice.

The next week Dawn was able to stop Xander from summoning the singing demon, Sweet. She explained to him what happened and he agreed that summoning the demons might not have been the best thing especially when it would reveal all their worst secrets.

As time went on Giles saw that Buffy was relying on him for a lot of things. He had talked to Buffy, without Dawn being there, and told her he was going back to England. When Dawn had found out she had not been happy. Sure she understood his reasons. But she knew right now Buffy needed was the support of her friends. But Giles had not seen it that way. He had felt what Buffy needed was to stop relying on him and the others. So he had left, going back to England.

Dawn had managed to head Willow off at the pass and talked to her about the spell she had almost cast that would have drove a wedge between Willow and Tara. When Tara had found out that the Willow of Dawn's memories had started abusing magic, Tara had been pretty mad. But Tara had eventually simmered down when she had found that her Willow was not that Willow, or so she had hoped.

A week later Tara and Dawn returned home after a day out at the movies. They walked into the Summers' home. "Hello! We're home!"

"Looks like no one's here." Tara said.

Dawn nodded as she headed into the living room and parked herself on the couch. "Well, they'll be back soon. I know Willow and Buffy were meeting up with Xander to do some research." She clicked on the TV.

Tara nodded as she headed for the stairs. "I'm heading for bed."

"Okay," Dawn said as she focused on the TV. "Ha! Talking cat..."

Tara made her way upstairs into her and Willow's room and frowned. Something wasn't right. Then she saw it. Amy the Rat was not in her cage. "Dawn!"

Dawn ran up the stairs into Tara and Willow's room. "What?"

"Where's Amy?" Tara asked as Dawn looked at the empty cage.

"It's possible Will finally was able to change Amy back. I remember that she found a way," Dawn said.

"Was that during the time you said she was supposed to be abusing the dark magicks?" Tara asked.

Dawn sighed. "Yes.

Tara sighed.

The next morning Dawn knocked on Buffy's door with no response as Tara exited her room. "Will didn't come home either?" Dawn asked.

Tara shook her head. "No. What else do you remember about the time Willow turned Amy human?"

"Buffy and Spike were having sex. I hope Buffy isn't repeating things."

"So do I," Tara agreed.

"And Willow and Amy spend the night out together," Dawn said. "But surely Will didn't do what she did in my memory of the episode."

"What did she do?" Tara asked.

"Uhm, well, magic. Lots and lots of magic," Dawn said as she noted the look on Tara's face. "But she didn't I'm sure. Why don't was have make them some breakfast. They'll probably be hungry having been out all night."

Tara nodded and headed downstairs as Dawn followed her.

"Pancakes?" Tara asked.

"Uh, sure." Dawn said.

"Funny shapes or-" Tara said as the back door opened and Willow and Amy came rolling in.

"...that last guy, I couldn't believe what you did. How's he going to eat?" Amy asked.

"It'll probably wear off in a day or-" Willow stopped as she saw Tara and Dawn. "Hey."

"Hey. We were just starting breakfast," Tara said. "We kind of hoped to have it ready when you and Buffy got home." She glanced at Amy. "You must be Amy?"

Amy smiled. "I am. You must be Tara. How you doing?"

"I'm good thanks for asking," Tara said.

Amy looked at Dawn and smiled. "You must be Buffy's sister, Dawn. Willow said you're becoming a badass Wicca."

"I guess." Dawn said. "So how do you like not being a rat anymore?"

"It's kind of nuts. Everything's so different. I mean, the Bronze for one thing... And Willow! She's a freakin' amazing witch now. I couldn't keep up with her last night—"

Tara's expression hardens. "Amy—" Tara said.

"It's true. I mean, I can do some transmogrify, but she's messing with dimensions and everything. It was awesome. This blowhard dude? First she made his mouth disappear, thank God, and—" Amy said. "—I'm talking too much. Sorry. But it's just, you know, been me and a bag of pellets for the last few years so—"

"No. It's fine," Tara said. "I just remembered I have a class. I'm going to be later for." She turned heading for the front door.

"Tara, wait–" Willow said.

"I'll see you after class," Tara called back as she passed Buffy, who just came through the front door.

Buffy looked pretty wrecked, bruised and limping.

"Tara—" Willow said. But Tara's gone.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Dawn said when she saw her sister, bruised and limping. "Please tell me you and Spike didn't …"

Buffy's eyes go wide as she mouthed, 'memories?' and Dawn nodded. "I'm fine. I just had a... fight, all-nighter kind of deal."

Dawn sighed and frowned. "We need to talk."

Buffy sighed and nodded.

"I—I've got to get some sleep." Willow said, a little distracted.

Buffy nodded. "Me too. I'm kind of..."

"Yeah. I should get home. Dad's expecting me. He promised to save me a bunch of melon rinds and stuff for breakfast." Amy said as they look at her. "Kidding."

"Okay. I'll call you later?" Willow said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Good." She turned and left out the back door.

Buffy and Willow head for the stairs as Dawn follows. "Guys, living room. Now," Dawn said.

Willow and Buffy looked at Dawn and then continue to head for the stairs as a portal snapped into existence at the base of the stairs. "That portal leads straight into the living room. So you kind of only have one choice," Dawn said.

Buffy and Willow sighed and turned heading into the living room and sat on the couch as Dawn sat opposite them.

"Buffy," Dawn said. "Having sex with Spike is not the way to go about getting over the time spent in that demon dimension. It is not a way to forget the pain."

Buffy sighed as she looked at her baby sister. She noted Willow's look of astonishment. "I—I know. I—I don't know why I did it. One thing led to another and then we were. I'm not going to do it again. I promise."

"You better not," Dawn said. "Will. I've told you time and time again what happens if you abuse magic. You lose, Tara. Please tell me you didn't abuse the magic last night?"

"Of course not, Dawnie," Willow said.

"Because if you did, it is very likely Tara will leave you. And you know I don't want that," Dawn said.

"I—I know," Willow said. "I promise I will talk to her tonight. Explain things."

"Good," Dawn said. "The portal is gone. Both of you go on to bed." Willow nodded as a portal opened up. "Your room, Will."

Willow smiled and gave Dawn a hug before stepped through.

As the portal closed Buffy spoke up, "Dawn can I ask you something."

"Sure, Buffy." Dawn said turning back around to face her sister.

"Are you in love with, Willow?" Buffy asked. "I've seen the way you look at her…"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. But you can't tell her. I don't want to ruin what she has with Tara."

Buffy nodded as she moved to her sister and hugged her. She knew how Dawn felt to be in love with someone and not be able to do anything about it. It was how she had felt with Angel for a while after he had left Sunnydale for L.A.

"Uh Buffy," Dawn said. "Can you help me talk to Tara later?"

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I remembered the other day what happens to Tara," Dawn said with a sigh. "After your showdown with Warren, Andrew and Jonathon. Warren comes to kill you. He shoots you in the chest and then fires wildly. A second bullet flies through the window in Tara and Willow's room and hits Tara in the back, killing her instantly."

"Of course I'll help, Dawn," Buffy said.

The next evening Dawn stood at the stove in front of a hot frying pan. She flips a folded tortilla. "I'm making peanut butter and banana quesadillas. You want?" Dawn said as she heard Willow enter the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm more in water mode," Willow said as she poured herself a glass of water.

Dawn flipped the tortilla onto a plate. "You sure? I thought I would see what the Dawn of the TV show found interesting about the concoction."

"I'm sure. My tummy's feeling a little rumbly." Willow said.

"Your loss," Dawn said as she took a bite tasting the concoction. Instantly disliking it. A memory hits her just then as she remembers hating it on the TV show also. She spits it back out. "Buffy called. She's going straight from the Magic Box to do some patrolling."

"Oh. Did she need help?" Willow asked.

Dawn shook her head. "No, she was just checking in. Hey how about we hang out tonight, see a movie?"

"I'd like that." Willow said. "Hey if you feel like bagging the peanut butter, I'll even buy you dinner."

Dawn happily ditched her quesadilla. "Thank God. Remind me to never invent that again. Of course if I had remembered sooner I wouldn't have made it in the first place."

"Great. This'll be great. I'll just grab the paper, see what's playing." Willow said.

Dawn nodded. "I'll leave a note for Tara and Buffy on the refrigerator. It's the first place both of them go when they get home."

Later Willow led Dawn down a dark Sunnydale street. Dawn noticed that Willow was jittery and anxious. And then she sensed his presence nearby and she knew that was where Willow was going. "No," she said as Willow looked at her. "Don't make me open a portal sending you back home. You don't need to go to Rack."

"I," Willow said. "I'm fine, really."

"You're not fine," Dawn said. "You have an addiction. And if you go to Rack's it will get worse. Please, Will. Let's go home."

Just then they were crossing a street and out of nowhere a car hit Dawn, sending her flying back. Willow heard a sickening crack as Dawn landed on the pavement. She quickly ran to Dawn. "Dawnie!"

Dawn groaned, she was still alive, luckily.

Willow looked at the driver who was getting out of his car. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her," he said.

"Call 911," Willow yelled at him as the man stared at Dawn. "Now!"

The man nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Yes, I'm at Prescott and Pine. Send an ambulance and a police officer there has been an accident … Yes there is one injured." He hung up the phone. "Is she alright?"

"Willow, I—I think my leg is broken. It hurts," Dawn said.

"It's going to be alright, Dawnie," Willow said as she looked up at the man. "Can I borrow your cell phone?" The man nodded and handed her the phone as she dialed.

"Summers residence, Tara speaking," came Tara's voice.

"Tara, it's Willow. Is Buffy there?" Willow asked.

"She's not back from patrol. So how is the movie?" asked Tara.

"We haven't made it," Willow said. "Dawn was hit by a car. She's in pain and saying her leg might be broken. Find Buffy, we'll meet you at Sunnydale Memorial."

"We'll be there as soon as I find Buffy," Tara said.

Willow ended the call and handed the phone back to the driver. "Again, I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," Willow said. "It's as much my fault as it is yours. I was going to see a friend when we were supposed to be seeing a movie. If we had went to the movie we wouldn't have been here." She looked to Dawn. "I'm sorry, Dawn," she said as she brushed her hand through the teenager's hair and then she gasped as images flooded her mind.

"Willow?" Dawn said as she grimaced from the pain in her leg. "What's wrong?"

Willow was reeling from the images that had flashed through her mind. Images of her of what would have happened if she had gone to Rack's and realized she was indeed addicted to magic. "Oh I'm so sorry, Dawnie. I need help."

The sounds of sirens filled the air as a police car followed by an ambulance pulled up beside them.

Three hours later Buffy followed Tara ran into the waiting room of the E.R. and spotted Willow sitting across from Xander and Anya. "What happened?" Buffy asked.

"I did," Willow said. "If we had just gone to the movies like we intended. But no I had to go see … I have a problem, Buffy. I need help."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Your addicted aren't you," Tara asked as Willow nodded. She looked toward Buffy. "Dawn told me that the Willow of Tom's memories delved into dark magicks and got addicted. We've been watching Willow, heading her off anytime she came close to casting a spell that might lead her down that path. Then the night you were out all night. So was Willow, she had been casting spells with Amy."

"I know," Buffy said. "Dawn talked to the both of us."

"I was already addicted then," Willow said. "When Dawn talked to us. Please Buffy. You have to help me."

"I will, I promise," Buffy said. "Now what about Dawn?"

Willow looked at Xander, pleadingly.

Xander sighed. "She was hit by a car. The driver didn't see her or Willow crossing the street till it was too late. If Dawn was just two steps back he would have missed her. The doctor checked her for a concussion and luckily she had none. But her leg, it's broken, Buffy."

Buffy sat down next to Willow as tears fell from her face. "Poor Dawn."

Three days later Dawn was home, confined to a wheelchair till her leg healed.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked as she pushed Dawn into the living room.

"I'm fine." Dawn said. "It hurts, but Buffy will be home soon with the meds and then its night night."

Willow took this in. Trying not to fall apart all over again. "But you're going to be alright?"

"It's a fracture. It takes time, but..." Dawn said as Tara came down the stairs.

"Hey, Dawnie," Tara said.

"Hey, Tara," Dawn said.

"God. I'm sorry... I'm so..." Willow said.

"It's okay," Tara said. While she hated Willow's overuse of magic she understood that it was an addiction and she intended to help her lover overcome it. "It's not your fault she got hit. It's the driver's for not looking."

"But if I hadn't been going to Rack's," Willow said.

"I don't understand." Buffy said having just returned from the pharmacy. "Why would you go to somebody like Rack. And why you'd drag Dawn into it."

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to... We were just going to the movies." Willow said.

"I know you were going to go to the movies. But what happened?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Willow said. "The magic. I thought I had it under control. And then... I didn't."

"When did this start?" Buffy asked looking at Dawn. "Tara said that she and you have been ..."

"Not long after I brought you home," Dawn said. "Tara and I have been trying to get Willow of the magicks since then."

"Everything seemed to be going so well..." Buffy said.

"It was... But, I mean, if you could be plain old Willow - or Super Willow? Who would you want to be?" Willow said. "I guess you both don't actually have the option on the whole "super" thing."

"Will, there's nothing wrong with you. You don't need magic to be special—" Tara said, compassionately.

"Don't I?" Willow said, near tears. "Who was I? Just some girl. You didn't even know that girl..."

"You were more than 'some girl'," Tara said. "I didn't fall in love with you, Willow, because of the magic. I fell in love with you because of the woman you are."

Willow sighed. "It just, it took me away from myself. I felt so... free."

"I get that. More than you ... But it's wrong. People get hurt." Buffy said with a glance at Dawn.

Willow looked towards Dawn and sighed. "If something had happened to you that night, something worse..."

"We know." Dawn said as Tara and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I promise. No more spells. I'm finished," Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "Good. I think it's right. To give it up. No matter how great it feels."

"I agree, Willow," Tara said.

"It's not worth it. Not if it messes with the people I love." Willow said. "I mean, it'll be hard. But I can do it. I know I can."

"Hard—but not impossible. We'll all be here for each other." Buffy said.

"Totally. And magic wasn't all great. I mean, I won't miss the nose bleeds and the headaches and stuff." Willow said.

"Right." Tara, Buffy and Dawn said.

"Or keeping stinky yak cheese in my bra." Willow said Buffy and Dawn look at her.

"Don't ask," Tara said. "I've been telling her to get rid of that for ages." She looked to Willow. "You think I really like to when you have had that stuff …"

"I know," Willow said as she kissed Tara.

"From now on it's goodbye impulse—hello impulse control." Buffy said as she, Tara, Dawn and Willow smiled a little. "If you need anything."

"I know." Willow said.


	23. Chapter 23: Hells Bells

**Chapter 23: Hells Bells**

The next week saw several things happening to the gang. Tara, Buffy and Dawn, who was still wheelchair bound, storing all the magic items in a metal cabinet that had been put into Dawn's room. Even Joyce's Kokopelli statue was locked into a display case in Dawn's room. This way not only was everything out of Willow's sight and still at Dawn and Tara's fingertips. But also by locking everything up it decreased the temptation that Willow would slip backwards and start using magic again.

Tara intended once Willow was better to re-educate Willow on magic, properly so that Willow would not get addicted again.

Then came Social Services visit which thanks to Dawn, Buffy was able to ace with no problems.

Then came Warren, Jonathon and Andrew and another stupid scheme. Dawn told Willow, Tara and Buffy about the freeze ray and the girls were able to confiscate it before the trio had a chance to even steal the diamond to make it work and freeze the museum guard.

And as a reward for thwarting Warren, Jonathon and Andrew, Buffy got herself a short haircut.

The next week Buffy had gone to work at the Doublemeat Palace to bring in a little extra money. Her first week on the job she found that one of the customers was a demon who was eating the employees who had been dismissed as simply quitting by the management.

Then Warren, one of the Trio, killed his ex-girlfriend Katrina and had made it look like Buffy had done it. Buffy had been set to turn herself in to the police as she felt Katrina's death was her fault. Dawn told Buffy what had really happened thanks to Tom's memories. And Buffy realized she was about to take the rap for someone else when it hadn't been her fault.

Then Riley came back just as Dawn had said he would bringing with him his wife in search of a demon that had left a trail of destruction all the way from South America. It had been learned that Spike had been going to sell the demons eggs to the highest bidder. But Buffy and Riley managed to destroy each and every egg that Spike had as well as kill the demon itself.

Then came Buffy's birthday. Dawn prided herself on that as it didn't turn out like Tom's memories said it would as Halifrax did not grant Dawn a wish. Dawn still gave Buffy the jacket but this time it had been paid for from money she had saved up.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Tara, Buffy, Dawn and Willow stared in horror at their reflections in the mirror.

"Tara, Dawn, Buffy ... it's hideous. My god, look at its arms!"

Buffy nodded her head, screwing her courage. "I know. But it's my duty... I'm Buffy the bridesmaid."

"Duty-schmooty. I'm s'posed to be the best man. Shouldn't I be all Marlene Dietrichy in a dashing tuxedo number?" Willow said.

"No, cuz that would be totally unfair," Tara said. "We all must participate equally in the cosmic joke of bridesmaids-dom."

"I told you the dresses were going to be hideous." Dawn said.

"That you did, Dawn." Buffy said.

Willow gave her reflection a glum look. "Maybe if I ask Anya I can still go with the traditional blood larva and burlap. I mean, she was a vengeance demon for like a thousand years, she'd know all the most flattering... larvae. What was she thinking?"

Buffy left the mirror and went to put on her shoes. "I think Anya's way too stressed to think right now, what with Xander's relatives and her ... demons ..."

"Oh my god, last night. That rehearsal dinner. It was a zoo without the table manners. And I bet it got worse after we left." Willow said.

"I can't believe everyone is buying the story that Anya's people are _circus folk_," Tara said.

"I have to agree," Dawn said. "The thing with the tentacles, what's he s'posed to be, Inky the Squid Boy?

"And Xander's family, I haven't seen 'em that bad since my bat mitzvah. Did you see how much they drank?" Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "Kinda. Mr. Harris threw up in my purse."

The door opened as Anya entered, in her bathrobe. She saw Tara, Dawn, Buffy and Willow in their bridesmaid dresses and froze, her eyes going wide. She clutched her hand to her mouth.

Tara, Dawn, Buffy and Willow share a nervous look; is Anya as horrified as they are?

"Oh. Oh. You four look so beautiful." Anya's beside herself with joy. She pulled them into her arms hugging them close. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Later at the Bison's lodge Willow wrestled with a veil-like length of white tulle, swathing it around a bison's head mounted on the wall. "There we go ... tuck that there and let's see, maybe one little flower here ..." She inserted a pretty flower into the meringue of tulle. "And voila! Loveliness ensues." She climbed down from the step ladder, to admire her artistry and stood next to Dawn. "What d'ya think?"

"It's sweet. In sort of a macabre, dressing up dead animals in funny costumes way. But sweet." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Willow said as she set the step ladder aside. "Isn't it pretty here? I didn't know a Bison's Lodge could be so swelegant." She put her arm around Dawn and they walk through the main room of the lodge.

"I thought Xander and Anya couldn't afford flowers." Dawn said.

"Giles sent 'em. Aren't they gorgeous?" Willow said.

"Yeah." Dawn said as they stop to smell the flowers. "I wish Giles was here."

"Me too. And I'm sure he'd much rather be here than fighting that nasty demon—" Willow said.

"Da-e-mon. In England it's daemon." Dawn said.

"Daemon, too right. But Giles' got responsibilities. And so Anya and Xander have flowers. And flowers. And more flowers. Ooh, it's going to be so pretty!" Willow said.

"Yeah, except for the amazing girl asparagus." Dawn said.

"Oh, Dawnie you look beautiful." Willow said as Dawn glared at her. "Well, okay, but as good as anyone could, considering."

"Yeah I know." Dawn said. "I still hate the dress. I'm with you on why we couldn't just wear a nice tux. At least it's not the blood larva." She shivered at thought of blood larva covering her naked body from head to toe. "There is just no way I would do that."

Later the room is starting to fill up with arriving guests, both human and demon. Under the stuffed bison's head, Dawn is with Xander's Uncle Rory, who has an uncomfortable-looking teenager on his arm, Jen one of the female caterers.

Uncle Rory full of joviality (and bourbon) is talking to Dawn. "Look who agreed to be my date for tonight!"

"I'm really supposed to be working." Jen said. "I'm one of the caterers..."

"Hush, hush. No woman of mine has to work. All you have to do is sit pretty and laugh when I tell a good one. Tell her what a funny guy I am, Dawnie." Uncle Rory looked at Dawn expectantly.

"Gotta go. Enjoy the wedding." Dawn said as she walked away. She made her way through the crowd. Suddenly she's face to imperious chest with D'Hoffryn.

D'Hoffryn beamed with pride and holding a wrapped gift. "Hymen's greetings!"

"Hymen's greetings." Dawn said.

"Ah you must be the Seer, I've heard so much about." D'Hoffryn said.

"That would probably be me." Dawn said.

"It is a pleasure." D'Hoffryn said. "I brought a gift. I suppose there's a table..."

"My suggestion," Dawn said. "Hold on to it. If we leave it to its own devices it will get loose. Give it to Anya and Xander after the wedding."

Just then Halfrek stepped up beside D'Hoffryn. She too is wearing a bridesmaid's dress.

"Halfrek. Hello." Dawn said.

"Please! Call me Hallie, we're practically family now." Halfrek said.

"No we're not." Dawn said.

"I take it you have seen something." D'Hoffryn asked.

Dawn nodded. "A man Anya cursed into the form of a demon about 80 years ago when she was still a vengeance demon is going to make sure the wedding doesn't happen. That Anya is left sad and alone. He succeeds. But I do intend to try and change it. Which reminds me I need to tell Buffy before he shows up. "

"Of course," D'Hoffryn said. "I wish you luck."

As Dawn made her way toward the rooms Xander and Anya were getting ready in, Spike approached her with what obvious appeared to be a goth girl named Nyx. "Spike."

"Like you to meet my date." Spike said.

"Hi. I'm Dawn." Dawn said trying to be polite.

"Uh-huh." Nyx said as she and Dawn shook hands.

"So, yeah. Anyway, that's my date. She's with me. My date for the wedding." Spike said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Okay. Well, nice meeting you." She made her way down the corridor and bumped into Buffy and Xander coming out of Xander's dressing room.

"Don't let your dad near the bar." Buffy said.

"Check. Number two?" Xander said.

"Don't let your mom near the bar," Dawn said. "Buffy. Two things. Number one, Spike is out there with a date."

"Wait, Spike brought a date?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Number two I'm going to need your help with something. A wedding gift for Xander and Anya."

"Guys, I better go meet and greet." Xander said.

"Oh yeah, go. I'll just be a sec." Buffy said as Xander left the sisters alone.

"What do you need my help on?" Buffy asked.

"While I go head off Mr. Harris for you. You need to head outside. One of Anya's former victims from her vengeance demon days is out to sabotage the wedding. He is in the guise of an old man. If he shows Xander some phony visions. Xander will leave Anya at the alter. We have to make sure that don't happen."

Buffy sighed. "What fun. Slaying at a wedding."

Dawn led Buffy into the main room and frowned. The man was already here and trying to talk to Xander. "Buffy there he is. Talking to Xander. The guy in the brown trench coat."

As Dawn headed toward the bar area, Buffy headed for the man with Xander. "Excuse me," Buffy said. "Uncle Mike I told you, you couldn't come to the wedding."

"Uncle Mike?" the man and Xander said.

"I didn't know you had an uncle Mike," Xander said.

"Yeah he's kind of," Buffy said as she made the motion to show Xander that 'Mike' was crazy. "We don't talk about it much. Come on Uncle Mike." She led the man from the room and outside the building.

At the bar Dawn found Mr. Harris drinking heavily.

"...and to my lovely wife, Jessica. Where are you, honey?" Mr. Harris searched the crowd, spotting Mrs. Harris. She frowned, deeply embarrassed. "There she is." He raised his glass. "To my wife. What would I do without you, beautiful?" He smiled warmly. He then broke into a mirthless grin. "Well, for starters I probably wouldn't need to drink so much, would I?"

As Mr. Harris downed his drink, Dawn walked over to him. "Mazaltov!" she said as she hustled Mr. Harris away from the bar.

"Hey, what's this?" Mr. Harris asked.

"You must be so happy for Xander on his special, once-in-a-lifetime day, Mr. Harris." Dawn said.

Mr. Harris focused on Dawn, grins in appreciation at what he sees. "Nice chassis. What's under the hood?"

"Goddess, no." Dawn said. "I'm underage and your married. Let's get some coffee into you."

Outside Buffy stood facing the man. "I know who you are," she said. "One of Anya's former victims."

"That's right," the man said as he morphed into a Creature. "Some hussie I'd been taking around summons you, and next thing I know, I look like this and I'm being tortured in another dimension." Every day I remembered and every day I thought about how I would somehow get back here and ruin her life like she ruined mine."

"Not happening," Buffy said. "Do you know who I am?"

"The Slayer," the Creature said.

"And my sister is a Seer," Buffy said. "She said you were going to show Xander some phony visions so that he would leave Anya at the alter. Not happening. This can go down two ways. One you leave peacefully or two I kill you."

The Creature popped its claws, shrieked and attacked! He swiped at Buffy as she ducked out of the way. She kicked the creature in the groin as it doubled over in pain. She began to pummel the Creature. She punched the creature in the gut and when it doubled over again, she grabbed its head and slammed it to the ground. She wrapped her hands around it's head and with a quick motion snapped it's neck. She then proceeded to drag the Creature out of sight.

As Buffy walked in through the back door she found Willow and Xander standing there.

"I'll say this for the Y chromosome: looks good in a tux." Willow said as she adjusted his tie.

Xander smiled. "Your double X's aren't doing so bad there, either."

Willow takes him in, a bit wistfully. "You're getting married. My little Xander."

"Yeah he's all growed up." Buffy said as she smiled. "You ready?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn looked to Xander and smiled. She had changed Xander's fate. He and Anya were actually getting married.

"Do you Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins take Alexander LaVelle Harris to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do," Anya said, love evident in her voice.

"Do you Alexander LaVelle Harris take Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do," Xander said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Xander leaned in and kissed Anya passionately.

"May I present… Mr. and Mrs. Xander Harris."


	24. Chapter 24: Normal Again

**Chapter 24: Normal Again**

Calm and quiet in the neighborhood. Everyone at home but ... Buffy and Dawn who walked down the sidewalk. They reached an intersection and stop as they check the name of the cross street. Then pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

It's a list of addresses titled "NEWLY RENTED." All but one of them crossed out. Buffy took her pen and crossed it out. She put the paper away as she and Dawn walked down the cross street. They came upon the address and found it empty and dark as they peak through the windows.

Buffy and Dawn walk toward the back of the house, then stopped as they heard a coarse hiss. Then a nasty-looking demon stepped out of the dark before them.

"Oh. Hi." Buffy said as she and the demon circle each other. "Um, you didn't by any chance just eat a bunch of nerds, did you?"

The demon swung at Buffy, fast and heavy. She ducked as she kicked hit it, working it back down the alley. Then the demon sent her back, crashing hard as she landed next to Dawn. She got up and came at it only to be pushed out of the way by Dawn as it buried its stinger into Dawn's upper arm. Buffy struggled, trying to pull the demon off her sister.

But Dawn is suddenly in her own little world inside her mind…

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn on her feet in a tiny room, an institutional cot next to her. She wore a white clinic gown, a hypodermic needle stuck in her arm as two orderlies try to restrain her.

"Dawn! Stop fighting! You're gonna hurt yourself! Calm down!" One of the orderlies said as Dawn reared her head back. "She's gonna break that needle!" And then she came-to. Blinking hard. Gasping. Eyes darting everywhere. "Strap her down!"

Dawn took heed of the orderlies. The stark room. She wondered where she was. She pushed back against the wall. Freaked. Confused.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Buffy?" Dawn asked as Buffy sat next to her sister on the living room couch of their home.

"You had me worried, Dawn. You didn't answer and just stared off into space." Buffy said. "After that demon stuck its whatever in your arm."

"I was poisoned. Massive hallucinogen." Dawn said. "You have to restrain me. It's for my own protection. While you and Willow try and find the cure."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn came-to as she walked through a hall full of mental patients. She jerked, vacillating with confusion. Then starts panicking as her breathing got erratic.

"C'mon. Time for your meds," a nurse said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Anything?" Dawn heard Buffy ask.

"Not yet." Willow said. "She said she was poisoned."

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Some kind of hallucinogen."

"I'll keep looking." Willow said as she looked back at her computer. "I was online earlier. Checking to see if Xander e-mailed." Willow said as Dawn walked in

"Hey did he send any new pictures of his honeymoon?" Buffy asked as she noticed Dawn. "You okay?"

"A few," Willow said. "They're still having fun. Said to tell Dawn again thanks."

"I'm fine," Dawn said. "I thought I told you to restrain me."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Originally the demon got you. Your hallucinations caused you to do stuff to us." Dawn said. "So you need to make sure I'm tied up so I don't hurt any of you."

"Okay." Buffy said. "Willow do you and Tara mind if we put Dawn in your room?"

Willow nodded in understanding why Buffy wanted Dawn in her room. To keep her away from the magical stuff locked in the cabinet in Dawn's. "Yeah go ahead."

Buffy turned and led Dawn upstairs and into Willow and Tara's room. "I'll be right back with some rope to tie you down."

"Okay." Dawn said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn stood in the tiny room again, rubbing her head. Mumbling incoherently. "Buffy…" She tried to focus, as if back from a living dream. Seeing nothing but blurry figures.

A doctor stepped toward her. "Dawn? Can you hear me?" he asked.

Dawn stiffened, realizing it's not Tara, Buffy or Willow. "Whe. . . what is this?" She focused and began to recognize the space from her previous flashes.

"Dawn, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked.

"Sunnydale..." Dawn said.

The doctor put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, causing her to jump. He stepped back and proceeded as gently as imaginable. "No, Dawn none of that is real. None of it. You're in a mental institution. You're ill. You've been with us a year now, do you remember?"

Dawn inched away from the doctor in shock.

"It's gonna be okay. Look..." the doctor said. "Look who's here." He stepped away, revealing Joyce.

Joyce approached Dawn as Dawn's eyes widen in shock. Dawn shrunk back into the corner as she stopped not wanting to scare her daughter. "Dawn?" she said, on the verge of tears. "Welcome home, honey." She stared at her daughter in awe. A tear rolling out of her eye. "Oh ... baby. Dawn ..." Dawn blinked, trying to make it stop. Still too much in shock to accept her. "You're really here."

But then, it seemed so real. And the mere possibility of having her mom next to her again ... "Mom ...?"

"She's lucid," the doctor said, surprised. "Keep talking."

"Sweetheart. I've missed you so much. Honey? Can you hear me?" Joyce said.

Dawn's heart skipped a beat. The sight of her mother whom she had tried to save. But then she shook her head as she knew that something's wrong. That it just can't be real.

"Dawn? Stay with us, plea—" Joyce said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn looked around her to find she is on Willow's bed and tied down. "Buffy?"

"She's downstairs." Tara said as she got up from a chair and moved over next to Dawn. "How you doing Dawnie?"

"Not good. I saw mom." Dawn said. "Has Willow…"

"Willow is still looking." Tara said. "She will find something."

"There is something I have to tell you," Dawn said. "Something about your future."

"It can wait, Dawn," Tara said.

"No it really can't," Dawn said. "In the coming weeks you die. Your shot accidentally by Warren when he tries to kill Buffy. You had just reunited with Willow after that long separation during her abuse of the magicks."

"Dawn that may not happen," Tara said. "We've changed a lot."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn sat in a chair as she turned her head to look at the doctor who was talking to Joyce.

"...possibilities for a full recovery. But we have to proceed cautiously. If we're not careful –" the doctor said.

"Wait. There's a chance Dawn might be like she was before all this happened?" Joyce asked.

"Mrs. Summers, you have to understand the severity of what's happened to your daughter. For the last year, she's been in an undifferentiated type of schizophrenia –"

"I know what her condition is. That's not what I'm asking." Joyce snapped at the doctor.

"There's a lot about schizophrenia that we still don't understand." The doctor said hesitantly.

"What do you understand?" Joyce asked.

"Dawn's delusion is multi layered. She believes she's some type of hero –"

"A witch, a seer, the Key and potential Slayer." Joyce said.

"Yes. But that's only one level. She's also created an intricate lattice work to support her primary delusion. In her mind, she's a central figure in a fantastic world beyond imagination. She's surrounded herself with friends—most with their own super powers—who are as real to her as you or me. More so, unfortunately. Together they face overblown, grand conflicts against an assortment of monsters, both imaginary and rooted in actual myth. Every time we think we're getting through to her, more fanciful enemies magically appear and she –" The doctor said.

Dawn's daze subsided. "Warren ... Andrew … Jonathan ... They did this to me ..." She started to stagger up.

"Dawn –" The doctor gently eased Dawn back into her chair. Dawn's eyes dart around, confused and frightened, drifting in and out. "Shh. It's all right. They can't hurt you here. You're with your family."

"Buffy?" Dawn said.

"That's the sister, right?" Joyce asked.

The doctor nodded. "The Slayer. The first person she created for her delusion even before she created a version of yourself Mrs. Summers," he said as Dawn looked at him. "Your sister. Your friends. All the people you created in Sunnydale. They're not as comforting as they were, are they? They're coming apart."

Dawn moaned and tried to look away.

"Dawn. Listen to the doctor. What he's saying is important." Joyce said.

"Dawn, we want to help you get better," the doctor said. "And I think you want that too. Isn't that why your friends and sister are doing these horrible things to each other? And your enemies – look at them. You used to create grand villains to battle against. And now what is it? Just ordinary people your _sister_ went to high school with. Not gods or monsters. Just three pathetic little men who like to play with toys."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy and Willow walked in to Willow's room from the stairs.

"Dawn, good news. I found the demon. Fits Buffy's description and symptoms perfectly. See? It's gonna be okay. Its pokey stinger carries an antidote to its own poison," Willow said.

"Buffy ... I feel so lost." Dawn said.

"I know." Buffy said. "You're confused, but it's just that crazy juice inside you."

"I know." Dawn said. "You will probably have to force the antidote down me, Buffy."

"Okay." Buffy said. "Dawn."

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Dawn said. "I didn't want you to have to go through this again."

"I understand." Buffy said. "With what I've had to deal with the last few months. This would have been not the best thing."

"Where's Tara?" Dawn asked.

"She's downstairs waiting for Xander and Spike to return," Buffy said. "Xander and Anya are home from their honeymoon. Anyways Xander went with Spike the moment he heard about you, Dawn. They're hunting the demon. I would have went with but, I wanted to be here for you."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn sat on the cot, holding Joyce's arm.

"You don't have a sister, Dawn." Joyce said.

Dawn stared at Joyce, no longer shocked by the reality shift. "Buffy …"

Joyce shook her head sweetly. Patting Dawn's arm. "No, honey. Say it. It'll help you believe it."

Dawn's mouth shook. Afraid to let herself. "I don't have a sister."

Joyce leaned in and gave Dawn a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You're my little girl, Dawn. My one and only. I've missed you so much. I just want to take you home and take care of you."

Dawn melted at Joyce's words. Wanting to believe them to have her mother back.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I'm not even there, am I?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You said it a second ago. You don't have a sister." Buffy said as Dawn's guilt and confusion give way to defeat. "Oh I'm sorry, Dawn." She sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Buffy, I didn't mean..." Dawn said.

"I know." Buffy said. "The hallucination it's that convincing."

"Yes." Dawn said.

Downstairs in the basement Xander and Spike back the demon into a corner. "Hold it. Hold it..." Xander said as they get it chained up.

Tara and Willow stood over to the side watching.

Willow, wearing rubber gloves, gathered a container and a big, metal fork. "I need its arm," she said as Spike rolled the demon around and got on top of it as Tara pinned its arm down. "Ready?" She struck down into its forearm with the fork. The demon kicked out and hit Xander on the shin.

"YI-AWGH!" Xander said as the demon's stinger popped out.

Willow tore off the stinger as the demon groaned and then passed out. She put the dripping stinger in the container.

"Xander I need you to take Tara to the magic shop. We'll need Alkanet Root and a handful of Nettle Leaf. Just for their medicinal properties. No magic, I promise, baby," Willow said as Tara nodded. "When you got them, meet me at the campus lab. I'll see if I can brew up an antidote the old fashioned way."

"I'll hang a bit." Spike said as he motioned toward the demon. "Keep an eye on the wax job."

"Make sure that's all you're ogglin'." Xander said.

"Xander, let's go." Tara said.

The next morning up in Willow's room Dawn is twisted awkwardly on Willow's bed. Buffy sat next to her in a chair asleep. Willow and Tara came in.

"Buffy," Willow said.

Buffy opened her eyes as she got out of the chair. She noticed that both Willow and Tara looked like they had been up all night. "You got it?"

"Yeah," Tara said.

Willow turned to look at Dawn. "Dawnie."

Dawn barely reacted as Buffy sat next to her and patted her leg. Willow handed Buffy the mug who set it on the table beside her.

"Dawnie. Wake up. Got yummy antidote goodness for you," Buffy said.

It takes a moment for Dawn to come back from whatever fog she's in. She then remembered the antidote and sat up. "What happened?" she asked.

"It took a little longer than I'd hoped. No magic and all. It went boom twice, but then I got it." Willow said as Buffy brought the mug to Dawn's lips.

"Remember you said I would probably have force it down you." Buffy said as Dawn nodded.

"When it's cooled, drink it all down and everything should go back to normal. It might take a little while to kick in, but ..." Willow said.

"Thank you, Will." Dawn said as Willow and Tara went back downstairs.

"How is she?" Spike asked as he walked in.

Buffy looked up at Spike and despite what she and he had done and how she felt about Spike now. She was happy he had been there to help.

"You all right?" Spike asked Buffy.

"While I feel like you need to leave me alone. That you're not a part of my life ... I still want to tell you thank you. For Dawn." Buffy said. "For getting the demon so Willow and Tara could make the antidote."

"You're welcome." Spike said. He wanted to say more to Buffy, but he felt now was not the time to air their dirty laundry. Not when her sister was tied to the bed poisoned. He turned and walked out of the room.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn sat on her cot. She looked up at Joyce with tears in her eyes. "I just want to say, mom. I love you and goodbye." she said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy watched as her sister greedily drank the antidote.

"Thank you, Buffy." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled as she sat the mug aside and hugged Dawn. "You get some rest."


	25. Chapter 25: Seeing Red

**Chapter 25: Seeing Red**

The door to a basement explodes as Buffy kicked it clean off its hinges. She stood at the top of the stairs next to Dawn. "All right. Let's make this quick." She looked at Dawn who shook her head.

"I think their gone. We have to be careful if the memory is correct they have traps," Dawn said as they move about the room looking at everything. They notice that a white board is tilted at an angle.

Buffy reaches up to tilt the white board down as Dawn grabs her hand. "What?"

"Trap," Dawn said. "You tilt that down it starts a giant buzz saw."

Buffy nodded. "Okay we'll get what we can and then you portal us out of here."

They grab a pile of books, papers and data CDs before Dawn opens a portal back to their house and step through it.

Buffy and Dawn exited the portal into the living room. "We're back," Dawn yelled out.

Willow and Tara hustled down the stairs. "What did you find?"

"Well, the nerd trio left," Buffy said. "In a hurry by the looks of it." She looked to Dawn. "We should have portaled inside before they knew we were coming."

"Like I said," Dawn said. "I have to be able to visualize where I am going."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Anyways everything else was still there.

"We should go back. Tara and I could Sherlock around and –" Willow said.

Dawn shook her head. "Booby trapped. We collected what we could safely and then portaled back here so as to make sure we didn't set any off."

Buffy nodded as she motioned toward what she and Dawn had brought from the Trio's lair. "This is most of what we found. It's not much I know, but we need to look for anything that might tell us where they're going, what they're planning."

"Dawn?" Willow asked.

"I have an idea. Possibly an armored car robbery. But I can't be one hundred percent sure anymore. Since the timeline shifted the moment Buffy wound up in a hell dimension. While most events have gone the same and I have been able to help out. With others I haven't."

Tara picked up a big arcane text bound by a metal clasp and leafed through it.

"So we need to find Warren and the others, fast," Buffy said. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"Should we call Xander?" Willow asked.

Dawn shook her head. "They may be back from their honeymoon. But he and Anya are still in that newlywed phase. Unless it's something important. Let's give them time to be a newly married couple."

In a series of underground tunnels carved out of solid rock. Andrew scuttled back terrified. "I'm sorry!"

A Nezzla demon, his mass rippling with tattooed muscle, loomed over Andrew.

"Please! I'll never try to desecrate your chamber again! Just don't hurt me! Please!" Andrew cried as he backed into the wall.

The demon growled, his shadow enveloping Andrew as he raised his claws for the death blow.

Suddenly the demon suddenly arced with crackling energy. He howled as he whirled around to find Warren and Jonathan are behind him. Warren jabbed the demon with a long, vicious cattle prod type of device. The demon arced up, but kept coming.

"Hit him again! Hit him again!" Jonathon cried.

Warren jabbed the demon repeatedly. As the demon staggered and finally went down, smoking slightly. "These things are a lot tougher than I thought. One jolt from this should have dropped an elephant –"

Andrew grabbed the prod from Warren and repeatedly shocked the prone demon. "You want a piece of this? Huh? Oh, not so tough now, are you. Puff 'N Stuff?!"

Warren frowned. "Hey. Hey! We need him fresh. Not smoke house."

"I'm done being the bait. Next time one of you can wiggle on the hook," Andrew said.

Warren squated down next to the demon. "If this works, next time we'll be the thing everyone's afraid of."

Jonathan eyed the demon's body uncertainly. "Okay, so... What now?"

Warren clicked open a big knife. "Now it's your turn? Sparky." He tossed the knife to Jonathan.

Back at the Summers house books and loose papers liberated from the Trio's lair are scattered across the kitchen table. Dawn sits at Willow's laptop.

"It's all a mess," Willow said with a sigh.

"These things just take time," Tara said as she thumbed through sheets of parchment. "We'll figure it out."

Willow nodded. "Sure. We'll decipher codes and foil evil schemes and –"

"Whoa," Dawn said as the computer screen flashed on Willow's laptop.

"What is it?" Willow and Tara asked.

"Damn," Dawn said. "They're going after the armored car. There is dozens of blueprint schematics of bank vaults, armored car routes, corporate office safes. I'll go get Buffy." She opens a portal and steps through closing it before Willow and Tara can follow. "First I need to get Spike out of town. If I remember right this is the night he tries to rape, Buffy."

She made her way to Spike's crypt and raps on his door. A second later he opens it and she rushes in. "Listen you need to do something."

Spike sighed. "What?"

"Get your soul," Dawn said. "It's crucial. You have to go to Africa and take the demon trials."

"And why would I do that?" Spike asked.

"Because when the final battle comes," Dawn said. "You're going to need it."

"Did Buffy send you?" Spike asked.

"No," Dawn said. "She doesn't even know I'm here."

Spike sighed. "So this final battle. I need my soul for it?"

"Yes," Dawn said. "Believe me it's a good thing."

"Alright," Spike said as Dawn opened a portal.

"This leads to a demon bar in Cairo," Dawn said. "From there you will have to make your own way."

Spike nodded and stepped through the portal and vanished.

Dawn pictured Buffy and opened a portal and stepped through it.

"What?" Buffy asked as she staked a vampire.

"Warren, Andrew and Jonathan are robbing the armored car," Dawn said.

"Do you know where?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Dawn said. "There is one that they will hit tonight."

"Let's go," Buffy said as Dawn opened a portal.

They step through to the Sunnydale Amusement Park. They notice that the park administrator is overseeing two armed guards loading the day's gate from the depository building into the back of an armored car. They notice that there's so much that the guards have to pack it in.

"All right, that's the last one."

One of the guards sealed the rear door and moved around front as the other wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead.

The guard at the back of the armored car handed the administrator a clipboard with a form to sign. "Quite a haul."

"Always the biggest gate of the year," the park administrator said as he signed the form. "Don't lose any." He turned and entered the building as the guard walks to the front and slides into the passenger seat.

Buffy and Dawn step out of the shadows as they spot Warren, Jonathan and Andrew walking towards the Armored car.

"Hey," Buffy said as the trio turn to face them. It's enough of a distraction that the trio don't notice as the armored car drives off. "Was that your bank?"

Warren turned and looked at where the armored car had been and frowned.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Super Bitch," Warren said.

"You really got a problem with strong women, don't you?" Dawn quipped.

Warren smirked. "Nothing I can't handle. Your next meddler." He laid into Buffy and they exchanged blows, going to toe to toe. No matter how hard she hits him, Warren kept coming.

"Buffy," Dawn yelled. "The orbs in the pouch. Smash them. He'll lose his super strength."

Warren glared at Dawn as he attacked Buffy. He lands a blow to her stomach, sending her gasping to her knees. He loomed over her as he reared his fist back for the deathblow. As he does, his jacket pulled back, revealing the leather pouch Dawn had mentioned.

"Say good night, bitch," Warren said as Buffy ripped the pouch off his belt and smashed it to the ground.

Warren grunted in pain as his eyes flash red for an instant – then his super strength is gone.

"Good night, bitch," Buffy said as spun around and kicked Warren, sending him flying. He landed hard as she slowly advanced toward him. "You're nothing but a sad little boy, Warren. But it's time to grow up - and pay for what you've done."

"Get away from me!" Warren said as he desperately stripped off his jacket, revealing a harness underneath.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled he has a jetpack.

"I swear to god I'm gonna take you down. You piece of …" Warren spat as he looked straight at Dawn. "You ruined everything with your stupid visions." He the thumb ignition switch and rocketed off into the sky on a pillar of jet exhaust.

Buffy craned her neck, watching in disbelief. "Oh come on."

"Well played, Slayer!" Andrew said as he ripped off his bomber jacket, also revealing a jetpack.

"Why didn't I get one of those?!" Jonathan asked.

"This round to you. But the game is far from over," Andrew called out as he hit the ignition. Instead of flying away he slammed into an overhanging roof and crashed back to Earth.

"For being stupid," Dawn said. "We called the police and told them there was to be an attempted robbery. See you in jail."

The next morning Dawn sighed. It was the day of Tara's death. She of course had warned Tara, who promised that she would stay away from the window. Still to be on the safe side Dawn had placed herself into a trance. Little did she know that Warren's threat was true. No one heard as the front door downstairs quietly opened and shut. Or the footsteps coming up the stairs.

But Dawn did hear the sound of a handgun being fired.

In the neighboring room Willow and Tara jumped out of bed and ran. Tara was the first to the door leading to Dawn's room as Warren still firing hit Tara knocking her back into the room and into Willow's arms.

Warren raced downstairs and out the front door as Buffy and Xander came in the back door heading upstairs. Buffy ran into Dawn's room followed by Xander.

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"Warren," Dawn managed. "Had a gun."

"Call an ambulance," Buffy shouted as Xander ran out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was heavily modified from original. Originally I followed canon closer Tara had not stayed with Willow throughout her magic addiction, and this chapter saw their reunion. Dawn was not with Buffy when she went to fight the Trio. And of course Dawn was not the one shot. Recently I got to thinking, what if it was Dawn who had been shot instead of Buffy.

Still some stuff was left the same.

And before people moan about Tara dying. I remind you that this was always a Dawn/Willow ship. And two that I have had plans for Tara since day one that I hope would in a way ease the fact that I went ahead and killed Tara. What happens to Tara in the next chapter was planned back when I started this story. So please bear with me.


	26. Chapter 26: Villains

**Chapter 26: Villains**

In Willow and Tara's room, Tara stared at Willow's shirt, trying to comprehend where the blood that was on it came from. "Your shirt..."

"Tara?" Willow said as she cradled Tara who doesn't move.

Unbeknownst to Willow, the Ghost of Tara slid from the room and into Dawn's and watched as Buffy cradled her sister.

"Dawn, hang on," Buffy said.

Buffy barely heard Willow's voice in the next room. But her grief over Dawn drowned out what Willow was saying. That was till Willow walked into the room. "How did this happen?"

"Warren," Buffy barely managed. "Dawn, said it was Warren. He had a gun."

"Warren?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "That's what she said," she said as Willow turned and headed for the door. She looked up and noticed the blood on Willow's shirt. "Hey are you okay?"

Willow didn't answer and walked down the stairs passing Xander who stood at the door waiting for the paramedics.

_"Dawn,"_ the Ghost of Tara said.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said. "That I wasn't able to stop it."

"Don't talk, Dawn," Buffy said.

_"It is alright, Dawn. One thing you must remember that despite the changes you make some things are meant to be and no matter how much you try and change them, you can't. You didn't tell us who Willow's happily ever after was_._"_

"I did tell one person," Dawn said. "Buffy."

"What did you tell me?" Buffy asked.

_"I figured you might tell her. I assume the reason you didn't tell me or Willow was because you didn't want to break us up?" _the Ghost of Tara asked as Dawn nodded. _"I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at her. I could see that you love her as much as I do. And I know you and her will make each other happy the way she and I made each other happy."_

"There is a way you could make her happy again." Dawn said. "You can have my body."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked with concern. Was Dawn saying she was willing to die?

_"No,"_ the Ghost of Tara said. _"Dawn. Thank you, but no. There is another way where I can live on, but you would not have to die in my place. I want to merge our souls."_

"Merge our souls?" Dawn said.

"Merging your soul?" Buffy said as she began to realize there was someone else in the room. Then she remembered the blood on Willow's shirt. "Xander!"

_"Yes. Then we would both be able to be with Willow for the rest of our shared life."_

Xander came running up the stairs.

"Check on Tara," Buffy said as Xander walked into Willow and Tara's room. A second later he returned. The look on his face told her everything. "She's dead?"

Xander nodded.

Dawn nodded. "I'm willing. Especially when it means I get to keep a part of you. Yes I fell in love with Willow. But I always loved you also, Tara. You were always more than just a surrogate sister and best friend."

"Is she really?" Xander asked.

"I think so," Buffy said. "I think she is that close to death. That she can see Tara's ghost." She looked at her sister. "Hang on, Dawn."

_"I know," _the Ghost of Tara said. _"I felt the same way. And now we literally get to be soul mates."_

Dawn nodded. "What do I have to do?"

_"Nothing."_ The Ghost of Tara said. _"I'll be doing all the work."_ She became nothing more than a mist as she moved toward Dawn and shrouded the teenage girl before slowly seeping into her. Unseen by Buffy and Xander, Dawn glowed a brilliant green for a split second before the glow changed till it was more blue-green before finally vanishing.

Ten minutes later the Paramedics have arrived as one of them spoke into his radio. "Sunnydale Memorial, do you copy? We have a Caucasian female, 15, GSW to the chest-"

Buffy holds Dawn's hand as she talked to her sister, despite the fact that Dawn looked lost and disoriented. "Come on, Dawnie. Hang on. We're going to get you to the hospital—" She looked to Xander. "I'll ride with Dawn."

Xander nodded. "I'll meet you there."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy stood next to Xander, her head on his shoulder as they watched through the operating window as a medical team worked frantically to save Dawn, who lay unconscious on the table - hooked up to all the standard machines. It's not going well.

"We've got more bleeding—" the doctor said.

"Where?" one of the nurses asked.

"Over by her left ventricle—" the doctor said.

Another nurse who was looking at a monitor briefly looked first at the doctor and then at the window. "BP is down to 80/palp—"

"We need to stop that bleeder!" the doctor said.

Suddenly, the lights in the room started to flicker.

"BP - it's... I don't know what it's doing..." the nurse said as she glanced back at the heart monitor as it started to go crazy, slowing and speeding up. She looked around the room and noticed that all the the electrical monitors in the room were malfunctioning. "What's happening? It's-"

"Leave."

Buffy and Xander's eyes go wide as they spot Willow and notice that she's ever so slightly pale and that her hair and eyes have gone black. They race in behind her, stunned, as the medical personnel put down their instruments.

"Willow—" Xander started.

"Now," Willow said as she ignored Xander.

The doctor and the nurses silently file out of the room.

"Will! What are you doing?! She's going to die—" Buffy said, frantic.

Willow shook her head. "No she isn't." She moved to Dawn and focused as mystical energy gathered around her and Dawn.

"The magic," Xander said. "It's not right. You, Dawn and Tara said..."

But Willow wasn't listening as she concentrated intently on Dawn's chest. The bullet that nearly killed Dawn slowly rose out of her, Dawn's chest wound magically closed after its lifted out.

Buffy and Xander are stunned silent.

Willow contemplated the bullet which hovered before her. Only a hint of the grief which drives her shows through her grim detachment. "It's so small." She then covered the bullet the with her hand. When she opened her hand, the bullet was gone.

As the mystical energy started to dissipate, Dawn's eyes fluttered open as Buffy ran to the table.

"Dawnie!" Buffy nearly shouted.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

Buffy nearly cried with relief. "Oh my God... Are you okay?"

Dawn sat up, confused. Totally healed. And unbeknownst to anyone in the room absorbing new memories. Memories of another life, the life of Tara Maclay.

"Sure," Dawn said. "How'd I get here?"

Buffy hugged Dawn, she is overwhelmed with joy as tears slide down her face. "It's okay, you're safe. Though your tied with your old sis on deaths now."

"I died?" Dawn asked as Buffy nodded.

Dawn looked over to Willow and frowned. "Will?"

Willow allowed herself the smallest moment of relief as she looked at Dawn. "Dawnie, hey-"

"It's Tara isn't it?" Dawn asked as Willow nodded.

"You have to stop, Will," Dawn said.

But Willow ignores her. "We have to go." She moved toward the door.

"What? Why?" Buffy asked.

"It's time to find Warren," Willow said, darkly.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn rested her head on Buffy's shoulder as her sister sat with her, in the back seat of Xander's car, brushing her hair comfortingly.

"Faster—" Willow ordered.

"I'm going as fast as I—" Xander replied.

"Faster—" Willow repeated, her tone more commanding as the gas pedal suddenly was floored.

Xander jumped and looked down. His foot was resting in mid-air before setting it down on the now floored gas pedal. He then glanced at Willow. "Would you cut that out, Will!? If you wanted to drive..."

"Willow. We need to stop. I don't like this—" Buffy started.

"We're close. I can feel him," Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "And we'll catch him - and he'll go to jail for what he did to Tara and Dawn. Believe me, I'm finding the whole my sister getting shot and my best friend dying very motivating. But you're using magic—"

"If I wasn't, Dawn would be dead," Willow said.

Dawn sighed as she remembered what the Ghost of Tara had done. Could she not say that with time she might have survived. Why else would the Ghost of Tara have merged their souls? If she were going to die wouldn't the Ghost of Tara have merged with someone else? Or yet just gone on to heaven? "Maybe. But this isn't right. It isn't how I want it—"

"Dawnie, sometimes you don't have a choice," Willow said.

"I think Dawn gets the tie-breaker on this one. She was the one on the ouchy end of that bullet." Xander said.

"And you do have a choice. This isn't good for you, Will." Buffy added.

Xander nodded in agreement. "You made the decision to stop for a reason. You promised us. And can I just ask—what's with the make-over of the damned? I mean, the hair—"

Willow sat up. Alert. "Turn! Go right!"

Xander searched the highway. There's no exit. "Go—where?"

"Over there! Go the other way! Now!" Willow ordered.

Xander looked across a wide wash that divided two highways, each going in a different direction. "Will—"

"Turn," Willow ordered as her yes went black. Just then the wheel magically turned itself and the car shot over the wash.

Xander, exasperated, simply took his hands of the wheel. "Fine! Fine! Puppetmaster wants to drive? Go right ahead!"

The car bounced across the off-road terrain and skidded to a stop on the edge of the highway as a bus approached.

Willow got out of the car.

"Will! Wait—" Dawn said. "This is not the way."

Willow ignored Dawn as she stood in the middle of the highway focusing all her energy on the advancing bus. She stood her ground as the bus bore down on her.

Buffy, Dawn and Xander approach her.

"Stay back," Willow commanded as the three of them stop in their tracks, unable to move at all.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked.

Dawn closed her eyes and pictured a portal opening beneath Willow and depositing the once redhead back at the Summers home. The portal doesn't open. "I can't. She's blocking me."

Just then the bus jerked to a stop about an inch from Willow. She stared at the door. "Get out."

"Willow," Dawn said knowing that the robot was on the bus. She had to try and reach Willow somehow before Willow killed the real Warren. "Tara would not want this."

Willow ignored Dawn her focus on Warren who got off the bus. She moved over to him and grabbed him him by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Please. Please. I'll do anything—" Warren said.

Willow's expression shifted a little as she started to squeeze his neck.

"Willow—NO!" Buffy and Dawn shouted.

Willow continues to squeeze as Warren's face contorted. Suddenly a glass eye popped out of its socket and the skin around the eye sagged revealing that Warren is a robot. "It's a robot." Disgusted, she cast the Warren-Bot aside.

Suddenly Buffy, Dawn and Xander are able to move. They move beside Willow and Buffy and Xander stared dumbstruck at the Warren-Bot.

"I could feel his essence. He tricked me..." Willow said and then she glanced at Dawn. "And you knew."

"Yes," Dawn said. "But if I'm to pull you back I can't let you kill the real Warren. Tara would not want that."

"If you will not help me then I'll find him another way," Willow said. "And kill him, myself. He deserves it and more for what he did to Tara." She headed toward the car.

"No. Come on, stop—" Buffy said as she grabbed Willow.

"Don't –" Willow started.

"We love you. And Tara. But we don't kill humans. This isn't the way—" Buffy said.

"How can you say that? Tara is dead," Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "I know ... And I ... I can't believe ... anything. Not what happened—not what you must be going through. But if you do this—Warren destroys you too."

"You said it yourself—the magic is too strong, Will. There's no coming back from it," Xander said.

Willow shook her head. "I'm not coming back." She turned and started to walk away.

Buffy went after her, took her arm again. Wanting to hold her, stop her somehow. "Don't. Please. We'll get through this together—"

Willow shook her head. "We won't. Not your way."

"Willow—" Dawn started.

Willow shook her head. "No. No more talking."

"But—" Xander tried.

"It's done!" Willow said as she magically knocked Buffy, Dawn and Xander off their feet dazing them. When they got up, Willow is gone.

"We have to stop her," Xander said. "Dawn, can you use a tracking spell or something?"

"I don't need it," Dawn said. "I can sense her."

"You can sense her?" Buffy asked.

Dawn looked at Buffy and nodded. "I can always find her now."

Buffy stared into Dawn's eyes and saw for the first time they were not the sky blue they were before. They were still blue but they had darkened. "Dawn, your eyes."

"I know it's a result of the merge." Dawn said.

"The stuff you were talking about before the paramedics came?" Xander asked. "When you were delirious?"

"I wasn't delirious," Dawn said. "I was talking to Tara, or rather her ghost. Our souls merged. Tara's body maybe dead but she lives on in me. It's why my eye color darkened. They are her eyes."

"Dawn." Buffy said.

Dawn sighed. "No Buffy I did not force Tara to merge with me. At first I offered to give Tara my body to die in her place."

Buffy nodded in understanding. She knew now what Dawn had meant when she said that someone or something could have her body. She had been willing to let Tara live on in her body and she would die in Tara's place.

"So that she could be with Willow," Dawn continued. "She had a better idea. One where she and I both can be with Willow. She wanted to merge our souls. I'm still mostly me, Buffy. But I'm Tara now, too. In the future you may notice things that don't typically belong to me but to Tara. That's because of the merge."

"Is that how you can sense her?" Buffy asked. "Because of Tara?"

"Yes," Dawn said. "Willow once told me … I mean Tara … that she could always find her. And as time went by they found out how true it was. They always knew where the other was. Willow is in the forest."

"Why is she in the forest?" Xander asked.

"She's tracking the real Warren," Dawn said.

Xander nodded in understanding. "Willow's out for blood, big time."

"Yes," Dawn said. "And we need to find her before she finds Warren. Before she kills him."

"Alright," Buffy said as she and Dawn stood up.

Dawn pictured Willow in her mind as she opened the portal. "This will take us to the forest. But not right on top of her. I don't want to spook her."

"Dawn?" Buffy said. "Did you know your portal changed colors?"

Dawn looked at the blue-green portal. "I didn't. Must be a result of the merge. Tara's soul influencing even the Key."

They stepped through into the woods as the portal closed.

"What's happening?" Buffy asked. "What do you feel?"

"She's close." Dawn said.

"What about Warren? Has she—" Xander said.

Dawn closed her eyes and then shook her head. "She's still chasing him."

Buffy nodded. "Let's move."

They race off, deep into the night.

In a clearing Warren is writhing and shouting with pain. But his cries are muted by stitches magically sewn into his mouth by Willow to shut him up. She watched his agony. Her eyes grow colder. "I said - can you feel it?"

With a wave of her hand, the stitches unraveled as Warren screamed. "Please, God... I did wrong, I see that now. I need jail. I need... But you - you don't want this. You're not a bad person. Not like me—"

Behind Willow; Buffy, Dawn and Xander came crashing toward the clearing.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted.

Willow glanced at them, appearing through the trees. Then glanced back at Warren. Impassive.

Warren managed to keep talking through his agony. "When you get caught - you'll lose them too. Your friends. You don't want that. I know ... You're in pain but—"

"Bored now." With a final motion, Willow sent a bolt of energy toward Warren. As it hit him it flayed alive.

And suddenly - everything is still. The only sound is from Warren's sizzling body, which hangs from the vines.

"Oh my God." Xander said.

"Goddess!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Willow - no... What did you do?" Buffy said.

After a moment, Willow turned to face her friends. "One down."

With that - Willow waved a hand toward Warren's corpse, which disappeared. Then she vanished in a hellish swirl of light and energy.

Buffy, Dawn and Xander stared blankly at the place where Willow had vanished from. Aghast.


	27. Chapter 27: Two to Go

**Chapter 27: Two to Go**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Xander said.

"Xander, we don't have time," Buffy said. "Dawn we need a portal."

"I know," Dawn said.

"I know, it's just - what happened, the sounds of it. The smell ..." Xander said.

"I know." Buffy said.

"Willow did that." Xander said, obviously shaken.

"That's why we have to move." Buffy placed a hand on Xander's shoulder, but it's her eye contact which steadied him. He nodded. "You heard what she said. 'One down.'

"Two to go." Dawn said. "Jonathan and Andrew are next."

"Both of them are just sitting in the county jail without a clue Willow's coming." Buffy said.

"You don't think she's gonna kill them too? She wouldn't." Xander said. "There's no good reason."

"Will's got an addictive personality, and she's just tasted blood." Buffy said. "She could be there already."

"No she couldn't." Dawn said. "A witch of her or my power could only go airborne. I can only portal us because of the Key. If I didn't have that I would be limited just as Will is. Anyways it will take her longer than I to get there." She proceeded to open a portal. "This leads to the Magic Box. I'll see you there as soon as I get Jonathan and Andrew."

"Okay." Buffy said as she and Xander stepped through the portal.

Dawn then turned and opened another portal and stepped through it into a jail cell. "You do that?" Andrew asked as Jonathan shook his head.

"There you two are. Listen to me. We have to get you out of here now or you'll both be killed." Dawn said.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked as he looked at Dawn, in particular her blonde hair. Since when had Dawn had blonde hair, he wondered. When she had found their camera in the Magic Box she had brunette hair. "Dawn?"

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

"Two things. First you gotta break down what you're doing here for us. Second what's with your hair? It's blonde. I thought you were a brunette," Jonathan said.

Dawn sighed as she pulled a strand of hair in front of her eyes and saw that it had indeed turned blonde. "I guess I wasn't done merging."

"Huh?" Andrew and Jonathon said.

"It's not important," Dawn said. "What you need to know is this. Warren shot me. Warren shot Tara. I'm alive, obviously. Tara's dead. Well mostly dead anyways since her soul merged with mine. Anyways Willow found out and being one of two of the most powerful witches in the western hemisphere, she went for the payback. With interest."

"Wh—what about Warren?" Andrew asked.

"She killed him," Dawn said. "Believe me you don't want to know how. It was pretty gruesome."

"Oh my God..." Andrew said. "Warren." He reached out to steady himself and managed to sit down.

"We got to get you two out of here," Dawn said. "Willow is coming for you two next." She opened a portal and ushered Jonathan and Andrew through it.

Later back at the Magic Box Xander looked at Dawn. "Dawnie can you still sense Willow? Knowing her location'd be a real comfort right about now."

"Yes," Dawn said. "She's heading for Rack's. She was running low on magick when she reached the jail. Then she will come looking for us."

"Whatever we've got here, better grab it fast. This is going to be one of the first places Willow would think to look for us." Buffy said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Andrew asked.

"We've got to find some kind of Magicks that'll stop Willow," Buffy said.

"Anya." Dawn said. "The book under the counter."

Anya looked at Dawn and then nodded as she moved behind the counter and started rummaging through drawers ... She pulled out a book a moment later.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"Book of protection spells." Dawn said.

" Anti-Magic. Our last resort." Anya added.

"Anya do you think you can cast those?" Dawn asked.

"I don't have that kind of power anymore," Anya reminded her.

"Do you know how to tap into someone else's?" Dawn asked as Anya nodded. "Tap into mine. Unlike Willow's power, the Key is inexhaustible. While I go find Willow you can work a protection spell utilizing my borrowed power."

Anya nodded as she opened the book. "Ah. Okay. The good news is - text is intact. Bad news is – I can't read a word of it. It's like in, ancient Sumerian or something."

Jonathan tentatively walked over to them as Dawn looked at him. "Sit down, thank you for the suggestion but no. There is nothing you can do but wait. Your fates are dependent on us."

"Right." Jonathan turned away and sat back down beside Andrew.

Xander took Dawn and Buffy aside as Anya researched the text. "Dawnie, Buffy, say this works. And we stop Willow from working the hoodoo for a minute. What then?"

"We talk to her." Dawn said.

"Great. And say what?" Xander asked.

"Whatever she's going to do, she starts with these two. They're the line she cannot cross. And if she's running low on the Magicks like Dawn suggested. That means also like Dawn said she is going to this guy Rack to get it all back." Buffy said. "Dawn can you sense where his place is?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. And you're not going with me. You need to prepare in case I fail. If I fail she is coming straight here."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At Rack's a portal snapped into existence and Dawn stepped out of it into the waiting room. Dawn let out a sigh and headed for the door into Rack's inner chambers.

The place was eerily silent as Dawn looked around. She doesn't see Willow but she could feel Willow's presence from the part of her soul that used to be Tara. She knew Willow was there. "Willow?"

Dawn moved further in to the room and looked around noting the floating desiccated and mummified corpse of Rack. Hanging upside-down as if in zero gravity, slowly turning, arms splayed wide at his side. She looked around and found that Willow had appeared behind her by the door.

Willow smiled. "Hey, cutie. Dawnie, what are you doing here? 'Cause, if you're looking for me - it's not a great time."

"You look terrible." Dawn said looking at Willow's black hair, black eyes and vein covered face.

"Do I?" Willow asked.

Dawn nodded. "You have let the magicks consume you."

"That's true." Willow said.

"By the way I like what you did to Rack." Dawn said.

Willow nodded. "It's an improvement, I agree."

"Willow listen to me," Dawn said.

"We don't have to talk. Just think real loud - I can hear you." Willow said.

And Dawn smiled as she started projecting to Willow telepathically. **"_I know you can. I miss Tara, too." _**Willow went very, very still. **_"But this ... what you're doing here ... this is not the way to go, you're only going to make things worse, but I promise, it's still not too late to..."_**

Willow held a finger up to Dawn's face, silencing her. "You miss her?"

"You could say that." Dawn said.

"Did you cry?" Willow asked. "Of course you did. I get that, I understand the crying, you cry because you're human. But you weren't always."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I know. Or have you forgotten the nice little memories I got."

"Right." Willow said as she got up in Dawn's face. "Wanna go back? End the pain? You'll be happier. I'd be happier. We'll all be a lot happier without having to listen to all your constant whining. 'Mom!' 'Buffy!' 'Tara!' Waah! Come on, someone's gotta stop the carnage. It's time you went back to being a little energy ball." Dawn stood trapped against a far wall as the room started to crackle with Willow's energy and her voice began to echo of its own accord. "No more tears, Dawnie."

Dawn smiled as energy began to crackle around her as her own eyes went black. "Your energy reserves are exhaustible. Mine aren't. Try it. I dare you. You need to back down and think a minute, Will."

"Wasn't gonna hurt you, Buzzkill." Willow said.

"You need help." Dawn said.

"Doing fine on my own, thanks." Willow said.

"I know what you want to do, Willow, but listen to me: the forces inside you are incredibly powerful. They're strong, but you're stronger. Just remember - you're still Willow." Dawn said.

"Let me tell you something about Willow: she's a loser. And she always has been. Everyone picked on Willow in junior high, high school, up until college with her stupid mousy ways and now - Willow's a junkie." Willow said.

"I can help." Dawn said.

"The only thing Willow was ever good for ..." Willow said, "… the only thing going for me—were those moments–just moments–when Tara would look at me and I was wonderful. And that will never happen again."

"That's where your wrong." Dawn said as her eyes returned to their darkened shade of blue. "Look into my eyes, Will. What do you see?"

Willow wasn't sure why but she looked into Dawn's eyes and saw the dark blue she was so familiar with. "You took her. You took her away from me."

"No." Dawn said. "Warren did that. Warren took her away from you."

"But you knew." Willow said. "You could have prevented it."

"I tried, remember?" Dawn said. "I warned Tara that Warren would kill her. What I did not anticipate was Warren coming after me instead of Buffy. But Tara she loved you. She still loves you. She's here now with me waiting for you to come home."

"No." Willow said. "That's not true."

Dawn felt it before she even saw what was happening. Willow was tapping into her power creating a portal, one that would shift both of them to the Magic Box. And then suddenly they were back in the Magic Box.

Dawn staggered upon appearing in the Magic Box. She tried to steady herself against a chair, but collapsed to the floor, disoriented.

"Dawn..." Buffy said as she moved to her sister.

"Distract, Willow." Dawn whispered. "I'll work the protection spell."

Buffy nodded as she stood up.

Dawn ran over to Anya grabbing the book from her as she began reciting the spell. "_Shield around us, never broken, shield surrounds us, keep us from harm..."_she chanted in Sumerian.

Willow spotted Jonathan and Andrew. "Jonathan. Andrew. You boys like magicks, don't you?" She raised her hands above her head and the light around her went dark. "Abra cadabra." She blasted the boys with a Death Spell as energies stream from her fingertips and ripped papers from the books around her, sending them flying about the room. "Okay, I didn't see that coming."

Jonathan and Andrew stand where they were, unaffected, untouched. They can't believe it. "W-what just happened?" Jonathan asked.

"We're alive." Andrew said.

"You want to take it slow? I can do that, too. Ask Warren." Willow said.

"No ..." Buffy said as she tried to make a move as Willow blasted the boys again.

Willow stopped as the boys looked at each other. "Let's get out of here." Jonathan said.

"No, no, stay." Willow said as the boys try to get out the backdoor only to find it slamming shut in their faces. She walked forward, toward Jonathan and Andrew. They fumble toward a display, and each grab a sword. "I mean we're just gettin' started, I got all kinds of big party plans."

Xander looked to Buffy who summoned her strength, and approached Willow - who brushed right past her. "Will..." Buffy said.

"Don't," Xander added.

"Guys ... c'mon. I'm getting the wood for the violence here. And you know what they say - if at first you don't succeed..." Willow blasted the boys again. She stopped, a little frustrated now. "Damn, that is one effective counter-spell. Won't keep you alive, though."

"Will, stop. You have to give this up, now." Buffy said.

"Oh, I get it. You boys put a spell on yourselves, didn't you. Or was it my little protégé? It's just so cute." Willow said as Buffy grabbed at her. "I used to be cute. Now I'm just incredibly powerful, so, whatever the problem is - I know it's not me." She walked toward Jonathon and Andrew

Buffy backed up with her, playing defense, always standing between Willow and the boys. "Will - back off before somebody gets hurt."

"How about I back off right after?" Willow said. "So who worked the mojo? Doesn't matter, really. I'm just curious." She pointed to the boys. "Just because I can't do Magicks to you, doesn't mean I can't do 'em on myself. DAH MEE-hee WIM."

A pillar of swirling energies surrounded Willow - sending Buffy back. The energies then dissipate in a flash. Willow smiled and walked toward the boys.

The boys rush around to put the Magic box table between themselves and the approaching Willow

"All right. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough..." Willow said as she grabbed hold of the Magic Box table with one hand and, nearly effortlessly, sent it flying across the room with one shove. "...To beat you to death."

Willow rushed toward the boys as Buffy got in her way, blocking her path.

"I don't want to hurt you." Buffy said.

Willow punched Buffy so hard, Buffy's entire body went through the candles rack and crashing hard on the floor. "Not a problem."

"Dawn?" Xander whispered.

Willow turned back to the boys and rushed them, gets up in their terrified faces. Suddenly she is spun back by Buffy.

"Go," Dawn said. "Take Anya, Jonathan and Andrew and go. I have to keep the spell going." She looked to Anya. "Protect your husband."

Anya smiled and nodded.

"I said I didn't want to." Buffy said as she punched Willow so hard she crashed up against the vertical glass display case, smashing it. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

Willow glared in shock. The boys run behind Buffy toward Xander. Xander gathered together Andrew, Jonathan and Anya and they start for the door.

"What about Willow?" Jonathan asked.

"Buffy and Dawn can handle her." Xander said. "Come on!" He grabbed the guys and Anya and hustled them out the front entrance.

Willow watched as the boys, Xander and Anya left. "No!" She got to her feet from the bits of shattered display case and headed after them. Just then Buffy grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back. "So. Here we are."

"Are we really gonna do this?" Buffy asked.

Willow smiled. "Come on! This is a huge deal for me! Six years as a side man, and now I get to be the Slayer."

Buffy shook her head. "A killer isn't a Slayer. Being a Slayer means something you can't conceive of."

"Oh, Buffy. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked," Willow said.

"Then show me what you got. And I'll show you what a Slayer is," Buffy said as Willow threw a punch and she blocked it. She spun Willow, nearly breaking Willow's arm. But Willow threw Buffy back, slamming her into a bookshelf.

Willow pointed at the ladder which smashed into Buffy, sending her into the wall. Buffy tried to get to Willow, but objects came come flying at Buffy from all directions each one hitting her in the head, the ribs, the face.

Buffy got out of the line of fire and made a flying tackle, grabbing Willow as the two of them hit the ground.

"Get off, super bitch," Willow said as she sidekicked Buffy with enough force to send Buffy through the counter, shattering glass.

Buffy came right back at Willow as she grabbed hold of her. "I can help you stop."

Willow shook her head. "I thought you were gonna show me what a Slayer was." She punched Buffy sending her through the counter-side bookshelf and curtain revealing Dawn, chanting.

"Well, hey," Willow said as Buffy tried to get between her and Dawn. She shoved Buffy aside. "Theirs my little protégé chanting her little heart out. And I think I've been beating on the wrong gal."

Dawn's eyes go wide as lightning-fast, Willow grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. There was no way she could teleport and keep chanting. She would have to devert attention away from the chant to teleport and that meant Buffy would instantly be vulnerable.

"Can't block my spells if you can't chant. And you can't chant if you're sleepin'..." Willow said as she hurled Dawn aside. She turned to Buffy who rushed her. "Buffy, I gotta tell you - I get it now. The Slayer thing really isn't about the violence." She surrounds herself with energies streaming in at her from all directions - as if she were collecting strength, the center of some great cosmic vortex. "It's about the power." She lifted her hands and blasted Buffy with mystical energy. Buffy goes crashing into Giles's desk, hits the ground, and tried but cannot get up. "And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now."

And the second she says that, Willow got hit by a giant blast of energy which sent her flying back across the room and sending her sliding painfully along the floor. She slid to a stop. Her nose bleeding.

Willow wiped the blood on her sleeve, stunned. She looked ahead of her, an incredulous expression crossed her face.

"I'd like to test that theory," Dawn said as Giles stepped up behind her.

"As would I," Giles said.


	28. Chapter 28: Grave

**Chapter 28: Grave**

"Giles..." Buffy said as she lay among the remains of Giles desk.

"Uh oh. Daddy's home ..." Willow said as she pulled up to a sitting position. "I'm in wicked trouble now."

"You've no idea," Giles said. "You have to stop what you're doing."

"Ooh, sorry. Can't do that," Willow said as she started to get up. "I'm not finished yet."

"Neither am I," Giles said as he made a gesture with his hand. "Stay down."

Willow fell back down again. Hard, as if pushed. "New trick from the old dog. That's borrowed power. No way it's strong enough to –"

"If he needs more, I can always give it to him," Dawn said. "Will listen, this has to end now."

"You concern me, Willow," Giles said as Buffy moved to stand next to her sister and Giles. "Stay on this path and you're going to wind up dead."

"Willow. Listen to them. I don't want to fight you anymore," Buffy said.

Willow shook her head. "I don't want to fight you either," she said as she eyed Giles. "I wanna fight him. One time offer, Buffy. Take Dawn and get her out of here." She suddenly and startlingly started to stand up.

"Stay dow—" Giles said as he gestured again.

"No," Willow said with a wave of her hand.

Giles and Buffy are stricken by the ease with which she brushed off Giles' magical directive.

"Asmodea, bring forth—" Willow started to chant.

Giles arm shot out. "Vincire!"

A greenish energy field emerged from Giles outstretched hand and snaked itself around a confused Willow, running up and down her body.

"What—? No! Off me—" Willow said. "Solvo! Libero—" She suddenly threw her head back, lost in a semi-conscious state, as the energy coalesced into a force field encircling her.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked.

"Binding spell?" Dawn asked. She had read about one but Willow and Tara had never taught to her. She searched Tara's memories and found that Tara hadn't known one.

Giles nodded. "Yes a binding spell. It contained her and her powers within a binding field. It put her in a kind of stasis for the time—" He noticed Buffy's haircut. "You've cut your hair."

Dawn and Buffy slid their arms around Giles.

Giles looked over at Willow as he gently pulled away from Buffy and Dawn. "I'm very sorry about Tara." He started to turn away when a glimmer of clarity came to Willow's eyes.

Willow tilted her head to glare at him. "This ... won't hold me ... forever."

Several minutes later Giles, Dawn and Buffy sat in the training room talking.

"I came as soon as I heard ..." Giles said.

"Did the Council-?" Buffy interrupted.

Giles shook his head. "The Council hasn't a clue. About much of anything, really. There's a powerful coven in Devonshire. They sensed the rise of a dangerous magical force here. A dark force, fueled by grief."

"Willow," Dawn said.

Giles sighed. "I hoped not. Then a seer in the coven told me about Tara ... That's when the coven imbued me with their powers—"

"And sent you to bring Willow down," Buffy said.

Giles nodded. "With the directive that you Dawn stay out of this fight. The seer said there was a reason why you had to stay out. And I think I understand now what that reason is."

"Tara," Dawn said as Giles nodded. "Before you ask, no I didn't force the soul merge. It was Tara's idea. A way for her and Willow to still be together and to fulfill the vision I had over a year ago. According to my vision I am Willow's happily ever after. Tara knew that, but she still loved Willow. So she suggested that we merge."

"And that may be the key to saving, Willow," Giles said. "So what's been happening since I left."

"Xander and Anya are married," Dawn said. "I went crazy when I got poisoned by a demon on patrol with Buffy. I had thought I had stopped Willow's use of dark magicks. Turned out I only delayed it. She still got addicted when she turned Amy back to human. I was trying to get Willow to give it up to go home with me when a drunk driver hit me. I was in a wheelchair for a few weeks. It was that moment that Willow tried giving magic up. Then Tara died and it drove her off the deep end."

Giles looked at the sisters. "Can you both forgive me?"

"For what?" Buffy and Dawn asked.

"I should never have left," Giles said.

Buffy sighed. "Oh, Giles ... You were right to leave. We're just ... stupid."

"But I know you're all stupid. I shouldn't have abandoned you," Giles said.

Dawn shook her head. She had come to the revelation despite her objections to the contrary that Giles had been right. Leaving had been the best thing for Buffy. "No. You were right about everything."

Buffy looked at Dawn and nodded in agreement. "It was time I was an adult."

"Sometimes the most adult thing you can do is ask for help when you need it," Giles said.

"Now you tell us," Dawn said.

"Guess the thing is ... I wasn't ready before. It just took a while for that feeling to go away ... The feeling that I wasn't really here. The feeling I was still trapped in that demon dimension," Buffy said. "That Dawn hadn't saved me. Your leaving helped me put things in perspective." She decided it was time to change the subject, "What's going to happen to Willow?"

"The coven in Devonshire will get her off the dark magicks and train her," Dawn said. "And with Buffy's permission I will go with her. I have to learn. I have to be Willow's equal and the only way I can is to learn."

Giles sighed. "Assuming they can get her off the dark magicks there is a chance though Dawn that she may not be the same. She did kill a human being. How will she be able to live with herself?"

Suddenly there is magical blast of energy from the door and Dawn went flying backwards crashing hard into the wall and falling to the floor unconscious. "I wouldn't worry about that. Willow doesn't live here anymore."

Buffy rushed Willow who raised her hand and Buffy is suddenly thrust backward, sailing past Giles, smashing hard into the wall and falling to the floor next to Dawn, barely conscious.

"Vincire!" Giles said as he shot his hand out as the green energy moved toward Willow.

Willow nonchalantly waves the green energy away. "Solutum," she said as the energy field dissipated. She wagged her finger at Giles. "Fool me once ..."

She made a gesture, and the knives and daggers on the wall next to her float off their perches and hover menacingly, blades pointed at Giles.

"Willow..." Giles said.

"Shame on you," Willow said as the knives fly at Giles.

"Tego!" Giles said as the practice dummy flew off its post and in front of Giles, shielding him, taking the hits.

Willow grunted in annoyance as, with another gesture, the dummy is flung aside.

Giles shoved his palm forward. "Excudo!"

Willow is blasted back, smashing through the brick wall, slamming into the pillar of the Upper Landing, cracking it, before hitting the floor.

"Giles! You're gonna kill her!" Buffy said as Giles tossed a glance at her.

Willow sprawled face down on the floor, doesn't move for a moment. Then she pushed herself up and glared back over her shoulder, toward the training room. "That all you got, Jeeves? 'Cause I could stand to go another ten rounds. Whereas you can barely stand, period."

"Your powers ... may be significantly greater ... But I can still hurt you. If I have to," Giles said.

Willow scoffed. "Hurt me? Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me anymore," she said as she indicated her wounds. "This...?" She waved her hand across her face. Her injuries and bruises vanish. "Is nothing. It's all... nothing."

"I see," Giles said. "You lose someone you love and the other people in your life ... The ones who care about you become meaningless."

In the Training Room Buffy knelt next to Dawn who was still out cold. She looked back at the front of the store and nodded. Dawn would be okay for now as long as the battle didn't come back there.

"I wonder ... What would Tara say about that?" Giles said as he glanced back at Buffy and Dawn.

Willow eyed him, stonily as she wondered why he glanced at the sisters. Did he know something she didn't? "You can ask her yourself." Her hand shot out toward the Upper Landing. "Obruo!" She brought her hand down, hard as the pillar snapped.

Buffy jumped up and rushed Giles tackling him out of the way as the Landing above them suddenly came crashing down, sending a cloud of dust and debris into the air.

Willow glared at Buffy, peeved. "You're always saving everyone. It's kinda pesky." She reached her hand into the fire and brought it out again. In the palm of her hand, floated a fireball. "You probably even think you're buying escape time for Jonathan and the other one... Well, I got a little secret for ya. I can kill them from anywhere I want. Anytime I want. With this. It'll find them. And it'll bury them. Along with anyone helping those Dead Men Walking."

Buffy got to her feet, looking at the fireball warily. "Don't."

"Unless ... Somebody, somehow ..." Willow said. "Can get there in time to save them. Huh. Oh, well ..." She tossed the fireball up. "Fly, my pretty. Fly." The fireball hurtled upward, bursting through what's left of the ceiling. "See what I did there?"

Torn, Buffy looked to Giles and then back toward Dawn. She's loathed to leave them.

"Go," Giles said. "Dawn and I will be alright."

Buffy turned and sprinted for the door.

"Good luck," Willow called after Buffy. "Thought she'd never leave. Now I finally have you all to myself. Or mostly anyways till my little protégé wakes up." She gestured and Giles flew up to the ceiling. "What do you think can I turn her? Make her a big bad like myself? Do you?" She gestured and Giles plummeted to the floor, slamming down hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"Willow..." Giles gasped.

Willow gestured as Giles flew up again to the ceiling, slamming into it. "You know of all of us here you are jealous. The only ones here with real power are me a little ole Dawnie. Why do you think I took her out first?"

"Incurso!" Giles said as an energy blast shot from his mouth, striking Willow causing her to stagger back from the blow. He fell to the floor again with a grunt as Willow lost her concentration.

"That ... was ... rude. Now I forgot what I was saying," Willow said.

"Perhaps ... you're not as strong ... as you think you are," Giles said as he tried to stand. Willow peered up at him, her eyes narrowing. "You're expending ... far too much mystical energy to maintain your powers. You are not like Dawn. Your powers are exhaustible and at this pace ... you're going to burn out ... And up."

"Blah blah blah," Willow said.

"Willow. You need ... to stop," Dawn said from the doorway to the training room.

"What I need ..." Willow said as Dawn flew at her. Realizing Giles was right. Dawn was powerful and the Key was inexhaustible. If she could tap into it. Then she too would have unlimited power. "... is a little pick me up." Her hand gripped Dawn's chest as she began to suck energy out of the blonde teenager.

Dawn let out a scream in agony. After a few moments Willow suddenly released her and staggered back as Dawn fell to the floor.

"God. Head rush ..." Willow said as she looked dazed at Dawn. "Dawnie, such power. Such pure power. Wow ... It's incredible. I mean, really ... genuinely wow. I am so JUICED ... Dawnie how can you stand having this much power? I actually feel it surging through every cell of my body ... Every molecule ... Like I'm connected to everything ... It feels like ... I can feel ..." She paused and her smile began to fade. "... everyone." She winced as she got lost in confused thoughts. "Oh. Oh my God. All the emotion. All the pain. It's too much."

Giles blinked away his pain ... Forcing himself to talk. "Willow ... It doesn't ... have to ... be that way. You ... you can ... stop it."

"Yeah. I can. I have to stop this," Willow said. "I'll make it all go away."

Giles' eyes widen and he shook his head. "No..."

Willow nodded to herself. "And I know just the place to make it happen." She eyed Giles and Dawn with a twisted empathy. "You poor bastards ..." A portal, much like Dawn's, snapped into existence behind Willow. "Your suffering has to end." She stepped through the portal and it closed behind her.

"Giles ..." Dawn said as she pushed herself up and over to Giles, kneeling beside him.

"Dawn," Giles said.

"I can see, Willow," Dawn said. "I can see her..."

Giles nodded. "Willow realized that the only inexhaustible source of energy was yours. She tapped into what you as Dawn have given the Key. Emotion. Human emotion. It will help her to remember who she is. But only if she is reached in time."

Dawn nodded. "She's gone to Kingsman's Bluff," she said.

"She intends to end it," Giles said. "Only you can stop her. I understand now. The seer had said there was a reason you had to stay out. This is the reason. When you and Tara merged. You became the only person capable of bringing back Willow from the edge. What Willow needs now is Tara."

"I think I understand," Dawn said. "My love, Tara's love is what she needs."

"Yes," Giles said. "And that love will make you, each other's equals. Go."

Dawn pictured Buffy in her mind and opened a portal into a pit in one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. She saw Anya was with Buffy.

"Dawn! What are you doing here? Where's Giles?" Buffy said.

"He's ... still at the magic shop." Dawn said.

"Did Giles stop Willow?" Anya asked.

"No. And things just got a whole lot worse." Dawn said.

"How worse?" Buffy said.

"End of the world worse. Willow's going to destroy it." Dawn said.

"Where's she going to do that?" Buffy asked.

"Big old Satanic temple. On Kingman's Bluff." Dawn said.

Buffy frowned. "There's no temple on Kingman's Bluff."

"Actually," Anya said. "There is—it's the Temple of Prosperexa."

Buffy's mouth worked. "Pro … serpexa. Who the hell is that?"

"A she-demon," Anya explained. "Way up there in the hierarchy. Her followers intended to use her effigy to destroy the world. They all died when the temple got swallowed up in the earthquake of '32."

Buffy stared upward. "So, seventy years later, Willow's going to make their dreams come true."

Dawn nodded. "She's going to drain the planet's life force, funnel its energy through Proserpexa's effigy and burn the Earth to a cinder."

"Not if I can help it." Buffy said.

Dawn shook her head. "Only I can stop her. This is not a magic fight. Or one you can handle, Buffy."

"Why only you?" Buffy asked.

"It's boils down to what Willow lost. What I have," Dawn said.

Buffy's eyes went wide. "Tara."

"Yes," Dawn said. "I'm her happily ever after, remember?" She opened a portal. "You two should go to the Magic Box. Giles is hurt."

Anya stepped through the portal.

"I'm coming with you," Buffy said.

"There is nothing you can do." Dawn said. "Please go, be safe. And remember. I love you, I will always love you."

Buffy sighed and then hugged Dawn. "Be careful."

"I will." Dawn said as Buffy stepped through the portal and it closed. Dawn let out a sigh and then opened another portal and stepped through it.

On Kingman's Bluff Willow stared up at the statue of Proserpexa, muttering an incantation. "Deinde barathrum excido umbra, excieo Soror Tenebrae! Excieo! From the pit of forgotten shadows, awake, Sister of the Dark! Awaken!"

The earth beneath her feet rumbled all around her.

"Prosperpexa," Willow continued," effreno purgo deflagratio deinde umbra, cremo aboleo perpessio anima, adgero dulcesco mortifier. Proserpexa, let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls, and bring sweet death …"

Power poured out of Willow in a single, concentrated beam, and it went straight into the effigy. And then Xander stepped between Willow's power beam and the image of Proserpexa.

"Hey, black-eyed girl," Xander said in his best everyday hanging-out conversation voice. Behind him, the nearly redhot image of the she-demon began to fade. "Whatcha doing?"

Willow blinked. "Get out of here."

Xander shoved his hands in his pockets and gave an almost shy shrug. "You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped up uber-witch, but this carpenter can dry-wall you into the next century."

"I'm not joking, Xander. Get out of my way. _Now._" Willow jerked one hand at Xander, and he was abruptly thrown backward. He slammed painfully against the base of the statue with bone cracking force. For a second a look of remorse crossed her face. Then once again, she drew energy from herself and sent it into Proserpexa, feeding it everything she could just as a portal snapped open and Dawn stepped out in her way.

"Willow." Dawn said as Xander stood beside her.

Willow's hands dropped to her sides, and she scowled at Dawn and Xander. "You two can't stop this."

"Yeah," Xander said. "We get that. It's just … where else are we going to go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end—where else would I want to be?"

It was so unbelievable, Willow rolled her eyes and almost laughed. "Is this the master plan? You two are going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

Xander gave Willow one of his crooked grins. "Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kinda cartoony."

Willow's urge to laugh whispered away. "Still making jokes."

But Xander shook his head. "I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid and hey, still want to hang. You're Willow." Xander said.

Willow's eyes blazed. "Don't call me th-"

"First day of kindergarten," Xander continued, "you cried 'cause you broke the yellow crayon and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion but the thing is, yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love scary veiny Willow. So if I'm going out, it's here. You wanna kill the world you start with me. I've earned that."

"You think I won't?" Willow demanded as Dawn stepped toward her.

"It doesn't matter," Dawn said simply. "We'll still love you."

"Shut _UP_!" Willow screamed. One hand lashed out and made a clawing motion in the air between her and Dawn.

Dawn winced as three large cuts opened in the flesh of one cheek. "I love you."

Xander looked at Willow and then Dawn and nodded in understanding as he realized that Dawn had literally become Willow's soulmate when her soul merged with Tara. And it was because of Tara that Willow had gone evil. Dawn could in a way give Tara back to Willow.

Willow snarled and slashed at the air again, this time Dawn's shirt split open across one shoulder as larger, deeper wounds bit into flesh and muscle.

Dawn almost doubled over from the pain. "I love—"

Willow squeezed her eyes shut and blasted Dawn with a bolt of energy, nearly wailing with regret. Dawn went down.

Dawn caught her breath and got to her feet. She staggered towards Willow. "I ... love you."

"Shut up." Willow cried as she blasted Dawn again.

Dawn grunted at the impact. "I love you, baby."

Willow stopped and looked at Dawn, her eyes wide. "Baby!?"

"She's here, Willow. Inside. Our souls merged." Dawn said. "I love you, baby."

Willow could feel it as she stared at Dawn, through the Key that now bound them together in their magic. There in the deepest parts of Dawn's soul was Tara waiting for her to come home. Her knees buckled as Dawn reached out for her and pulled her into an embrace.

Dawn knelt down with Willow, holding her and rocking her as Willow covered her eyes and wailed in agony. Willow cried not just for everything she had lost or everything she had caused, but for everything she had almost lost.

_Love. _

_Tara's. _

_Dawn's. _

A happily ever after as Dawn always put it.

The more Willow cried, the more she changed—her black hair slipped back to red. The darkness leaked out of her eyes, the black, spidery veins beneath her skin twisted away into nothingness.

Until, finally, the old Willow that Dawn had come to love, even before the soul merge, was back.

"I love you, baby," Dawn said again. And while Willow cried, Dawn held her tightly as the final glow in the effigy of Proserpexa burned away to stone-cold gray.

Xander walked over to Willow and Dawn and gently put a hand on Willow's shoulder. "I love you, Willow." He looked at Dawn who returned his gaze and he nodded. He leaned down and whispered into Dawn's ear. "I wasn't sure about the whole soul merging deal. But now I see you and Tara were right to do it, Dawnie. You're her happily ever after. Aren't you?"

Dawn simply nodded.

Several days later Giles healed from his injuries stood with Willow and Dawn in the airport saying goodbye to Xander, Buffy and Anya.

Buffy pulled Dawn several feet away from the others and smiled at her sister.

"I'll see you in three months, Buffy." Dawn said.

"I know." Buffy said. "You got to learn to control of the magicks like Willow. So you don't follow down her path. Plus you have to take care of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Dawn said. "Not yet, but someday."

"That someday I will be looking forward to." Buffy said. "I love you. I'll always love you."

"Ditto." Dawn said as she hugged her sister. They turned and walked back to the rest of the group.

"Willow." Buffy said. "You'll look after my baby sister?"

Willow nodded as she looked at Dawn. "Yeah."

Just then they heard the boarding announcement for the flight to London.

"Well it's time to go." Giles said as he, Dawn and Willow turned and walked through the gate toward the plane.


	29. Chapter 29: Lessons

**Chapter 29: Lessons**

Over the summer Dawn not only learned alongside Willow in the use of her magic. But she also received counselling sessions. Despite the fact that Dawn had the memories of a thirty year old man and now the memories of a twenty year old woman, alongside the memories of her sixteen year old self. Some members of the coven thought that all the extra memories would be hard to grasp for a sixteen year old teenager.

Dawn rapidly proved them wrong. While she agreed that most normal teenagers would have a hard time with the added memories. She reminded them she was not normal. And that likely when she was created the monks or the Powers That Be had given her the abilities to process the memories that she had received from Tom. And that those memories had given her the abilities to be able to accept Tara's memories as well.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow urged a Paraguayan flower to root, to sprout, and to blossom, she felt a connection to the universe that had not been with her for long, long time. A connection made possible by the witch sitting across from her watching.

Dawn smiled as she watched Willow. She could feel Willow's use of the Key magic had grown over the summer. And while Willow was not her girlfriend yet. They were partners in the magic, it bound them together. Even now when Willow was working alone on something, she was not alone as through the Key, Dawn helped her.

Dawn looked up when she became aware of a shadow that had fallen over the pair of them. Giles stood beside them, gazing intently at the flower. "That doesn't belong there," he ventured.

"No, it doesn't," Willow and Dawn answered.

"The _flora kua alaya_. A native of Paraguay, if my botany serves." he added.

Dawn watched as Willow glanced up at Giles and smiled. It was a smile that made her own heart flutter every time she saw it. "Is there anything you don't know everything about?" Willow asked.

"Synchronized swimming. Complete mystery to me," he confessed. "Other than that, I know all." He drew closer, studying the flower. "Yes, Paraguayan. Where did it come from?"

"Paraguay." Dawn said. "She brought it through the earth."

"It's all connected," Willow said. "The root systems, the molecules, the energy... everything's connected." She looked to Dawn. "Even Dawn and I are connected, now."

"That is true," Giles said. "You both now house a portion of the Key. And through the Key you both are connected to everything around you. And as you pointed out everything is connected to everything else. Now why aren't you two at your lesson?"

"I'm sorry." Willow said.

"It's all right. She was just afraid you –" Giles said.

Willow sighed. "Had gone evil? And dragged Dawn with me? Yeah, we were gonna destroy the world, but lunch made us sleepy."

"She didn't think that, baby. She was just –" Dawn said.

Willow didn't pay attention much to the fact that Dawn had just called her baby. She had long gotten used to the fact that her girlfriend's soul was now part of her best friend's sister's soul. She wasn't ready yet to start a new relationship she knew, she was after all still grieving for Tara. Besides she wasn't sure if she even would pursue a relationship with Dawn at least not without talking to Buffy first. "Afraid. They all are. The Coven is ... they're the most amazing women I've ever met," Willow told them. "If it wasn't for them, and you Giles, and you Dawn ... But there's this look they get, like I'm gonna turn them all into bangers and mash or something. Which I'm not even sure what that is."

"They're cautious," Giles said gently. "I trust you can understand that."

"I don't have that much power," Willow murmured. "I don't think."

"But everything's connected, baby. You and I are connected to a great power, whether we feel it or not." Dawn said. She knew Willow felt it for the Key had become a part of Willow just as it was a part of her. She knew that Willow was afraid to harness the greater magicks that the Key gave them both. Such as opening a teleportation portal.

"Giles, you should have just took it from me." Willow ventured, rising, crossing toward the place where she and Dawn lived. "Given back to Dawn the portion I took from her."

As they walked, he said, "You know we can't. The Key is a part of you, now. Just as it's a part of Dawn. You both are responsible for it."

"Will they always be afraid of me?" Willow asked before looking at Dawn. "Of us?"

Giles considered. "Maybe. Can you both live with that?"

Dawn was sure that Willow felt lost. There was times in the recent months that she too had felt lost. Especially when the Coven had questioned her ability to deal with the memories of Tom and Tara.

"I deserve a lot worse." Willow said.

"That's not an answer." Giles said.

"I killed people, Giles." Willow said.

"Dawn and I've not forgotten." Giles said soberly as he motioned between himself and Dawn.

"When you brought me and Dawn here," Willow confessed. "I know the intention was always to teach me and Dawn. But I had at one time thought you might kill me. Or lock me in some mystical dungeon for all eternity, or with the torture. But Dawn and I are learning about magic, we're all about energy and Gaia and root systems."

"Do you want to be punished?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"I wanna be Willow." Willow answered as her eyes tear up.

"You are." Giles voice was still calm, still gentle. "In the end, we are all who we are … no matter how much we may appear to have changed."

Two days later Dawn and Willow, sprawled on the lawn, snapped out of a vision as Giles urged them to breathe. Because of the Key, Willow had started receiving Dawn's visions. And sometimes they overwhelmed the redhead. This time the vision had overwhelmed them both and they had collapsed.

They were lying on the ground with their hands in the grass. Dawn could feel that Willow was stunned by what she had felt … by what she now knew … Dawn could feel Willow's eyes on her as they reeled from the primal fury of the vision.

"What happened?" Willow asked more to Dawn than Giles.

"What do you remember?" Giles asked.

"We were talking," Dawn told him. "And Willow and I felt …"

Willow jerked her hands away from the grass. "Dawn and I felt the earth."

The girls looked at Giles. "It's all connected, it is, only it's not all good and pure and rootsy ..." Willow continued, "there's deep, deep black, there's ... We saw the earth, Giles. We saw its teeth."

Giles understood at once.

"The Hellmouth," he said.

"It's gonna open," Dawn said, even though she knew the final battle was approaching. She like Willow was terrified. More because she was now a potential and as a potential she would be targeted. "It's gonna swallow us all."

A few minutes later they sat, resting and talking.

"I've got so much to learn." Willow said.

"You always will have. That doesn't ever stop." Giles said.

"There's so much I don't understand yet. About control, and, and potions I'm not good with. Plus, many concepts I appeared to understand, I was only nodding and hmming in a pretend fashion so as to not look dumb." Willow said.

"Willow, I understand you're not ready to go back." Giles said.

"Then why are you gonna ask me to?" Willow asked.

"He's not, not right away." Dawn said as Giles looked at her. "She won't return for about another week. I'll come back a couple days beforehand to take her home." She looked to Willow. "And I will come back after school a few times just to check in on you. Okay?"

Willow nodded and hugged Dawn. "Tell Buffy I said hello."

"I will." Dawn said as she stood and walked toward her room grabbing her suitcase and then she opened a portal and stepped through it.

The next day Dawn stood in a graveyard, now that she was back Buffy had decided to start Dawn's Slayer training. Well actually dealing with vampires. And so there she was watching as a newly rising vampire that was her assigned practice target burst halfway out his grave.

"It's about power," Buffy said to Dawn as they watched him. "Who's got it. Who knows how to use it."

She tossed a stake to Dawn, and Dawn caught it. Buffy reminded herself that Dawn had acquitted herself well over the last two years and more recently when she battled Willow. She had a streak in her, some fighter's blood. Not just the witch but the Slayer in her showing through.

"So who's got the power. Dawn?" she demanded.

"He does." Dawn answered.

"Never forget that." Buffy said, going to her. "No matter how well prepped you are, how well armed you are. You're still a potential, and not yet a Slayer. And let's hope you never become one. But if you do you need to remember _he's a vampire. _Okay? A demon. Preternaturally strong, skilled, with powers no normal human can ever—"

"Excuse me." the vampire said. "I think I'm stuck."

Buffy and Dawn both glanced over at him. His smile was pleasant as he indicated his predicament: he was still only waist level out of his grave.

"You're stuck," Buffy deadpanned.

"My foot's caught on a root or something," he continued, a bit sheepish. "I don't even know how got down there. If you girls could just give me a hand …"

Buffy crossed to the vampire.

"I really appreciate it," the vamp prattled. "It's just so dark, and I don't know what I'm doing here—"

While he yammered on, Buffy yanked him by the collar of his jacket and set him on his feet.

"Whoa, thanks. That was a help." He grinned evilly. "Unfortunately it was the last—"

Buffy clamped her hand around his throat and gave it a bug hug.

"—thing you'll ever do," he concluded in a rasp that sounded eerily like Donald Duck on helium.

"Listen up," Buffy instructed him. "I'm the Slayer. You don't want to get into it with me. You want blood. You can have hers." She gestured to Dawn. "She's just a potential, not the Slayer. She's the one to go after. Not me."

"I was thinking along those lines," Vampire Donald croaked.

"Okay, then."

Buffy let him go and stepped back, essentially quitting the field so Dawn could have a shot. The vampire lurched forward toward her and Dawn smirked as a portal snapped into existence and she stepped backwards into it as it closed. The vampire looked at where Dawn had stood stunned and then he dusted as Dawn staked him from behind.

"That's perfect, Dawn," Buffy said. "You managed to confuse him with the portal."

"I know," Dawn said. "If he was an older vamp that knew about magic, or even me in particular, that might not have worked."

"Maybe not," Buffy said. "But it at least would have bought you time to regroup or to simply get away."

The next day was Dawn's first day at the new and completely rebuilt Sunnydale High.

"Dawn! Xander's here!" Buffy bellowed.

"Just a minute!" Dawn bellowed back as she looked into the mirror brushing her teeth..

"You're going to be late."

"I'm comfortable with that!" Dawn muttered to herself.

"You gotta eat! I made cereal!" Buffy yelled up to her.

"Okay ..." Dawn sang back as she finished and then headed downstairs. She passed Buffy and Xander on her way to the kitchen. "Check out Double-O-Xander."

"Go talk with your mouth full." Buffy said as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I got two crews working this diabolical yet lucrative new campus." Xander said when Dawn returned with a bowl of cereal. "One here, finishing the science building here. And one here, reinforcing the gym. There are no pentagrams, no secret passageways. Everything up to code and safe as houses."

"Nothing's creepy? Strange? From beyond?"

"Well, there is one interesting detail," Xander conceded. "I managed to scare up the plans from the old high school. You remember, the very center of Sunnydale's own Hellmouth?"

He took both sets of plans over to the window, putting one set over the other so they could make comparisons.

"Under the library," Buffy said.

"Right." Xander nodded. "So I lined up the plans, new and old. And right exactly where the library we now have …" He looked to her to fill in the blanks.

"Principal's office," Buffy said.

"The last two principals were eaten," Xander pointed out. "Who'd even apply for that job?"

"The son of a Slayer," Dawn said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"He's the son of a Slayer," Dawn said.

"That would make sense," Xander said. "If you think about it. The son taking over for his mother after she died. This would be a prime place to do it."

Buffy checked the time. "Oooh, we have to leave, though." She turned to Dawn. "You have everything? Books, lunch, stakes, cell phone?"

"Checked thrice."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Xander dropped them off at the high school.

"Now remember: if you see anything strange, or, you know, dead..." Buffy started.

"Buffy," Dawn said tapping her head. "I've know the entire conversation. You can stop treating me like a kid, now."

"Sorry." Buffy said. "But this place is evil."

"Tough to let'em go, huh?"

Buffy and Dawn spun to see a black man smiling at the two of them.

"Robin Wood," he said. "New principal."

"And the son of a Slayer." Dawn reminded Buffy.

Robin's eyes went wide as he looked at Dawn. "How? How did you know?"

"I'm a Seer, a witch and a potential." Dawn said.

"Wow." Robin said. "I never knew that it was possible for multiple members of the same family to be potentials. I take it your Buffy and Dawn Summers then. The current Slayer and her sister."

"That would be us." Buffy said. "I take it that you being the son of a Slayer is kind of why you're the new principal?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. Whether I will be an ally or just sit on the sidelines I haven't decided yet. But Buffy I do have an offer for you. It'll keep you close to the Hellmouth at least a couple times a week."

"He's offering you a job." Dawn said. "As a peer counselor. You know someone more their age who they might feel more capable of opening up to. It will be minimal pay though as it's part time, three days a week. And she'll take it."

"Dawn." Buffy said as Dawn tapped the side of her head and sighed. "She's right I'll take it."

"We'll I got to get to class. Buffy you might want to put your phone on vibrate so when I call you it doesn't disturb the classes." Dawn said as she walked away.

"Why did she do that?" Robin asked.

"What about the phone?" Buffy asked as Robin nodded. "Probably knows or seen something in a vision that says I'm going to be needed today. And since she asked me to put it on vibrate probably during school hours."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Well, okay. I'm Mr. Lonegrin. Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves. Let's start with..." Mr. Lonegrin said as he scanned about the room.

Finally it's Dawn's turn… "...history, photography and sociology, I love to dance, I like music, I'm very into Britney Spears' early work, you know before she sold out, so mostly her finger painting, macaroni art..." she said as several students laughed at her joke. "Very under-rated... Favorite activities include not ever having to do this again... And, what else? I'm fairly boring otherwise –"

Buffy flung herself into the room, shouting. "Dawn!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and moved toward Buffy. "Sorry about my sister. Separation anxieties you know. I just got back from a summer trip to England. And only been home two days." She dragged Buffy out into the hall. "Buffy I'm fine. I know what you saw. I'm going to take care of it. But not before the bathroom floor caves in. I have a reason for that. If things play out as they did before, Spike is in the basement, crazy. The best way to him is through the hole in the bathroom. So you have to wait. Then we have to get him out of the basement. Stay with him for the rest of the school day. Then after school I will come back and open a portal for you to take him home."

Buffy sighed. "Okay."

Dawn turned and walked back into the classroom. "Sorry about that, Mr. Lonegrin."

"It's okay. Have a seat." Mr. Lonegrin said.

Later Mr. Lonegrin is talking at the front of the class.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" someone said to Dawn's right.

Dawn glanced at the nerd beside her and smirked. "Hey dead boy," she whispered as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Dawn," Mr. Lonegrin said."

"Can I use the restroom?" Dawn asked.

Mr. Lonegrin nodded and handed Dawn a permission slip to indicate where she was going.

Dawn entered the bathroom and passed the stall that she heard the sounds of sobbing coming from. She was deal with Kit in a second. She had to get the talisman first before the dead guys sucked her and Kit down into the basement. She found it where it had been dropped by someone, presumably Buffy. She picked it up, pocketing it. She then moved toward the stall Kit sat in and quietly opened it.

Huddled on top of the seat sat Kit, practically catatonic with fear.

"There's someone in here," she told Dawn.

"Saw something pretty creepy, huh?" Dawn asked sympathetically as she helped the other girl out of the stall.

She turned and glanced in the mirror.

The dead nerd stared back at her. A dead girl and an older man, also very dead, had joined him, and as they lurched forward, a shower of sparks exploded from the overhead fluorescent lights. As Kit screamed the three vanished.

And then three pairs of dead hands smashed through the tile floor and grabbed at their ankles. A whole chunk of floor crumbled beneath them, and down, down, down they slammed, to the lower level of Sunnydale High.

Hellmouth level ...

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The school basement was not a pleasant place to be. Nor was it user-friendly in terms of exits. And it also seemed that the walls might be moving.

Dawn was sure what Kit had seen when she had found the other girl in the bathroom. But still she asked. "What did you see when I found you in the stall?"

"A girl," Kit told her. "She said she died here, and that everybody dies here, and that we would too."

Dawn sighed. She looked around. 'Where is Carlos?' she wondered. She wanted to find him before dealing with the zombies. That way she could portal everyone out together.

She and Kit made another turn … and Carlos finally appeared. Both Kit and Carlos screamed.

"I just came downstairs for a smoke, you know and I saw … It was the janitor, yelling at me. I thought he was just pissed, but I saw him in the light …"

"Wait. You came downstairs," Dawn prodded, not really needing the information but knowing the zombies were listening and about to appear. "Where?"

He shook his head. "Man, I got no clue. I ran away like a girl. I don't know this place at all."

"Okay, so," Dawn said trying to entice the zombies out. "We can run around in circles, or—"

"You really think you can run away?" asked the dead janitor as he moved from the darkness into the dim light.

"It's not real," Kit begged, pleaded.

"Lesson one," Dawn said. "It's always real."

"Go ahead and scream all you want," Dead Bathroom Girl taunted as the three moved in for the kill. "No one's going to hear you."

Dawn smirked as she pulled out the talisman. "Yeah, well." She snapped it and the three zombies vanished. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey, Buffy. Don't forget Spike. I took care of the zombies." As she hung up the phone she looked to Carlos and Kit. "Want to go for a ride?" She then opened the portal and ushered Carlos and Kit through.

Moments later Dawn, Carlos and Kit stood in the hallway talking, in their own little world. What had happened in the basement had drawn the three teenagers together and now they were fast becoming friends. Dawn wrapped her arms around Kit and Carlos as they walked towards their next class.

Down the hall Robin stood and watched shaking his head. "Curious he said to himself.. Definitely curious." Then as Dawn, Carlos and Kit passed. "Ms. Summers, a moment."

Dawn nodded and Carlos and Kit walked on down the hall.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Robin said. "Carlos Trejo and Kit Holbern. Possibly the only two students in this school who's files are as thick as your sister's was. The school board gave me her file to read. Anyways I was looking for one or both of them to implode in a fearsome way before midterms, and you've got 'em socializing, hugging, and if I'm not mistaken, actually headed to class."

"Well I had to slay something," Dawn said.

"So your really are a witch, a seer and a potential?"

"Yeah." Dawn said. "Sometimes it's good and sometimes it can be a headache."

In the basement Buffy watched Spike pace back and forth muttering to himself. Dawn had filled her in on what would have happened if Dawn hadn't sent him off to get his soul. For that she was leery. But Dawn had also said he would need his soul and because of that would become a better man because of it. So Buffy sat and watched Spike and waited for school to end so that she and Dawn could get him out of the basement.


	30. Chapter 30: Same Time Same Place

**Chapter 30: Same Time Same Place**

Three days before Dawn had returned to England to bring Willow home. Not they had their coats on, and Willow's bags packed. She sat with Willow in the old stone house that they had stayed in over the summer. In the drive, the taxi idled, ready and willing.

Dawn could tell Willow was not ready though. She was not sure what happened during the time between visits. But it seemed that Willow had slipped backwards.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" Giles asked Willow, putting to voice what Dawn wondered as well.

"How about the Hellmouth's getting all rumbly again and now I know it's got teeth and are those literal teeth 'cause I don't know if I can handle it. And what if I _can_ handle it? Does that mean I have to be a bigger, badder badass than the source of all badness? What if I have to give up all this control stuff and go all veiny and homicidal and what if—" Willow said.

"Buffy and Xander don't take you back?" Dawn asked suddenly realizing what Willow was afraid of.

"A-huh?" Willow said.

"Willow. We could remain another two years here, training and practicing, learning to hone your powers. And still, you'd be no way of knowing for sure if Buffy and Xander are still your friends." Giles said. "I would offer some guarantee you'll be welcomed back in Sunnydale with open arms. But I can't. You may not be wanted. But you will be needed."

"That all you got?" Willow asked.

Giles nodded. "For the moment, yes."

"It's not all I got." Dawn said. "I know that Buffy and Xander care about you. Every day I come to visit they ask me how you're doing."

"They do?" Willow asked as she looked at Dawn.

"Yes." Dawn said. "They do. And even if I'm wrong. Even if their curiosity is to make sure you're not going bad again. They will come around in time. "

Willow sighed. "Okay. Guess we'd better go Dawnie ..."

"Trust yourself. And the others might follow." Giles said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

It was 9:24 p.m. when Dawn and Willow's plane had landed in Sunnydale.

"Welcome home, Dawnie," Willow said as she, Dawn and the other passengers moved into the terminal, the dad in front of them picking up his daughter's sweater.

Dawn sighed. "Welcome home, baby." She looked around sure that for some reason she had been included in the _no see me, no see you_ spell. She would have to get word to Buffy somehow of what was about to happen.

They caught a cab to the house, Dawn knocked," Sorry I forgot my keys."

"It's okay Dawnie. Maybe you should portal us in?" Willow suggested when no one answered.

"We should probably do that out of sight of everyone." Dawn said as she picked up Willow's luggage and they trudged around the side of the house. Out of sight of anyone on the street Dawn opens a portal and she and Willow stepped through it into the kitchen.

By then it was almost eleven, and they were exhausted.

"Buffy? Are you home?" Dawn asked as she and Willow walked through the kitchen heading for the dining room and up the stairs. "Well you are going to have to take Buffy's old room. Buffy moved into your room after we went to England."

"Okay." Willow said as Dawn walked into Buffy's old room and set the luggage down in the closet.

"Do you want anything?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks, Dawnie." Willow said.

"Anything for you, baby." Dawn said.

"Dawn." Willow said as she sighed. "Could you stop? I'm kinda used to you saying it. But it just reminds me too much about Tara right now and how she used to call me baby. I know she's a part of you now and that you and I are destined, but I just need time, okay. Time to grieve."

"Okay, Willow." Dawn said. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay, Dawnie." Willow said as she sighed again.

"If you need anything just let me know." Dawn said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. She headed downstairs and into the living room where she had setup her laptop and pulled up the research she had been doing before she left on Gnarl. She left the web site open and then left Buffy a note on a post-it before finally heading back upstairs.

Dawn woke to sunlight streaming in her window. She stretched and then remembered that Willow was home and that neither of them could be seen by Buffy or Xander. She got up and walked down the hall and knocked on Willow's door. When no one answered she opened the door to find the bed had not been slept in. She turned and headed down the stairs . She was at the base of the stairs when she heard Willow's voice.

"Yes, hello. I'm calling for Giles-Mister Giles... Right... the Council all day... No, I know he can't be reached there. Thanks. Bye." Willow hangs up and looks around the living room.

"Did you sleep down here?" Dawn asked as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah." Willow said. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"No." Dawn said. "And I believe I know why."

"Why," Willow asked.

"You cast a spell. Or one manifested itself somehow from the Key or something I don't know. Till you make peace with your issues with Buffy and Xander they will remain hidden from our sight," Dawn said.

"How did I do it in Tom's memories?" Willow asked.

"You don't want to go down that road," Dawn said. "It won't be pleasant."

Willow sighed. "Please."

Dawn looked at Willow for a long moment and then nodded. She moved to the computer and left Buffy another post-it. She then opened a portal. "It starts here."

Willow stepped through the portal followed by Dawn into the construction site of Sunnydale High. She gasped, sickened as she turned into Dawn.

Lying on the ground a dead guy. The corpse was ghastly, all read muscle, eyes and bone. He had been flayed.

Dawn sighed, she had been right, the Gnarl had made itself known.

"Let's get out of here, Dawnie," Willow said as Dawn nodded.

Dawn opened a portal and they stepped through it.

At that same exact moment unseen by Willow and Dawn, Xander and Buffy stood looking at the body.

Buffy said, "No skin."

"Tough to look at," Xander said.

"And yet my eyes refuse to look away," Buffy said grimly. "Stupid eyes."

"I found it first thing this morning. I gave my crew the day off, and I called you right away."

"I got to get a job where I don't get called right away for this stuff."

Xander wiped his mouth as a portal flashed into existence in front of them. As they watched the portal closed as nothing came out.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"It looked like one of Dawn's portals," said Buffy.

"Maybe they _are_ back?" Xander said. "And …"

"Don't say it," Buffy said as she realized where Xander was going, that Willow had turned Dawn evil. "Don't even think it."

Back at the Summers house, Dawn held Willow who was still shaken up at seeing the body. "I told you it was not going to be pleasant."

"Dawn," said Willow, "what could have done that."

Dawn sighed. "Technically besides you. There is a demon I was researching for Buffy as I knew it would be showing itself around the time you came home. It's called Gnarl. It drink's the blood of its victims and eats their skin."

"That's gross," said Willow. "We have to do something."

"Willow," Dawn said and motioned towards her laptop over on the table on the other side of the living room. "I left Buffy a note last night and again before we left. And left my laptop open to the page on the demon. Right now we have to worry about why we can't see them and they can't see us. Why you feel that you had to hide us from them and vice versus."

"That's why we haven't seen them because…"

"We're inhabiting the same plane but we're out of phase with each other. But only with each other. Remember we saw everyone at the airport and the cab driver brought us home."

"I have to…" Willow said.

"No," Dawn said. "If we go to his cave we will become his next victims."

"I have to Dawn," Willow said. "Buffy and Xander will think I did it. That I skinned that guy. I have to find the demon so that Buffy and Xander don't think that."

Dawn sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I'll take you to the cave. But we're going prepared." She got up and wrote a third note and left it with the first two on the laptop. She then pulled out a couple stakes and a crossbow from Buffy's weapons chest. She handed the crossbow to Willow as she opened a portal and they stepped through it.

Later Buffy and Xander walk in as Xander walked over to the laptop. "Wish Dawn was here we could use her help to look this stuff up," Xander said.

"I know," Buffy said.

"Buffy," said Xander as he noticed the notes sitting at the laptop. "I think you should see this."

Buffy walked over and looked at the notes. "Those are in Dawn's handwriting."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Buffy,_

_The demon that flayed the body at Xander's construction site is known as the Gnarl. The G is silent by the way. It literally skins it victim's and then eats the skin. It also drinks the blood of its victims. It's fingernails have a paralyzing agent and one scratch will paralyze you until either you or it are dead. To kill it you need to gouge out its eyes. Spike will lead you to its cave, by following the trail of blood._

_Dawn_

* * *

_Buffy,_

_Willow and I are out of phase with you and Xander. Before you ask Willow cast the spell, she wasn't ready to see you two just yet. But we did come home. I'm working on trying to reverse the spell. Till then Anya might be able to see us, I don't know, since she's not a vengeance demon._

_Dawn_

* * *

_Buffy, _

_Willow wanted to kill the demon herself because you might think it was her that flayed that body that you and Xander saw. We've gone to the cave. Remember Anya might be able to see us, so you might bring her. And remember you will need Spike to lead you to the cave, he has to follow the trail of blood._

_Dawn_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Willow cast a spell because she wasn't ready to see us?" asked Xander.

Buffy sighed. "I can understand how she feels. I want Will back, but I wasn't sure if I was ready either." Then she did a double take. "Did Dawn just say she and Willow were going after this demon!"

At the Gnarl's Cave Willow and Dawn stood at the entrance.

'I'm scared,' Dawn thought. 'With all the training I received from Willow and Tara, the Coven and from Buffy and Giles. Am I prepared to face the Gnarl?'

"Will," Dawn said. "We should probably get ..."

"No," Willow interrupted. "We don't know how long before she finds your notes. We can't let this thing kill again."

They squeezed through the cave entrance to discover that the passage opened into a cavern. There was a bit of light from a fire. And some noises.

And a voice.

"All alone. Look at the shorn lambs. She how they tremble. Is it the cold wind? Or is it that the flock is nowhere to be seen?"

"Poor little lambs, all alone."

Dawn knew instantly it was a mistake to come without Buffy as she remembered what had happened in Tom's memories. "Will! We have to get out, now!" She turned to dash back toward the entrance when a sharp pain slashed her stomach. As she writhed in agony she slid to the floor. Two feet away she noticed that Willow had not moved other than to lie on the floor. She had been too late in her warning. And then it came for her.

Up close Dawn could see that the Gnarl was a frog-colored monster with protruding ribs and leathery skin. It looked almost elvish with pointy ears, a long hooked nose, and yellow eyes. As it admired its quarry, it clicked its long black nails together, making a ticking noise that marked out a high counter rhythm to her pounding heartbeat.

Then he moved her blouse away from her wound to enjoy his feast.

"No. No. No," Willow whimpered as she saw what the Gnarl was doing to Dawn. For several minutes he went back and forth between Dawn and Willow tearing off strips of their skin and lapping up their blood.

Suddenly the Gnarl screeched and ran for cover.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

As Buffy, Xander and Anya entered the Gnarl's cave they heard it screech and run for cover.

"Where's Willow and Dawn?" Buffy demanded.

"They're right here," Anya said, perplexed. "Can't you see them? They're both hurt!"

"No we can't," Buffy said. "Dawn left a note stating there was a spell in place. That Willow had cast a spell because she wasn't ready to see us."

"Where are they?" Xander asked as he felt around with his hand. "There's nothing there."

But the fact that Willow and Dawn were still invisible would have to wait.

Gnarl was attacking.

Buffy had a dagger, Gnarl had a sword. They had fought hard, lunging at each other, while Anya called out, "Get him in the eyes." Then she said to Willow and Dawn, "Buffy's fighting the demon over there. See?"

But neither Dawn nor Willow saw Xander or Buffy.

"They came? They didn't leave me? Dawn was right?" Willow asked as her eyes glanced over at Dawn's prone form. "You were right?"

"No. They didn't leave you," Anya explained. "Dawn was right, they can't see you. Buffy said that Dawn explained there was a spell."

If Willow could have nodded her head at that moment she would have. She now understood that in her fear of being rejected by Buffy and Xander she had caused the mutual no see-ums.

Buffy battled the Gnarl. The creature leaped over her head and landed behind her. She whirled around and slammed her dagger into his foot, pinning him to the earth. The pain made him shriek. While he was distracted, she grabbed his hand and plunged both her hands into his eyes.

It was extremely gross, but it did the job.

Then Buffy ran to where Anya and Xander was, and Dawn and Willow slowly came into focus. Buffy and Xander finally saw Dawn and Willow. But they weren't looking at their faces but at the wounds on Willow and Dawn's stomachs.

Buffy looked up at her friend and sister's faces and tried to be reassuring. "It's going to be okay, Willow, Dawnie. You both are going to be okay."

"We know," Willow said gratefully. "You're here."

They took Willow and Dawn home, where they belonged.

A few days later, Buffy hovered in the doorway, watching Willow and Dawn meditate. She started to turn away when Willow and Dawn opened their eyes and urged her to stay.

"I didn't mean—Sorry to interrupt," said Buffy.

"That's alright," said Dawn. "I think we could use a break anyways."

Buffy sat at the foot of the bed next to her sister. "Didn't realize meditating was such hard work."

"We're healing," Willow explained. "Growing new skin."

"Wow," Buffy said. "That's magic, right? I mean when most people meditate, they don't get extra skin. Right. 'Cause Clem should, like, cut back."

Dawn nodded. "It's magic. We're drawing power from the earth to heal us."

"We're on the second floor," said Buffy.

"Ultimately, everything is part of the earth. The bed, the air, us," said Willow. "Even the Key in its purest form is part of the earth."

"Huh. Explains why my fingernails get dirty even when I don't do anything," said Buffy.

Dawn smiled. "Plus you stuck your thumbs in a demon."

Buffy nodded. "Oh, right."

Willow leaned back, adjusting the pillows behind her and wincing at the pull on her wound. She noticed that Dawn leaned against Buffy, equally exhausted.

"You both are wiped out. Maybe I should help Dawn to her room so you both can get some rest." Buffy said.

Willow shook her head. "No. Please. Stay. I missed you so much when Dawn and I couldn't find you."

"We missed you too. I missed you. Uhm I just want to ask. Was Dawn right about the no see-ums." Buffy said.

Willow looked to Dawn who nodded encouragement. "Yeah she was right," said Willow. "I just felt I wasn't ready to see you or Xander."

"I pretty much was just pulled along for the ride," Dawn added.

Willow sighed. "I was afraid we wouldn't, you know, connect."

"And you made it happen," said Buffy.

"Not intentionally, but yeah," Dawn said as she glanced at Willow.

"Well, I get that. It's okay," said Buffy.

"It's nice to be forgiven," said Willow.

Dawn smiled. "I told you she would didn't I."

Willow nodded. "Yeah you did, Dawn. It's just too bad I need so much of it."

"I have a confession. Before I saw Dawn's notes. I thought it might be you. With the flaying." Buffy said.

Willow nodded. "I know."

"I want to be the kind of person that wouldn't think that. Xander never thought that." Buffy said.

Willow smiled. "He did, a little. Heck, I did, a little. Dawn's the only one who didn't, but that's because of the memories. Xander has the luxury of not saying it. But you're the Slayer. You have to say stuff like that. It's okay. It's okay, too, if you still don't think I can recover from this magic thing. Because, honestly, I'm not that sure about that either." She sat up again, cross-legged, and closed her eyes taking Dawn's hands in hers, as they began meditating again.

Buffy looked to Dawn who opened her eyes and looked at sister and nodded. She released one of Willow's hands as Buffy took hers and Willow's hands and they closed their eyes.

Willow opens her eyes and looked at her hands and then up at her friends and smiled. She closed her eyes again as she returned to meditating, drawing power from Buffy, the Earth, and the Key that resided in her and Dawn to heal hers and Dawn's skin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter sees Dawn and Willow's relationship finally starting. And the return of Warren (well sorta)


	31. Chapter 31: Killer in Me: Volume 1

**Chapter 31: Killer in Me: Volume 1**

There was a knock on Dawn's door as Willow entered, a cup of tea in hand. She frowned when she saw that Dawn was getting dressed.

"Hey," Willow began, "I figured the best thing for a cold was probably a nice, hot cup of... boots."

"Hey," Dawn said, not so embarrassed at being busted.

"You told Buffy you were sick," Willow observed. "You look surprisingly robust, Dawnie. And casual-dressy." She was shocked. "You were never sick!"

"No," Dawn said. "I was never sick."

"Oh, you are so busted," Willow said. "You need to portal to Buffy …"

"Willow," Dawn said as she stood. "There is a reason I didn't go. I wanted to hang out with you. Just the two of us. Please tell me you're not mad."

"I'm not mad." Willow pouted. "I probably would have blown off Slayer training also. May I make suggestion. If we hang out let's do it here. Okay? Buffy will find it suspicious if were not home when she gets back."

"I guess that's fine." Dawn said. "You're sexy when you pout you know that, Will?"

"Why do you do that?" Willow asked, a little sharply. "I thought we agreed …"

Dawn sighed. "Because we need to start somewhere. We've been beating around the bush since you got home." Willow sighed and nodded. "Can I ask you something. I have Tom's memories as well as the fake memories of before I came to Buffy, and Tara's memories, but I don't really know everything."

"Sure Dawn." Willow said.

"How long have you known that you were gay?" Dawn asked.

"Since not long after Oz left me. It was kind of love at first sight with Tara." Willow said. "Though I knew it was possible since Anya and I cast that spell to try and get her powers back during my senior year of high school. When my vampire doppelganger was brought into our reality."

"You know what's fun. It's getting to know a girl. It's like ... it's like flirting in code." Dawn said as she looked into Willow's eyes. "It's using body language and laughing at the right jokes and looking into her eyes and knowing she's still whispering to you, even when she's not saying a word. And that sense that, if you could just touch her, just once, everything would be okay. For both of you."

Willow blushed a little. "How do you know all that?"

"Memories. Mainly Tom's from the show. In the show someone else said that to you. But I think it's true," Dawn said.

"Dawn, I know you said that you told Buffy first." Willow said. "But when did you really find out. It had to be before that."

"It was," Dawn said. "It was at Tara's birthday party."

"Tara's birthday party?" Willow said.

"Yeah that's when I had my first inclination." Dawn said. "I watched her and you dancing and I had wished that was me and you." She noticed that Willow was staring at her. "What?"

"It's just ... I still can't figure it out. Why you ... like me. Is it because were destined? Is it because of Tara and her memories? Is it because of the first vision you had of the two of us together?"

"No." Dawn said. "I just told you when."

"Oh." Willow said. "When you saw me and Tara dancing? And now?"

"Yes, when you and Tara were dancing. That's when I fell for you. And about now. I may have visions now, I may have Tara's memories and her feelings. But I'm still Dawn. I love you because of who we both are. Not because of everything else." Dawn said. "You know I dig the way you always turn off the Moulin Rouge DVD at chapter 32 so it has a happy ending. I like the way you speak. It's interesting. And your freckles. Lickable."

Willow looked down, enjoying it all.

Enjoying it very much.

"Did your mom freak out?" Willow asked. "When you told her."

"No." Dawn said. "For one Buffy was there to help. And of course mom knew you and had come to accept that part of you. You know she considered you like a daughter."

"I kind of figured that. She was always happy to have me or Xander over." Willow said.

"Do your parents know?" Dawn asked. "I'm sure they know but I have no memories telling me they know."

Willow nodded. "Yeah they know. My mom was all proud, 'cause she thought I was making a political statement. Then the statement mojo wore off, and I was just gay... she hardly ever even met Tara."

"Oh I'm sorry, Will." Dawn said.

"I didn't mind. As you know Dawn, Tara and I were sort of... private." Willow said. "As I am sure we might eventually be."

Later Dawn walked Willow down the hall to her door.

"Well. This is my stop." Willow said as she turned into her room. She turned on the light and added, "So. I'm glad we talked, Dawnie. I think I can see us together now. I just…"

Dawn moved in slowly, gently … for a kiss. Her lips touched Willow's slowly, passionately … and Willow was taken aback by Dawn's reaction to the kiss. "Shit."

"Dawn?" Willow said.

"Willow, go look in the mirror." Dawn said.

Perplexed, Willow did as Dawn suggested and crossed to her mirror … and saw Warren.

"Oh. Oh god. Oh god, no," Willow/Warren said as she touched her face, unable to pull her eyes away from the mirror.

"It's a glamour, baby." Dawn said. There is a possibility I can work a spell to reverse it."

Willow/Warren simply nodded as Dawn prepared a circle. She watched as Dawn gathered some items and handed her a crystal before they sat down in the center of the circle. "Her spirit true, its shell a lie, I draw upon the power of the Key. Give back the form the soul requires," Dawn chanted. "See that the balance is put right."

The crystal glowed and heated, and Willow/Warren dropped it as she screamed.

"I didn't think that would work." Dawn said as she got to her feet.

"No, it didn't, you dumb bitch!" Willow/Warren yelled. Then she hauled off and slapped Dawn across the face.

"Will there is only one way to reverse this." Dawn said as she rubbed her face.

"No, I…" Willow/Warren said. She felt sick, terrified. She raced out of the room, Dawn on her heals.

"It's not a trick," Willow/Warren despaired. "It's not a glamour. I'm becoming him. A murderous, misogynist _man_. You know what he did, Dawnie. What _I _could do."

"I know," Dawn said. "Let me help. Getting angry isn't helping."

"I …" Willow/Warren stalked off, creating a magical barrier between herself and Dawn. Then she reached into herself to the Key and through up a barrier there as well. Keeping Dawn from opening a portal to her.

Hours later Dawn sat in the living room across from Buffy. Dawn had told her everything from the fake flu to Willow's glamour.

While Buffy was not happy that Dawn had blown off Slayer training. She was more sympathetic with what happened as a result. "Do you want me to help try and reverse it?" she asked.

Dawn shook her head and let out a sigh. "According to my memories there is only one way to reverse it. Only I can do it. Like when Xander and I talked Willow down, this is not something you can help with."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Alright. If this isn't fixed by the time I leave for school. I'll tell Robin I kept you home, sick."

"Thanks, Buffy," Dawn said.

The next morning Dawn was in the back yard of her home waiting for Willow. Buffy had left hours before leaving to face Willow alone.

She watched as Willow/Warren walked into the back yard and stood before her, very shaky, and holding a gun.

"You think you can just do that to me?" Willow/Warren shouted. "That I'd let you get away with it?"

Dawn's gaze on the gun, she said calmly, "Okay, let's not get excited, Will."

"It's too late!" Willow/Warren cried. "This is what I am. I made it happen, and I'll make it stop!"

"Willow," Dawn pressed, ever so gently. She already knew the answer to what she was about to ask. But she knew she had to ask it to get Willow to realize what was going on. "What did you make happen?"

Willow/Warren waved the gun, losing control. "You were there, bitch, you saw it! I killed her!"

Dawn nodded. "Tara."

"Shut up!" Willow/Warren raged. "Shut! Up! You do not get to say her name! Offering it up to whoever's there. Tricking me into kissing you..."

She stopped, confused. "I ... I didn't mean that. What I'm saying... I can't make it – Dawnie? ... I can't hold on ... he's winning."

Willow/Warren lowered the gun, scared. "I'm being punished. I kissed you, just for a second, but it was just enough."

"I let her go," she grieved, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean it."

Dawn shook her head. "Kissing me didn't mean …"

"No, she was never gone, she was with me, even when she was inside you she was still with me, we should have been forever ... and I ... I let her be dead. She's really dead. And I killed her."

"Willow, no," Dawn said.

Shattered, Willow/Warren sank to her knees, sobbing. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, don't leave me again; come back, I'm sorry. Come back …"

Dawn came to her.

"Willow." Dawn said. "Tara knew and she gave her blessing. Why do you think hers and my souls merged?"

She closed the space between them.

"What are you doing?" Willow/Warren asked.

Dawn's gaze was filled with sympathy, empathy, and all the love in the world …

"Bringing you back to life," she said

And her kiss was for Willow, for all her pain and her grief and her loveliness and her splendor; and it was for Tara, the part of her soul that resided within her. Who was not gone and would never be. She understood the ramifications of the soul merge, better now than she had when it had first happened. In that kiss, she was restored forever, to her Willow, her dear, darling Willow.

Dawn broke the kiss, and gazed at Willow.

"See I told you I knew how to reverse it," she murmured.

Warren's face was gone. Willow was Willow again.

"It's me? I'm back?" Willow asked hopefully.

Dawn nodded, and Willow swayed with relief.

"Oh, god."

"You all right, baby?" Dawn asked.

Willow glanced up at Buffy's bedroom window, looking for Tara, and not finding her.

'Of course no one is up there,' Willow thought to herself. Then she looked at Dawn as if for the first time she realized where Tara was. At the dark blue eyes and the blonde hair that had been Tara's and were now Dawn's when their souls merged. And she smiled. "Yeah I am, baby."

She laid her head on Dawn's shoulder. Together they walked back to the house.

"I'm so tired," Willow murmured.

"Yeah I'll make you some tea." Dawn said. "You do know that Buffy will probably freak, right. That we're dating now."

"I'll talk to her." Willow said. "You're my happily ever after. I'm going to see if she'll let you move in with me."

Dawn smiled as one of Tom's memories surfaced and she began to sing. _"I lived my life in shadow. Never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad, though I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right. I'm under your spell. How else could it be. Anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell. How you've set me free. Brought me out so easily. I saw a world enchanted. Spirits and charms in the air. I always took for granted, I was the only one there. But your power's shone, brighter than any of I've known."_

Dawn looked to Willow, and she smiled as she noticed that Willow was looking back at her. _"I'm under your spell. Nothing I can do. You just took my soul with you. You worked your charms so well. Finally, I knew. Everything I dreamed was true, you make me complete!"_

_"The moon to the tide I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell. Surging like the sea. Drawn to you so helplessly. I break with every swell. Lost in ecstasy. Spread beneath my willow tree. You make me complete! You make..."_

Willow cut off the end of Dawn's song as she kissed the blonde teenager, passionately.


	32. Chapter 32: Help Conversations

**Chapter 32: Help / Conversations**

After Willow's glamour Dawn and Willow had gone to Buffy about Dawn moving into Willow's room.

"Buffy," Willow said. "Dawn and I …"

Buffy smiled. "About time," she said as she hugged both her best friend and her sister. "I told Dawn before you two went to England that I would be waiting for when you two would tell me you were finally dating."

"That's good," Willow said. "That makes this easier then. Dawn and I want to move into the same room, together."

"No," Buffy said. "And no."

"Why?" Dawn asked with a sigh.

"First off your underage, Dawn." Buffy said.

"Yes and you emancipated me, remember?" Dawn said.

"Your emancipated?" Willow asked as she smiled at her lover. "Since when?"

"Technically since I went to hell." Buffy said. "Officially since she came back from England. She has always acted like an adult since she woke up that day thinking she was Tom trapped in her body. And since that day I've always treated her like one in all but one aspect, legally. Legally I was still responsible for her. Technically I still am, but legally she deserved to have a say in her life. So it just made sense to do it. Besides Dad would have been the only one to object and he gave up his parental rights to mom my first year in college. It's why I became Dawn's legal guardian. So it was my call."

"Ah." Willow said as she smiled at Dawn. "That's nice, baby."

"Buffy," Dawn said. "It's not like you can stop me other than kicking me out of the house, and even then. I can always portal into her room when you think I'm in mine. You would have to constantly be checking on me to make sure I'm in my room. And I'm sure you don't want to do that."

"Dawn," Buffy said. "We still have the problem of you being underage. Willow can get in real trouble if it were found out you two were a couple."

"Are you going to call the cops?" Dawn asked as Buffy sighed and shook her head. "I didn't think so. There is no one else here. Willow and I talked and we agreed that while I would move into her room and we might kiss and cuddle. That we would probably wait till I turn eighteen for anything more. But you really can't use the underage excuse. You had sex with Angel on your seventeenth birthday."

Buffy sighed, Dawn had a point there. How could she consciously let Dawn and Willow not be together if they wanted to when she had been with Angel. "Alright you have my permission. And if you two change your minds about going beyond kissing. I won't say anything. Your right Dawn I shouldn't be a prude about you two sleeping together or even having sex or making love or whatever you two want to call it when I was still underage my first time."

"Thank you, Buffy." Dawn said.

"Besides we all know you two are destined to be together." Buffy said.

That night Willow and Buffy helped Dawn move her stuff into Willow's room.

The next day it was Buffy's first day as a peer counselor, and Dawn could tell she was petrified.

"Just remember," Dawn said. "There is nothing truly mortifying. But there is one student that will come to you. She will tell you she is going to die on Friday. Just listen and then tell her you understand that you have a sister that has visions and then steer her my way. The only thing we can do for her is be there."

"There is nothing I can do for her?" Buffy asked as Dawn shook her head.

"She is going to die," Dawn said. "Her family has a history of heart irregularities. Her heart will give out, if the doctor's had caught she might have been able to get on a transplant list. But they didn't for whatever reason.

Buffy sighed and nodded. She hated that there was nothing she could do for the girl. But if Dawn was right the only thing they could do was be there for the girl in her last days.

That afternoon during study hall Cassie Newton sat down next to Dawn. "Your sister tells me you can see the future," she said.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "That's right. And that's how I know what's happening on Friday. And no Buffy didn't tell me what you said. I had told her before you had even saw her."

"Getting glimpses can be a bitch though," Cassie said. "I may not know how or why I'm going to die on Friday, I just do. And the knowing is the hard part."

"You got that right," Dawn said. "You know my girlfriend asked me once why I loved her. You see before we had gotten together I had a vision of us together. She wanted to know if I fell for her because of the vision. Do you know what I told her?"

"You were in love with her before then?" Cassie asked.

"That's right," Dawn said. "I fell in love with her the moment I saw her dancing with her first girlfriend. Just because we can see the future doesn't dictate who we are. It is a burden we accept."

Cassie smiled and nodded and that afternoon they left for the day with the hordes of other students. They spent the next few days talking and getting to know each other. Cassie showed Dawn her poems and Dawn promised she would take control of the website so that it would not get taken down. So that other people would continue to read and enjoy her friends poems.

That Friday Cassie and Dawn were leaving school as Cassie smiled at Dawn. "I'm glad you've been my friend," she said. "It's made this week much more bearable."

"I'm glad," Dawn said. "I'm going to miss your, Cassie."

"And I you," Cassie said as she took one sharp breath and collapsed to the floor.

Dead.

Two days later the Summers home was once more a place of grieving. Buffy, Willow and Dawn sat in the living room in silence, until Willow finally spoke.

"How's her mom?"

"She's okay," Dawn said. "I already knew of course but she told me that her family had a history of heart irregularities and that Cassie never knew."

"What about the visions?" Buffy wondered.

"We'll never know," Dawn said as tears rolled down her cheek. "You know what she said to me just before ... She was glad to have been my friend. And I am glad to have been hers. With her mother's permission I have taken over the website that she had posted her poems on. I intend to leave it up as a memorial and so that others can read and enjoy her work."

"That's nice, baby," Willow said as she wrapped an arm around Dawn and held her.

Then the next week Dawn told Buffy about this jacket this boy she knew at school was wearing that made girl's fall in love with him, even if they were not attracted to boys. Buffy with the help of Xander and Spike got the jacket and they burned it.

Then Dawn waited for the day to come that she and Willow would have conversations with the First Evil. She told Willow what was going to happen and to know that the 'ghost' she would see in reality did not have a message from Tara. She then told Buffy that Spike originally had been siring people despite the chip. Dawn was glad that was one thing that she had managed to change. Since they had gotten Spike out of the basement of the school they had kept him chained downstairs. Without the First Evil whispering to him almost constantly he had slowly gotten better. And with him chained up he had not been able to go out and sire anyone.

Dawn watched as the lights went out and came back on as she heard a slow, steady, wall-shaking THUMP. "You can come out," she said. "I know you're not my mom. No need to pretend."

Suddenly there is a glow as Joyce appeared before her. "I figured as much. Should have known that little bit of knowledge the monks gave you would have told you that this wasn't your mother."

"Actually," Dawn said. "The show didn't show if you were mom or not. It was interviews that creator and writers of the show gave that had alluded to mom being the First Evil."

Joyce nodded as she looked at Dawn. "And they were right. What you know won't stop me though. I will be made flesh and overrun the earth."

"That's what you said before." Dawn said. "But it didn't happen then either. I know how to stop you."

"Yes the scythe," Joyce said. "We'll see if you or your sister will get ahold of it this time around." And with that Joyce disappeared.

Two hours later Willow pushed through the front door into the darkened house. "Buffy? Dawn?"

"Buffy's not here, baby. It's just me." Dawn said.

"Baby?" said Willow as she walked into the living room.

"I'm, okay," Dawn said. "Did you get anything useful from it?"

"No," said Willow as she sat next to Dawn on the couch. "You?"

"Not much. Other than it knows I have Tom's memories and that it knows how we defeat it." Dawn said.

"So it's prepared for us then," said Willow.

"Pretty much," said Dawn. "Sorry baby that I asked you to do that. I know it must have been…"

"No it was alright, Dawn," said Willow. "I knew it wasn't really Cassie coming with a message from Tara. Even if I hadn't known. I wouldn't have believed it anyways. I know where Tara is." She leaned her head against Dawn's shoulder. "She's in here with you, baby." Dawn smiled. "So where's Buffy anyways?"

"She's probably on her way back," Dawn said. "To make sure the First came after me I asked her to go out on patrol for a bit."

Just then the front door opened. "Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"We're in here, Buffy." Willow said as Buffy walked into the living room.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

"It knows I know what's happening," Dawn said. "And how we defeat it."

"The spell that Willow will cast," Buffy said. "With the scythe?"

"Yes," Dawn said. "Maybe we should try and get it now instead of later."

"From what you told us," Willow said. "We should have a plan before we go in there."

"Agreed," Buffy and Dawn said.


	33. Chapter 33: Bring On Showtime

**Chapter 33: Bring On Showtime**

Dawn sighed she had thought that her memory had completely unlocked. But there had been bits still hidden from her. It was why she had been unable to save Jonathan, and how come Andrew was now tied to a chair in the living room.

She had also warned Giles about the bomb in the Council's headquarters and also that the First was targeting the Potentials. She hoped he could save them all, but somehow she doubted it.

She now paced in hers and Willow's room as she thought long and hard about how to steer Buffy in the right direction. She knew that Buffy had accepted her role as General when faced with the Turok-han and in the process reassured the Potentials, well at least for a while, that they could win.

The question was how to steer Buffy into that position again. And this time without none of the negative aftershocks, such as her own betrayal.

"Baby," Willow said from the door.

"Come in," Dawn said. "And shut the door, Will."

Willow nodded and complied as she walked into the room closing the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"We all know what happens in the coming weeks," Dawn said, "the final battle. What I haven't told everyone is all of what happens between now and then."

"Is it something bad?" Willow asked.

"Some of it," Dawn said. "Such as I betray Buffy. But that betrayal comes days before the battle. We're still a ways off from that. What I am talking about is the Ubervamp."

"What about it?" Willow asked, concerned. "And wouldn't it still be under the Seal?"

"Yes the Ubervamp should be still under the Seal. But there is no guarantee, The First might have simply gotten someone else since it can't get to Spike. Anyways after the potentials arrive, Buffy and Giles went to the cavern that Buffy found the Bringers in before and faces it there. She comes back thrashed. One of the potentials gets scared and runs and winds up dead. Buffy fights it again and again gets thrashed," Dawn said. "But that thrashing also steers her onto her path, a path I feel she should walk again."

"And you're wondering how to get her on that path?" Willow asked as Dawn nodded. "What if you showed Buffy your memory of that event?"

"That might work," Dawn said. "She wouldn't get thrashed. But with the Potentials I think they need to see her defeat it also."

"We'll show Buffy that also," Willow said. "Then we can lure the Ubervamp out of hiding and reenact the entire scene for the Potentials."

"That might work," Dawn said as they heard a knock at the door downstairs. They rushed out of their room and downstairs as Buffy opened the door.

Giles stood on the front porch, a nimbus of light around his head.

"Buffy," he said.

"Giles," Buffy said as she went to hug him, but at that moment, three young girls walked right into her house.

The First one looked all _Ghost _World—lunchbox for a purse, and as she came in, she said, "Nice place. Bit of a mess."

The second one, more polished, smiled at Buffy me drifted in. saying nothing.

The third one—very beautiful—gave Buffy a once-over and said. "This is the Slayer? Huh." She sounded unimpressed.

They walked into the living room. "Did you warn the Council?"

"I tried," Giles said. "Travers wanted to know how I got the information. He was skeptical. I told him it came from you, but he believed that no one could set a bomb in the Council headquarters. They all died because of his stupidity."

"And the other Potentials?" Buffy asked.

"As many as I could find, I have coming here," Giles said. "You know we always feared this day would come. When there'd be an attack, against not just an individual Slayer, but against the whole line."

Dawn nodded. "To end the line. To kill us," she said as she motioned to herself and the other Potentials. "Then Buffy and Faith. Shift the balance of power irrevocably."

Giles nodded. "From Good to Evil."

An hour later; Buffy, Willow, Giles and Dawn sat in Buffy's bedroom.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Giles asked, having been informed on what Dawn and Willow intended to show Buffy.

"Yes," Dawn said. "Buffy will see what I remember. She will see what she is up against. Then we will show her another memory of where she defeats it and then we'll reenact that scene to give the Potential some hope that everything will be alright."

"Very well," Giles said. He looked toward Buffy. "It's your call."

"If it were anyone other than Willow and Dawn," Buffy said. "I would say no. But I trust them."

"What you will see will be like a dream," Dawn said. "You will see it from a third persons point of view, outside the fourth wall."

"Just like as if I was watching it on TV," Buffy said as Dawn nodded.

"Just close your eyes," Willow said. "I will act as a conduit as Dawn shows you the memory."

Buffy and Dawn nodded as they closed their eyes.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Sunnydale's Main Street was decorated for Christmas. Buffy and Giles walked together, as she and Angel once had done._

_"This place, where you last saw The First, you say it was in a Christmas tree lot?"_

_"Under it," Buffy corrected him. "There was a hidden cavern, just happened to be under a tree lot. The Bringers were doing some kind of ritual." She took a breath as she gazed at her old friend. "Giles, this is bad, isn't it? A new kind of bad."_

_"Just in time for Christmas," Giles said dryly. _

_Sighing, Buffy took in their surroundings. "You know, I didn't even realize it was December. Maybe when we get home, we should decorate the rubble." She gazed at him fondly. "Think you'll ever just show for a real visit? The kind where the world isn't about to end?"_

_"If we survive this, I promise," he said with a wistful smile._

_"Good. 'Cause I miss you."_

_"I miss you, too," he told her._

_Buffy and Giles got to the place where the Christmas tree lot had once stood. As Buffy stepped on some wooden boards, they broke beneath her weight and she tumbled into the entrance to the cave._

_"Found it," she announced, picking herself up._

_Giles put on his glasses and peered down at her. "Good Lord," he said, "are you all right?"_

_"Peachy," she said, dusting herself off. "Except my knees bend backward now. Okay, Giles, stay up there. I'm going to check it out."_

_She walked among the outcroppings and cave formations; she thought she saw a flicker of movement, but when she turned around, there was nothing._

_She walked on, turned around again._

_This time something was there, in her face. He was hideous, gray and deformed, a grotesque of vampiric aspect, an unbelievably hideous monster._

_He made an uppercut that sent her slamming around the cavern. He came at her again, and her blocks were ineffective._

_She retreated; he followed. She managed a few blows, but she barely managed to stay upright. Yet her opponent was barely winded. _

_Inside of a minute she was bleeding, spent … and very frightened._

_He swung, connected, swung again; but this time she dropped and rolled . . . and sprang to her feet with stake in hand. Before the creature could react, she drove the stake deep into His heart._

_But he did not dust._

_He grinned, and pulled the stake out. Then he came at her with it. She managed to avoid his stabbing motions, and the stake splintered inches from her face._

_The monster was after her, punching her in the stomach, throwing her against the wall. Blow after blow rained down on her. She tried to hit him. He grabbed her fist and broke bones, then drew her forward so that her head rammed into a stalactite, which she broke off and slammed over his head, and he finally loosened his grip on her and fell to the ground. _

_Buffy ran._

_She leaped to the rock wall where she had fallen in and started scrambling up, as fast as she could, hand and footholds crumbling . . ._

_She was halfway up when she felt his taloned hand gripping her ankle. . . ._

_Buffy struggled mightily to pull herself out of the cave hole, almost freeing herself, but he managed to yank her back in. She dug into the soft earth, her fingers leaving treads..._

_And there was Giles, haloed with a nimbus of light once more, this one of rosy dawn ..._

_The sun was rising. _

_As Buffy finally got all the way out of the hole, the monster behind retreated in snarling fear._

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Now," Dawn said. "I will show you how you defeat it. You must do this so to give the Potentials some hope that all is not lost."

Dawn then showed Buffy how she led the Potentials, and the Ubervamp, on a chase into Xander's construction site, a brief fight and then decapitating it with barbed wire.

Buffy smiled at her sister as they opened their eyes. "Tomorrow night, we'll show the Potentials there is nothing to be afraid of that we can protect them."

"You and Xander will lead them to the construction site," Dawn said. "I think this would be the best opportunity to get the scythe."

"How will you get it out of the stone?" Buffy asked.

"We won't," Willow said as she saw where Dawn was going. "We open a portal beneath the stone, it drops into the backyard and waits for you to pull it."

"The only problem I foresee is the priest guy you mentioned Dawn," Buffy said with a note of concern. "You said the first time I faced him I took a lot of the Potentials and he killed some of them."

"If we can't get to the scythe," Dawn said. "Willow and I will portal out. And we'll go back for it when Faith is here. Right now let's get the Potentials to bed, it's late."

They walked downstairs and Willow tried to organize the sleeping arrangements, which Kennedy, one of the Potentials, kept vetoing. Apparently, yakking all night and snoring was a common affliction among Potential Slayers. She finally gave up, handing the sheets to Kennedy, and said, "You want to do the sleeping arrangements?"

Kennedy grinned at her like a sly little cat and said, "You better not hog the covers."

Dawn frowned as she put her arm around Willow's waist. "You will take my old room."

Kennedy frowned also. "What are you a …?" she asked as Willow and Dawn got the implication of what she was trying to say.

"We're in love, yes," Dawn said. "And short of full blown sex, we can do whatever we want. I am emancipated. Since I am emancipated the only law that really applies to us is the one concerning statutory rape, since I am still a minor. We kiss, we cuddle, we even share a bed. We do not have sex. I don't want to see the love of my life in jail. Why don't you go try your lines on Annabelle. Maybe she would be open to a relationship."

The next day Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles and Xander spent the next day planning out their timing. Dawn would fake having a vision in front of the Potentials and would then pull Buffy aside for a pretend powwow. After Buffy, Giles and Xander got the Potentials out of the house Willow and Dawn would portal to the vineyard to get the scythe. Utilizing the episode memory Dawn was sure she could get into the basement of the vineyard bypassing Caleb and the Bringers.

That evening Dawn frowned as she faked having her vision, "Buffy!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Buffy and Dawn watched out of the corner of their eye as the Potentials watched them recite their rehearsed lines.

"I had a vision," Dawn said. "A very, very strong vamp came out of the Seal. We have to get the Potentials out of here and someplace safe."

Buffy nodded as she turned toward the Potentials. "Alright listen up. Dawn had a vision, she's a seer on top of being a Potential Slayer like you and a witch. If she says there is some kind of Ubervamp coming we need to get you all to safety."

"Isn't this place safe?" Annabelle asked. "Can't it not come in?"

"I don't know," Dawn said. "All I know for certain that if we don't get you all out of here then tonight the Slayer line ends. Come on let's go."

Buffy led the Potentials, Xander, Giles and Andrew out the door. Once they were out of site Willow and Dawn opened a portal and stepped through it into the basement of the vineyard. They weren't alone.

"Ah so the witches have come," Caleb said. "You are not getting this here doodad."

"That's where you are wrong," Dawn said. "Willow a portal if you please." She motioned with her eyes to indicate opening one beneath Caleb.

Willow smiled and nodded and opened a portal beneath Caleb and he fell into it.

"Where did you send him?" Dawn asked when the portal closed.

"New York," Willow said. "Maybe he will take in a Broadway show."

"You do remember he is The First's righthand man. That's only going to be a delaying tactic."

"I know," Willow said. "I'm just not ready to kill him, baby. He is after all human."

Dawn sighed and nodded. "Okay. Shall we get this back to Buffy?" she asked as Willow nodded. Then utilizing the Key they both opened a portal and watched the stone with the scythe drop through and then they jumped into the portal themselves.

The next day after Buffy had defeated the Ubervamp. The Potentials, Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn stood behind Buffy, who stood staring at the scythe stuck in the stone. Then Buffy smiled at Dawn as she reached up and slid the scythe out of the stone.


	34. Chapter 34: Killer in Me: Volume 2

**Chapter 34: Killer in Me: Volume 2**

It was much with the preparations in the Summers household as Giles prepared to take the Potentials into the desert on a vision quest. He was not please about leaving Dawn and Buffy behind, especially Dawn. She after all was a Potential. Of course he remembered that Dawn had her own vision quest two years before. So this would be mostly be rehash for her. Regardless he did worry. If the First were to attack, Dawn would be the likely target. Take Dawn out and they wouldn't know what was coming.

"Now, you're sure you all will be all right?" he asked.

"You'll only be gone for two days," Dawn pointed out.

"I think we've managed without you for a bit longer than that," Buffy reminded him.

Willow nodded in agreement. "Everything will be alright."

"Right." He gazed coolly at them. "Well, thank goodness I needn't worry myself with the idea of bad things happening in my absence. You getting shot, for example, Dawn. Or Willow turning evil."

"Hey," Willow said.

Buffy looked to her sister's girlfriend her own best friend and smiled. She was sure Willow would not go evil again. Not as long as Dawn was there to ground her. She turned back to Giles. "Okay, just leave."

Giles glanced over and saw Vi's notebook, said, "Dawn, Vi left her notebook on the mantelpiece. Would you mind running it out to the car?"

"Sure." Dawn picked it up and headed for the front door.

"And maybe whack her in the head with it and remind her not to leave it lying all about?" Giles added.

"On it," Dawn sang.

She left, and Giles turned to Buffy.

"I'm just a bit twitchy about leaving you alone again with things in such a state of flux."

"I know," she said, "But you should go. It's important for the girls to understand the source of their power and to know how to use it."

"Do you think they understand the gravity of what we're undertaking?" Giles asked. "It's frightening, and it's difficult. And then, apparently, someone told them that the vision quest consists of me driving them to the desert, doing the hokey pokey until a spooky Rasta-mama slayer arrives and speaks to them in riddles." He gave Buffy his patented Giles look.

Buffy went for wide innocent eyes as she prevaricated, "That's not exactly how Dawn and I put it."

Then Xander came in with a weather report from the car—the girls arguing over who got to drive first, since Giles had let his California license lapse: Molly jumped into the trunk; the car horn blaring. It was like the old days when Buffy was fifteen and Giles was already world-weary of parenting an impetuous young Slayer …

Buffy and Dawn went down to the basement after Giles left, to visit with Spike. Dawn had said something important was coming up with Spike but was having trouble remembering what. He sat on his cot, still chained up. The sisters had not wanted to release him till they got the trigger removed. Again Dawn just had to remember how it was done the first time around. They sat on his cot as they talked about the glories of being free of the Potentials for a couple days.

"Give us all a chance for a breather, eh?" he observed. "From the constant pitter patter of clomping teenage girly feet? No offense niblet."

"None taken," Dawn said.

Buffy shrugged and said, "I enjoy my responsibility as mentor, role model, life guide … oh, my God, I cannot believe I have my bathroom all to myself for two whole days," she finished. "Seriously though I've had a teenager," Dawn rolled her eyes, "in my house for a long time remember. I'm kind of used to it."

Spike leaned forward. "Still it's like a bloody war-zone up there, and not in a good way."

"Have you seen the kitchen since they've been here?" Buffy asked.

"I'm just trying to stay out of their way."

Buffy glanced at the chains and then at Dawn. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright," he said. "This is better. Till we make sure I'm de-triggered. It's better to keep me chained up. That way I can't hurt anyone like I would have."

Buffy looked to Dawn and sighed. Dawn had told her about Spike siring people originally. "I know," she said as she looked back at Spike. "We have a couple days, so we can see if we can jog Dawn's memory so we can get you de-triggered.

Spike leaned forward and gazed earnestly at them. "Buffy, Dawn," he said. "Ow."

Dawn frowned as the memory finally unlocked. "The chip."

Spike barely managed a nod before he screamed and writhed in agony.

Dawn ran upstairs and opened the address book to an number that Riley had given them and dialed. "Hi, I'm calling for Riley Finn. And before you give me the cover story that this is only a flower shop. I'm a seer, I know things, I see things. Besides Riley gave us this number to contact him in case of emergencies. Now you tell Riley that were heading for the Initiative and he is to have someone down there that can remove Spike's chip." She hung up the phone and ran back to the basement. "How is he doing?"

"Okay," Buffy said. "It seems to be diminished. Now what did you do?"

"Called Riley," Dawn said. "Or rather the contact number he gave us. Told them to tell him that he is to have someone meet us in the Initiative to remove Spike's chip."

_Old ghosts, _Buffy thought an hour later, as she, Spike and Dawn moved through the woods. They found the place they were seeking beneath the bushes and dirt. They dug through the door to reveal a metal grate and pulled together, hoisting it up. Then they jumped down into an exposed shaft.

They had just entered the Initiative complex, years after the government guys had said they had poured concrete into it and sealed it up.

It reeked of death … they had left the dead behind, both human and demon. Buffy gritted, "I'm thinking brief stay."

Dawn nodded. "Just long enough to get the chip removed."

Then they found the door to the med lab, and Buffy walked in first. The room was bathed in a dull red light. As they walked through slowly, they heard something shuffling around. But when they aimed their flashlights to investigate, there was nothing there.

"Think something survived?" Buffy asked.

"Sounds like," Spike replied.

Something moved behind them. They turned to look, but saw nothing there. Walked on.

Then something attacked Dawn. She dropped her flashlight as she fought with it. It was a demon, and both Spike and Buffy joined in … and then the chip misfired again.

"Not now! He grabbed his head and fell to the floor.

The demon dropped Dawn and went for Spike, grabbed him by his heel and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as the sisters could pull themselves together, they follow after with their flashlights in hand.

Then it pounced again, this time on Buffy. She grabbed a shovel and swung hard. In retaliation, it threw her across the room.

Dawn smiled. "Hey!" she said as she opened a portal beneath the demon and it fell into it.

"Where did you send it?" Buffy asked.

"Into a volcano," Dawn said. "Spike are you still with us?"

"Yeah," he managed.

"That, guys, was … just the beginning," Buffy said as the lights blazed on … and half a dozen army guys trained their rifles on them.

"Miss Summers," said one of the soldiers. "Agent Finn reported that you tried to contact him today."

The soldier made a soldierly gesture and the other army guys lowered their weapons. "We're to provide you anything you need to help assface here," he continued. "Those were his exact words, ma'am."

They took him to an examination room. Buffy and Dawn paced, knowing what was wrong but knew the army guys would want to find out for themselves first.

"Med team tells me they took a look at the chip," the soldier said. "You were right. It's degraded. Leave it as it is much longer, it'll be fatal to him."

"Then remove it," Dawn said. "What I know is this, he will be needed before all is said and done. And that means we need him alive and de-chipped."

As they waited as the chip was removed, Dawn had another flash of memory which caused her to smile. "I know how to de-trigger Spike," she said. "It's done in two parts. First we need a Prokaryote stone."

"A what?" Buffy asked.

"A Prokaryote stone," Dawn said. "It will help unlock Spike's subconscious to get to the root of the trigger's power. It will awaken the memories needed to do it. Then I will need Principal Wood."

"What?" Buffy said. "You know that Spike killed his mother. He's not going to want to help us with Spike."

"I know," Dawn said. "But he has issues that need to be worked out. Don't worry I will be there the entire time. I won't let him kill Spike."

The next evening Dawn led Spike to Principal Wood's house. "Stay out here. I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure this is wise niblet?" Spike asked. He had been informed of the plan to make sure he was de-triggered.

"I'm sure," Dawn said as she knocked on the door.

"Dawn," Wood said as he opened the door. "What …" then he noticed Spike. "Spike."

"I need to speak to you for a moment," Dawn said as Wood nodded and motioned for her to enter.

Wood closed the door and turned to face Dawn. "What do you need?"

"First off," Dawn said. "I know you're ready to join the fight. Buffy is going to be waiting for you to come by and inspect the Potentials tomorrow."

"Alright," Wood said.

"Now," Dawn said. "As you know two things have been keeping Spike in check. The chip and his soul. The chip has been removed as it was beginning to degrade. Now we have to de-trigger him. So that the First can't possibly use him. That's where you come in. I know he killed your mom. And for that you have issues to work out. So here's the deal. You can't kill him. But you can work out your issues and in the process he will be de-triggered."

"And why would I agree not to kill him?" Wood asked.

"Because," Dawn said. "Without him we lose."

"The final battle?" Wood asked as Dawn nodded. "He's that crucial."

"Yes," Dawn said. "He will be needed. If you kill him, the First wins."

Wood nodded. "Alright."

They walked out of the house and led Spike around to a garage out back. "This is my work room," Wood said. "Kind of my … sanctuary."

"Little place to unwind, huh," Spike ventured while Wood opened the door and started inside.

"Hard day principal-ing got you down, you need a place to cut loose, let down your hair. So to speak," Wood said.

Dawn and Spike followed Wood inside and stood in the darkness. Dawn knew what she would find when he turned on the lights. A computer on one side of the room, and multiple crosses on every wall. The plan was for her to get the Prokaryote stone inside Spike and then Wood would start in on Spike. Dawn would then use Wood's computer to find the song and play it.

Wood then turned on the lights and Dawn what as Spike registered the crosses.

"What the bloody hell's this?" Spike demanded.

"The second phase of your de-triggering," Dawn said as she held up the Prokaryote stone. "This stone is the first phase."

Looking at the crosses for a moment Spike said, "Right. Let's get this over with. What do you have to do?"

"Simple," Dawn said. "I put this in your brain."

Spike stared in horror at the Prokaryote stone in Dawn's hand. "Bugger that."

Dawn smiled. "It's alright. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, niblet," Spike said.

"_Kun'ati belek sp'sion. Bok'vata im kele, beshus. Ek'vota. Mor'osh boot'ke,"_ Dawn chanted as she held the stone up to Spike's cheek.

The stone began to slither and stretch into an unappetizing leechlike creature. It crawled onto Spike's face and then flattened like a worm and eased its way into Spike's eye.

Spike cried out in pain as Dawn moved to Wood's computer and did a quick internet search for the song and then hit play. From the speakers spilled a Scots Joan Baez-like folk song.

_"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising …"_

Spike tensed, gaze darting with fear as his face morphed.

Wood hit Spike in the face. Feral, instinctual, Spike snarled and struck back, hard. Wood then elbowed Spike's jaw. Wood slammed Spike across the face, ramming Spike against the cross-lawen wall with one arm across the throat, the other pummeling Spike's abdomen. Some sizzled as the crosses burned Spike, and he howled.

"Watch the wall," Dawn yelled.

Wild with pain and fury Spike shoved Wood off him, sending him sailing … and shouting in English. "Nooooo!"

Wood kicked Spike in the face and Spike slammed back into the bookshelves. Shelves broke; books tumbled like boulders. Wood loomed over Spike and rained blows all over Spike as Spike's face morphed back toward normal.

"Hurts, don't it?" Wood cried. "This is what it felt like, when you beat the life out of my mother." He hit Spike, over and over. "When you toyed with her? Before you snapped her neck?"

The Prokaryote stone slid from Spike's eye and fell to the floor as it became stone again. It's work done.

Spike grabbed Wood's arm as Dawn yelled, "Stop!"

Spike and Wood looked to Dawn.

"It worked," Dawn said. "Spike go wait outside."

Spike turned and left as Dawn looked to Wood.

"I know," Dawn said, "what your mom meant to you. And how she left you. I know how that feels. My mom died a couple years ago. I tried to save her by telling her well in advance, all I did was alter the timeline. She was fated to die. Why I don't know. Maybe I can ask Death when my time comes. You can't change the past. You can only live in the present. And as I said Spike will be needed, you got your revenge, you killed the demon that killed your mother. Now the man is free, thanks to you."

"Don't delude yourself. The demon still exists," Robin said bitterly.

"You're right," Dawn said. "Technically it does. But his soul will control the demon. He is good. Don't try and come after him. I told you what was at stake. If he dies, we all do. He has to live."


	35. Chapter 35: Orpheus

**Chapter 35: Orpheus**

As Willow pulled the car up in front of the Hyperion Hotel in L.A. Dawn was reflecting on the last few days. They had gotten Andrew to cry over the Seal so that they could insure for the moment that it remained closed. Also Wood gave Buffy his mother's emergency kit. Dawn promptly told Buffy what would happen if it was used and they decided that it should be destroyed instead of using it. Then the night before they got a call from Fred Burkle who worked for Angel asking Willow to come and restore Angel's soul.

"You're lying to yourselves. You all think that I'm taking this personally so that you don't have to, but inside you know I'm right. We need to put Angelus down," Connor, Angel's son, said just as Willow and Dawn walked through the front doors unnoticed.

"I don't think so," Willow said as everyone turned to face her. "I think you need a witch." She and Dawn walked to the front desk next to Wesley, Buffy's ex-watcher, Cordelia Chase, Fred and Connor. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Willow," Wesley said. "Dawn."

"Their witches?" Connor asked.

Dawn laughed. "Yes we are and you are Angel's handsome, yet androgynous, son."

"It's Connor," Connor said as he sneered.

Willow nodded as she looked to Dawn. "And the sneer's genetic. Who knew?"

"Hi Willow," Fred said.

"Hey Fred," Willow said. "It's good to see you." She looked to Wesley. "Oh, and it's the Marlboro Man. Or at least his extra stubbly, mentally unstable, insomniac, first cousin of—for the love of Hecate, somebody stop me."

"I like it when you do that, baby," Dawn said as Willow blushed.

"Are there forces gathering? Did the call of magic draw you two here?" Wesley asked. While not a Watcher anymore he did keep in touch with Giles and had learned of Dawn becoming a witch.

Dawn shook her head. "No, Fred called. Though we were due to come down anyways. Its getting about time to bring Faith back to Sunnydale."

"Of course," Wesley said. "Bring in the only living person to ever re-ensoul Angel."

Fred nodded. "She has a fresh brain. I thought she might see some things we missed."

"Oh, hearing the thoroughness of your research methodology," Willow said as she smiled at Fred, "I don't think that's possible."

"Aw. Go on," Fred giggled.

"We should probably start the debriefing," Willow said. "Where's Cordy?"

"Unfortunately, the guy you're all trying to magically re-ensoul shot her with a crossbow. She's not up for visitors," Connor said.

"I think she'll want to see Willow and Dawn. After all, they've traveled a long way, and Willow and Cordelia have a history together," Wesley said.

Connor escorted Willow and Dawn up to Cordelia's room. As the two of them entered they smiled at Cordelia who sat on her bed.

"Hi there," Willow and Dawn said.

"Long time, no see," Cordelia said. "It's OK, Connor. I'm fine."

Connor nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"How've you been?" Willow asked as she sat on the bed next to Cordelia.

"Higher power. You?" Cordelia said.

"Ultimate evil," Willow said. "But I got better."

"Now," Dawn said. "She's a Key."

"You mean like you, Dawnie?" Cordelia asked as she remembered a discussion she had with Wesley a year earlier.

Dawn nodded. "When Will went evil, she siphoned off a portion of the Key from me. Now I have half and she has half which bound us together in our magic."

"So that's why you two are together?" Cordelia asked.

"No," Willow said. "Dawn was there when Tara was killed. She helped me through it and one thing led to another."

"And you fell in love with her," Cordelia said as Willow nodded. "So you heard about Faith?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, we heard she's in a coma. She'll wake up soon though."

"What about Angelus?" Cordelia asked. "Did you two go down to see him yet?"

Willow shook her head. "I'm way avoidy. Too many memories," she said as Dawn put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder. "I'm just glad I don't have to be in the same room with him when we re-ensoul him."

"Oh, you really think you can pull it off?" Cordelia said as she felt around underneath her blanket.

"Putting his soul back?" Willow said. "It's the first spell I ever learned. I'm not gonna forget that."

"It wasn't the first for me. It was like the fifth I think. The first was a locator spell so I knew where Buffy was," Dawn said.

"What about the Muo-Ping?" Cordelia asked as she grabbed a knife that was under the blanket.

"The jar holding Angel's soul? Therein lies our problem," Willow said.

Cordelia nodded. "Stolen right from our safe. And if we can't get the soul out of the jar, we can't put it back in Angel."

"Yeah, question is: how do we get the soul out if we don't know where the jar is?" Willow asked.

"And apparently, the thing's impervious to magic," Cordelia said.

"Yeah, we know. We already tried a standard locator spell, but zero joy," Dawn said.

Cordelia put down the knife. "Right. Plus, Wesley's shaman says there's no way to extract the soul from a distance."

"Soul trapped in a glass jar, impervious to magic. It is complicated," Willow agreed.

Cordelia nodded. "Tough nut to crack."

Willow looked to Dawn as she smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We just break the jar," Dawn said as Willow stood.

Cordelia gestured to her nightstand. "Can you hand me that drink?"

"That way we don't have to magic the soul out. We just break the glass around it!" Willow said as she and Dawn walked toward the door.

"Great idea. I'm really thirsty," Cordelia said impatiently.

"And then Angel's soul is still released into the ether, and—and there's something called Delothrian's Arrow. We don't even need to know where the target is," Willow said as Dawn opened the door. "This is fantastic! We're gonna get him back."

As they left the room they heard a thud on the door and looked at each other. They head downstairs and begin the preparations for their spell.

In Faith's room Lorne was looking after Faith, who lay unconscious on the bed. "Don't you worry, princess. It'll all be over soon. I—I've seen lots of girls go through just what you're going through now," he said and then he began to sing softly. "There'll be another song for me, and I will sing it. Oh, there'll be another dream for me, someone will bring it."

"You're right. There will be another song for Faith."

Lorne startled turned toward the door to find Dawn standing there. "You the Slayer's seer."

"That's right," Dawn said. "But I prefer Dawn. She'll wake up soon. And then she'll find what she has been missing all these years."

"And what that be?" Lorne asked.

"Love," Dawn said.

"Look, it's working," Willow said downstairs as she and Wesley looked at a bubbling cauldron.

"I thought Delothrian's Arrow was used to protect good magicks," Wesley said.

Willow nodded. "It is."

"So, how can you use it to break the jar? The Muo-Ping is a sacred object. It's holy," Wesley said.

"It's glass, therefore crunchable," Willow said. "The sacred's what's inside. _All life a container..._"

"_...For the heart of all life_," Wesley said. "You've studied the Daharim."

"It had to be something specific," Willow said. "There's lots of jars in the world—can't shatter them all. Well we could, but good things come in jars. Peanut butter, jelly, those two-headed fetal pigs at the natural history museum." She looked Dawn who came down the stairs. Dawn smiled as she nodded in understanding. Dawn hated cutting up animals for spell components. It was why she did it most of the time. She looked to Wesley who said nothing. "Come on, most people love fetal pigs."

Wesley leaned forward. "Sorry. I think my sense of humor's trapped in a jar somewhere."

"Does seem like you've given in to the grumpy side of the force," Willow said.

"A lot's happened," Wesley said. "Not just Angelus. I've been—I've changed. I've seen a darkness in myself. I'm not sure you'd even begin to understand—"

"Believe me when I say," Dawn said. "Willow knows about the darkness."

Willow nodded in agreement. "I flayed a guy alive and tried to destroy the world."

"Oh. So..." Wesley said suddenly not wanting to make eye-contact.

"Darkness. Been there," Willow said.

"Wesley," Dawn said. "I thought you knew that. Didn't Giles tell you?"

"No," Wesley said.

"Well," Dawn said. "That's when I brought Willow back."

"So you two seem exactly the same as when I left. No other major changes I'm not up on?" Wesley asked.

"One major," Willow said. "I'm part Key now."

Wesley looked to Dawn. "I thought. I mean Giles said."

"When Willow was evil she siphoned off a portion of the Key. She needed the power to try and end the world. It bound us together in our magic. And before you ask that is not why we love each other," Dawn said. "I loved Willow long before that but I didn't want to get between her and Tara."

"Then," Willow said, "Tara died. Dawn was there for me. And with time I began to have feelings for her as well."

"Now I'm just going to say this once because I remember when I was interested in Cordelia. You know …" Wesley said.

"We don't do anything," Dawn said, "that would land Will in jail. We kiss, we cuddle, we don't go beyond that. I don't want to see the love of my life in jail."

In Faith's room Lorne dabbed away tears from Faith's face. "She's in the barrens now. They cry for a while. Quiet mostly. Like they're letting go of everything that meant something."

"How long...'til...?" Connor asked.

"Till she wakes up? Not long," Loren said. "You can hold her hand."

Connor stood as Wesley walked into the room.

"Wesley, you did the right thing," Connor said. "Did Dawn tell you that …"

Wesley nodded. "That Faith will wake up. Yes she did."

"She sung for me," Lorne said.

"What?" Connor and Wesley said.

"Dawn," Lorne said. "She sung for me. She has a big future ahead of her. Not just what she is doing now either. I also saw that Dawn and Willow are meant to be together, forever."

Wesley stared at Lorne for a moment and then nodded. "It's time."

Downstairs Fred walked around the lobby in a circle carrying a lit white candle and ringing a bell.

Willow touched Fred's chin, lifting it higher as she smiled. "You're good. Good bells," she said as she walked over to Gunn, one of Angel's associates, and Dawn. "OK, now all we gotta do is contact the spirit world, harness the Delothrian ebb, and focus it through our little marble of doom here." She held up a small metal ball. "And we'll restore the Muo-Ping's entropic equilibrium."

"The jar goes smash?" Gunn asked.

"Smash-o-crash," Dawn said.

Gunn nodded. "All I need to know. I'll be downstairs in case the Prince of Darkness wakes up," he said as he left the room.

"OK," Dawn and Willow said.

"You two ready?" Wesley asked as he walked up to Dawn and Willow.

Willow nodded. "Should be a snap."

A bolt of orange energy hit Dawn and sending her sliding across the floor.

"Stay your hand, witches!"

They looked and saw Cordelia holding a crystal. "You will not interfere with what must come to pass," she said. Her voice had taken on the sound of something demonic.

Willow covered her head with her hands and mumbled as Dawn got to her feet. "Invadoria disparu!"

"You think to banish me?"

"There's somebody in my head," Willow said.

"As long as the soul is under my protection, it will never be freed," Cordelia said.

Dawn took Willow's hand in hers as the magic of the Key flowed between them. "

Vetsche invadoria disparu!"

"I'th bid my thongue," Cordelia said.

"He's enormously powerful," Wesley said. "It's the dead Beast's master. He contacted Angelus the same way."

"He wants to stop us from getting the soul," Fred said.

Willow and Dawn looked at each other as they noted their eyes had gone solid black. Then Willow held out her hand as the marble floated and started to glow.

"Open the window. Fill this stone. Inside, outside. Two made one," Willow and Dawn said.

"You wanna go, Glindas? We'll go," Cordelia said as Dawn and Willow were knocked down by another bolt of energy from Cordelia.

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Connor asked.

"Alesh ashtoreth!" Willow and Dawn said as the ground started shaking.

"I think they can hold their own," Wesley said.

In Faith's room Lorne talked to Faith while the building shook around them. "It's OK, Faith. It's OK. You just wait. They'll get Angel back, and it'll all be worth it. Dawn said everything you went through It's all worth it.

Just then Faith gasped and sat up.

Downstairs Cordelia had disappeared and Willow and Dawn chanted. "Semsa nahl eresh a'lahm!"

"Do you feel that?" Wesley asked.

Connor nodded. "There's something evil rising in the hotel," he said.

Upstairs Cordelia is chanted in front of the Muo-Ping. "Seiza jai n'hast engai ... Seiza jai n'hast engai ..."

Downstairs apparition of a huge demonic head floated above them, growling and shrieking.

"What the hell is that?" Connor asked.

"Ignore it," Willow said as she and Dawn looked at the glowing ball in front of them. "Find your target. Leave our side. Geth na haroth castellum tol. Break the glass"

Upstairs Cordelia sat in front of the muo-ping, talking to herself. "OK, then. Huge floaty head not enough to scare you? Then why don't we try—" Just then the glowing ball flew straight toward the Muo-Ping. She put up a hand to stop it, concentrating hard. "And now they are on my last nerve!"

Downstairs Fred looked around. "Where's Connor?" she asked having noted that Connor had left.

"Let loose the soul!" Willow and Dawn said as they lit candles and incense.

Upstairs Connor tried to burst into Cordelia's room, but found it barricaded. He banged on the door. "Cordy! Are you OK?"

Inside the room Cordelia is startled as her concentration broke. "Ah!" she said as the glowing ball broke the Muo-Ping, releasing Angel's soul into the ether. "Oh sh—"

Downstairs Fred looked around after Willow and Dawn had finished. "So ... now Angel's soul is just floating around out there?" she asked.

"Yeah, until we can channel it into the Orb of Thessulah," Willow said.

"Connor shouldn't have run off like that," Fred said.

"I'm sure he's just worried about Cordelia," Wesley said.

"Do you ever think their relationship is maybe a little bit ... icky?" Fred asked.

Upstairs Cordelia was talking to Connor. "You have to kill your father. You have to. Now, before anything else goes wrong."

Downstairs Dawn and Willow held copies of the spell.

"Quod perditum est invenietur..." Fred said.

"Nisi mort. Nisi al finitei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii..." Willow and Dawn chanted. "Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el. Este scris aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce."

Downstairs Connor walked down the stairs into the basement. "Hey, Gunn, you should know ..." he said as he punched Gunn, knocking him out, "they haven't finished the spell yet."

Upstairs in Faith's Room, Faith woke with a start, and without missing a beat, she ran out of the room.

Downstairs in the lobby Willow and Dawn continued to work on the spell to re-ensoul Angel. "Asa sa fie, acum," they chanted.

Downstairs in the basement Angel mumbled to himself as Connor knelt over him. "I need you to fight."

"I'm pretty clear about what you need," Connor said as he reared back with a stake.

Faith grabbed Connor's wrist, stopping him from staking Angel. "Break me off a switch, son," she said as she threw Connor against the cage wall. "There's about to be a whoppin'."

Faith and Connor squared off ready to start smacking each other down as Lorne ran into the basement, followed by Fred and Wesley. "She's awake!"

Faith kicked Connor across the room. When he landed near the cage, Angel grabbed his neck through the bars. "Connor, it's over. It's me. Really," Angel said.

Later Faith sat with Dawn and Willow listening to them explain what was going on in Sunnydale. She nodded as she knew she had to return. She got up once they were done and walked outside into the garden.

"Hey," Faith said as she leaned forward on the rail next to Angel.

"How're you feeling?" Angel asked.

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear," Faith said.

Angel nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Yep," Faith said.

"And now you're going to Sunnydale," Angel said.

"I think I prefer the bear, but the way Willow and Dawn talks it up, that's where I'm needed," Faith said.

"Never stop fighting," Angel said as he leaned on the rail.

"Hey, I was gonna, but someone got all pep-talky on me," Faith said.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you. Our little brain tour notwithstanding."

Faith smiled. "Another time."

"I have a lot to thank you for," Angel said as he straightened up.

"Well, that vice is plenty versa. I even start, it's only gonna lead to hugging, and ..." Faith said as she shrugged and smiled.

"Well from what Lorne said," Angel said. "That's only the beginning for you."

"I know, love," Faith said. "I never thought of myself being able to do that."

"You deserve it, Faith," Angel said as they walked inside to see Connor sitting on a couch with Gunn standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"All right. I get it. I messed up," Connor said.

"Hey, cheer up, punk," Faith said. "That just makes you one of us."

"You headed out?" Gunn asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, no tears, big guy," she said as she gave Gunn a high-five.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wish I could've seen you kicking the crap out of junior, here," Gunn said.

"It was pretty funny," Faith said. "Wes."

"Faith," Wesley said.

Faith smiled. "See. Brits know how to say goodbye. Angel here wanted a hug."

Angel shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Been a good show," Faith said.

"Yeah, sit back and let the girl do all the heavy lifting," Gunn said.

"That's pretty much it," Wesley said.

Fred walked out of the office with Willow and Dawn, who's held a book. "I think that volume's outdated. You two would know better than me, but there's some interesting stuff about Hellmouths. Might help."

"Thanks," Dawn said. "This is great."

Fred smiled. "I have to say, someday I'd love to bend both of your ears about the Pergamum Codex," she said. "I—I think some of the really obscure passages are actually Latin translated from a demonic tongue, and they're kind of a hoot." She giggled. "All this stuff about Bacchanals and spells and—actually, I think it's probably funnier in Latin. You know how that is sometimes."

Willow looked at Dawn and smiled. "I'm seeing someone."

"Time goes by, Will, Dawn," Faith said.

Willow nodded. "OK. Good. Wagons west. See you guys."

"Willow ... Dawn …" Angel said.

"He's going to tell you two how much he owes you," Faith said.

"Don't mention it," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Willow said. "We got a slayer out of the deal, so we're even-steven." She followed by Dawn hugged Angel. "We'll tell Buffy you said hi."

"Good," Angel said. "Thanks."

Willow and Dawn started for the door and then stopped and turned back to them. "Oh next time you guys resurrect Angelus, call us first, OK?" Dawn said as she, Willow and Faith left.


	36. Chapter 36: Dirty Girls

**Chapter 36: Dirty Girls**

"Shit," Dawn said.

"Baby?" Willow said as she glanced next to her.

"Memory," Dawn said. "Up ahead. A potential."

Willow pulled the car to a stop and got out followed by Dawn and Faith. They walked over to a girl laying on the side of the road. "Are you OK? Can you hear me?" Willow asked as she rolled Shannon, the potential, over. "Can you talk?" She looked up at Dawn and Faith. "This girl's bleeding badly. We have to get her to the hospital."

Dawn nodded. "Agreed."

"Yep," Faith said. "Guess I'm back in Sunnydale."

At the hospital Dawn, Willow and Faith watched surgeons operate on Shannon.

"You sure she's one of us? She don't look like much now. Not a Potential Slayer, I mean," Faith said.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah she is. And she had a run-in with Caleb."

"He's back in town," Willow said as Dawn nodded.

"I wish I had known he would be back already before we left L.A. so that we could have gotten back sooner before he had gotten his claws on her," Dawn said.

"It's okay, baby," Willow said.

Faith looked to Willow and Dawn. "So this First Evil is killing girls all over the world, trying to end the slayer line. Thing like that, figure I might get a heads up."

"I'm sorry," Dawn said. "I forgot or I would have made a special trip and informed you. Promise."

"It's okay little D," Faith said. "At least I know now why someone came at me with a nasty looking knife." She gestured toward Shannon. "What're we gonna do about her?"

"We'll tell her what's going on when she wakes up," Dawn said. "For now why don't we go let Buffy know we're back. If memory is correct she should be out patrolling."

Faith nodded. "Let's go look for her," she said as she walked away. "Cemetery's more fun anyway."

Dawn nodded. "Okay," she said. "Will, why don't you stay with Shannon. I'll take Faith to Buffy."

"Okay," Willow said as she kissed Dawn.

Dawn then followed Faith out of the hospital.

In a cemetery a blonde young woman ran at top speed as Spike chased her. He knocked her down to the ground and knelt to grab her as a portal flashed into existence as Dawn and Faith stepped out of it.

Faith moved toward Spike and the woman and was about to pull Spike off the woman when Dawn grabbed Faith's arm.

"No," Dawn said. "Spike is on our side, now. He has a soul."

"Oh," Faith said. "Like Angel?"

"Basically," Dawn said as Spike dusted the woman.

"Lemme guess," Spike said as he stood up. "Leather pants, doe eyes, holier-than-thou glower ... you must be Faith."

Faith shrugged and grinned. "Oh, goodie. I'm famous."

Spike nodded. "Told you were coming."

"We know," Dawn said. "Where's Buffy?"

"Right here."

Dawn and Faith turned to find Buffy standing next to a mausoleum.

Buffy got a look at Faith and her eyes went wide with realization. She looked to Dawn who smiled and nodded. She looked back at Faith and moved in closer.

Faith stepped back fearing that Buffy was going to hit her or something. And then she saw the hurt look in Buffy's eyes. "What's going on?"

"I told you Faith that I not only had gotten the memories, but also I received visions," Dawn said. "I had a vision a while back of who Buffy would fall in love with. Who she would spend the rest of her life with." She looked pointedly at Faith.

"It's me," Faith said as Dawn nodded. "But I …"

"Think back to when we used to patrol together," Buffy said. "Before the deal with the Mayor."

Faith thought back to when she had arrived in Sunnydale. She remembered being jealous of Buffy. But she also remembered loving Buffy. But she had thought it was a sisterly love since they were sister Slayers. What if she had been wrong? What if the reason she had been jealous had not been because she was jealous of Buffy, but jealous because Buffy had not been with her. "But I never swung that way."

Dawn smiled. "As I told Buffy when I told her of my vision. No you're not gay, you're bisexual."

Faith looked at Buffy and sighed. She didn't have a stellar record when it came to loving people. Could she come to love Buffy, the one person who understood her better than anyone else, her sister Slayer. "I … I have to …"

"Of course," Buffy said in understanding. She knew that Faith would have to work through her issues before she and Faith could even start building a relationship.

Thirty minutes later Buffy, Spike, Faith and Dawn walked into the Summers family home.

"Whoa. Memory Lane. Same old house," Faith said.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, well, every piece of furniture's been destroyed and replaced since you left, so, actually, new house."

"Hello, Faith," Giles said as he stood up from the dining room table.

"I need to get to the hospital," Buffy said. "Caleb attacked a Potential on her way into town."

"I know," Giles said. "Willow called and filled me in. She said she will call when the girl wakes up."

Buffy glanced at Dawn and then walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Well, Faith, I better see where I can squeeze you in," Dawn said as she headed upstairs.

Faith sighed as she looked at Spike. "I think I screwed up."

"Is this about the thing back in the cemetery?" Spike asked as Faith nodded. "I get that. But I also understand why you did it. It will take time for you to return Buffy's feelings."

The next day at Sunnydale High Dawn found Buffy at her desk packing. "Oh so he fired ya."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Most of the students aren't showing up he said."

"And you have worse things to worry about," Dawn said. "Like what's under his office."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Why don't you go clean out your locker. He said he hashed it out with the school board and you get an early graduation."

"Wow," Dawn said. "I … I never expected that."

"I know," Buffy said. "Not only are you emancipated but now you are a high school graduate at the age of sixteen. You beat me by two years."

Dawn smiled. "You think I will be able to graduate college before you also?"

"Probably," Buffy said. "Right now I don't know if I will ever get to go back. I want to though."

"Then you should," Dawn said. "Once were done in Sunnydale. You should do those things you've always wanted. Maybe even show me the world."

"I'd like that," Buffy said.

At the Summers home Faith walked into the basement and sat down on the steps. The sound of girls chattering could be heard through the open basement door.

Faith sighed as she took. She began to light it up when she looked at it and then put it back in the pack. "Here," she said throwing the pack at Spike who caught it.

"Don't tell me," Spike said. "It's what Buffy would want."

Faith nodded. "Yeah. I never pictured myself falling for anyone. Or even thinking about what someone else would want. But here I am. I think little D's vision might have been right."

"And that has you scared," Spike said.

"Big time," Faith said. "You know there was this one guy I ran with, he liked me to dress up like a school girl and take this friggin' bull-whip … Before Buffy that was the kind of men I slept with."

"But now," Spike said. "You find yourself."

"Thinking about her," Faith said. "But I wonder if the idea of my loving B was planted in my head by B and Little D or if I was just denying my feelings for the last few years."

"Is that why you stayed in prison?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Faith said. "At first it was because I wanted to redeem myself. But today I've been wondering if I didn't want to redeem myself in B's eyes. I have to admit though. Me and B would definitely be new after everything I've been through." She decided to change the subject. "I've met you before, you know."

"When?" Spike asked.

"I was kinda wearing a different body," Faith said.

"Pity," Spike said.

Faith smiled. "You seemed OK with it."

"The body swap," Spike said with a nod. "With Buffy."

"She fill you in on that whole deal?" Faith asked.

"She told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around," Spike said. "But now that I think about it. I remember what you said, you could ride me at a gallop 'til my knees buckle, squeeze me 'til I pop like warm champagne. That's not the kind of thing a man forgets. But it does make me think now looking back if it wasn't me you wanted to pop."

"You think that I wanted to make Buffy pop," Faith said.

"Given what we know now, it's possible," Spike said.

Just then Buffy walked down the steps into the basement she stared at Spike and Faith.

"Hey, B," Faith said as Spike looked pointedly at her.

"You never know till you try," Spike said.

Faith nodded in understanding as she stood up. She turned on Buffy and before her sister Slayer could pull away she kissed Buffy hard. She then took Buffy's hand and led her up the stairs, past Dawn, and into Buffy's bedroom.

Dawn smiled. "About time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know the Buffy and Faith relationship is a tad bit rushed. I should have brought Faith back earlier so there could have been some build-up. But since there is only this chapter and the Epilogue left there was just no time to do it.

Originally there would have been more chapters but things changed. Dawn in the original story was more reserved when it came to giving out information. The scythe had not yet been found. But as I said things changed. They got the scythe early, negating its story arc. With getting the scythe they negated the whole kicking out and Dawn's betrayal. Which means we can skip three episodes and half of Dirty Girls since they don't go to fight Caleb.

As I said I should have brought back Faith earlier, so I could have built up their relationship. Of course hindsight is always twenty-twenty.

Now as I said there is only one chapter left and that's the Epilogue: Chosen.


	37. Epilogue: Chosen

**Epilogue: Chosen**

Dawn looked at Angel and smiled. She had sent Buffy and Faith to take care of Caleb while she went to get the amulet.

"You know what this does?" he asked as he handed her the amulet.

"Yes," Dawn said. "It is meant for a Champion. Someone greater than human, but with a soul."

Angel frowned. "You intend to give to Spike, don't you?"

"Yes," Dawn said. "That is his part in what is to come. He dies literally to save the world."

"He doesn't know does he?" Angel asked.

"No," Dawn said. "And for him its better this way. He'll go out with a bang and he'll enjoy it." Angel only nodded. "Tom saw only a handful of episodes of your show. But what I know is this. Your final fight will be a year from now. And that is why it has to be Spike."

Angel nodded. "Then good luck."

Dawn opened a portal and stepped through it into the living room of her house just as the front foor opened and Buffy and Faith walked into the foyer.

"Well?" Dawn said.

"It slices, dices and makes julienne Preacher," Buffy said as Dawn smiled.

"Caleb?" Giles asked.

Faith nodded. "Buffy cut him in half. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty killer."

"Well all right!" Willow said.

"He had that coming," Anya said.

"I got the amulet," Dawn said. "For Spike."

"Are you sure giving it to him is wise?" Giles asked.

"He needs it to complete his part in the final battle," Dawn said.

Buffy and Faith headed up the stairs as Dawn headed to the basement.

"Back from seeing Tall, Dark and Forehead?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she handed him the amulet. "You will need this for your part."

"You're still not going to tell me what that is?" Spike asked.

"No," Dawn said as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Later Faith and Buffy lay together on Buffy's bed. "This was nice," Faith said. "I never knew falling for someone could be so …"

"Pleasurable?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Faith said. "And I do love you, Buffy."

"And I love you, Faith," Buffy said as she kissed Faith.

Later that night Buffy was wrapped in Faith's arms. As Faith slept Buffy was awake looking at Faith's hand resting on the bed in front of her. She ran her own hand along Faith's and smiled.

Just then Faith rolled over and Buffy took the opportunity to sit up as Caleb emerged from the darkness right next to her.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Caleb said.

"You're not him," Buffy said.

"No, you two killed him right and proper," Caleb said. "Terrible loss. This man was my good

right arm. 'Course, it doesn't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army."

"An army of vampires. However will I fight a bunch of - oh right, I've been doing that for years!" Buffy said.

Caleb nodded. "Every day our numbers swell. But then, you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls don't know the pointy end of a stake, maybe I should call this off!"

"Have you ever considered a cool name?" Buffy asked as Faith rolled over having been woken by all the talking. She reached behind her and felt Faith's hand reach for hers. "Since you're incorporeal and basically powerless you could call yourself _The Taunter_. Strikes fear..."

"I will overrun this earth," Caleb said.

"You know how many people have said that to Buffy?" Faith asked as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Buffy..

Caleb nodded. "I do, since they all had a small part of me in them. Whereas I have all of me in me, so I like my chances somewhat better. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

"Talk on. we're not afraid of you," Buffy said.

"Then why weren't you asleep in your sister Slayer's arms a moment ago?" Caleb asked.

"Because, she's baiting you."

They turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway.

"Tomorrow it ends," Dawn said. "And you're going down."

An hour later Buffy, Faith, Dawn and Willow stood with Andrew, Giles, Wood, Xander and Anya laying out the plan.

"Are you kidding?" Xander asked.

"No, I'm not," Dawn said as she looked at Andrew, Giles, Wood, Xander and Anya. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys the plan before now. I wanted the First to think we weren't ready. That's why the only people that knew were Buffy, Willow and I."

"Still," Giles said, "this flies in the face of everything we've ever – that every generation has ever done

in the fight against evil." He then smiled. "I think it's bloody brilliant."

"Thanks," Dawn said. "Willow and I will be key for this. The spell we cast will activate all the Potentials. And then I will join Buffy, Faith, Spike and the rest of the newly called Slayers in the basement while Willow joins Andrew. Andrew I expect you to make sure my love comes back to me."

Dawn was sure that by placing Anya with Xander that they would both survive. She hoped that Andrew would too. But as she had learned long ago, when you change things. They can go in unexpected directions. Such as when Buffy had been in that hell dimension instead of dying.

"I will," Andrew said.

"Are you sure we can do this, baby," Willow said. "This is beyond anything I've ever done. This is a total loss of control."

"I know," Dawn said. "But I will be there to keep you grounded. We can do this, together."

"I'll start digging up my sources," Giles said. "Literally, actually; there's one or two people I need to talk to who are dead."

"Come on. Let's go assemble the cannon fodder," Anya said.

Xander smiled. "We're not calling them that, sweetie."

"Not to their faces - what am I, insensitive?" Anya asked.

"The scythe if you please, Buffy," Dawn said. "Willow and I need to run an energy scan."

Buffy nodded and handed her sister the scythe.

After the Potentials were assembled in the living room Buffy started in explaining things. "I hate this.

I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, that it's growing, and I hate that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I never had one. I was chosen. And I accept that. I'm not asking you to accept anything. I'm asking you to make your own choice. I believe we can beat this evil - not when it comes, not after its army is ready, but now. Tonight I'm opening the Seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I'm going to finish it once and for all. I've got strong allies: warriors, charms, sorcerers, and I'll need them all. But I'll also need you. Every single one of you. So now you're asking yourself, _What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?_ It's true none of you has the power Faith and I have. I think both of us would have to die for a new Slayer to be called, and we can't even be sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule. So here's the part where you make a choice."

"What if you could have that power? Now. All of you. In every generation one Slayer is born because

a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men," Buffy said as she pointed to Willow and Dawn. "These two women are more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rules. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow Willow and Dawn will use the essence of this scythe, that contains the energy and history of so many Slayers, to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Who can stand up, will stand up. Every one of you, and girls we've never known, and generations to come ... they will have strength they never dreamed of, and more than that, they will have each other. Slayers. Every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

As Dawn and Willow retired to bed.

"Dawnie," Willow said. "If we …"

Dawn smiled and nodded as she kissed Willow and then they started making out. And in the room down the hall Buffy and Faith were doing the same.

The two couples had one night of pure passion in case tomorrow they might still fail and never have another night again.

As Dawn lay there afterwards Willow's arm draped over her naked body, Dawn gasped out.

"Dawn?" Willow said concerned.

Then Dawn turned over and looked into Willow's eyes. "We're going to win."

"How do you know?" Willow asked.

"Because you will marry me," Dawn said. "On my eighteenth birthday. It will be a double ceremony for on that day Buffy and Faith will get married as well."

Willow smiled as she kissed Dawn.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sunnydale High School: the last stand, the last battle, the last day as the sun finally rose and rose too fast.

Wood led the girls into the empty corridors of the building. He stopped at the big space at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High," he told them in a booming voice. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling and no gum. Apart from that we have only one rule."

He stopped and turned.

"If they move, kill them."

Buffy began to move everyone into position as she announced, "Potentials are in the basement, follow Faith and Spike.

As they began to leave, Xander called out, "If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on the left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go _now_."

Wood turned to Willow and Dawn and motioned toward his office. He then turned back towards the others. "Okay, civilians. The vampires get upstairs we have three areas they could get through to another building and down into the sewers."

"Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge to the science building. Odds are, most of them will head there. Easy to find, big, no sunlight."

"Giles and Robin," Dawn said. "You guys take the lounge." She looked at Xander and Anya. "Xander, Anya, you two take the atrium." She looked to Andrew. "You and Willow will take the north hall."

"We will defend it with our very lives," said Andrew.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"Don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander suggested.

Willow smiled at her best friend.

"And I just wanna say how proud I am to die for this really special cause with you guys," said Andrew. "There's some people I'd like to thank, both good and evil ..."

He was holding a paper, which he now unfolded, and began to read. "A shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also –"

"Nobody cares, ya little monkey," Anya said.

Willow nodded in agreement and pushed Andrew off down the hall before turning back toward the others. "Okay," she said.

The Five: Dawn, Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander were left as they looked at each other.

"So," Buffy said, taking on chipper. "What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?"

Willow considered. "Nothing strenuous."

"Mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Xander said, weighing in.

Giles looked mildly disappointed. "Well, I think we can do better than that."

"I'm pretty much thinking about shopping," Dawn announced.

"There's an Agnes B. in the new mall!" Willow told her excitedly.

"I could use a few items," Xander said.

"Well, no, aren't we going to discuss this?" Giles asked. "We're saving the world to go to the mall?"

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving," Buffy said.

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asked her.

Willow shook her head sadly. "Those never work."

"And I'm just here, invisible to the eye, not having any say …" Giles whined.

And the four younger champions headed off, leaving the older one to watch them.

Giles turned away from them. "The earth is _definitely_ doomed."

Then the four peeled off from each other, Dawn and Willow first, then Xander, much with the cash chatter they would have, any other day …

… and Buffy was alone … with memories, with voices.

She made her way into the basement were at the end of the hall, Spike was waiting.

"Time to go to work, love," he said.

He gestured to the Potentials. Some were crowded outside the seal chamber because there was not enough room inside. But they parted respectfully for Buffy. Her gaze ticked toward a few of them. They were so brave, and yet so terrified. Maintaining their control so well … she was proud of them. She wanted to save them, all of them, not lose a single one, ever. For no one to die, ever, in the world …

She moved into the room and stood beside the Seal, next to Faith, who held out a knife.

"You're first, B," Faith said.

Buffy took the knife, cut her hand, and let her blood drip onto the Seal. Faith took the knife and said, "Pucker up, ladies. We're going to Hell."

Then she sliced her own palm with casual aplomb and handed the knife to Annabelle who followed suit. And then one by one each girl around the seal sliced their own palms and then held out their hands …

The Seal started to open.

Steeling her gaze, finding her center, Buffy started down.

In Wood's office, Willow and Dawn sat on the floor, the scythe between them, an athame and bowl at their side. Candles and incense surrounded them.

"They should be in place," Willow said. "Okay, magic time." She gazed at Dawn and decided to tease her just a tad. "You ready to ... heh, heh ... kill me?"

Dawn smiled. "Maybe tomorrow. Today I think I'm ready to feel you inside me," Willow blushed, "magically speaking."

Willow and Dawn took a deep breath and then …

They shut their eyes.

Down among the dead men, into the cavern, Buffy, Faith and a few of the girls went as more followed.

And Spike, with the amulet around his neck.

"Not to be a buzzkill, love," Spike said," but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

"I'm not worried," Buffy told him.

"I'm getting zero juice here," he went on. "And I look like Elizabeth Taylor."

"Cheer up, Liz," Faith said to him. "The spell don't work, won't matter _what_ you wear."

"I'm not worried," Buffy said again.

But her voice said otherwise, and the others gazed in horror as they moved to the precipice, which looked out over an endless cavern, and in that cavern … thousands of Turok-han.

Thousands.

"I'm not worried," Buffy said, practically catatonic.

"Really?" Rona whispered. "'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

"Buffy?" Annabelle asked shrilly.

Buffy closed her eyes. "Now Willow. Now Dawnie."

"Buffy?" This time Annabelle almost screamed.

"I'm not worried!" Buffy proclaimed. "As long as Willow and Dawn can work the spell before they … see us."

As one, the vamps caught sight of the girls. Screaming, they charged.

"Willow," Buffy whispered. "Dawn."

The battle had begun.

In the Principal's office Willow and Dawn were chanting rapid fire.

_"Words to the Goddess, prayer to the Goddess, protector of woman of women, the power of the Goddess, Queen of the Moon of the Earth Air Fire Water, of the Angel, of Guardians and of Slayers, of Slayers, of Slayers, of SISTERS." _

Willow and Dawn tensed up, eyes widening, a light began to fill the room, coursing through them, through everything.

"Oh ... My ... Goddess," said Willow and Dawn.

Dawn fell back out of the circle, slammed by something unseen. She grunted, shouted … and was filled … filled with power beyond her imagination. She could feel her strength increasing just sitting there.

In the cavern the same power that had swept through Dawn swept through each and every one of the Potentials.

"Sweet fancy Moses," Annabelle gasped.

Buffy and Faith beamed at each other.

"You feel that?" Faith asked Buffy.

"I really do," Buffy told Faith. And then she looked up at the ceiling of the cavern but only for an instant. She could feel her sister and smiled.

"Everyone, hold the line," Faith said.

"These guys are dead," Vi said coolly.

The first wave of vampires hit, frenzied evil spilling over the girls in a blur of teeth and axes and spears, talons and muscles and no fear of pain or dying. They swarmed, enormous killing things …

… and they Slayers went into action.

Upstairs Willow was glimmering and shimmering.

Dawn was still feeling it, still mesmerized by the Power as it worked inside her, coursing through her. It was like a drug, a high, and she was taken over by it.

Then she opened her eyes and smiled, "You are a Goddess!"

For Willow was more than Willow, too-she was the Power incarnate, blown by a force so powerful, so loving, that she was bathed in a pure white wind. Her hair was actually white, streaming out behind her, her smile a bowl to catch her tears.

She like Dawn was forever altered … she was cleansed, forgiven, purified.

The loving wind sucked out of her and her appearance returned to normal. She was clearly completely spent.

Willow looked at Dawn and could feel it deep within her that Dawn was not only a Slayer, but a Goddess as well. "As are you my love," she said as she picked up the scythe and tossed it to Dawn. "Get this to Buffy."

Dawn gazed at Willow one last moment, and then raced away.

On the precipice in the cavern …

Buffy hovered near the edge, fighting every vampire she could touch: She tossed a Turok-han over the side, staked another, then she took a couple of brutal hits.

Dawn jumped through the seal opening, shouting, "Buffy! Catch!" She hurled the scythe at Buffy.

Buffy caught it in mid-flight, not even looking back, and dispatched two vamps immediately.

Dawn was attacked and jumped high, kicking hard-pummeling the enemy with her newfound power.

"Oh, I could get used to this," she exulted.

Spike fought as he had never before; Annabelle, Vi … every one of the former Potentials, now Slayers, were pumped and armed and filled with it. War cries echoed over the frenzy: Faith and Buffy, vamps and Slayers, leaping at each other over the warring crowd. A sprawling, brawling mob: Armageddon.

Having breached the line, some of the vampires saw the seal was open and scurried up it. More followed.

The army of the bad was not getting smaller.

A Turok-han leapt on a young Slayer and tore into her as the girl went down.

Faith battled her way over to Buffy's side. "Hey lover, think it's a little too late to talk this thing out?" asked Faith.

Buffy called out to the girls, "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge, we can't let them –" She then watched as her sister was sliced through her back from behind. "Dawn!"

Buffy threw the scythe toward Faith as she ran toward Dawn. "Hold the line." Faith nodded as Buffy dusted the vampire that had gutted her sister and then pulled the sword as she helped Dawn slide to the ground. "Dawnie?"

Faith went crazy with battle frenzy, and started taking them out, one by one by one.

A vampire got her around the neck from behind; then more, dogpiling her. Her skin tore; the stench of the monsters assailed her. She tasted blood.

Faith looked around, saw Rona, and shouted, "Rona!"

As she was buried beneath the vampires, she tossed the scythe to Rona.

Who took it, and started hacking.

Searing pain wracked Spike's body; he tossed away a vampire as confusion and pain contorted his body; he clutched his stomach.

He was burning from the inside out.

Dawn and Buffy watched as Annabelle dropped right in front of them, her eyes wide.

Annabelle was dead.

Two more Slayers fell; Kennedy was back against the wall, her weapon knocked from her hand. She was steadying herself, preparing.

On the ground, Buffy continued to hold Dawn as The First appeared before them in its guise as Buffy.

"Ooh! Ow! Mommy!" The First mocked. "That mortal wound looks to be all itchy!"

The First leaned in and said to Dawn, "You managed despite everything that changed. And it was a nice trick. Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Buffy and Dawn look at each other as they slowly got to their feet, fury in their eyes. "I want you ... to get out of my face," Dawn told her.

The First backed away, vanished.

Rona saw the sisters standing up, and threw the scythe to Dawn. Dawn caught it, and stood a little straighter.

Dawn screamed, swinging the back of the weapon like a bat, knocking five vamps back over the edge in one blow. Beside her Buffy smiled at Dawn as she unholstered a stake, the size of a baseball bat, that had been slung across her back and drove into the nearest vampire's heart.

And as if her power communicated itself to Faith, she kicked her way out of the dogpile and rose as if from the dead.

The tide turned then: The Power surged in all the Slayers, and it used them to force the vamps back, many of them falling over the edge, and at least one Slayer going with them.

But they were on the offensive now; they were pushing and screaming as if reborn in the mighty throes of the Power, as they battled to save the world.

Spike staggered under the Seal opening, paused, and said, "Oh, bollocks."

Then energy shot up from within him, straight through, like a geyser, piercing the seal, and bursting through the Principal's office and out the ceiling of the building.

The sun hit Spike hard; and he was pinned, pain and something else building inside him … he called out to—

"—Dawn ..."

Dawn saw him, raced to him followed by Buffy.

"Spike!" she shouted—and had to dive out of the way of a prismed ray of pure, soulful sunlight as it blasted out of the amulet and into the cavern.

In an instant, hundreds—thousands of vampires were incinerated.

Then the teeming cavern began to tear apart, walls crumbling, rocks tumbling like bombs; the ground shook and the foundations roared.

"Everybody out! Now!" Faith and Buffy yelled.

The girls fought their way to the exit; everything was shaking.

Dawn came to Spike. He remained still pinned in place, energy still blasting from him.

"I can feel it, Dawn," he murmured.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"My soul," Spike gazed at the sisters with wonder. "It's really there." He grinned faintly. "Kinda stings. Go on, then!"

"You've done enough, you can still—" Buffy started as Dawn put a hand on her sister's shoulder and shook her head.

"No," Dawn said as she looked at Spike. "This is why I didn't tell you. I knew that if you knew you were going to die you might not want to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, niblet," Spike said. "I understand now. This is my redemption."

"Yes," Dawn said.

Faith called from the entrance of the cavern. "Dawn! Buffy! Come on!"

Then Faith ducked some falling debris and disappeared from the entrance.

"Gotta move, lambs," Spike said. "I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer."

"Come on, Buffy," Dawn said. "We have to go before they leave without us."

Buffy nodded as she kissed Spike on the cheek. "Thank you." She then turned and followed Dawn up the stairs and out of the building. Getting on the bus at the very last minute just as Wood shut the door and peeled out.

The bus rolled on, just ahead of the cracking earth. Buffy watched as Faith crouched beside Wood, staunching a wound in his side.

Dawn watched as Giles wrapped a tourniquet around a wounded Rona, who was fading.

Vi was in Rona's face, yelling at her, "Stay awake. Look at me! This is nothing!"

Dawn sighed when she looked at Xander and Anya. They both had lived. She glanced around the bus then smiled there was Andrew also. And then her eyes fell on Willow and she smiled even more. Other than a couple of the former Potentials no one had died this time around. She had changed what she could.

Buffy looked to Dawn and then followed her gaze and nodded. She helped her sister to Willow who smiled at Buffy and took Dawn into her arms and held her close.

The entire town was sinking into a smoking black crater, the bus just making its way to the edge of the town ahead of the destruction.

Faith looked out, and said to Wood, "Ease off. We're clear."

The bus screeched to a stop.

Someone opened the back door as Faith opened the front and they all began to pile out.

The moment Xander, Anya, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Faith were off the bus they were hugging each other. Well Xander was hugging Anya, Buffy was hugging Faith and Dawn was hugging Willow.

Sunnydale was a smoking black crater.

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Faith, Xander, Giles and Anya walked toward the edge of it, smoke rolling before them, as Giles said, "I don't understand. What did this?"

"Spike," said Dawn.

The sign that read WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE toppled backward into the crater; the fillip on the town's demise, as girls milled about, counting their losses, checking in, processing that they had not only survived, but prevailed.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," said Faith.

"There is another one in Cleveland," Giles said. "Not to spoil the moment..."

"We saved the world," said Xander.

"We changed the world," said Willow.

"I can feel them, Buffy," said Dawn.

"As can I," said Willow. "All over. There are Slayers awakening everywhere."

"We'll have to find them," said Dawn.

"We will," Willow agreed.

Giles sighed theatrically. "Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so no hope of going there tomorrow..."

"We destroyed the Mall? I fought on the wrong side ..." Dawn choked as Buffy laughed at her sister.

"All those stores gone," Xander said sadly. "The Gap, Starbucks, Toys R Us ... who will remember these landmarks unless we tell the world of them?"

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," said Giles.

Faith appealed to the group. "Can I push him in?"

"You got my vote," Willow said, grinning.

Faith yawned, stretched. "I just wanna sleep, yo. For like a week."

"I guess we all could," said Dawn. "If we wanted to."

"Yeah, the First is scrunched, so..." Willow looked at Buffy. "What do you think we should do, Buffy?"

Faith grinned at Buffy. "Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"

Buffy looked at Faith and smiled.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked her big sister. "What are we gonna do now?"

**_Two years later on Dawn's 18th birthday_**

"Do you Dawn Marie Summers take Willow Danielle Rosenberg to be your partner, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Dawn said with love evident in her voice.

"Do you Buffy Anne Summers take Faith Eliza Lehane to be your partner, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Buffy said as she smiled at Faith.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides."

Dawn leaned in and kissed Willow as Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy.

"May I present. Mrs. and Mrs. Dawn Rosenberg-Summers. And Mrs. and Mrs. Buffy Summers-Lehane."-

Giles, Andrew, Xander, Anya and all the Potentials that had been at the Battle of Sunnydale stood up as they began to clap. What had started with a set of memories now had reached its conclusion.

Or had it?

To Be Continued in Wrong Memory 2: Wizarding Memories and Wrong Memory 3: Atlantis Memories


End file.
